Infieles
by Chely-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru lleva dos años casado con la hermosa y elegante Kikyo, Aome está comprometida con Inuyasha después de un año y medio de relación como novios, sin embargo por una equivocación Kikyo e Inuyasha terminan en la cama, dando paso a una relación de amantes a escondidas de sus parejas, Aome y Sesshomaru lo descubren, pero ¿serán capaces de hacer lo mismo ellos? SesshXKag
1. Cap 1 Monótono y perfecto

_**Hola, es la primera historia que publico por aquí, sin embargo es la más nueva que escribo XD**_

 _ **espero que les guste :D**_

 **.**

 **'**

 **'**

Su matrimonio con Kikyo ya llevaba dos años de la misma manera, era tan monótono y rutinario.

Por ser él no le daba importancia a esas cosas, tampoco se dedicaba pensar todo el día en ese momento en que la conoció por primera vez.

En un principio había estado muy interesado en ella, eso pensó, ella era perfecta para él en su mundo de etiqueta y prestigio.

Delicada, educada, fina, elegante, inteligente, astuta, respetuosa y muy hermosa.

Sin duda fue la gran oportunidad, después de meditarlo decidió tomarla como su esposa ya que era tiempo de hacerlo y ella estaba allí. La atracción que ambos sintieron era innegable, ella también se interesó por él y al cabo de unos meses ya se estaban casando. Su padre, más allá de estar preocupado por la anticipación de todo, estaba feliz y orgulloso de que su primogénito ya tuviera una compañera, y una tan buena.

Aunque insistía en que a Sesshomaru le convenía una chica un tanto diferente, nunca se explicó y Sesshomaru tampoco le dejó que lo hiciera, ahora sin embargo quisiera haberlo escuchado, o al menos le daba curiosidad ese punto de vista.

Kikyo ahora estaba siendo lo que era en aquel tiempo y a él le pareció perfecto, sin embargo ahora sin darse cuenta le estaba irritando.

La definición sería que podría haber algo mejor para él, pero no se molestaba en buscarlo ya que nunca le dio importancia.

No era un matrimonio, no tenían hijos porque ella siempre se cuidó y él no quería hijos, aún, no reían viendo viejas fotografías, no salían a divertirse, él no le pedía consejos ni opiniones para su trabajo y ella no se los ofrecía, no se besaban todas las mañanas como buenos días, él no le abrazaba de sorpresa mientras ella cocinaba el desayuno ni le alcanzaba los platos de más arriba.

Cuando salían era todo un papel, ella majestuosa junto a él tan imponente, una pareja deslumbrante y monótona.

Un restaurante exquisito y caro, ellos sentados uno frente al otro, comían en silencio y luego se retiraban.

Pero él era todo un caballero, le abría la portezuela del coche y la mantenía así para ella, caminaba a su lado siempre y le servía el vino.

* * *

Llegó a casa, eran las 9:30 de la noche, había trabajado extra en su oficina, no era adicto al trabajo, pero no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

Pasó directo a su habitación, la servidumbre aún esperaba despierta por el regreso de su amo, Yaken estaba primero en la fila derecha.

Todos inclinaron sus cabezas al verlo entrar y le saludaron seguidos de Yaken.

-bienvenido de regreso, Amo Sesshomaru -dijo Yaken tomando el maletín de la mano de Sesshomaru- la señora está dormida ya, me pidió que le atendiera.

Sesshomaru sabía que Kikyo no había pedido algo semejante, pero no dijo nada.

-vayan a sus habitaciones- dijo Yaken a todo el personal.

Sesshomaru continuó su camino y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, giró un poco la cabeza y le habló a su mayor domo- vete, tomaré una ducha y dormiré- habló de manera fría pero no cortante.

-de acuerdo, Amo, que pase una noche tranquila- inclinó su cabeza y se marchó.

Entonces el hombre abrió la puerta y encontró ese repetitivo cuadro que le resultaba esa escena.

Kikyo dormida del lado izquierdo de la cama, su cabello a medio lado de su cabeza se mantenía peinado sobre su hombro y la almohada, sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo y su fina cara pálida muy relajada con su nariz apuntando al techo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, las sábanas le cubrían hasta debajo de los senos, muy bien estiradas y limpias.

Todas las luces apagadas y sólo había dejado encendida la lámpara de lado derecho de la cama.

Caminó hasta el armario, dejó allí su saco, maletín, zapatos y demás ropa, tomó una bata y luego salió en dirección al baño de la alcoba, se encerró en él durante unos minutos y salió con su cabello húmedo y la bata firmemente sujetada con un nudo en su estómago.

Miró a un lado, la cama y su mujer- hmp- dirigió, sin embargo, sus pasos al balcón de la habitación y una vez allí llevó su mirada al cielo nocturno.

La luna creciente se alzaba esplendorosa en el cielo, tan brillante, elegante y perfecta, como su mujer, no era una luna divertida con la cual bromear sobre hombres lobos, era una luna imponente y elegante.

Pensó en ella allí dormida tan delicadamente, no tenía ni la decencia de esperar a por él despierta.

-hmp- bufó, lo prefería así, de todos modos él no tenía hora de llegada, aunque nunca pasaba de las diez y media, y si llegaba y ella esperaba por él despierta no tenía caso.

Las luces de Tokio eran hermosas a esa hora, todo en silencio y tan hermoso como una vista digna de un rey.

Las palabras de su padre eran algo que ahora palpitaba en su mente, pero que simplemente ignoraba.

" _Tal vez hay alguien más allí afuera más apropiada para ti…"_

* * *

-¡no!- rió- Inuyasha, eso es mío- le quitó el helado- ya- dejó de reír- quería decirte que iré a Inglaterra con mi tía Nam la próxima semana, pero será solo una semana.

Entonces él la abrazó y le susurró- ¿y qué pasa si me niego?- la miró altaneramente.

-no puedes- se separó de él- siempre lo hago, no debes ponerte así- le reprendió- volveré muy pronto.

-Aome, pero quería que me acompañaras esa semana a conocer a mi padre- le recordó.

-lo sé, en cuando vuelva iremos y también conocerás a una persona muy especial- le dijo sonriendo- te lo prometo.

-comienzo a pensar que estás huyendo de conocer a mi familia- entrecerró los ojos.

-no es así, es sólo que aún no se da la oportunidad- le tomó la cara con ambas manos- escucha, te amo.

-yo... yo también te amo, Aome- le rodeó por la cintura-por eso- llevó una de sus manos a los bolsillos- toma- le dio una cajita de color roja- es el anillo que debí darte cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, ahora todos en Inglaterra sabrán que eres mía- le besó la mejilla- llévalo siempre contigo.

Ella asintió incapaz de hablar, abrió la cajita y vio un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiros, abrió los ojos impresionada por la preciosa joya y miró a Inuyasha- lo llevaré por siempre con mucho amor y orgullo por ser tu novia.

Ambos sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes viéndose a los ojos, Aome le rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Ya llevaban dos años conociéndose y un año y medio saliendo, habían decidido casarse debido a que su relación era perfecta y se amaban mutuamente.

Aome era una luz para Inuyasha, ella era tan divertida, honesta, altanera, audaz y bella.

Le hacía reír y lo enfadaba de una manera que lo enamoraba más de ella, era tan testaruda que le parecía tierna.

Sus hermosos ojos chocolates siempre le miraban con adoración, sus labios rosados siempre recibían a los suyos con el mismo ímpetu con el cual él tomaba los de ella, de igual manera su sonrisa siempre era para él.

Su cabello azabache era suave y ondulado en las puntas, a él le encantaba enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de ella cuando se besaban.

Se habían conocido en una cita grupal, luego se habían ido juntos y volvieron a verse una semana más tarde, desde allí se veían cada que podían.

Ellos compaginaron al instante de verse y hablarse, eran el uno para el otro, tan divertidos, cada vez que salían eran la envidia de todos, siempre sonriendo, tomados de las manos y sin prestar atención a su alrededor eran felices.

Sus peleas eran cosas tontas las cuales luego de una hora ya habían quedado en el olvido, él la respetaba y ella a él, nunca se habían sido infieles y nunca lo serían, al menos eso decían ellos.

Él le había pedido que se casaran, aunque ambos ya habían pensado en esa posibilidad, el tema salió a colación como uno más, de lo más normal lo hablaron y terminaron besándose en el parque luego de que decidieron preparar una boda.

Inuyasha conocía a la madre, al abuelo y hermano menor de Aome, pero ella aún no conocía a su padre y hermano mayor.

Una vez que los presentara le diría a su padre que se casaba con ella, estaba tan desesperado porque ella le perteneciera completamente y estar unidos para siempre, la amaba con locura.

Aome viajaba constantemente con sus tías y primas, pero nunca tardaba demasiado en volver.

Él no hacía nada, a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano tendría que ocupar su lugar en las compañías de su padre.

* * *

-siempre estaremos juntos- afirmó el peli plata- siempre, Aome- y la estrujó posesivamente.

-sí, siempre estaré contigo, Inuyasha, incluso cuando no me quieras a tu lado- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con sus chocolates ojos brillando.

-eso nunca pasará, siempre te querré cerca- volvió a unir sus labios esta vez con más ferocidad en un beso desesperado, al cual ella correspondió feliz.

Ambos casi siempre estaban de acuerdo en hacer cualquier cosa, así se tratase de una locura, ellos siempre accedían, no tenían límites y eso algunas veces era erróneo, todos necesitamos a alguien al lado que nos limite cuando de locuras se trata, tal vez hubiera alguien más en el mundo que los complementara mejor a los dos.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. ¿qué les pareció? dejen sus comentarios si quieren que la continúe**

 **usted!**


	2. Cap 2 Romper la costumbre

_**¡hola! me alegra saber que la historia agradó, sinceramente agradezco a los que dedicaron un minuto a dejar un comentario, como he dicho, continuaré la historia, espero que disfruten :D**_

 ** _.-._**

 ** _.-._**

 ** _.-._**

.-.

Se preparaba para ir al trabajo, Kikyo se había levantado y estaba esperando por él en la mesa para desayunar ya que la servidumbre había servido la comida.

Sesshomaru terminó de anudarse la corbata y salió con el maletín y el saco en las manos.

Kikyo lo miró y alzo una ceja- espera- se acercó a él y pasó sus finos dedos por los hombros de su marido y luego llevó sus manos a la parte trasera del cuello del mismo y acomodó la camisa sobre la corbata- mejor- sonrió de medio lado.

Sesshomaru la miró, estaban muy cerca, casi rosando sus cuerpos y sin pensarlo la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la acercó más a él para darle un casto beso en los labios.

Kikyo lo miró con sus labios semi abiertos y luego pestañeó un par de veces- Sesshomaru- le llamó cuando él pasó a su lado y se sentó a la mesa.

-¿qué?- le respondió tomando una taza de café, cuando ella no respondió la miró de reojo.

-quisiera que saliéramos esta tarde, cenar fuera y ver una película, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Él alzo una ceja ahora y luego volvió su atención a su café, siempre le daba prioridad a su esposa, si ella quería salir despejaría su tarde para ella- de acuerdo- concedió.

-gracias- dijo ella sentándose en la mesa.

Por fin algo nuevo en su aburrida rutina diaria.

* * *

-cancela mis citas esta tarde- le dijo a su secretaria.

-s… sí, señor- asintió- am…- cuando iba a hablar se interrumpió al verlo entrar a la oficina.

Sesshomaru entró en su oficina y allí encontró a Miroku- ¿qué haces aquí?

-oh, Sesshomaru- dijo riendo- buenos días, amigo, yo me encuentro bien y mi Sango también, ¿cómo está tu esposa? ¿Cómo estás tú?- inquirió.

-déjate de estupideces, tengo trabajo, apártate.

Miroku se levantó de la silla del ambarino- vine aquí para darte estos documentos- le tendió un sobre amarillo- tu padre me pidió que te los entregara, ya he revisado, es oficial Sesshomaru, te felicito, expandirás tus empresas a Inglaterra.

* * *

Solo faltaba una semana para ir a Inglaterra con su tía Nam, pero había algo que le incomodaba, Inuyasha a pesar de lo del anillo estaba algo molesto con ella, realmente él no quería dejarla marchar y Aome llegó a considerar quedarse.

Siempre quería lo que él quería, le gustaba complacerlo para así mantenerlo feliz, no pelear demasiado era una de sus metas y sinceramente lo estaba logrando.

Esa tarde iba a verse con el oji dorado, estaba escogiendo un vestido adecuado ya que irían a cenar y sería un restaurante elegante.

Ir a un restaurante así era extraño para las citas de Inuyasha y Aome, ya que por lo general preferirían los sitios divertidos y estrambóticos.

Eran ruidosos, reír tontamente, alimentarse mutuamente, robar la comida del otro…

Debían controlarse esa noche.

Bufó, no podía encontrar el vestido adecuado, ella no acostumbraba a vestir elegante, por lo general evitaba esas cosas, pero si se trataba de Inuyasha, lo haría, tomó un vestido color turquesa y lo examinó.

No era como los demás vestidos elegantes, este era sencillo y más de su elección, pero sí era elegante.

Después de escoger el atuendo y zapatos decidió llamarlo para confirmar.

* * *

Eran ya las 6:30 de la tarde y ya había llegado el mensaje que anunciaba que pronto partían.

Así que procedió a quitarse la bata de seda, dejando que esta se deslizara por sus hombros hasta los tobillos, ya se encontraba peinada y solo faltaba el maquillaje y meterse en el vestido.

Una de las chicas de la servidumbre la ayudaba con el vestido, era de color rojo muy elegante.

Sus labios fueron delicadamente pintados con un pincel dejándole un tono escarlata en ellos, sus ojos fueron iluminados con base, luego aplicaron sombra blanca sobre todo el párpado hasta las cejas y finalmente los sombrearon con dos tipos de rojo y un negro, delineador sobre las espesas pestañas, lápiz debajo del borde inferior de los ojos y un poco de lápiz blanco dándole un aspecto grande a sus ojos y sus pestañas fueron alzadas con la máscara rímel, finalmente un leve rubor adornó sus pómulos.

Se colocó los zapatos altos y los aretes, un brazalete y una gargantilla de oro blanco que le había obsequiado su amado en su segundo aniversario.

Cuando se miró al espejo se sintió hermosa y fina, como hace tiempo no se arreglaba de esa manera tan exhaustiva ahora se notaba aún más su deslumbrante belleza.

La puerta fue tocada y luego la voz de Abi le habló desde fuera de la habitación- señora, el amo está aquí.

Su corazón se aceleró y supo que estaba nerviosa y ansiosa de que él la viera, sus ojos chocolates estaban levemente brillantes y su expresión denotaba muchas emociones.

Su cabello azabache alzado en un moño meticulosamente ordena, cada cabello estaba en su sitio.

Respiró hondo una vez y luego giró el pomo de la puerta, salió caminando firme y llegó a las escaleras, él estaría en la sala de estar esperando por ella.

Tomó el barandal y comenzó a bajar, cada escalón que baja su corazón se apretaba más en su pecho, su vestido se elevaba levemente y en su cara iba apareciendo una leve sonrisa.

Cuando por fin lo miró él le daba la espalda, parecía estar hablando por teléfono y repentinamente cortó y se volvió a mirarla, sus ojos se encontraron instantáneamente con los de ella y Kikyo comprendió que había estado conteniendo la respiración, él siempre parecía percibirla a ella, eso era algo que le encantó de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al ver que él la miró y se quedó parada tres escalones antes de bajar, tragó saliva y se quedó mirando esos ojos dorados tan inexpresivos que ahora la escrutaban.

Cuando salió de su burbuja de nervios y ansias terminó de bajar las escaleras y él se acercó y tomó su mano para ayudarle a bajar el último escalón, siempre tan educado, pensó.

Pero entonces él la jaló con fuerza y la cernió contra él y Kikyo dejó salir una exclamación ahogada.

Sesshomaru apartó un mechón de la oreja de la oji marrón y le habló muy cerca de este- ¿vas a caminar o prefieres que nos quedemos en casa?

Kikyo se ruborizó completamente y asintió- sí, iremos.

* * *

Aome estaba arreglándose para su cita, estaba tan feliz que su cuerpo entero lo manifestaba.

Sin necesidad de arreglarse tanto ya deslumbraba debido a su brillo.

Era algo inusual en ella arreglarse tan meticulosamente, pero por Inuyasha valía el esfuerzo.

Luego de colocarse su vestido turquesa se sentó frente al espejo para peinarse y maquillarse.

Polvo, que usualmente usaba, lápiz de ojos, delineador, rímel, sombras y labial, el resultado fue abrumador, no se reconocía a sí misma en el espejo ya que normalmente usaba solo el polvo compacto, lápiz y un brillo melocotón en sus labios.

Ese maquillaje le daba un aspecto maduro y provocador, no estaba mal llevarlo en ocasiones especiales como esa.

En el cabello Aome decidió hacerse un moño alto dejando suelto diversos cabellos, que aunque pareciera que los hubiera dejado sueltos por error, ella los había escogido con sumo cuidado, pero el toque era despreocupado y rebelde, coqueto y juguetón, aunque de igual manera delicado y elegante por el moño, quedaba perfecto con su imagen de esa noche, su fino cuello quedaba expuesto y sus aretes dorados se veían completamente bien.

Su pecho estaba agitado, pero ella trataba de controlarse, sentía que esa noche sería especial y no podía evitar sonreír.

Se deslizó en sus zapatos, lista para partir.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N.A ¿qué tal? personalmente me encanta, espero sus opiniones, tomaré en cuenta cada una ;)**_

 _ **usted!**_


	3. Cap 3 Veladas perfectas

_**¡Hola! jaja debo decir que Cesia843 la verdad me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, obviamente habrá Sesshxkag e InuXkikyo ya que estas son las parejas de mi fic, pero aun es muy pronto, sin embargo aseguro que será muy bueno cuando venga ;)**_

 _ **-.-**_

 _ **-.-**_

 _ **-.-**_

 ** _-.-_**

Llegaron al lujoso restaurante y él le tomó la mano para ayudarle, ella gustosa y algo sonrojada aún apretó la mano de su amado y bajó del auto sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la mesa, en donde un mesero les atendió con sumo cuidado y respeto.

No fue necesario ordenar, la joven estaba sorprendida de que el mesero se retiró sin haber esperado el pedido, al ver a su acompañante entendió por su expresión de satisfacción que estaba todo planeado, lo cual la sorprendió, y la hizo sentirse más ansiosa.

El champán que les habían traído era exquisito, aunque ella no quisiera tomar mucho, la ocasión era algo especial, así que disfrutaría como se debía.

-estoy algo curiosa por este repentino comportamiento, Inuyasha- habló con suavidad.

-Aome, no hay de qué sorprenderse, es algo normal en mí complacerte, lo sabes- dijo él, con su habitual tono altanero.

-pero yo no pedí esto- dijo con una sonrisa- es decir, me encanta que hagas algo tan lindo por mí sin que yo te lo pida- alargó su mano sobre la mesa y él enseguida la tomó.

-es que quería…- calló y tragó saliva.

-¿pasa algo?- frunció el ceño- ¿Inuyasha?

-no es nada, Aome, la verdad es que… bueno- apartó la vista.

-Inuyasha, estás asustándome- le reprendió mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano del chico para que la mirara a los ojos.

-bueno Aome, es que ya le comenté a mi padre que me caso- dijo y se detuvo para ver la expresión de ella, pero la chica solo lo miraba atenta- me dijo que podré comenzar a trabajar en sus empresas cuando yo quiera, así que comencé a preparar todo, tomaré mi puesto junto con mi hermano mayor, cuando vuelvas conocerás a mi familia y comenzarás a reunirte con una organizadora de bodas para que nos casemos cuanto antes… ¡ah! Y también iremos a ver algunos lugares en los cuales te gustaría vivir- Ella no decía nada, así que Inuyasha se preocupó- ¿Aome? ¿Qué sucede?

-oh- pestañeó.

-¿te parece que es muy pronto?- preguntó inseguro.

-no, no, para nada- sonrió- me parece perfecto, Inuyasha- sus ojos estaban cristalizados- es un sueño para mí.

* * *

Su orden acababa de llegar, los platillos eran exquisitos y refinados.

Hasta el momento todo había marchado perfectamente, sus ojos no paraban de verlo, era perfecto.

-pienso que deberíamos ir de visita a la casa de tus padres la próxima semana- le dijo casualmente antes de tomar un sorbo de champán.

-me temo que no será posible- le dijo calmadamente- esa semana estaré de viaje, partiré dentro de dos días.

-oh- bajó la vista, le molestaba cada vez que él se marchaba como si nada.

-las empresas se expandirán al reino unido, así que tengo que ir a una conferencia y algunas reuniones allí.

Kikyo se sentía mal por ello, pero que él le comentara eso y le diera tales explicaciones sin que ella las pidiera la hizo sentir importante para él- entiendo, pero ¿por qué tanto tiempo? Además, ¿y tu padre?

-el proyecto estaba en mis manos, así que debo ir yo, estimo que serán dos semanas, de cualquier modo en cuanto termine mis asuntos allí regresaré- tomó su copa y bebió un trago.

-estaré esperándote en casa, como siempre- remarcó.

-cuando vuelva me tomaré unos días libres, después de todo mi padre me llamó esta tarde y me comentó que mi hermano tomará su puesto en las empresas, así que podremos viajar a donde quieras ir.

-¿tu hermano menor?- pestañeo- si mal no recuerdo volvió de Europa hace dos años luego de finalizar sus estudios allí ¿no?- sonrió- me parece perfecto que por fin podamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-de todas formar no creo que él tenga la experiencia suficiente para que tome un puesto tan elevado ahora, no sé en qué está pensando padre.

-Sesshomaru, no te preocupes- suavizó su mirada y sonrió mientras que automáticamente su mano se dirigió a la de él que estaba sobre la mesa luego de depositar su copa- tú tampoco tenías tanta experiencia cuando tu padre te entregó algunas empresas, ten fe en él- poder aconsejarlo en ello y escucharlo era gratificante.

-hmp- cerró los ojos- como sea.

Kikyo sonrió, le daba la razón a su manera.

* * *

Luego de la comida ambos salieron juntos como entraron y subieron al auto, ella no podía haber pedido más, Inuyasha se había comportado como todo un caballero y la hizo sentir querida.

-¿quieres irte a casa ya?- le preguntó él- supongo que sí, esos tacones deben ser molestos.

Aome se sonrojó- ¡no lo son!- se mostró a la defensiva- no hables del vestuario de una chica tan a la ligera, hablas como si yo fuera un hombre que no sabe llevar estas cosas.

-idiota, solo lo decía porque sueles llevar cosas distintas a eso.

-eres un tonto, Inuyasha, porque después de todos soy mujer y puedo llevar tacones- miró a la ventana, disgustada.

-yo solo decía que…

-¡uuy, no importa!- lo miró- la verdad es que sí quiero ir a casa- dijo con voz baja.

Entonces él se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego sonrió- está bien.

No tardaron en llegar a casa, Inuyasha bajó y le abrió la puerta.

-gracias por todo, ¿quieres entrar?- miró la hora- no es tan tarde, seguro mamá está despierta.

-claro- respondió inmediatamente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Al entrar las luces estaban apagadas, Aome extrañada las encendió y fue a la cocina, esperando encontrar a su madre preparando algún bocadillo ya que no la vio en el sillón de la sala frente al televisor.

En la cocina lo que encontró fue una nota en la nevera, esta estaba manuscrita con la letra de su madre.

" _Hija, mamá tuvo que salir junto con el abuelo porque se sintió algo mareado, no te preocupes, volveremos en cuanto analicen al abuelo, me llevé a Sota porque no quería quedarse solo en casa._

 _Espero que te hayas divertido, dejé comida para ambos, aunque de seguro ya habrán comido, por favor discúlpame con Inuyasha, y dale mis saludos._

 _Te quiero, Hija_ _"_

Aome leyó rápidamente la nota y luego volteó a ver a Inuyasha que entraba en la cocina- parece que mamá tuvo que salir- dijo sonriendo, aunque no disimulaba su preocupación por su abuelo.

-¿qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupado al ver la expresión de Aome.

-no es nada, el abuelo se sintió algo mareado, volverán pronto- dejó la nota a un lado y abrió la nevera- mamá dejó comida, dijo que le disculparas y te manda saludos.

-no tengo hambre- murmuró.

-¿eh?- pestañeó y lo miró, sorprendida con la bandeja con comida en las manos- ¿qué dijiste?- el que Inuyasha no tuviera hambre, pese a haber comido, era algo sorprendente.

-no tengo hambre- repitió.

-¿te sientes bien?- dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se acercó a él- ¿no tendrás fiebre?- le tocó la frente- ¿o te habrá caído mal la comida?

Entonces él le tomó la mano y la bajó lentamente- Aome…

-¿Inuyasha?- lo miró preocupada- ¿qué sucede…?- miró la manera en que él le miraba, era tan intenso que la hizo sentirse transparente y frágil, así que incómoda desvió la mirada.

-Aome- la llamó y cuando ella le miró él la besó.

Aome sorprendida correspondió al beso de su novio, notaba algo diferente en el chico.

Él la besaba con ansias y desesperación, pero con vacilación, sus manos fueron a la estrecha cintura de su novia y la atrajo hacia sí, besando aún los labios femeninos.

Ella pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él y recargó su cuerpo contra el de él, sintió las manos de él viajar por sus caderas y espalda, así que dejó deslizar sus manos por el pecho masculino y luego por los costados de él, arrancando un suspiro por parte de su acompañante.

Inuyasha recibiendo las caricias de Aome como un incentivo deslizó sus manos un poco más abajo, en la espalda baja y llegó al trasero de su novia.

Aome sorprendida dio un respingo, pero él continuó besándola así que ella se relajó.

Poco a poco él la arrastró hacia la sala, dirigiéndose hacia el mueble y allí la empujó suavemente, recostándose sobre ella.

La chica deslizó sus manos debajo del borde de la camisa de él, y tocó su duro abdomen, el cual se tensó más debajo de las ñemas de sus dedos, al tiempo que el chico rozaba suavemente los muslos ahora descubiertos de la azabache.

Cuando él besó su cuello suavemente y mordió su lóbulo, Aome se estremeció y se curvó contra él, jadeando.

* * *

Iban camino a casa, Kikyo estaba completamente satisfecha luego de la velada.

Al llegar Sesshomaru pasó directo a tomar una ducha y ella comenzó a cambiarse y prepararse para ir a la cama.

Luego de colocarse su bata aplicó cremas en sus piernas y una loción, peinó su cabello y retiró el maquillaje para luego aplicar cremas en el rostro.

Al finalizar él ya estaba saliendo de la ducha, entonces se vieron, él llevando el paño hasta las caderas y ella con una pequeña bata de dormir de finos tirantes.

Kikyo se sonrojó mientras apartaba la mirada, a pesar de estar casados él no acostumbraba a ir de manera tan descuidada, por lo general llevaba bata de baño, además hacía tiempo que no presenciaba a su esposo salir de tomar una ducha, ya que en la mañana él se levantaba primero y se metía al baño, luego ella al levantarse bajaba a la cocina y coordinaba el desayuno con la servidumbre, así que cuando se veían por primera vez en la mañana era al desayuno, eso no debía ser así, luego él se marchaba al trabajo y volvía tarde así que ella ya estaba dormida.

-Sesshomaru- musitó y no dijo más, él ya estaba frente a ella tomándola de las caderas y pegándola contra la pared.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella y la besaron mientras que sus manos hábiles subían ya el fino vestido de dormir que ella llevaba.

Kikyo jadeó y recorrió con sus manos suavemente el pecho y abdomen de él hasta llegar a la toalla, vaciló y luego introdujo dos dedos en el borde y esta se desató y calló a los pies de ambos, seguido de esto calló la bata de Kikyo, deslizándose por sus piernas y quedando en sus tobillos.

Caminaron hasta la cama mientras él la guiaba, Kikyo solo se entregaba a las caricias de su amante y dejaba a sus manos viajar por la espalda, pecho, abdomen y espalda del mismo.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba sobre el regazo de su esposo con ambas piernas a los costados de él.

Solo se interponía entre ambos la delicada prenda interior de ella.

Extasiada con los besos y caricias hábiles de él, tan gentiles y a la vez tan salvajes que rozaban en exceso la perfección, gimió el nombre de su esposo y se sintió llena de dicha- Sesshomaru- su voz era sutil.

* * *

Aome en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba ¿a dónde iban a llegar con todo eso? No era la primera vez que se besaban y tocaban sutilmente, pero ahora parecía más intenso, mucho más íntimo de alguna manera.

-Inu… Inuyasha- susurró entre jadeos- espera.

-¿qué sucede?- dejó de besar el cuello de la chica y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

Los ojos chocolates de ella lo miraron llenos de ternura y calidez, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios ella habló- debemos parar ahora.

-Aome…- musitó- lo siento, yo no quería…- hablaba mientras se levantaba torpemente, como si le hubieran sacado de una ensoñación bruscamente, se le veía afectado levemente abrumado y desorientado.

-tranquilo- dijo ella levantándose y le tomó la mano- Inuyasha, yo también lo deseo, quiero todo junto a ti- habló con seguridad, pero siempre con ternura- pronto nos casaremos, quiero que sea hasta entonces- se acomodó en el regazo de su novio y suavemente le acarició el rostro- ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-siempre estaré de acuerdo contigo, Aome- suavizó la mirada y se relajó- esperaré el tiempo que quieras, después de todo siempre serás mía.

-sí, siempre, tonto- sonrió y le besó suavemente los labios.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se aferró a la espalda de su amante al momento que jadeaba su nombre.

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, abrazados en la cama matrimonial luego de haber estado juntos por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Kikyo se sentía ligera y completa, se sentía satisfecha y muy atraída hacia su marido, no estaba cansada, se sentía llena de energías, miró a su esposo a su lado y sonriendo se acomodó sobre él a horcadas- esposo mío, ¿no me digas que estás cansado?

kikyo era una mujer muy apasionada más allá de lo que sintiera por su marido, estaba claro que el deseo no faltaba entre ambos.

-hmp- con una expresión burlona tomó las caderas de su mujer.

Dándole inicio a otro acto en lo que sería una larga noche.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N.A. ¿Qué tal? después de todo son esposos, es normal que estén juntos :T**_

 _ **espero sus comentarios :D y como ya dije, vendrá SesshXKag a su debído tiempo, la verdad no me gusta ir atropellando los sucesos, aun no se conocen y se supone que ella ama a Inuyasha, por lo tanto no puedo meter el SesshXKag justo ahora, por favor tengan paciencia y lo bueno llegará, trataré de actualizar seguído.**_

 _ **¡Sayo!**_


	4. Cap 4 Bajo las estrellas de Inglaterra

_**¡Hola! aquí dejo la continuación, pero quiero aclarar, Aome guardará su virtud para Sessho, además llegará pura al altar XD**_

 _ **.-.**_

.-.

.-.

Esa mañana la señora de la casa estaba de un buen humor inusual, brillaba como nunca con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Para todos los empleados el buen humor de su señora les hacía el día mucho más hermoso, Kikyo era hermosa y nunca fue una mala persona con ninguno de ellos.

La mujer llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde, este era corto y holgado desde la cintura, llevaba el cabello recogido a un lado de la cabeza con un broche de oro.

Ella sonreía y ayudaba con los quehaceres, llenó la casa de flores con olores exquisitos escogidos minuciosamente por ella misma.

El señor de la casa se había marchado ya, pero realmente había algo en su aura que ya no resultaba tan tenso.

En toda la mansión resonaba una ligera música que relajaba y animaba el lugar, estaba todo perfectamente ambientado.

* * *

La tarde caía ya sobre el azul cielo de Tokio, era la hora perfecta para volver a casa, pensó al ver su reloj y comprobar que eran las 4:30 de la tarde.

Era muy temprano para la hora a la cual estaba acostumbrado a volver, pero hoy haría una excepción, después de todo partiría el día siguiente a Inglaterra.

* * *

Pasaron los días, ya en ese momento la azabache estaba partiendo junto a su tía hacia Inglaterra.

-adiós, mamá- se despidió desde lejos por tercera vez con la mano- ¡no olvides darle la nota a Inuyasha!

Había partido en la madrugada e Inuyasha esperaba que lo hiciera en la tarde, él iba a despedir a su novia en el aeropuerto, pero en cambio Aome había cambiado su hora de partida cuando su tía le compró el boleto con hora distinta a la que esperaba la chica que partieran, habían sucedido percances que le habían impedido avisarle a su novio sobre el cambio y ahora se marchaba sin verlo antes.

Luego de recibir un asentimiento de parte de su madre Aome se marchó al Reino Unido.

Mientras iban en el avión Aome no conciliaba el sueño que había dejado a medias esa madrugada, estaba inquieta y eso no pasó desapercibido por su tía, que enseguida se giró en su asiento para ver a su sobrina.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó cariñosamente, Aome nunca se ponía nerviosa en los viajes.

-¿eh?- pestañeó, estaba absorta en sus preocupaciones cuando se encontró con la azul mirada de su tía, que le veía preocupada.

-¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-sí, claro- sonrió, ella no guardaba secretos, siempre fue una chica transparente y abierta, de una manera especial con su tía Nam.

La mujer frunció los labios en un mohín y emitió un sonido desde su garganta mientras la veía acusadoramente- ¿estás segura?- sinceramente nunca le había gustado que su querida sobrina fuera tan precavida con ella.

-bueno- comenzó- tal vez solo estoy algo ansiosa por saber de Inuyasha…- soltó- es que no le vi antes de venir y… me inquieta mucho- se apresuró a decir.

Sonriendo de manera comprensiva y cariñosa acarició la mejilla de Aome- tranquila, en unas horas podrás hablar con él… por teléfono, claro.

-sí- suspiró- espero bajar de aquí pronto para hablarle- dijo resignada.

-¡oh, no, de eso nada! Debemos disfrutar el viaje de principio a fin, ¿recuerdas?- tomó la mano de Aome- juntas- finalizó.

La quería tanto como si fuera su propia hija y Aome sabía muy bien el motivo, su tía Nam no podía concebir hijos, por ello le tomó especial cariño a ella.

-de acuerdo- sonrió- eso sería bueno.

* * *

Finalmente había terminado sus asuntos por el día de hoy, ya eran las 7:30 de la noche en Inglaterra y con la diferencia de horas estimó que serían las 11:30 de la mañana del día siguiente.

Podría llamar a Kikyo, pero sentía una jaqueca que estallaría en cualquier momento, no sería una buena decisión llamarla.

Estar de ciudad en ciudad desde que llegó era agotador, en esos momentos se encontraba en Cheltenham luego de haber ido a Brighton.

Cheltenham era una de las ciudades más adineradas de Inglaterra, expandir sus empresas allí suponía una estrategia básica.

Admiraba una de las vistas más hermosas de tal ciudad, pero sin prestar atención realmente.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y supo que se trataba de Miroku incluso antes de que este hablara-¿qué quieres?

-¡vaya, amigo, que humor!- se sorprendió y retiró la mano al recibir una mirada de soslayo por parte de Sesshomaru- Cotswold Way- dijo muy serio.

-no vine aquí a hacer senderismo- le cortó directamente.

-lo siento, compañero, pero es eso o carreras a caballos, los empresarios quieren que les acompañemos a Cheltenham Racecourse.

-no estoy de humor para tonterías.

-no viniste aquí a hacer senderismo, es cierto, pero sí a hacer negocios y si ellos quieren ir a Cheltenham Racecourse, iremos- miró directamente a los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru- sé que tienes una jaqueca de los mil demonios, por ello sugerí senderismo, en las carreras a caballos siempre hay un bullicio enorme, sería desastroso para ti.

-¿a qué hora? Quiero cerrar negocios aquí cuanto antes- habló rotundamente.

-mañana a las 7:00 am partiremos a Cotswold Way, allí cerraremos los negocios en algún receso para almorzar, estaremos partiendo a Newcastle para las 11:30 de la mañana.

-me iré ahora- dijo saliendo de la terraza de aquel restaurante.

-llegaré al hotel algo tarde, he aceptado en nombre de los dos ir a algunos lugares prohibidos- dijo pícaro- me sacrificaré por ti.

Sesshomaru ignoró a Miroku y continuó su camino hacia la limusina que le esperaba para llevarle a Cheltenham Townhouse Hotel, con el dolor de cabeza que llevaba y el estrés que este le provocaba no le apeteció ir en limusina.

Caminaría un poco y luego tomaría un taxi.

* * *

Había pasado un día desde su llegada a Inglaterra, su tía estaba entusiasmada, mientras Nam visitaba a unas viejas compañeras del club de tenis Aome se dedicó a pasear por la ciudad, sin duda en Cheltenham era una hermosa noche, el cielo oscuro y estrellado que reinaba sobre Inglaterra cubría todas sus expectativas, esta era la primera vez que venía a esta ciudad y estaba entusiasmada.

Había llamado a Inuyasha apenas hacía unas horas, quería saber cómo iba yendo su día y cómo estaba todo en Tokio, pero sin embargo ahora tenía ansias de volver a llamarlo y escuchar nuevamente su voz.

Sin poder contenerse abrió su bolsa de mano y sujetó entre su brazo y su costado la cartera.

Mientras sacaba el móvil y marcaba el número de su novio para llamarle recordó que él comenzaría a trabajar en las empresas de su padre, así que meditó si sería conveniente llamarle, llegó a la conclusión de que era mucho mejor enviarle un mensaje antes de llamarle.

Mientras escribía el mensaje sentía a las personas pasar a su lado, algunas rozaban sus hombros al pasar, pero Aome solo musitaba un "lo siento" sin apartar la mirada de su celular, cuando envió el mensaje divisó en la acera frente a ella algo brillante que captó su atención, era un pedazo de cristal roto, de forma espontánea y como auto reflejo dio un brinco hacia atrás para no pisarlo y chocó con la espalda de alguien.

Se vio arrastrada hacia atrás y abajo, casi caía al suelo cuando la persona a sus espaldas se apartó y ella pasó de largo, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sus labios se separaron levemente.

Una exclamación se ahogó en su garganta y no supo si fue por la sensación de vértigo que le provocaba la caída o si fue por la impresión de encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados y cabello plateado que ella adoraba.

Se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos y su caída se detuvo a escasos centímetros del suelo.

No supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero se percató al sentir la presión de sus párpados contra sus mejillas.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sus pestañas aletearon levemente a cada parpadeo que dio, cuando sus chocolates ojos se volvieron a encontrar con el oro de su mirada el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció y su cuerpo dio una sacudida en los brazos de aquel maravilloso ser.

Sus manos se aferraban inconscientemente a los brazos de él, sus uñas se enterraban levemente en la tela del traje que él llevaba puesto, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y el largo cuerpo de él estaba cubriendo el de ella que se inclinaba hacia atrás.

-Inu…- se detuvo al observar de manera atenta esos ojos ámbar, sin duda eran impresionantes al igual que los de él, pero estos eran un tono más claros, sí, sin duda eran más claros, pero había algo oscuro en su mirada, era dura y severa, salvaje pero tan elegante y peligrosa como la de un felino.

Aome se perdió en esos pozos de oro y se desconectó del mundo a su alrededor, solo sintió el leve roce de algo tan suave como la seda, era tan delicada la manera en que un mechón de cabello color plata le acarició la mejilla y el cuello al deslizarse por el hombro del hombre sobre ella.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios color carmín que aún seguían entreabiertos.

Estaba absorta en su mirada y la magia del momento, la brisa fría de la noche de pronto se volvió cálida, el cielo estrellado brillaba más que nunca detrás de la cabeza del bello hombre misterioso, el ruido de los carros que a esa hora transitaban se oía cada vez más lejano hasta desaparecer, todo era perfecto e increíble, solo escuchó un leve carraspeo gutural y pestañeó al entender que ya estaban de pie y ella continuaba aferrada al saco del chico.

-oh… eh- se aclaró la garganta y se pasó la lengua por los labios- lo siento- musitó- yo… eh, bueno- tragó saliva- estaba enviando un mensaje y… ¡Mi celular!- exclamó y comenzó a buscarlo por el suelo a su alrededor.

La observó mientras ella tanteaba el suelo frío en busca de algo, él ya había localizado el artefacto, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Ella inconscientemente colocó un mechón de su largo, ondulado y azabache cabello detrás de su oreja, con una gracia carismática, dejaba al descubierto su clavícula y una parte de su cuello y hombro, era una chica joven y descuidada claramente.

Cuando la chica casi encontraba el celular él decidió que era momento de marcharse de aquel lugar, y así lo hizo, de manera silenciosa.

Tomó el teléfono celular y suspiró de alivio- aquí está, probablemente se me cayó en algún momento mientras tropecé- comenzó a decir mientras se giraba para ver la ausencia que había dejado aquel chico tan hermosamente misterioso.

El encuentro con aquel ser le había dejado con muchas ganas de hablar con Inuyasha, más de las que tenía anteriormente.

Pero esperaría hasta llegar al hotel en el cual se hospedaba con su tía, allí podría llamarle con más calma y sin peligro de tropezar nuevamente.

Mientras iba absorta en los recuerdos el sonido de su celular la trajo de vuelta al mundo, era una llamada, la tomó sin ver el número debido a lo desconcertada que aún se encontraba.

Era Inuyasha.

-¿hola?- habló aun con su mente en la casualidad que acababa de ocurrir.

-Aome- dijo con un suspiro de alivio al escuchar su voz.

En cuanto escuchó su voz todos los recuerdos de lo que acababa de ocurrir pasó a segundo plano, toda su atención estaba en Inuyasha y su voz del otro lado de la línea, su mundo era solo él- Inuyasha- musitó- por fin puedo hablarte- dijo animada.

-hablamos hace unas horas- le dijo él con burla, pero sintiendo él también esas ansias que ella tenía- aunque, Aome, yo también quería escucharte- hablaba como si de un suplicio se trataba.

Sí, su mundo era él, esa noche se volvió incluso más hermosa al escucharle decir aquello, fue transportada con tan solo eso a otro mundo, su corazón se aceleró y al mismo tiempo estaba en paz, sentimientos tan contradictorios y tan maravillosos, juntos formaban la mejor combinación del mundo para ella.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N.A. su primer encuentro ohh... *_* Espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


	5. Cap 5 Tan parecidos y Tan distintos

**_¡Hola! paso por aquí para dejar la continuación, la verdad agradezco sus comentarios, y sí, lo sé, cuando se trata de Sessho nadie está segura XD pero debo resistir JAJA_**

 ** _.-._**

.-.

.-.

Ya se encontraba en el hotel, mirando por el balcón de su Suite, la ciudad brillaba completamente, veía el horizonte coronado por pequeñas estrellas que parecían incrustaciones de diamantes.

Ojos que brillaban igual que estrellas, así eran los ojos de cierta chica descuidada, chocolates, profundos y animados.

La inocencia rebosaba de su ser, su inexperiencia y pureza.

Era una chica interesante, de esas que transmiten sensaciones y emociones solo al tenerlas cerca, y él, la tuvo muy cerca, tanto que percibió su aliento cuando en dicho momento ella suspiró.

Pero se encontraba pensando en ella debido al enorme parecido que ella guardaba con Kikyo, su esposa, ambas tenían una piel nívea, blanca como la nieve, cabellos que contrastaban a la perfección, azabaches y largos, solo que el de la chica era ondulado desde la mitad de la trayectoria que este recorría en su espalda, sus ojos chocolates, esos que su esposa también tenía, pero sus miradas eran algo distintas, cabía remarcar, su esencia también era diferente y su aura.

Apretó la mandíbula y exhaló de manera exagerada, su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y estaba algo agotado por el día, así que se fue a la cama.

* * *

Al amanecer despertó con el agradable sonido de su celular, era ese hermoso tono que indicaba una llamada entrante, pero lo mejor era que no se trataba de cualquier llamada, no, ese era el tono que especialmente había escogido con exclusividad para Inuyasha.

-¿bueno?- contestó adormilada, mientras bostezaba.

-buenos días, ¿cómo amaneces, Aome?- preguntó con voz serena.

-perfectamente, ¿y tú?- dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía sus pantuflas para ir al baño.

-mejor ahora que puedo hablarte- dijo sinceramente- escucha, Aome, necesito que vuelvas- adoptó un tono severo y preocupante.

-¿sucede algo?- se detuvo a medio camino hacia el escusado, quedando frente al espejo.

-sí, es algo grave- dijo al instante.

-¿de qué se trata?- estaba inquieta, miles de futuras noticias trágicas pasaron por su mente- dime, por favor, Inuyasha.

-si… si tú no vuelves pronto, me temo que no podré soportarlo más, no puedo estar separado de ti- dijo con dramatismo.

Aome contuvo un suspiro y luego una carcajada- ¡eres un tonto!- soltó- creí que era algo real- exhaló y miró su reflejo, sin duda aquella expresión solo la tenía cuando hablaba con él, estaba tan plenamente feliz y se le notaba en todo su rostro, sus ojos brillaban con emoción- me alegra saber que me extrañas tanto y me alivia saber que no soy la única que desea con tantas ansias verte- habló con dulzura, mientras sujetaba el celular entre su hombro y oído para preparar el cepillo de dientes.

-está claro que también te extraño, pero ambos sabemos que tú me extrañas mucho más de lo que yo te extraño a ti, Aome.

-hmm- lo meditó mientras se cepillaba, escupió y luego sonrió- tienes razón, te extraño mucho.

-Aome, tienes que volver pronto, ya han pasado tres días, no creo que pueda esperar ni uno más, además, mi familia quiere conocerte.

-yo quiero conocerlos, de verdad- se enjuagó la boca con agua y luego con enjuague bucal- pero sabes que era una semana, dentro de dos días estaré de vuelta en Tokio.

-está bien- dijo resignado- estaré esperando, ¿cómo la has pasado?

-la verdad, ha estado muy divertido todo, es muy hermoso, ahora me encuentro en Cheltenham, tía Nam está entusiasmada, ha podido reunirse con sus amigas.

-ya veo- suspiró- debió de ser aburrido estar en medio de charlas de ancianas.

-la verdad no- dijo divertida- en ese momento dije que iría a por unos recuerdos y escapé- dijo riendo- caminé un poco por las calles, fue muy entretenido, la verdad.

-¿lo fue?- inquirió.

-sí- dijo sonriente- ¡oh! Ahora lo recuerdo, en ese momento… ¡ah!- escuchó el sonido de su puerta al ser tocada y luego la voz de su tía llamarla- lo siento, es mi tía, iremos a hacer senderismo justo ahora, así que ¿qué te parece si hablamos dentro de unas horas?

-de acuerdo, toma muchas fotos de ti haciendo senderismo, quiero verlas- dijo con voz ronca.

-claro- sonrió- lo haré… am… Inuyasha…

-¿sí?- inquirió.

-te… te quiero- dijo con un tono de voz ahogado.

-supongo que ahora estás muy sonrojada, ¿no es así, Aome?- se burló.

-¡cállate, tonto!- hizo un mohín al descubrir en el espejo que efectivamente estaba sonrojada.

-quiero verte- dijo de pronto- yo también te quiero, Aome.

* * *

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, ya estaba casi lista para partir, las amigas de la tía Nam las llevarían a Cotswold Way.

Estaba ansiosa, hacer senderismo en Inglaterra sería toda una experiencia, de pronto unos ojos dorados vinieron a su mete.

Pero no eran los de Inuyasha, eran más… frívolos.

¿Vería nuevamente a aquel ser misterioso antes de volver a Tokio?

Decían que todos tenían una persona idéntica a ti en algún lugar del mundo, tal vez él era el igual de Inuyasha y estaba en Inglaterra.

* * *

Ya estaba harto de los juegos de palabras que intercambiaban Miroku y los empresarios.

Ya habían mostrado su trabajo, lo que hacían, esas personas les habían solicitado un comercial sobre una máquina de hacer ejercicios, allí estaba el material pedido.

Las empresas de publicidad Taisho era la número uno de Japón y ahora se expandía hacia el Reino Unido.

Finalmente y para el alivio del peli plata, el material fue elogiado y aceptado, un negocio más cerrado en Inglaterra.

Cerró su laptop y se levantó impaciente de la silla de madera de aquel café.

-bueno, Sr. Sesshomaru, Sr. Miroku, terminemos la ruta de senderismo- comenzó uno de los empresarios.

-hmp, no es el momento para ello- interrumpió Sesshomaru- me marcho ahora.

Todos se quedaron de pie observando como Sesshomaru se marchaba, fue entonces cuando Miroku decidió hablar.

-bueno, caballeros- sonrió y estrechó las manos de ambos- tenemos asuntos qué atender en Newcastle, así que si nos disculpan, nos retiramos ahora, y muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad- se marchó sonriente.

* * *

Suspiró, nuevamente iba rumbo a subirse a un avión, volvía a casa luego de una larga y divertida semana en Inglaterra.

Su tía estaba sentada ya en el asiento al lado de la ventanilla, pero, para su sorpresa el asiento de al lado, el cual sería su asiento, estaba ocupado por una mujer.

Se acercó- tía- dijo indecisa- ¿Mi asiento?- balbuceó.

-¡oh, es verdad!- dijo su tía- disculpe, señorita- llamó a la azafata- mi sobrina ha perdido su puesto- dijo indicando a la mujer a su lado.

-disculpe señora, señorita- miró a Aome- enseguida iré a checar.

La joven mujer se marchó y minutos luego volvió con una mirada apenada- de verdad lamento esto, pero ha surgido una emergencia, el capitán pide disculpas, se me ha informado que hay un puesto libre en alta clase, si gusta podría acompañarme y ocupar ese lugar.

* * *

La joven mujer azafata se acercó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras le observaba atenta.

-disculpe- dijo ella con voz suave- ha ocurrido una equivocación, por ende un pasajero del público general ocupará el puesto a su lado, si no le molesta.

-hmp- no le importaba en absoluto lo que hicieran con el puesto del maldito Miroku.

Se había marchado él solo a Newcastle la mañana anterior, pero Miroku nunca llegó a reunirse con él allí, Sesshomaru había finalizada los negocios por sí mismo y cuando se disponía a ir al Aeropuerto de Durham Tees Valley en Newcastle recibió una llamada en la cual Miroku hablaba totalmente ebrio, afirmaba estar en algún bar en Cheltenham.

Así que Sesshomaru cambió su rumbo hacia la ciudad Cheltenham a buscar a Miroku, cuando volvió a llamarle para que le diera una dirección concreta, este le dijo que ya estaba abordando el avión hacia Tokio, que se apresurara para que ocupara su asiento, misteriosamente sonaba totalmente sobrio.

Ahora él se encontraba en el avión y el que era el asiento en el cual debía estar Miroku, había un vacío.

Checó su celular y había un mensaje de él, que decía que se había bajado del avión pensando que él no legaría a tiempo.

Sesshomaru maldijo por enésima vez a Miroku y le dejó un objetivo mensaje diciendo que se verían en Tokio.

Luego de eso no supo más de él, supuso que tomaría un avión en la tarde, estaba irritado.

* * *

Aome caminaba detrás de la azafata que con delicadeza le indicaba el camino, el lugar de alta categoría era elegante, todos los asientos estaban ocupados por personas muy sofisticadas y en el primer asiento a la izquierda divisó el que sería su puesto.

Se preguntó si estaría al lado de una chica o chico, o si sería alguien desagradablemente soberbio.

Suspiró y miró sus atuendos, ella estaba vistiendo un vestido de tejido crepé, pero además de ello, no había nada elegante en él, tenía detalles plisados en la cinturilla y era de color negro, le llegaba hasta cuatro dedos sobre las rodillas, lo acompañaba con unas sandalias con finos tirantes hasta tres dedos sobre los tobillos, eran de color negras con detalles dorados, los cuales acopló con unos aretes del mismo color dorado y una fina pulsera.

Estaba casual, pero no permitió que las despampanantes joyas, las voluptuosas faldas y pantalones de seda, los tacones de mínimo diez centímetros de alto y los maquillajes finamente elaborados y excesivos le hicieran sentir menos, ella se veía muy bien tal y como iba.

De pronto recordó aquel incidente al ver los trajes elegantes de los hombres, el chico con el cual había tropezado llevaba uno incluso más sofisticado, era un hombre rico, claro estaba, suspiró, se iba de regreso a Tokio y no volvió a ver al doble de Inuyasha.

Levantó el mentón y caminó digna hacia el que sería su puesto, cuando posó su mano sobre el espaldar del asiento escuchó la voz de alguien llamarla.

-¡Aome! ¡Aome, hija!- su tía venía algo alborotada- la señora ha accedido a utilizar ella ese puesto, así podremos viajar juntas nuevamente, ven, vamos.

-de acuerdo- accedió.

Sesshomaru había escuchado el pequeño alboroto, pero no se molestó en ver, solo quería que ese avión partiera de una vez.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N.A. espero sus comentarios para seguir :D Miroku es todo un loquillo JAJA Sesshomaru podría matarlo por su imprudencia ja :V**_

 _ **hasta luego!**_


	6. Cap6 Tan felices y tan desdichados

**Hola, lo sé :( me perdí por mucho tiempo, tenía capítulos pero no tenía tiempo de subir o me daba flojera, pero de ahora en adelante trataré de ser constante :D**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

.-.

A pesar de que el viaje de vuelta fue agotador, las esperanzas de verle la llenaron de ansias y ánimos, decidida a no descansar aun hasta luego de haberlo visto, se duchó y vistió rápidamente.

Marcó el número de Inuyasha y éste le respondió al instante.

-¿ya estás aquí?- preguntó inquieto.

-sí, estoy en casa- dijo ella, emocionada.

-yo también- su tono de voz fue extraño, cargado de misterio.

-¿tú también estás en tu casa?- preguntó desconcertada.

-no, yo también estoy en tu casa- dijo y Aome giró para encontrarse con Inuyasha parado detrás de ella en la puerta de su cuarto.

Al verlo la emoción emanó desde el centro de su cuerpo, controlando así sus movimientos e impulsándola hacia los brazos de él.

Que gustosamente la recibió, apretándola enseguida contra él y enterró su cara en el cabello de Aome, aspirando su olor, como si extrajera el más exquisito de los perfumes de una flor.

Aome subió su rostro, buscando aire, al mismo momento deslizó sus brazos por el pecho de él y los enrolló alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante, aplastándose contra él y luego hacia arriba, buscando sus labios como si necesitara de ellos para vivir, como el girasol busca la luz del sol, ella buscó el éxtasis de sus besos.

Inuyasha inmediatamente tomó los labios de Aome en un beso lento y profundo, demostrándole así cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto había deseado besarla.

-te… extrañé… tanto- murmuró ella entre besos- tanto…- su voz era ahogada y aguda, tanto que Aome se sorprendió al escucharla.

-lo sé- dijo él exhalando con fuerza- porque yo sentí lo mismo- su voz era ronca, cargada de deseo.

No dijo más y no dejó que ella hablara, volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez con mayor presión, con más brusquedad y exigencia.

Pellizcó levemente el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes y luego los acarició con su lengua, rozándolos apenas, fue tan leve que apenas se percibió, separando así los labios de ella, con tan solo eso Aome se estremeció y jadeó contra los labios masculinos.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, para que Inuyasha tuviera acceso, él captando el mensaje depositó leves besos descendiendo hacia su clavícula y luego volvió a subir hacia el cuello, dejando una leve marca en él.

Aome reprimió un gemido- Inuyasha- musitó- es bueno verte- suspiró para calmarse y luego soltó el cuello de su novio, para separarse de él y buscar sus ojos- quiero salir por allí.

Pero él la ceñía más contra sí, renuente a soltarla, enterrando su rostro en la curva del cuello de la mujer, descansando su barbilla en él.

-Inuyasha- llamó ella con ternura- ¿estás escuchando?

-Aome, ahora sólo quiero quedarme así contigo- dijo rotundamente- por unos momentos más, quiero sentirte cerca, lo más cerca posible- dijo al tiempo que la apretaba aún más.

-Inu…yasha…- gimió sin aire- no puedo respirar- se quejó.

-es todo lo que necesito, lo que quiero- habló con un toque de desesperación- jamás dejaré que te marches nuevamente- declaró y buscó los ojos chocolates de ella.

Aome lo miró con dulzura- y yo no volveré a marcharme, al menos no sin ti, jamás.

-hmm- meditó él- eso mismo dijiste la última vez cuando viajaste a New York- le recordó- ya no te creo.

-hmp- fingió estar indignada- esta vez hablo enserio, te extrañé más que la última vez, mucho más, fue agonizante- dijo exagerando un poco.

-tks, mentirosa.

-tonto, no miento- le reprochó.

-demuéstrame cuanto me has extrañado, entonces, Aome- le dijo mirándola con intensidad.

Aome se quedó muda, sin respiración, perdida en esa mirada, entonces fue transportada a otro lugar, todo desapareció a su alrededor y sentía que flotaba, automáticamente elevó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de él, dejando que esta se deslizara hacia abajo y recorrió la línea de su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus labios, dejando sus dedos reposar sobre ellos.

Inuyasha, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, separó los labios y tomó uno de los dedos de la azabache entre ellos, rozándolo con su lengua sutilmente.

Entonces ella subió su otra mano y sujetó la cara del chico mientras tomó sus labios, tomaría el control ella de la situación, para demostrarle cuanto le había extrañado.

Le empujó suavemente hacia atrás y le obligó a recostarse en la encimera, cerniéndose contra él.

Le tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta negra de cuero que él llevaba y continuó besándolo, jugueteó con las solapas de la chaqueta hasta que deslizó sus manos debajo de estas y recorrió la línea de sus hombros, sintiendo bajo sus dedos cada músculo de él contraerse con sus caricias bajo la fina tela de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Inuyasha separó sus piernas con suavidad para que ella se acercara más y así lo hizo Aome, quedando atrapada entre las piernas de su novio, sus besos se intensificaban cada vez más, sus lenguas danzaban desenfrenadas.

-Inuyasha- musitó contra el cuello de él- llévame a algún parque, quiero un helado- le pidió con voz aguda.

Él refunfuñó sin soltarla aún- espera un poco más.

Entonces ella se separó de él y lo miró con un mohín- vamos- le dijo tomándole la mano.

Al llegar él compró dos helados mientras ella esperaba en una banqueta, viendo a los niños jugar, los patos en el lago, los payasitos hacer malabares, los fotógrafos.

Inuyasha llegó y se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano y le ofreció un helado de vainilla.

-gracias- dijo ella sonriente al aceptarlo- Inuyasha, tomémonos una fotografía- sugirió mirando al frente.

-como quieras- concedió él.

Aome volteó a verlo sonriendo sorprendida-¿de verdad?- sus ojos brillaban.

-claro- dijo él y llamó al fotógrafo- ¡oye, tú!- le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara.

Posaron para la foto en la banqueta y luego se levantaron, ella se paró delante de él y él la rodeó con los brazos posesiva y tiernamente.

Aome miró al frente sonriendo sinceramente, feliz, Inuyasha se estaba comportando aún más tierno que siempre y la complacía sin refutar, demostrando cuanto la amaba y la había extrañado.

La foto plasmó el momento exacto donde su amor rebosaba, como nunca lo haría.

Cuando Aome recibió las fotografías y miró la última, sus ojos se cristalizaron de emoción, se veían enamorados, felices.

Él no miraba la cámara, sino a ella, embelesado con su cabello, aspirando su olor.

Y ella sonreía feliz, tocando las manos de él sobre su vientre.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, hasta que Inuyasha llevó a la azabache a su hogar nuevamente.

-no te vayas- susurró ella mientras le abrazaba.

-tampoco quiero irme, pero mañana debo ir a la empresa- le recordó.

-está bien- accedió ella.

-Aome- la tomó de los hombros- vayamos a la casa de mi padre.

-¿Cuándo?- inquirió.

-mañana a las 6:00 PM- le dijo él.

-está bien- tendría un día y una noche antes de ir, así pensaría bien qué decir- me parece perfecto- sonrió.

Él la besó tiernamente en los labios antes de dejarla ir.

* * *

-vamos Sesshomaru- Miroku aún se encontraba rogando a su amigo, desde esa mañana- solo fue una pequeña broma-repitió.

-lárgate de aquí, Miroku- él aún no cedía ante las súplicas del hombre frente a él, miraba su laptop mientras revisaba los documentos que le habían enviado desde el Reino Unido.

-¿por favor?

-lleva estos documentos a Lin, dile que los archive junto a los demás- le dijo pasándole unos papeles.

-de acuerdo- Miroku los tomó y salió de la oficina.

Sesshomaru había acabado su trabajo por ese día, se levantó y salió, tomó el ascensor a la parte subterránea, al estacionamiento y tomó su auto rumbo a su casa.

No había olvidado la propuesta que le había hecho a su esposa sobre ir de viaje juntos, pero ahora que había vuelto no se sentía con ánimos de eso.

Al llegar a su casa su padre esperaba por él en la sala, estaba conversando con su esposa, esta al verlo le sonrió, a lo que él no le respondió, ignorando el gesto miró a su padre y se dirigió a él.

-padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-he venido a visitarte, hijo mío- dijo este sonriendo- mira la hora que es- checó su reloj- no es bueno que trabajes en exceso, tu esposa ha estado esperando tu regreso.

-dudo que hayas venido solo a hablar trivialidades, padre- cortó este.

-tienes razón, siempre tan perceptivo- sonrió descubierto- quiero saber los detalle de tu viaje, ¿cómo salió todo? He escuchado de Miroku que cerraste cada uno de los negocios con éxito.

-así es- afirmó- acordaremos una fecha para que los nuevos socios vengan a visitar la empresa original.

-felicidades hijo mío- dijo sinceramente- no esperaba menos de ti, te has esforzado tanto, has logrado extender nuestras empresas.

-no ha sido nada-dijo este- fijaré una nueva meta.

-Sesshomaru- habló Inu No Taisho- ahora que tu hermano Inuyasha se ha unido a la empresa, puedes tomar un descanso, viaja con tu mujer a algún lugar.

-no es necesario, no lo necesito, padre- le respondió este.

Kikyo apretó el celular en sus manos, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-ya veo- respondió el mayor- ¿tu mujer opina lo mismo?- arremetió.

-Kikyo entiende perfectamente- habló él- bueno, padre, me retiro- habló mientras se retiraba hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Inu No Taisho miró a la mujer a su lado y suspiró comprensivo- me retiro, ha sido agradable la charla, volvamos a hacerlo algún día, y ven a visitar a mi mujer cuando no tengas qué hacer, Sesshomaru puede parecer frío y despiadado, pero piensa que todo lo hace por ti, para que estés cómoda, adiós.

-lo acompaño a la puerta, también opino que ha sido agradable la charla y acepto su invitación- dijo caminando detrás de él.

-no hace falta, iré yo mismo, sé en dónde está la salida, querida- le dijo sutil- tú ve a atender a tu marido y gracias por el café.

-no ha sido nada, gracias por la visita- le dijo esta, inclinándose en señal de respeto, cuando el hombre se hubo retirado ella subió las escaleras furiosa y entró a la habitación sin esperar fue al baño y abrió la puerta, el vidrio estaba empañado, él se estaba bañando del otro lado.

A duras penas veía su figura detrás de la nube de vapor, su cabello largo plateado hasta sus caderas, su gran espalda, sus brazos fuertes, su pecho amplio, su duro abdomen, su trasero firme y sus piernas, el jabón corriendo con el agua por todo su cuerpo.

Evitó que esa imagen la desconcertara, a pesar de su sonrojo de vergüenza ella le hizo frente- ¡has dicho que iríamos a dónde quisiera!- le recordó sin esperar.

-ahora no es el momento para tus reclamos, Kikyo- advirtió este.

-me has mentido, me has ilusionado- reclamó ella- ¿por qué?

-si no te decía eso me harías una escena- le dijo- Inuyasha no es apto para que lo dejo al tanto de la empresa que tanto he cuidado- corrió el cristal y tomó una toalla enrollándola en sus caderas.

-¡maldito!- le gritó cuando él salió y le arrojó una toalla al rostro- ¡maldito!

-silencio- la miró iracundo- nunca más me vuelvas a hablar así, mujer- le advertía cuando ella le interrumpió.

-¡no me importan tus amenazas! No me puedes hacer nada- le recordó- no tenías derecho a…- sus palabras quedaron en su garganta al verlo aproximarse amenazador, el miedo se instaló en ella para su desgracia, esos ojos dorados eran fríamente calculadores- no me das miedo- masculló.

-debería- le dijo este- nunca más vuelvas a interrumpir mis palabras- la tomó de los hombros- no toleraré ninguna insolencia de tu parte, Kikyo- habló secamente.

-tú no me amas- escupió ella- ni siquiera me quieres.

Él la soltó y se alejó sin decir nada.

Entonces ella se dejó caer mientras lloraba, primera pelea en dos años de casados, primera vez que discutían de aquel modo, y no es porque siempre hubieran sido felices, era porque nunca les importó nada del otro, nunca sintieron nada.

Lloró amargamente por su vida, por ser tonta y creerle a un tipo frío como él, ella lo sabía, él no la amaba y sabía también por qué se casaron.

En ese momento ella fue la mejor opción por ser hermosa, refinada y de buena familia, solo fue atracción e interés.

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A ¿Qué tal? trataré de hacer los cap más largos, normalmente los dejo en tres o cuatro páginas, trataré de que sean seis XD espero sus comentarios, Bye!**


	7. Cap 7 Nervios y Especulaciones

**Como dije, aquí estoy nuevamente, agradezco los comentarios :D me animan a continuar, espero que les guste el cap.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ya está en la empresa- le informó.

-no me importa- miró la hora- ha llegado tarde, como era de esperar.

-lo sé, pero solo han sido cinco minutos tarde, Sesshomaru, no seas tan duro, después de todo es tu hermano.

-si no estás haciendo nada, lárgate- levantó la mirada, impasible.

Miroku palideció inevitablemente- no lo diré más, de acuerdo- suspiró aliviado en cuanto él bajó nuevamente la vista a su laptop- por cierto, la señorita Lin está de reposo, ha pedido esta semana.

-¿quién ha concedido el permiso?- preguntó más por molestia que por curiosidad, sabiendo la respuesta.

Se aclaró la garganta- con todo el respeto que te tengo, mi buen amigo, me he tomado la libertad de conceder el permiso por ti, para no molestarte.

-nunca lo vuelvas a hacer- le advirtió.

-no te preocupes, Kagura ha tomado el remplazo, si necesitas algo, ella lo hará.

-como sea.

-¿sabías que Inuyasha está saliendo con una jovencita muy hermosa, por cierto, desde hace un año y seis meses?

-no me interesan sus asuntos.

-parece que va a sentar cabeza por fin- siguió este- los vi la tarde anterior juntos en el parque, parecen muy enamorados, y por cierto, la chica, te interesaría saber a quién se parece.

-no me interesa, vete ahora- le ordenó.

-de acuerdo- suspiró- iré a acordar la fecha para la reunión con los nuevos socios.

* * *

Lo había meditado por mucho tiempo, a su parecer, ella era su mujer, por lo tanto podía tomarse ciertas libertades.

Eran ya las 5:30 de la tarde y ella había pasado la mayor parte del día muy frustrada en su habitación, molesta consigo misma por su debilidad.

Hacerle una visita no estaría mal, así lo molestaría un poco, saldría de su prisión voluntaria y estaría haciendo su trabajo: fingir una perfecta relación con el magnate Sesshomaru Taisho.

Decidida tomó su bolso de mano y salió- Yaken- le llamó.

-¿sí, Señora?

-saldré un momento, manejaré el coche yo misma, debo distraerme un momento, iré a la casa de mi suegra.

-permítame acompañarla, Señora.

-no- se apresuró a decir.

-pero, no está bien que esté usted sola y al amo le molestará.

-no te preocupes, el señor Inu No Taisho mismo me invitó a ir ayer, mi esposo no se molestará, además ya le he avisado.

-qué extraño, no me ha comunicado que usted saldría.

-no veo ¿por qué ha de hacerlo?- dijo sonriendo-estaré perfectamente, estaré aquí antes de la noche- dijo ya saliendo.

-adiós, Señora, que le vaya bien- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Finalmente estaba mentalmente preparada para ir a la casa de los padres de Inuyasha, ahora solo restaba escoger un atuendo e ir.

Solo faltaba media hora para que Inuyasha viniera a por ella, así que comenzó a prepararse.

Un vestido veraniego, con unas zapatillas estaría bien, sencilla pero con buena presencia.

Además de que le daba a su aspecto un aura puro, pero a la vez maduro en cierto modo.

Su cabello lo llevaba suelto sobre su espalda, un poco de maquillaje y estaba finalmente lista, justo cuando Inuyasha llamó a su teléfono celular.

-estoy afuera- le dijo.

-voy saliendo- contestó y cortó la llamada.

Iba ya en el ascensor, la simpática chica encargada le sonreía.

-¿a dónde la llevo, señorita?

A Kikyo le hizo gracia que la llamara señorita, pero no se molestó en corregirla- al último piso- supuso, acertadamente, que Sesshomaru tendría su oficina en el último piso de aquel lugar.

-¿área directiva?- inquirió alzando una ceja.

-así es- sintió una punzada de gozo al acertar.

-pero… de acuerdo- a pesar que solo personas anteriormente anunciadas podrían subir allí, si esta mujer no podía acceder allá arriba la detendrían.

Habían llegado, las puertas emitieron un ruido antes de comenzar a abrirse, revelando su figura y a ella un largo pasillo que finalizaba al fondo con un gran ventanal.

Caminó erguida por este, habían entradas constante a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, pero ella se dirigía al fondo, al llegar al final miró dos caminos, cada uno llevaba a una puerta, cada puerta resguardada por dos guardias y una secretaria.

Kikyo se debatió unos momentos, pero se decidió por el camino de la derecha.

Se acercó a la secretaria.

-buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, Señorita?- preguntó esta al verla.

-buenas tardes- respondió ella mirando a la puerta- he venido a ver al señor Taisho- dijo haciendo referencia a su esposo- soy su esposa.

-¿su esposa?- la miró frunciendo el ceño, absteniendo el impulso de recorrerla evaluativamente- lo siento, el señor Taisho acaba de irse.

-¿se ha marchado ya?- repitió- ¿siempre se va a esta hora?- preguntó, más interesada ahora.

-sí- respondió educadamente.

-ya veo- a Kikyo se le formaban remolinos de pensamientos y situaciones en su cabeza, Sesshomaru podría tener alguna amante- de acuerdo, adiós.

-buenas tardes, Señora- se inclinó levemente y volvió su atención a la PC.

Dudaba que él estuviera ahora en la casa, debido a que todos los días se retiraba a esta hora y llegaba dos o tres horas más tarde en la casa.

Si su marido no estaba en la empresa, tampoco de viaje ni en alguna cena de trabajo, solo se le ocurría que estaría visitando a su padre, lo cual era un poco absurdo, pero ya había fijado un nuevo rumbo.

-abajo- dijo simplemente al entrar al ascensor.

-sí, señorita- obedeció.

* * *

Allí estaba, frente a las puertas de la enorme mansión Taisho y su corazón estaba inquieto.

Inhaló profundamente y apretó los puños, debía avanzar ahora, terminar con aquello.

Él tomó su mano y Aome lo miró, toda su preocupación desapareció y ella sonrió.

-vamos- le dijo él.

-sí.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la entrada, un hombre algo mayor les abrió la puerta.

-amo Inuyasha- saludó con entusiasmo- bienvenido- miró a Aome.

-Mioga, ella es Aome- apretó con suavidad los dedos de ella en su mano- mi futura mujer.

Aome casi daba un respingo, pero se contuvo y sonrió- mucho gusto, señor Mioga- estrecharon sus manos.

-es placer en mío, señorita- miró a Inuyasha- el señor está en el despacho.

-infórmale que estoy aquí, esperaré en el salón.

-de acuerdo, amo.

* * *

Entró sin tocar, después de todo se trataba de él.

-Sesshomaru, no vas a creer a quien acabo de ver salir mientras llegaba a la empresa- le dijo sentándose sin ser invitado a esto.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada y Miroku se levantó.

-mientras venía el auto de Inuyasha pasó por mi lado- prosiguió.

-¿y qué?

-pero, no era de él de quien quería hablarte, cuando me estaba estacionando, el auto de tu esposa salía de la empresa, ella era quien lo manejaba.

Entonces el peli-plata detuvo unos instantes el tecleo, para luego reanudarlo.

-por tu reacción parece que no vino precisamente a verte a ti, Sesshomaru.

si eso es todo, doblar.

-la verdad es que tengo tiempo libre, ya he acordado la fecha con los socios, nos favorece a ambos, así que está bien- Miroku comenzó a explicar los detalles del acuerdo con los nuevos socios para su llegada a Tokio.

* * *

Iba en el camino, pero su mente ahora comenzaba a formular algunas preguntas internas.

¿Qué haría si él no estaba allí? Definitivamente no le diría al señor Taisho, pero entonces, ¿podría ella reclamarle a él por sus faltas? Ella estaba en su total derecho, era su esposa y él le debía respeto.

También se preguntaba ¿qué lograría al descubrirlo? Sin duda se sentiría triunfante de algún modo, pero ¿pediría el divorcio?

Ignoraría esas alarmas que le ordenaban volver a casa, ella terminaría lo que empezó, debía hacerlo para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A ¿les gustó? espero comentarios :V ya llegará el momento que esperan... por el momento, esperen XD**


	8. Cap 8 Encuentros, Reencuentros

**Hola, he aquí la conti, he cumplido mi palabra e.e je... con respecto a sus dudas y eso, pues sí es un SesshoXAome, y cumpliré mi palabra, ya vendrán momentos de ambos, es sólo que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, ya saben, Sessho no es fácil XD**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

La notaba algo tensa, ella estaba evidentemente nerviosa- oye- le susurró en el oído mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de ella.

-¿sí?- respondió automáticamente, mirando al frente, embelesada, recta.

-te quiero- le dijo y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Aome exhaló exhausta y se relajó, dejándose caer en los brazos de él, sobre el mueble y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- yo también te quiero.

-hijo mío, ultimadamente hemos tenido tu visita con constancia- le dijo mientras se acercaba- me alegra que hayas venido a visitar a tu padre.

Aome entró nuevamente en tensión al escuchar la voz de un hombre, recibió un ligero apretón en el hombro y trató de sonreír.

Se levantaron en cuanto lo tuvieron cerca.

Inuyasha se inclinó- padre- dijo a modo de saludo.

Y Aome le siguió, inclinándose también.

-vaya- soltó el hombre al reparar en la chica- que linda jovencita, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Aome, Higurashi Aome- respondió automáticamente y extendió la mano.

-Aome- repitió, tomando la mano de la chica y la atrajo sutilmente, para depositar luego un beso en la mejilla de ella a modo de saludo- yo soy Inu No Taisho, el padre de Inuyasha.

Aome sonrió ante la sutil forma del hombre para exigirle detalles sobre su relación con Inuyasha- soy la novia de Inuyasha, es un gusto, señor.

-el placer es mío, Aome- le respondió sonriendo y miró a su hijo- así que esta hermosa jovencita es de la que tanto me has hablado.

-ella es mi futura esposa- le dijo a su padre.

-siéntense- dijo tomando asiento él- Mioga- llamó.

El aludido respondió al momento, posándose al lado del señor- ¿sí?

-trae algunas bebidas y bocadillos.

-enseguida, señor.

Luego de que el mayor domo se hubo retirado Inu No Taisho volvió su mirada hacia la pareja y les sonrió- entonces, aun no fijan la fecha.

-no, pero será lo antes posible, ahora estamos buscando el lugar en el cual viviremos- respondió Inuyasha.

-¿qué hay de tu actual apartamento?- inquirió.

-quiero que Aome viva en algún otro sitio, más cómodo y grande.

-puedes quedarte aquí, hijo mío, no tendré problemas- ofreció.

-gracias, padre, pero no- rechazó con respeto- no queremos incomodar.

-¿qué remedio?- miró apesadumbrado a la joven- sabía que me rechazaría pero de todos modos debía decirlo, es tal como Sesshomaru- suspiró resignado- crecen, se casan y se van, pero estoy muy feliz de que mi segundo hijo se vaya a casar, y con una joven tan agradable, por cierto.

-muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, señor- le dijo Aome con una sonrisa sincera.

-no es nada, querida, apúrense a darme nietos, Sesshomaru aún no lo hace.

Inuyasha se sonrojó al igual que la azabache- por el momento no.

Aome sonrió nerviosa- no se preocupe, luego de casarnos tendremos hijos.

El hombre rio con soltura- eres una joven muy encantadora, diferente, muy diferente a mi otra nuera, ambas tienen su encanto, a decir verdad, pero con diferentes caracteres, estoy muy satisfecho- dijo recostándose al espaldar del mueble.

-me alegra escuchar eso- se removió levemente- a decir verdad, hace unos momentos me encontraba muy nerviosa.

-no veo por qué- acotó él, inclinándose al frente cuando una de las criadas trajo la merienda y la sirvió en la pequeña mesa de cristal frente a ambos muebles.

-con permiso, Señor- dijo y se propuso a marcharse.

-espera, Abi.

-¿sí, señor?

-va y dile a la señora que aquí se encuentra Inuyasha y alguien más.

-enseguida, señor- se marchó tomando nuevo rumbo, por las escaleras.

-¿a la señora?- Aome miró a Inuyasha y su semblante estaba nuevamente algo preocupado.

Lo que vio en Inuyasha la hizo palidecer, él estaba algo serio y no la miró.

-no te preocupes, pequeña- dijo el hombre, recostándose nuevamente con una galleta en la mano- mi esposa Irazue es una mujer encantadora pese a su carácter- mordisqueó la galleta.

-padre, ella no es mi…

-Hijo- comenzó el hombre, irguiéndose en su puesto- ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado sobre esto?

-ni si quiera me ve como su hijo.

-no ahora, no aquí- miró a Aome e Inuyasha siguió su vista- sabes cómo es su carácter, sabes cómo es con Sesshomaru.

-me aborrece- masculló bajando la mirada molesto.

-esto…- Aome sentía que debía disipar la tensión, miró las galletas y el chocolate caliente- está muy rica- dijo sonriendo mientras comía- ¿Cómo es su hijo Sesshomaru?

-¿Sesshomaru?- repitió el hombre- él es mi primogénito, tiene el carácter de su madre- bromeó riendo- pero no se lo digas a Irazue.

-¿qué es lo que no me va a decir, querido?

Aome siguió la melódica voz, miró a las escaleras, una hermosa mujer bajaba con gracia y temple.

Era esbelta, elegante y un aura de frialdad la rodeaba.

Su mirada ámbar era astuta y tenía un ápice de diversión en aquellos momentos, sus cejas finamente alzadas, sus pómulos cubiertos por una piel deslumbrante, ligeramente sonrojados artificialmente, su nariz perfilada, sus labios finos embozaban una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa y mantenía la barbilla alzada dignamente.

Culminó la escalera y caminó delicadamente hasta ellos.

-nada, querida mujer- dijo él levantándose para recibirla- me temo que has escuchado mal.

-¿es así?- ella alzó una ceja- entonces, ¿qué podría ser lo que dijiste?

-que eres muy hermosa y encantadora.

Ella sonrió fríamente y miró a Inuyasha y Aome- bienvenido, Inuyasha y…

Aome se levantó de golpe y estiró la mano- soy Aome Higurashi, es un placer, señora.

-Irazue- dijo simplemente y extendió la mano, estrechándola unos segundos con la de Aome y luego la retiró- y esta encantadora jovencita Aome- miró a su marido- ¿a qué debemos la grata visita?

-Inuyasha va a casarse, querida- le comentó Inu No Taisho.

-¿ah, sí?- ella los miró, recorriendo a ambos con la mirada, analizándolos- me parece una pareja muy buena para nuestro Inuyasha, aunque…- la miró detenidamente.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Inu No Taisho alarmado.

Aome estaba de los nervios y sentía que le sudaban las manos, tenía ganas de correr antes de escuchar lo que la señora debía decir.

-no es nada- miró a su esposo- ¿no se te parece a alguien?

-¿Aome?- él la miró.

En ese momento entró Mioga- disculpen- se acercó a los señores- la señora Kikyo ha llegado.

-precisamente- murmuró Irazue divertida.

-hazla pasar.

-enseguida, señor.

-¿decías?- se volvió hacia su esposa.

-míralo por ti mismo- ella aún conservaba esa mirada divertida, suspiró artificialmente y miró a los jóvenes frente a ella.

Sin duda esa chica era perfecta por lo que podía apreciar, pero no para Inuyasha, miró a su esposo, y supo, que él pensaba igual.

-querida Kikyo- dijo el hombre acercándose a la recién llegada y la saludó con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-lamento interrumpir si tienen visitas- dijo mirando al mueble, distinguió el cabello plateado de su esposo- supuse que él estaría aquí, pero he venido a visitarlos.

-¿él?- repitió Inu No Taisho.

-sí- dijo y se acercó a los demás- señora Irazue, buenas tardes, está muy hermosa como siempre- aduló mientras la saludaba con un pequeño beso en cada mejilla.

-tú igual- devolvió la mujer.

Entonces Kikyo sonrió y se volvió hacia los jóvenes sentados- Sesshomaru, he estado en tu…- miró detenidamente esos ojos, esa piel, su expresión, definitivamente él no era Sesshomaru pese a su enorme parecido- lo siento… yo…

Aome se levantó sonriendo y se abalanzó a Kikyo- querida prima- dijo ella abrazándola- estás muy hermosa, cambiada, pero te he reconocido.

-¿Aome?- Kikyo estaba atónita, se encontraba aún desconcertada con el joven tan parecido a su marido y ahora veía a su querida prima Aome después de un año.

Se abrazaron y luego se separaron para contemplarse mutuamente, ambas sonrieron y se giraron para ver a los señores de la casa, que ahora se encontraba mirándolas muy atentos.

-somos primas- dijeron al unísono.

-ya… ya veo- respondió Inu No Taisho- ahora entiendo de lo que hablabas- murmuró a su mujer sin apartar la mirada de las chicas- podrían ser gemelas.

-Kikyo él es Inuyasha- lo señaló y este se levantó del mueble- Inuyasha, ella es mi prima a la cual quería que conocieras, Kikyo.

-mucho gusto- Kikyo extendió la mano.

-el gusto es mío- respondió él- soy el novio de Aome.

-¿oh, su novio?- Kikyo miró a su prima sorprendida.

-sí- Aome estaba entusiasmada- mi prometido- añadió.

-vaya, felicidades- dijo mirándolos a ambos.

-Kikyo- Inu Ni Taisho se unió- supongo que no conocías a Inuyasha, después de todo cuando llegaste a la familia él estaba en Europa, él es tu cuñado, mi hijo menor.

-¿es la esposa de Sesshomaru?- preguntó Inuyasha algo sorprendido.

-así es- respondió el mayor.

Irazue observaba atenta la escena, admiraba la belleza de ambas mujeres, sin duda le resultaba interesante ver como terminarían las cosas, una sonrisa divertida se asomó en sus labios.

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. agradecida por los comentarios, espero leer más :D tampoco es que me guste la infidelidad, pero me llegó esta idea y pues... aun así a ellos se la acepto, buenos nos leemos luego!**


	9. Cap 9 Curiosidad

**Agradecida por los comentarios :) espero leer más, aquí está el cap 09.. ya acercándonos al SesshXAome cada día más, poco a poco...**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

Ya iba de camino a su casa, pero no podía evitar pensar en ese chico, Inuyasha.

Era muy parecido a Sesshomaru, pero a la vez muy distinto.

De igual forma no había logrado lo que quería y pretendía volver al día siguiente a la empresa si era necesario para descubrir a dónde iba Sesshomaru.

-de verdad, entré en tensión por unos momentos, pero luego me relajé nuevamente, no es una mala persona, Inuyasha.

-Aome- exhaló el nombre- no quiero hablar de ello- giró el volante, iba a llevarla a su casa.

-pero, quisiera saber esto, es algo nuevo para mí, además, ¿cómo es tu hermano?- preguntó ladeándose en el asiento para verlo mejor.

-eso no importa, ¿por qué me preguntas por él?- inquirió molesto.

-nunca hablas sobre tu hermano mayor o tu madre, quisiera saber ¿por qué?

-él es mi hermanastro, y esa mujer no es mi madre, es todo.

-Inuyasha ¿por qué actúas de ese modo? Probablemente esas personas te quieran.

-tú no los conoces- hizo una mueca.

-porque nunca me hablas sobre ellos- masculló mirando por la ventanilla- Kikyo es la persona de quien te hablé, intercambiamos números para estar siempre comunicadas, algún día conoceré a este tal Sesshomaru ya que es el esposo de mi prima.

-eres una necia, Aome- se detuvo frente a la casa de la chica- en algún momento hablaremos de ello.

-en algún momento- repitió ella y suspiró mientras lo seguía con la mirada, él había bajado del auto y se encaminaba a abrirle la puerta.

-por el momento ven aquí- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la abrazaba- olvídate de él hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo Aome?

-Hmm- lo meditó- no lo creo- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se zafo del agarre- adiós- susurró divertida mientras iba de camino a la puerta y le guiñaba el ojo.

Inuyasha rio mientras veía a su novia caminar contoneando las caderas exageradamente jugueteando con él y se perdía detrás de la puerta.

Ella era tan perfecta.

Pero a su mente acudió el asunto del cual ella se había empeñado en hablar, su hermano.

Sesshomaru estaba casado con la prima de Aome.

Él sabía que su hermano mayor se había casado hace dos años, pero no que esa persona con la cual estaba casado era la prima de Aome, su novia y prometida.

Esa chica, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Kikyo, guardaba un gran parecido a Aome, excepto por pequeños detalles que además eran imprescindibles.

Aome sin su aura carismático e inocente no era ella.

* * *

Entró a la casa, siendo recibida por Yaken.

-buenas noches, señora- saludó educadamente y tomó el bolso y el abrigo de la mujer.

-¿él ya está aquí?- preguntó ella subiendo las escaleras.

-así es, el amo a llegado hace unos momentos, ahora debe estar tomando una ducha- decía y al verla subir se apresuró a su lado- señora, tengo el presentimiento de que el amo no tenía conocimiento de su improvisada salida esta tarde, le he dicho ya que salió a la casa de los amos Inu No Taisho e Irazue, pero me dio la impresión de que esto de igual manera le molestó.

-no te preocupes- tomó sus cosas de las manos de su mayor domo- puedes irte ahora- se quedó parada frente a la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con su esposo.

-sí, señora, buenas noches- hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Luego de que el hombre se hubo perdido en el pasillo Kikyo abrió la puerta y entró.

Su esposo no estaba por allí, pero su saco estaba en el armario, checó, eso quería decir que aún no salía del baño.

Enseguida tocaron la puerta de la habitación de súbdito, sobresaltándola.

-señora, soy Kanna- dijo con su sosegada voz.

Kikyo rápidamente acudió a la puerta, abriéndola delicadamente- no es necesario que me ayudes hoy, me desvestiré yo misma, puedes retirarte.

-de acuerdo, buenas noches- se inclinó en una reverencia y se marchó.

Kikyo cerró la puerta del mismo modo delicado para no hacer ruido.

-así que decidiste aparecer.

Una grave voz a sus espaldas la hizo estremecer y girarse rápidamente, recostándose contra la puerta.

Él estaba parado del otro lado de la habitación, tenía una toalla en la mano, secando las puntas de su largo cabello plateado con aire indiferente.

Levantó el mentón y se enderezó, separándose de la puerta- sí, había estado tan concentrada en la conversación con la señora Irazue que se pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta- comenzó a hablar, mostrándose despreocupada mientras deshacía el moño que llevaba y dejaba libres sus largos cabellos azabaches.

-fuiste a la casa de mis padres- analizó él.

-así es- ella comenzó a caminar hacia el armario- ¿qué no te lo dijo Yaken?- preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón alto y se colocaba unas pantuflas- se lo dije a él antes de irme, tu padre me invitó a ir de visita cuando quisiere- se encaminó en dirección al baño.

-entonces fuiste allí luego de ir a la empresa- la interceptó cuando ella pasó a su lado.

-¿a la empresa?- tragó saliva- ¿quién…?- apartó la mirada de él, ¿cómo se había enterado? La única forma posible era que él hubiera vuelto a la empresa luego de que ella se había ido.

Sintió la presión sobre su brazo acrecentarse y reprimió un jadeo y evitó mostrar en su rostro el dolor que sentía- no entiendo de qué hablas- masculló.

-no me mientas, mujer- amenazó.

-no lo hago.

-si en algún momento el nombre de mi persona llega a circular en cualquier lugar con algún escándalo por tus impertinencias no te irá bien.

Kikyo se irguió digna- no soy yo la que aquí engaña a su pareja.

-¿a qué te refieres?- exigió saber.

-no es nada- evitó decir más hasta tener pruebas.

-ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes jugar conmigo, Kikyo- la soltó.

-por supuesto que no, Sesshomaru- continuó su camino hasta el baño, una vez en él sus temblorosas piernas no soportaron más el peso de su cuerpo y calló de rodillas con un golpe sordo.

Su corazón golpeaba duro contra su pecho, cuanto le había costado no flaquear delante de él, sus impenetrables ojos, fríos y analizadores sobre ella, su mano fuerte en su frágil brazo y su imponente figura sobre la de ella.

Se sintió pequeña y asustada, incluso ahora sentía temor, pero a la vez alivio.

Sabía que Sesshomaru no era un hombre con el cual ella podía tomarse libertades e incluso se encontró con reticencia de ir a la empresa de su esposo al día siguiente.

Sin dudas no quería tener que vivir otra escena como esa nunca más o moriría de pavor, si bien sabía que él no la asesinaría, sí la haría desear que lo hiciera, la dejaría en la calle y con mala reputación, sola, desamparada y privada de esa prebenda que él le brinda.

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. espero que les haya gustado el cap, mañana publicaré la conti como a esta hora XD**


	10. Cap 10 Sango

**Hola, estoy muy agradecida con los comentarios constantes, de verdad :D y lo siento, sé que están cada vez en lugar de más largos más cortos... pero el Once sí será más largo que los anteriores, incluyendo este, por supuesto, enserio...**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

Despertó con ánimos, haberse encontrado con su prima era maravilloso, ahora podrían estar siempre en contacto y además tenía un plan, por medio de ella podría conocer al hermano de Inuyasha y tal vez ambas lograran una buena relación entre ambos hombres.

Ya iba saliendo al centro comercial, había quedado ir allí para encontrarse con su amiga Sango.

Mientras iba en el taxi marcó el número de Inuyasha- ¿bueno, Inuyasha?

-sí, ¿qué sucede?

-¿puedes hablar ahora?- preguntó preocupada por la seca respuesta del chico.

-estoy en la oficina, pero supongo que sí puedo.

-entonces seré breve, voy al centro comercial ahora, Sango me espera allí, si quieres puedo apartar la tarde para ti.

-no te preocupes, esta tarde tengo algunas cosas qué hacer.

-oh, de acuerdo, entonces quedaré con Sango, tal vez ella sí tenga planes, adiós.

Luego de cortar el teléfono suspiró, le molestaba que él tuviera asuntos los cuales no compartiera con ella, se sentía insegura respecto a eso.

* * *

En una heladería una chica alta, de cuerpo voluptuoso y cabello negro corto reía mientras un hombre besaba su mejilla.

-quiero que me compres un nuevo celular, el mío se estropeó- chilló ella.

-lo que pidas, my lady- concedió él tomando sus manos- todo lo que quieras.

Estos eran observados por una irritada castaña, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa de atrás.

-me tengo que ir, Miroku, nos vemos más tarde, pasa por mi apartamento- le guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba contoneando las caderas.

-allí estaré, pequeña, allí estaré- respondió con la vista perdida en el vaivén de las caderas femeninas.

Ya no pudo más con la escena y resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco, estaba hastiada de esos chicos.

Entonces la atención del hombre se puso en ella, al mirarla sus ojos se agrandaron y caminó galantemente hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿por qué estás tan sola, bella damita?- le preguntó tan cerca que Sango sintió su escurridizo aliento perderse en su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos azules intensos- no es su problema.

-oh, Dios- pestañeó varias veces- bendita sea la cuna donde dormiste- sonrió- ¿me permites hacerte compañía? ¿Quieres algún helado?- preguntó tomando asiento.

-no, espero a alguien y no se preocupe, ya he pedido uno- respondió secamente.

-no me diga que espera a su novio, señorita- fingió desilusión.

-sí, justamente a él espero, así que por favor- hizo ademán hacia la silla que él ocupaba.

-entiendo- respondió cabizbajo- una perla tan preciosa no podría estar sin dueño.

La chica apretó los puños, quería gritarle que ella no tenía dueño y que nunca le podría gustar alguien tan descarado y machista, pero en cambio apartó la mirada con desagrado esperando a que llegara esa persona.

-me iré entonces, de todas formas, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, a cualquier hora- remarcó, extendiendo su tarjeta de presentación.

La mujer la tomó para que él se marchara rápido y luego suspiró frustrada.

-¡¿Sango?!

Escuchó el chillido de esa persona tan conocida para ella y enseguida olvidó todo-¡Aome!- corrió hacia ella.

Las chicas se abrazaron y luego se contemplaron- estás lindísima- dijeron al unísono y luego rieron juntas.

-¿cómo has estado?- preguntó la castaña mientras se dirigían a la mesa en donde segundos antes había estado sentada.

-muy bien, Sango, ¿cómo has estado tú?- tomó asiento.

-bien- respondió- ¿todo bien con Inuyasha?

-de maravilla, por cierto Sango, quise llamarte para decirte, pero preferí esperar tu regreso de China para contarte… ¡me caso con Inuyasha!

-¡no puede ser!- chilló- ¿de verdad?

-sí- respondió con ilusión la azabache y extendió la mano para mostrar su anillo- me lo regaló él.

-está hermosísimo- halagó- amiga me alegra que estés tan feliz- dijo sinceramente.

-sí, pero basta de hablar sobre mí, lo siento- sonrió- me emocioné, quería preguntar ¿por qué estás así? Pareces algo triste.

-no pasa nada, Aome.

-por favor, Sango, ¿qué es eso de "bien"?- repitió cósmicamente.

-es que estoy bien.

-¿solo bien?- arqueó una ceja- vamos, Sango, creí que al verte no dejarías de hablar sobre tu viaje a China y tu relación con Naraku.

-¿qué te puedo decir Aome? El viaje fue bueno.

-¿ves? Nuevamente con una respuesta seca, ¿cómo estuvo? ¿A dónde fuiste?

-fueron varios lugares, me enteré que fuiste a Inglaterra- dijo sonriendo- ¿cómo estuvo?

-¿por qué evitas hablar sobre ti?- se acercó más- ¿pasó algo con Naraku?

-lo dejamos- dijo suspirando- oh bueno, él me dejó.

Aome arqueó las cejas-¿cómo se atreve?

-no lo sé, fue muy inesperado- dijo sinceramente- me llamó cuando me encontraba en China y me lo dijo- se encogió de hombros- ahora que lo busqué para hablarlo mejor me encontré con una chica de cabello azabache, ondulado, cuerpo esbelto y mirada fría, se llama Kagura.

-¿por teléfono?- remarcó indignada- y por una mujer- se masajeó las sienes- no lo puedo creer, Sango- le tomó las manos- es un cerdo.

-lo sé- sonrió- pero estoy bien, no tenía muchas ilusiones con él- se encogió de hombros nuevamente- además con la expansión de sus empresas Extensiones no iba a tener tiempo para nosotros, era lo mejor- apretó las manos de su amiga- pero dime los detalles de tu boda, Aome.

-bueno- ya no estaba tan animada- lo decidimos como algo normal al principio, sin anillo, fue improvisado- rio-pero luego él preparó una cena lujosa, era espléndida, Inuyasha llevaba traje y yo un vestido, todo estaba planeado por él, entonces me dio el anillo- comentó- también fui a ver a sus padres ayer y me encontré con Kikyo.

-ah… Kikyo- repitió- ¿y entonces?

Sango y Kikyo nunca se habían llevado bien, de hecho se tenían cierto recelo y Aome nunca supo por qué.

-bueno, ella está hermosa, se casó con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha del cual Inuyasha no quiere hablarme- suspiró.

-¿por qué no quiere?

-bueno, es que no son hermanos de verdad, son de distintas madres- dijo bajando la voz- tal vez se sienta incómodo con él, no lo sé, el caso es que como nos casamos debo conocer a toda su familia, incluyendo a su hermano.

-¿y cuando se casan?- preguntó.

-no lo sé- se recostó a la silla- estamos planeándolo apenas, no tenemos fecha aún.

-¿en dónde vivirán?

-estamos buscando un lugar, él me dijo que dijera en dónde deseo vivir y él me lo concederá- dijo con ilusión.

-¿cómo se mantendrán?- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho- no puede vivir toda su vida costeándose del dinero de su padre.

-ya lo sé- hizo un mohín- comenzó a trabajar en las empresas familiares, él va enserio.

-me alegra mucho, Aome- sonrió.

-Sango, lo siento por tu ruptura con Naraku- entornó los ojos- ya vendrá alguien más, alguien mejor.

-no quiero saber nada más sobre hombres- sentenció- son todos unos machistas y descarados- dijo con repulsión al recordar al chico de hace unos momentos- sin ofender a Inuyasha- aclaró.

-no te preocupes, sé que Inuyasha es diferente.

Sango la miró preocupada- no quiero desanimarte, Aome, pero…

-¿sí?

-no, no es nada- sonrió- no tendremos la misma suerte, no seré negativa con tu relación, ustedes se aman después de todo ¿no?

-por supuesto que sí.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. amo a Miroku, de verdad... es tan descarado JAJA XD mañana trataré de actualizar en la mañana, será un cap largo, de verdad, para reivindicar mis pecados :'( espero que los demás luego de ese sean también largos, trataré con todas mis fuerzas :V hasta mañana**


	11. Cap 11 Sorpresa

**Hola, lamento no haber publicado ayer, es que la página no quería subir el cap, pero aquí está el cap once, espero que les guste**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared de su habitación, dentro de una hora Sesshomaru estaría saliendo de la empresa y ella estaba allí, tumbada en la cama, aun con ropas de dormir.

La discusión con su esposo la noche anterior había masacrado todas sus ideas y planes de ir a la Shikon No Tama.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta.

-Señora, soy Yaken- informó- el amo Sesshomaru ha llamado para que le lleve a la empresa unos papeles que dejó en su despacho, así que estaré fuera de la casa durante media hora.

-¿ah sí?- respondió sin interés.

-sí, si se le ofrece algo, Kaguya y Abi estarán al lado de su puerta.

-sí…- se removió en la cama- ¿a dónde irás?- preguntó.

-a la Shikon No Tama para llevar unos documentos a la oficina del amo Sesshomaru- repitió.

-¿ahora?- se levantó de Súbdito.

-sí, señora, ¿todo bien?- preguntó al advertir el cambio de humor en su voz.

-sí- abrió la puerta levemente- perfecto- bajó la mirada- ¿son esos los papeles que llevarás?

-sí, señora.

Kikyo alargó la mano y los tomó- yo lo haré por ti- cerró la puerta.

-¡espere, Señora!

Pero sus quejas no fueron escuchadas, Kikyo entraba al baño para ducharse.

-Matsu- llamó.

-¿sí, Señora?- una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta al instante.

-ven, voy a salir- dijo.

Se encontraba sentada frente al gran espejo, con su espesa melena cayendo detrás de su espalda, esperando a ser peinada.

* * *

Mantenía el aparato en las manos, no podía parar su inquietud.

Eran las 5:14 de la tarde, tal vez aun no era tan tarde para llamarla y decirle que la tarde sería de él.

En la mañana había estado muy estresado y con el asunto de la tarde anterior que no mejoraba su ánimo.

Pero justo ahora pensaba en ella, y quería verla, escuchar su voz, solo que aún no encontraba la excusa perfecta para llamarla, aunque estaba a sabiendas que Aome no necesitaba excusas si se trataba de él.

El violento vibrado del aparato en sus manos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Lo tomó- ¿diga?

-¿Inuyasha Taisho?

-¿Cuál es el asunto?

-lo esperan dentro de una hora y media si desea la casa villa.

-allí estaré- cortó

Ahora tenía un pretexto perfecto para llamarla y además robársela a Sango, sin esperar más marcó el número de Aome.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba frente a la inquisidora mirada de la joven secretaria.

-está de suerte, el señor Taisho aún se encuentra en la oficina, ¿debo anunciarla?

-no, no se preocupe- caminó hasta la puerta y tocó dos veces antes de entrar.

Él se encontraba sentado frente a un gran ventanal, le daba la espalda a la puerta y estaba hablando al teléfono.

-Sesshomaru- le llamó mientras caminaba al frente.

Entonces el chico se levantó y dirigió su dorada mirada hacia ella, dejó de hablar por unos instantes y luego sin apartar la mirada de la joven que acababa de entrar masculló- espérame en quince minutos, pasaré por ti- fue lo último que dijo y cortó la llamada.

-tú… lo siento- dijo Kikyo- creí que era la oficina de mi esposo y…

-no te preocupes- cortó él amablemente- la de él es la que está a la izquierda- explicó sonriendo- eres la prima de Aome ¿no? Si no mal recuerdo te llamas… Kikyo.

-así es- sonrió- y tú eres el hermano de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, ¿no es así?

-sí…- tragó saliva- es un placer encontrarte tan repentinamente.

-sí, lo mismo digo.

La tensión se palpaba, pero pese a ello ninguno quería retirarse, sentían las mismas ganas de seguir conversando, pero debían marcharse a sus asuntos cada uno.

-¿ibas de salida, no?

-Ah, sí- miró la hora en su reloj de mano- debo ir a resolver un asunto justo ahora.

-sí, ya veo, debes estar ocupado con asuntos de la empresa.

-bueno…- vaciló- sí, es más complicado de lo que pensé- no podía dejar de mirarla, ciertamente su parecido con Aome era inmenso, pero si las miraba detalladamente dejaban de asimilarse tanto- ¿y tú ibas a visitar a Sesshomaru?

-en realidad vengo a traerle unos documentos- los enseñó- los olvidó esta mañana.

-¿es la primera vez que vienes?

-sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-bueno, no fue difícil en realidad- se encogió de hombros- confundiste nuestras oficinas-señaló.

Kikyo sonrió- tienes razón- apartó un mechón de su largo cabello lacio con elegancia- bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo.

-te acompaño- Inuyasha se apresuró a la puerta- también voy de salida, fue un placer, Kikyo- soltó de manera forzada, esperando que a ella no le molestara su repentino atrevimiento.

Ella asintió- fue bueno volver a verte, Inuyasha- sonrió y luego se marchó caminando recto y él cruzó hacia el elevador.

* * *

-lo siento mucho Sango- repitió la azabache- como te dije, estamos buscando una casa y parece que hay una opción muy buena.

-no te preocupes amiga, otro día será- sonrió- espero que la pasen muy bien.

-quisiera no abandonarte, te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-bien- sonrió- lo estaré esperando.

Aome le dedicó una última mirada de disculpa y continuó su camino hacia la plaza para esperar a Inuyasha.

Tenía muchas ilusiones, quería verlo, pasar tiempo con él, sin importar lo que hicieran, solo quería estar con él.

Además, irían a ver una casa que según él, le gustaría mucho, con ello su emoción crecía.

De pronto sintió que debió vestirse más adecuadamente, arreglarse mucho más, se miró.

Llevaba una braga short de blue jean con degradado, unas deportivas negras y una camiseta holgada hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto un pedazo de piel en el abdomen.

Retocó su maquillaje y acarició su cabello, hasta que divisó el auto de Inuyasha, su corazón se aceleró.

* * *

-¿qué haces aquí?- no levantó la mirada de los documentos que transcribía.

-¿Cuál es el problema con que haya venido?- preguntó de manera suave para no sonar altanera- es una manera de guardar las apariencias, además- tendió los papeles- Yaken me dio estos documentos.

Él alzó una fina ceja, el mayor domo ya le había llamado para comentarle lo sucedido- es su trabajo traer eso.

-he querido traerlos yo, como dije, debemos aparentar ser una pareja perfectamente feliz.

Él los tomó- retírate ahora.

Aspiró con fuerza y se mordió los labios para lo hablar, cuando se hubo calmado sonrió- me iré, entonces.

-no vuelvas a salir sin mi autorización- le dijo antes de que ella saliera.

Se detuvo momentáneamente y luego habló- como digas- salió rápidamente con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

-¿a dónde iremos?- preguntó notando que Inuyasha parecía distraído, o más bien demasiado concentrado en el camino.

-ya lo verás- respondió este.

-de acuerdo- suspiró- Sango está muy linda, deberías de verla- comentó- lamentablemente su relación con Naraku ha terminado, pero pienso que es mejor así, él no la valoraba y es muy frívolo para ella, nunca se lo dije porque probablemente ella no lo hubiera tomado tan bien, estaba muy enamorada- Miró a Inuyasha, él no parecía prestar demasiada atención y esto le molestó- ¿estas escuchándome?

-Hmm- fue lo único que le dio por respuesta.

-olvídalo, mejor me quedaré en silencio- se enderezó en su asiento para mirar al frente.

-Aome, lo siento, te estoy escuchando, es sólo que hay asuntos de la empresa que me rondan la cabeza.

-¿entonces por qué me llamaste si estás ocupado? Yo podría entender si no podías hoy, además, estaba con Sango y la verdad con ella estoy bien.

-pero quería complacerte, Aome- dijo él aminorando la velocidad.

-¿en qué?

-era la última oportunidad para darte esto- detuvo el auto.

Aome miró al frente y divisó la gran Villa Blanca, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y cubrió sus labios.

Inuyasha se bajó y rodeo el auto para abrir la puerta de Aome.

-tú…- se bajó y tomó la mano que Inuyasha le ofrecía- ¿la comprarás?- sus ojos brillaron de manera arrolladora, alejando cualquier pensamiento que rondara la cabeza del peli- plata.

-sí- se sintió dichoso al ser el dueño de aquellos ojos, el causante de aquel brillo, complacerla lo complacía a él- si es lo que quieres, lo tendrás.

-Inuyasha- se lanzó a los brazos de él, para darle un fuerte abrazo- gracias, gracias-musitó y luego se apartó de él-¿puedo entrar?

-por supuesto, vamos- caminó.

* * *

Lanzó la cartera al sofá en cuanto entró, estaba frustrada, necesitaba descargarse, subió rápidamente a la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta liberó sus pies de la prisión de los tacones, sacó de su cabello las horquillas y retiró los aretes y demás prendas.

Trató de sacarse el vestido pero no alcanzaba el cierre de este, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras seguía insistiendo.

Sorbió la nariz y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llorando desenfrenadamente, tiró con fuerza en un arrebato.

-¿Señora?-tocó débilmente la puerta- señora voy a entrar- abrió la puerta y la miró sumida en un llanto mudo, tirando del vestido que traía, con el cabello semi-suelto-oh, espere, por favor- corrió hasta ella y se posó detrás para bajar la cremallera del vestido- me hubiera llamado, venga- la empujó suavemente hacia una silla y comenzó a retirar las demás horquillas con suavidad- mire lo que hizo.

Al terminar con el cabello se posó delante y comenzó a retirar el maquillaje y aplicar la loción, peinó el cabello y luego buscó una fina bata de seda y se la colocó- venga, recuéstese- la llevó a la cama- le traeré un té.

-¿por qué a mí?- musitó Kikyo débilmente.

-¿eh?- la miró- ¿señora?- vio una lágrima rodar por las limpias mejillas de Kikyo y conmovida se acercó nuevamente a la cama- permítame- se sentó a su lado y comenzó a sobar el largo cabello azabache- no llore más, señora, sino para la noche sus ojos estarán totalmente hinchados, eso no es bueno.

-solo estoy cansada, es todo- dijo, convenciéndose a sí misma y secó sus lágrimas.

-traeré un té para que se relaje, señora- dijo y comenzó a levantarse.

-no será necesario, mejor dame una pastilla, me duele la cabeza.

-como desee- se alejó.

Kikyo siempre había tratado de ser fuerte, de mostrarse frívola y calculadora, no podía permitirse flaquear, como Aome.

Eran muy parecidas físicamente, pero sus familiares solían decir que sus expresiones faciales eran totalmente contrarias, Kikyo siempre mantenía una expresión seria, inexpresiva y Aome por el contrario mostraba cada uno de sus sentimientos en sus ojos, si estaba molesta, triste o feliz.

Ambas eran muy gentiles desde pequeñas, bondadosas y adoraban pasar tiempo juntas, vestir igual y llevar el mismo peinado para confundir a los demás.

Habían asistido al mismo colegio primario y decían a sus compañeros que eran hermanas gemelas.

Luego los padres de Kikyo la enviaron al instituto internado en Londres, The Royal College of Saint Peter in Westminster.

Desde entonces trataba de comunicarse con Aome cada que podía, pero nunca logró conectar salvo una o dos veces durante seis años.

Cuando volvió la buscó, y todo volvió a ser como antes, exceptuando algunos puntos de vistas que tenían diferentes.

El padre de Kikyo la estaba integrando al mundo de los negocios, siempre fue frívolo e hizo del matrimonio de su hija un negocio.

Ella había llegado con una semana de anticipación a la gran fiesta de aniversario de la Shikon no Tama.

Allí había conocido a Sesshomaru y luego planearon una boda.

* * *

Por más que trataba de centrarse en el trabajo que transcribía no podía lograrlo, estaba molesto, perturbado.

Su puerta sonó y Miroku asomó su cabeza lentamente y lo miró desde allí.

El ambarino levantó su gélida mirada enfocándose en Miroku, el cual al recibir tal mirada se retiró cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Se aclaró la garganta y habló- Sesshomaru, voy a pasar- anunció y entró con sumo cuidado- pareces algo turbado.

No respondió nada, seguía enfocando su atención en los documentos.

-creo que deberías tomar un breve descanso, eso te ayudará a concentrarte mejor.

-no digas estupideces, hay mucho trabajo qué hacer.

-lo sé, he adelantado bastante para ayudarte, pero he venido a tomar un descanso.

-¿desde cuando mi oficina se convirtió en cafetín?- no miraba a Miroku, sin embargo este captaba más su atención que el trabajo.

Miroku rio entre dientes- tienes un humor…- masculló- supuse que estarías obligándote a continuar con el trabajo, eso no es bueno para tu salud.

-si solo has venido a decir estupideces te puedes retirar.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo amigos?- inquirió- ¿no crees que deberías comenzar a contarme tus cosas?

-no sé de qué hablas.

-¿qué está sucediendo con la Señora Kikyo? Mientras venía llegando la vi salir, no parecía estar bien- esperó a que Sesshomaru hablara, pero él se mantuvo en silencio- sé que no la amas, pero cuando te casaste se llevaban bien, parecían entenderse por lo menos, ¿algo ha cambiado? ¿Acaso hay alguien que te ha conquistado sin que te dieras cuenta?

-no seas ridículo.

-deberías plantearte la posibilidad.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. yo sé que Kikyo está sufriendo mucho, pero piensen si fuera un matrimonio feliz ¿por qué ella cometería infidelidad? y Sessho.. supongo que sí es un poco malo, pero al principio del anime él era muy malo :V él se ablandará más adelante, de verdad :D espero sus comentarios que me animan a continuar, hasta luego**


	12. Cap 12 Cavilaciones absurdas

**Hola, aquí les dejo la continuación, agradezco el apoyo, espero que les agrade el cap:)**

.-.

.-.

.-.

-solo falta firmar estos papeles y la casa será de usted- le dijo el hombre alto y delgado.

-de acuerdo- Inuyasha miró a Aome y le sonrió, firmó e hizo la transferencia bancaria por medio de su teléfono.

-perfecto- checó su teléfono para recibir la notificación- es toda suya- sonrió y entregó las llaves- fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, Inuyasha.

-lo mismo digo- estrecharon manos y el hombre se marchó.

Aome miraba a Inuyasha encantada, no podía creer que él hiciera esto por ella, se sentía con una gran deuda con él por todo lo que le había obsequiado.

-está a tu nombre, Aome- le informó balanceando las llaves frente a ella.

-Inuyasha- musitó y lo besó tiernamente- gracias, me haces muy feliz.

-tú me haces feliz con esa sonrisa- murmuró y volvió a besarla- ¿quieres las llaves?

-Mm- lo meditó- sí, las quiero- alzó la mano para tomarla.

-entonces alcánzalas- las subió mucho más arriba de lo que ella podría alcanzar.

-no es justo, quiero ver los demás cuartos- se quejó Aome.

-si las quieres, debes conseguirlas por tus propios méritos- sugirió él.

-pero es imposible, eres mucho más alto que yo.

-hay otras maneras, usa tu cabecita, Aome- le dijo juguetón.

Entonces ella sonrió y se abalanzó hacia él, comenzó con un ataque de cosquillas- dámelas.

-no, Aome- trataba de esquivarla, ella seguía tratando de hacerle cosquillas y en un momento lo alcanzó- espera…

-ouch- se quejó ella al caer al piso junto con él, las llaves tintinearon sobre sus cabezas.

-Aome- masculló él.

-Inuyasha… -estaba sobre él, mirando tan de cerca sus motas amarillentas, brillantes.

Él deslizó sus manos por la cintura de ella- te quiero.

-yo te quiero- murmuró la chica antes de besarlo.

Fue tan improvisado el momento, tan perfecto, Aome sintió como él la deslizaba bajo él y la acorralaba con su cuerpo.

Sintió una de las manos de Inuyasha pasearse por su abdomen y la otra sobre su mejilla y suspiró.

Enseguida sus manos tomaron rumbo, trazando líneas invisibles sobre los hombros del chico, su espalda, costados, pecho, abdomen…

-Aome- jadeó él e hizo presión en su agarre sobre las caderas de Aome.

-deberíamos parar…- masculló ella.

-ahora no, un poco más- susurró con voz ronca, besando el cuello de la chica.

Aome lo separó un poco- ¿y me prestas las llaves?- inquirió ella mirándolo desde abajo con aire infantil.

-te las regalo- accedió tomando los muslos de la chica y acomodándolos en sus propias caderas.

-Mmm… no lo sé… ¡Ah, Inuyasha!- jadeó al sentirlo pellizcar la parte sensible de su cuello.

-¿te he hecho daño?- preguntó separándose un poco para verla.

Ella negó con la cabeza- no- sonrió y deslizó su brazo por el cuello del chico- para nada.

Él sonrió fugazmente para luego hundir su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Aome, dejando una pequeña marca en ese lugar- eres mía- susurró contra el cuello de la chica, logrando en ella una sensación placentera, la sintió estremecerse bajo él, deslizó sus manos por las caderas de ellas y las adentró por su cintura, debajo de la fina camiseta.

-Mm- clavó las uñas en los brazos del chico y se mordió el labio para controlarse- Inu… ¡Hum!

Bajó la manga de la camiseta de ella y comenzó a explorar, llegó al principio de los senos de la chica y sin vacilar bajó más, besando el camino, hasta toparse con el sujetador de encaje blanco, subió la mano dentro de la camiseta y ahuecó en su palma el pecho izquierdo de Aome, apretando levemente.

Sin poder evitarlo se arqueó hacia él- ¡Ah!- se aferró a los hombros masculinos.

Él continuó besando sobre el sujetador, sabía que no podría ir más allá, debía conformarse con eso hasta ahora.

Pero sentirla bajo él, estremeciéndose con sus caricias, temblar de placer, jadear, gemir por él, sentir su suavidad, su olor… ere difícil controlarse, quería todo, todo de ella.

-te necesito- le murmuró antes de pasar su dedo pulgar con mayor presión sobre el borde del sujetador, logrando que este se apartara un poco y rozar la coronilla rosa de los senos de su chica.

-¡Ah! Mmm… Nn…- apretó los ojos.

-Aome, quiero estar contigo- apartó la tela con cuidado.

-espe… ¡Mm!

Sin darle tiempo de decir nada descendió sobre ella y besó esa parte sensible del seno, saboreándolo con cuidado y devoción.

-Inuyasha… pa…ra… espe…

Pellizcó suavemente y luego succionó, cortando las palabras de Aome, que se ahogó en gemidos.

-enserio… para- habló sin devoción en sus palabras, una aguda voz fue lo que salió de sus labios, pero sus manos, pese a lo tembloroso, lograron apartarlo, se sintió satisfecha y orgullosa de su autocontrol- es hora de detenernos, lo sabes.

Suspiró- lo sé- se apartó un poco, quedando sentado al lado de ella- cada vez quiero más de ti, no me podía detener.

-no sabes lo mucho que me costó detenerte, utilicé mi fuerza de voluntad, la poca que tenía- bromeó arreglando su apariencia- Inuyasha.

-¿sí?

-vayamos a ver las demás habitaciones, ¿sí?

-de acuerdo, vamos- se levantó y la ayudó a ella.

* * *

Se colocó la camiseta dejando sin abrochar los tres últimos botones y salió.

Tomó las llaves, cerró la casa y tomó el auto deportivo azul rey.

Pese al duro trabajo de ese día, ahora estaba de buen humor, esa noche la pasaría en compañía de la hermosa Yura.

Sonrió mientras conducía velozmente por las calles de Tokio, sintiendo la brisa en su cara, disminuyendo la velocidad solo al pasar por sitios llenos de hermosas mujeres, para observarlas y piropearlas.

-Señor Miroku- chilló una mujer lanzándose a la ventanilla del carro del chico- ¿por qué nos tiene abandonadas?

-lo siento mucho, yo he querido venir, pero el trabajo ha estado realmente pesado.

-quédese- le pidió tomándolo del brazo, más chicas se acercaban.

-sí, quédese esta noche, todas le atenderemos.

-chicas, chicas- repitió mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de una de ellas- esta noche no puedo, tengo una importante reunión, pero mañana estaré aquí, se los aseguro.

Ellas comenzaron a quejarse mientras se lanzaban intentando convencerlo, pero él les sonrió y reanudó su marcha.

* * *

Llegó finalmente a su casa, debía llamar a Sango, quería contarle sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde, estaba muy feliz por la nueva casa.

Primero tomó un sándwich de la cocina, su madre le había dejado una nota que estaba de visita a la casa de la tía Nam y Sota estaba con ella, el abuelo debería estar dormido, supuso la azabache.

Subió a su habitación y luego marcó el número de Sango mientras se lanzaba a la cama.

* * *

Escuchó su teléfono repicar y corrió por él- Kohaku, Kirara, hagan silencio- les ordenó mientras tomaba la llamada de Aome- ¿qué sucedió?

-Sango, ¡buenas noticias!

-espera, Aome, déjame salir- se encaminó a la puerta del apartamento y salió, cerrándola un poco- ahora sí, es que Kohaku ha venido a visitarme y está jugando con Kirara.

-ya veo, quisiera ver a Kirara, debe estar grande.

-lo está, ahora dime ¿qué pasó?

-Inuyasha me ha comprado la Villa Blanca, es aquella casa en la cual siempre quise vivir, él la ha comprado para mí, así podremos vivir allí luego de la boda, es hermosa.

-¡no puede ser!, es una buena noticia, amiga, deberías llevarme a verla- sugirió.

-buena idea, Sango, mañana iré a visitar a Inuyasha a la empresa en la mañana, creo que iré a las diez para llevarle un bocadillo y darle la sorpresa, luego de salir de allí pasaré por tu apartamento para buscarte y así podremos ir allí.

-de acuerdo, me parece bien, ¿pero tienes las llaves?

-Inuyasha me las ha dado a mí, puso la casa a mi nombre, Sango- dijo con emoción.

-vaya, Aome eso sí que suena tierno.

* * *

Estacionó el auto y luego tomó el elevador, el apartamento de Yura era el 140, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de puertas cerradas divisó no muy lejos de allí una figura femenina.

De largas piernas, caderas anchas, estrecha cintura, senos firmes y redondos y una cara angelical.

Reconoció ese rostro y ese largo cabello lacio castaño, esa chica tan hermosa de la heladería, llevaba unos short cortos y una franelilla, Miroku sentía que estaba intentando seducirlo y sonrió ante la idea.

Pero ella estaba hablando por teléfono y no le veía, sonreía sinceramente y parecía feliz, entonces él se sintió desganado, una hermosa mujer como ella no se encontraba en cualquier lado y ella tenía dueño.

Encontró la puerta que buscaba, pero no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo a la hermosa castaña y mirar más allá de ella, el número de su apartamento, 156.

* * *

Despertó con buenos ánimos, ese día prometía, eran las 8:03 de la mañana, tendría tiempo de sobra para realizar uno bocadillos exquisitos para Inuyasha.

Se duchó y lavó el rostro, primero escogería un atuendo para llevarlo a la empresa, sería su primera visita a ese lugar y quería ir vestida adecuadamente.

Mientras escogía la embargaron los nervios y dudas, ¿y si no le dejaban pasar porque él estaba trabajando?

Suspiró, de igual manera lo intentaría, encontró un vestido, este era manga tres cuartas, un poco holgadas, cuello V, tenía una hilera de cuatro pequeños botones blancos, era holgado hasta llegar a la cintura en donde se ceñía de forma arruchada con una liga, llegaba hasta cuatro dedos sobre las rodillas con una falda holgada y era de color negro.

Seleccionó unas botas hasta los tobillos con tacón del mismo color negro y un brazalete como único accesorio, además de sus lentes negros.

* * *

Estaba realmente aburrida en ese encierro total, ¿qué podría hacer?

Miró su teléfono y recordó que había intercambiado números con Aome, podría llamarla para organizar un encuentro.

Decidida tomó el aparato y marcó el número de su prima, esperó unos momentos y luego esta atendió.

-¿Kikyo?

-hola, Aome- saludó normalmente- ¿puedes hablar ahora?

-sí, estoy cocinando unas galletas, por eso tardé un poco en contestar, pero ya puedo hablar- explicó con amabilidad.

-ya veo, ¿son de chocolate?- se aventuró a un cambio de humor.

-chispas de chocolate- corrigió feliz- Kikyo, es bueno escucharte.

-también me alegra hablar contigo, verás te he llamado porque me ha parecido buena idea vernos y así podrás conocer a mi esposo.

-tienes razón, yo también había pensado en llamarte para organizar un encuentro- convino- pero ¿en dónde?

-bueno… sobre eso…- lo meditó- aquí, en mi casa- sugirió.

-¿en tu casa?

-sí, prepararé una cena, podrás venir con Inuyasha, también la señora Irazue y el señor Inu No Taisho.

-me parece bien, ¿Cuándo será?

-dejémoslo para este fin de semana, primero quiero hablar con mis suegros para invitarlos.

-de acuerdo, Kikyo, nos vemos este fin de semana.

-adiós, Aome.

* * *

Estaba algo molesto, lo que llevaba del día había sido muy aburrido, quería salir de esa oficina, pero tenía que revisar algunos documentos que le había traído esa secretaria tan molesta.

Había querido llamar a Aome, pero no sabía qué le diría, estaba estresado y que ella no le hubiera llamado o escrito no ayudaba en absoluto.

Giró en la silla para ver por la ventana, tenía una maravillosa vista, pero nunca fue de los que realmente apreciaran o prestaran atención si quiera a este tipo de cosas.

Se aflojó la corbata cansado del traje, no estaba acostumbrado a llevar ese tipo de vestuarios.

No entendía cómo Sesshomaru parecía estar cómodo con ellos, eran tan diferentes, tal vez por ello no se llevaban bien.

Cuando eran más jóvenes Sesshomaru solía ignorarlo siempre que Inuyasha iba a pedirle que jugara con él.

Apretó los puños y suspiró, no queriendo recordar esos momentos se recostó y cerró los ojos, él sintió en algún momento admiración por su hermano mayor, incluso ahora.

* * *

Ya iba en el ascensor, miró su apariencia, había dejado su cabello suelto.

Llegó al último piso y bajó- muchas gracias- le dijo a la joven encargada.

-a la orden, señora- dijo sonriendo.

Aome se sorprendió ante esto, ¿señora? Caminó despacio mirando alrededor, hasta que finalmente llegó al final de aquel largo pasillo.

* * *

En su mente continuaba la absurda charla con Miroku.

-hmp- él enamorado de alguien más, era totalmente absurdo, aún más cuando él solo se dedicaba al trabajo y recorría siempre el mismo entorno, exceptuando cuando salía al exterior, algún viaje de negocios en los cuales interactuaba solo con hombres.

A su mente vino el último viaje realizado, hacia el Reino Unido, esa noche en Cheltenham caminando por las frías calles de aquella ciudad, una distraída mujer había captado, aunque por unos instantes, completamente su atención, detallando y reparando en absolutamente cada movimiento.

Tenía una gracia única, estaba llena de vida, rodeada por esa aura tan pura y amable, notó cuan distraída y despreocupada era, agradable y refrescante.

Apretó la mandíbula, debería de despedir a Miroku por intentar sembrar confusas ideas en su cabeza, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso en coche.

Tomó su saco y se dirigió a la puerta, al salir su mirada se enfocó completamente sobre una mujer que salía del pasillo del elevador, ella era de tez blanca, largo cabello azabache y mirada chocolate, descubrió cuando la despistada mujer miraba a derecha e izquierda y luego se dirigía hacia la secretaria de Inuyasha.

Pese a que se pareciera a su esposa, no fue eso lo que le hizo mirarla hasta que ella entró a la oficina de su medio hermano, sin embargo él no se molestó en descifrar qué era, estaba tan claro, pues había estado pensando en ello justo hace unos momentos.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y luego reanudó su marcha hacia el ascensor.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. ¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, amo a Miroku XD espero sus comentarios, Hasta luego**


	13. Cap 13 Confesiones

**sé que he tardado demasiado, pero no abandonaré, se los aseguro, mientras pueda seguiré con la historia, he tenido problemas de inspiración y ánimos, también el internet y en fin.. cualquier cosa que diga sólo serán excusas, así que prefiero que lean y disfruten :D**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

.-.

Había pasado los anteriores 24 minutos conduciendo alrededor de la ciudad, tranquilizando sus pensamientos, estaba claro que con la mente llena de absurdos pensamientos no podría hacer su trabajo.

Sin importar qué, no admitiría ningún motivo para esa distracción de la que era preso, mucho menos si se trataba de esas absurdas sugerencias de Miroku, él, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho no caería tan bajo, ni mucho menos de esa forma tan patética.

* * *

-entonces ya me voy yendo- dijo tomando su mochila- ¿me llamarás más tarde?

-¿es necesario que te vayas?

Aome checó su reloj de muñeca- sí, es necesario.

Frunció el entre cejo- ¿vas llegando tarde a algún lugar?

-prometí llevar a Sango a conocer nuestra casa- dijo sonrojada- estoy muy feliz, así que la llamé ayer en la noche para contarle y me pidió verla.

-de acuerdo- se levantó y tomó una galleta- ¿entonces las hiciste tú?- volvió a preguntar.

Aome suspiró- por supuesto que las hice yo, desde muy pequeña horneaba galletas con Kikyo… ¡ah! Hablando de Kikyo, he hablado con ella y hemos quedado en que nos veremos este fin de semana.

Inuyasha la miró con recelo- ¿para qué?

-para conocer a su esposo, tu hermano, Inuyasha- le dijo y sonrió para aligerar la tensión- escucha ya es hora de que lo conozca, quieras o no.

-Aome, te dije que luego hablaríamos de ello.

-pero no quiero esperar, sé que te tomará mucho tiempo.

-tks- se giró hacia el gran ventanal, dándole la espalda a Aome.

-Inuyasha- le llamó sin obtener respuesta, así que se acercó a él y posó sus manos sobre la espalda de su novio con suavidad, se apoyó hacia adelante y se alzó en puntillas para acercarse a su oído- por favor no te molestes, solo quiero conocer más sobre ti y tus cosas, serás mi esposo y es justo.

-no estoy molesto, Aome- masculló con voz extrañamente ronca y cansada.

-¿por qué no me miras?- le preguntó- Inuyasha- llamó.

-no es nada, tranquila.

-no, no me pidas que esté tranquila cuando ni siquiera quieres verme- comenzaba a exasperarse y apretó sus manos alrededor de los hombros masculinos- mírame- exigió.

Entonces él se giró tan rápido que a Aome no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y trastabilló hacia atrás por la impresión, él la tomó de la cintura y la cernió contra sí al tiempo que unía sus rostros, quedando a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios- tú siempre haces lo que quieres conmigo, y no puedo molestarme, porque soy tuyo, Aome, te pertenezco.

-Inuyasha- susurró sin aliento, la mirada que veía en esas motas amarillas era muy intensa e indescifrable, se sentía inmensamente dichosa de ser quien viera esa vulnerabilidad en él.

Sin esperar más unió sus labios con los de ella y la besó con intensidad, separando los labios femeninos con su lengua para profundizar el beso desde el inicio, explorando su cavidad bucal hasta saciarse.

-Mm- enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y se apretó contra él, entregándose completamente al beso, experimentando una sensación indescriptible, se sentía flotar, su cabeza estaba llena de nada, y solo sentía.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos, que a regañadientes se separaron.

-señor, tengo unos papeles que el señor Miroku acaba de dejar para usted.

-de acuerdo, pasa- acomodó su traje y se dirigió a la silla detrás del escritorio.

Aome tomó sus cosas y arregló su camiseta arrugada, miró a Inuyasha una última vez y se despidió con la mano para luego dirigirse a la puerta, al tomar el pomo este se giró solo y la puerta vislumbró a la linda secretaria que la había atendido minutos atrás.

Esta se inclinó de cabeza levemente a modo de despedida y Aome le sonrió amablemente para luego retirarse.

Se dirigió al ascensor rápidamente y este se abría dejando salir a una persona, a la cual ella no miró pues estaba desesperada por llegar a donde Sango, entró y le habló a la encargada.

* * *

Salió del ascensor con su mirada enfocada en esa chica, era ella, estaba seguro, no era la primera vez que la veía y de seguro visitaba a Inuyasha.

Era muy hermosa, sin dudas, esbelta, toda una joya.

Sonrió- que suerte tienen los malhumorados- murmuró mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Sesshomaru.

* * *

-has tardado tanto que creí que me habías desplazado por Inuyasha, que tal vez él te había sugerido ir a comer o algo parecido y te habías olvidado de mí- dijo la castaña mientras reprendía a Aome.

-lo siento, Sango, es que tuve un problema con Inuyasha cuando a venía.

-¿qué problema?

-te lo cuento allá, vamos- la tomó de la muñeca y salió.

* * *

La puerta se abrió.

-al fin llegas, amigo mío- se levantó de la silla que ocupaba- creí que no volverías este día.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- inquirió mientras pasaba de largo hacia su silla.

-he venido para darte estos documentos y aprovechar para ver cómo has estado, la última vez que te vi estabas algo… perturbado.

Sesshomaru lo sabía, no podía continuar así, por su trabajo, tal vez si hablaba con Miroku podría liberar su mente y volver a trabajar, pero sin embargo la idea no le resultaba tentadora, se negaba a admitir que algo andaba mal, y mucho más a hablarlo con el idiota de Miroku.

Sonrió, al verlo pudo leer con satisfacción, que él necesitaba un empujoncito para desahogarse, por primera vez en su vida pudo leer a Sesshomaru- ¿qué te molesta de la señora Kikyo?- le preguntó sin miramientos.

-me irrita- dijo luego de un largo momento de silencio.

-¿desde cuándo comenzó eso?- se removió en la silla inclinándose hacia adelante- porque no lo había notado hasta ahora- prosiguió- escucha, Sesshomaru, tal vez la señora Kikyo no tenga el mejor carácter, tú tampoco lo tienes, pero ella por lo menos ha tratado de sobrellevarte, no se puede negar que ella ha tratado de hacerlo lo mejor que puede, pero eres my duro e inflexible por lo que a ella respecta, puedo asegurar que antes no era así, por ello ayer te pregunté si esto se debía a otra persona, porque sinceramente, amigo mío, es la única solución que le encuentro.

-si he dejado que escupas todas esas ridiculeces aquí no es para que alardees, no sé de qué me hablas.

-"y volvió a cerrarse"- pensó con diversión, pero ya había visto a través de él- no lo digo para alardear, pero en realidad deberías estudiarte, descubrir desde qué momento tu esposa empezó a irritarte, si no mal recuerdo antes del viaje a Inglaterra tuviste una cena con la señora.

-eso no es algo anormal.

-lo sé, pero desde que regresaste no has hecho más que criticarla, ordenarle y maltratarla, si me disculpas, has sido un ogro total con ella- sentenció.

-si ya has terminado te puedes largar- le dijo con un tono de voz tan pasible que resultaba más advertencia que uno molesto.

-por supuesto que me voy, pero no habré terminado hasta que lo admitas, Sesshomaru- le dijo y se levantó- hasta luego- se retiró.

* * *

-entonces él no quiere que lo conozcas- estudió- no lo sé, Aome, tal vez tenga sus motivos- miró alrededor- pero amiga, esta casa es impresionante.

-¿verdad que sí?- sus ojos brillaron- pero Sango, en verdad quiero conocer a su familia entera, quiero saber todo acerca de él y odio que me guarde secretos.

-lo sé, entiendo, pero no todo puede ser perfecto, por ejemplo, si Naraku me hubiera regalado una casa como esta me hubiera importado un comino conocer a su familia o si me presentaba a su mascota.

Aome reprimió una sonrisa- ¡pero es que no puedo evitarlo!- se quejó- él conoce todo de mí.

-no siempre recibes lo mismo que das, sé que al darlo todo esperas todo de vuelta, pero no siempre es así, por lo que debes aprender y acostumbrarte, los hombres son así- caminó hasta una puerta- ¿qué hay detrás de esta?

-un baño- dijo Aome acercándose y abriéndola.

-¡woah!- exclamó Sango- es más grande que mi sala.

Aome rio- lo sé, incluso que la mía- convino- es estúpidamente grande, y no solo este, todos los demás lo son.

-qué envidia, ¿podría vivir aquí por lo menos como una empleada?- bromeó.

-¡Sango! Estoy contándote sobre mis problemas, no actúes tan frívolamente cuando me estoy muriendo por dentro.

-no exageres, Aome, de todos modos conocerás al tal Sesshomaru, así que deja de lloriquear.

-sí pero…

-nada de peros, tienes tanta suerte- cerró la puerta- quiero ver la piscina.

-de acuerdo, vamos- caminó al frente.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa percibió un olor a flores en el aire y escuchó la música de fondo, supo entonces que Kikyo lo había hecho.

Entregó el maletín a Yaken.

-bienvenido Amo- hiso una reverencia- la señora Kikyo lo espera en el comedor.

-tomaré primero un baño- anunció y se marchó escaleras arriba.

El sirviente se dirigió al comedor.

-¿ya llegó?- preguntó nerviosa.

-sí, dijo que primero tomaría un baño.

-de acuerdo, dile a Moegi que comience a traer la comida.

-sí, señora.

Kikyo recorrió la mesa con la mirada por enésima vez mientras esperaba a su marido, este llegó al cabo de unos minutos y tomó asiento.

-Sesshomaru, bienvenido- dijo con suavidad- ¿quieres champán?- ofreció mientras se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba la botella, se acercaba a él y servía en su copa, luego regresaba a su puesto- ¿cómo ha estado tu día?

-¿a qué se debe tanta atención?- habló objetivo como siempre.

-no sé de qué me hablas- dijo con lentitud- simplemente me pareció que no me apetece estar de malas contigo y quería hacer las paces, ¿hay algo de malo con ello?- preguntó con inocencia mientras llevaba su copa a los labios sin apartar su mirada de él.

Sesshomaru no se creyó el cuento para nada, esperaba que ella saliera con alguna estupidez en algún momento y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Miroku era llevaba verdad en cierto modo, siempre a la defensiva frente a Kikyo, aunque eso era algo natural en él no bajar la guardia y mostrarse impasible ante nadie, pero con Kikyo parecía especialmente molesto, entonces se permitió tomar un sorbo de su copa.

Kikyo al ver esto sonrió felizmente- ¿quieres probar la cena? La he preparado yo- dijo con orgullo.

Miró su plato y tomó un bocado, ciertamente tenía buen sabor.

-en el internado en el que pasé seis largos años de mi vida aprendí a cocinar entre tantas otras cosas, la novicias de aquel lugar eran muy estrictas y formaban señoritas para el matrimonio- dijo divertida- debo confesar que la cocina me gusta.

Sesshomaru tomó otro sorbo de champán y la miraba atento.

-recuerdo esos días- prosiguió ella sonriendo nostálgicamente- intenté muchas veces comunicarme con Aome, incluso antes que con mis propios padres, por mi mente pasó muchas veces la idea de fugarme, pero nunca me atreví, luego de tres años allí me acostumbré a ese lugar, aunque confieso que seguía extrañando el exterior, era como una prisión allí dentro- dijo y tomó un sorbo- cuando salí busqué inmediatamente a mi prima, ella estaba tan linda y seguía con ese aire tan puro y amable, yo traía ideas aristócratas de aquel lugar tan reservado para señoritas, hijas de personas importantes o de alta clase, pero con Aome siempre fui sincera.

-¿qué pretendes al contarme este relato?- inquirió por curiosidad.

-¿yo?- tomó un sorbo- solo que nunca te había hablado sobre esto, además, me pareció espléndida oportunidad, ya que hablé con ella hoy luego de verla hace unos días por primera vez en un año, por cierto, fue en casa de tus padres- acotó.

Entonces él pareció interesado y alzó una ceja- ¿por qué?

-es la novia y prometida de tu hermano menor, Inuyasha- dijo sonriendo al haber captado su atención.

-con que de eso se trata- tomó un sorbo.

-sí, pero como te dije, he hablado con ella hoy por teléfono y me ha platicado que quería conocerte por ser mi esposo y el hermano mayor de su futuro marido, así que le he propuesto una cena aquí este fin de semana- dijo y lo miró- por supuesto ya he hablado con tus padres y están de acuerdo, les pareció buena idea- se apresuró a agregar- así que ¿qué piensas? Quiero que la conozcas pues es parte de mis más lindos recuerdos de mi niñez y más, es como mi hermana gemela- dijo animada.

-si ya lo has decidido entonces hazlo- dijo levantándose de la mesa, accedió sin dejar de pensar en la charla con Miroku.

-¿de verdad?- se levantó esperanzada y luego recuperó la compostura- quiero decir, gracias, yo me encargaré de todo, tú solo aparta el sábado por la tarde.

-si eso es todo me retiro ahora- dijo marchándose.

-sí, buenas noches, Sesshomaru- dijo con suavidad y miró la mesa, tomó su copa y bebió un último sorbo antes de marcharse a la cocina- pueden recoger la mesa ahora- les dijo y se marchó.

 **Continuará...**

 **N.A. nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, no tenía inspiración e incluso exprimí hasta la última gota obligándome a escribir este cap... espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto**


	14. Cap 14 confusión

**Buenas,actualizo seguido ahora aprovechando que he podido obligarme a escribir algo, espero que mañana también pueda actualizar, disfruten ;)**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

Finalmente el día de la cena había llegado, Kikyo se encontraba aparada con los preparativos, y agradecía completamente por tener esta distracción.

De hecho estaba tan animada que había decidido evitar a toda costa algún enfrentamiento con su esposo, conocía muy bien el carácter de él y últimamente había estado mayormente delicado.

Colocó el jarrón que llevaba en las manos sobre un pilón de cerámica y retocó las Lilas que había puesto dentro.

Había enviado a Nazuna a la floristería y a Moegi a comprar un nuevo vino, quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Sintió la puerta de la cocina abrirse y se acercó para ver a la recién llegada- ¿has traído lo que te pedí?

-sí, señora- tendió la botella.

-perfecto- dijo tomándola- preparemos las galletas y el postre ahora- le dijo colocando la botella en la nevera y tomando un delantal.

-¿usted nos va a ayudar?- preguntó la muchacha.

-por supuesto- tomó un bol- trae la batidora- dijo abriendo la nevera para sacar los ingredientes.

Al finalizar tomó una galleta y la probó, efectivamente estaban riquísimas, esto le recordó tanto a Aome, sonrió- están deliciosas, tomen una- les dijo a las chicas que estaba observándola.

-gracias señora- dijeron mientras tomaban del tazón.

-ah, Kanna, guarda la torta en el frigorífico si ya está fría.

-sí, señora.

-bien, iré a tomar una ducha y a descansar un poco, pero en la tarde quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial, Kanta.

-sí, señora.

Kikyo se marchó, estaba muy animada, esperaba que todo saliera bien, por cada pasillo de la casa por donde pasaba había un exquisito olor a flores, este inundaba cada rincón de la casa, era tan relajante y exquisito.

* * *

No sabía qué iba a usar esa noche, era difícil decidirse por algo adecuado para ir a visitar al hermano mayor de Inuyasha y esposo de su prima Kikyo.

Llamó a Sango la cual atendió al tercer timbre.

-¿Aome, qué sucede?

-Sango estoy en un aprieto, no tengo idea de qué usaré esta noche para la cena en casa de Kikyo.

-¿en realidad has buscado bien, amiga?

-sí, lo aseguro, y no sé si es por los nervios, pero no encuentro nada que me pueda servir, es que Kikyo la última vez que la vi estaba vestida tan estilizada, se veía como toda una señora y tenemos la misma edad- se quejó.

-¿quieres parecer una señora?- inquirió horrorizada.

-no, pero… por lo menos lo más estilizada que pueda- dijo algo preocupada.

-hmm- lo meditó unos segundos- bien, ven a mi casa, aquí tengo unos cuantos vestidos que podrían servirte.

-¡gracias! En media hora estaré allá, Sango.

-sí, de acuerdo.

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana y no podía hacer más que pensar en los últimos momentos compartidos con Aome, haber hecho tal declaración, estaba totalmente seguro de que ella era dueña de todo él, así como sabía que ella le pertenecía, ella siempre se lo demostraba.

Cada vez que la besaba se sentía dichoso, en verdad, pero esto acababa en cuanto abandonaba sus labios, era frustrante no poder estar unido a ellos por siempre.

Encerrado en esa maldita oficina, recordó que esa tarde sería la cena en la casa de su medio hermano, esto le provocó un leve malestar, estar bajo su techo y compartiendo su mesa, no se lo había planteado de ese modo, no se sentía preparado, pero Aome se empecinaba en querer llevarlo allí y afrontar esa situación.

Suspiró, lo haría, claro que sí, por ella, pero luego la besaría hasta que sus labios no pudieran más, era lo justo.

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

* * *

Estaba sentado observando a su amigo teclear rápidamente, pero él no podía concentrarse en hacer lo mismo, pues prefería entregar su mente a esos pensamientos tan complacientes que lo acechaban, ¿cómo no? Si se trataba de una dama, pero no cualquiera, era ella, esa hermosa mujer que había visto en aquella heladería y más tarde en el edificio en dónde residía Yura.

Se permitía abandonarse a caer en ese abismo recordando sus piernas, sus caderas, esa cintura tan estrecha y suave, sus pechos firmes, sus hombros y esbelto cuello y por si con ello no bastara para consumirlo y llevarlo a una nube de pensamientos lascivos, su cara no decepcionaba, por el contrario se sorprendía recordando más que todo una y otra vez su hermoso rostro, sus labios, mejillas, nariz y sus hermosos ojos castaños, eran tan perfectos, su largo cabello del mismo color que sus ojos era tan liso que con solo verlo sentía una suavidad, no se imaginaba cómo sería tirar de él.

Le picaban las manos por ponerlas sobre esa jugosa tentación, pero él podría ser un mujeriego, más no rompía relaciones, y ella para su decepción estaba felizmente emparejada con algún otro chico.

Supo que no se libraría de esos recuerdos y ese deseo fácilmente, pues no parecía poder parar de rememorarlo una y otra vez, si tan solo pudiera poseerla una vez podría olvidarla, tal vez, quiso creer que sólo se trataba de eso, pero era cierto que no podría, ya que como había mencionado, él no se entrometía en relaciones y mucho menos si sólo se trataba de sus deseos primitivos, para ello le sobraban hermosas señoritas.

Se resignó a estar pensando en ella una y otra vez a cada momento.

-¿de qué se trata ese asqueroso suspiro?

Escuchó esa voz tan cortante e hiriente, y sonrió saliendo de sus cavilaciones, Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada envenenada de molestia.

-lárgate, me estorbas.

-Sesshomaru- exhaló el nombre mientras se separaba del respaldo de su silla- ¿por qué siempre me tratas como si sólo fuera basura? ¿Te gusta herirme, no?

-estás en horas de trabajo- le recordó ignorando sus preguntas.

-lo sé, lo sé- se encogió de hombros- pero no puedo evitarlo, hay cierta señorita que no sale de mis pensamientos, para mi desgracia, esa bendita joya ya tiene un dueño- dijo con pesar.

-olvídate de eso y trabaja o lárgate de mi empresa.

-pensé que podría desahogarme contigo- dijo con resentimiento inclinándose hacia su laptop- está bien, Sesshomaru, trabajaré.

-de todos modos, repíteme ¿por qué motivos estás en mi oficina?

-ahh- suspiró- es que en la mía me siento muy solo- confesó- y pensé que lo mismo te pasaría a ti, por eso yo…- al recibir la fría mirada de Sesshomaru supo que era mejor callarse y trabajar- está bien.

* * *

-Aome- Sango la abrazó y luego la hizo pasar- ven, tengo listos algunos conjuntos y un vestido- dijo guiándola a su habitación, no tardaron en atravesar la estrecha sala y llegar a la puerta de madera oscura que ocultaba sus aposentos- también he buscado calzados, no sé si tengas algunos.

-gracias Sango, es realmente más de lo que pude desear- dijo mirando las prendas sobre la cama- no sabía que tenías estos tipos de gustos.

-ah, son cosas que ya no uso- dijo tomando asiento en el filo de la cama.

-claro, ¿te parece si me los pruebo y me das tu opinión?- dijo tomando uno y estrechándolo contra su pecho.

-sí, me parece buena idea, amiga.

Mientras la azabache se encerró en el cuarto de baño privado de la habitación Sango le hablaba desde la cama acariciando una de las blusas inconscientemente- de todos modos, sigo sin comprender ¿por qué tanto drama? Kikyo desde que volvió del internado siempre ha vestido de esa manera y nunca pareció importarte.

-hoy es diferente, Sango, vamos a estar en la mesa con los padres de Inuyasha, son una familia importante, no quiero que piensen que debería vestir más adecuadamente acoplándome a ellos, probablemente pensarían que debería ser un poco más como Kikyo a la hora de vestir.

-yo digo que tu forma de vestir no tiene nada de malo, te sienta muy bien, amiga- decía esta mientras se abría la puerta del baño y Aome salía bajando el dobladillo de la blusa, Sango dejó de hablar mientras la observaba sin expresión.

-¿qué?- inquirió Aome al ver la muda expresión del rostro de su amiga- ¿me veo ridícula? Sango ¡háblame!- se quejó.

-no- se apresuró a decir- sólo que no esperé que te quedara tan bien- admitió mientras se levantaba de la cama- realmente te acoplaste a la ropa- sonrió mientras acomodaba el cuello de la camisa- o tal vez la ropa se acopló a ti- se encogió de hombros- no es muy diferente de lo que habitualmente usas, y tan parecido a Kikyo, pero pienso que no debes ser copia exacta de ella y que te queda muy bien.

-¿estás segura?- Aome se miró hacia abajo no muy convencida.

-míralo por ti misma- le señaló el espejo- no te verás extraña porque realmente no es un cambio abrupto, pero estarás a la altura de cualquier expectativa, Aome.

Al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía su amiga, la vista que este le ofreció en realidad no fue de impacto como esperó, pensaba que no iba a reconocerse o que vería a su prima en ella, pero en realidad era ella, solo que algo más elegante de lo que ella solía ir, supuso que luego del maquillaje y el peinado sería mucho más hermoso.

Llevaba una camisa de tela ligeramente brillante de color gris plomo, esta era holgada, hasta debajo de las caderas, allí salía un leguis negro ceñido hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos de tacón, cerrados con una pequeña correa alrededor de sus tobillos, estos eran negros también.

Se dio la vuelta, la blusa se amarraba en la parte trasera de su cuello, por lo que su espalda quedaba expuesta, cosa que no le agradó a la chica- no me gusta- se tocó la tela- ¿por qué no puede ser menos exhibicionista? También los hombros- se encogió e hizo un mohín- ¿no tienes algún suéter?

-no, de eso nada, está perfecto así, Aome- le dijo la muchacha acercándose- lo arruinarás.

-no quiero sentirme extraña o lo notarán y me sentiré estúpida, ¿por favor?

Sango le sostuvo la mirada y después resopló y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba un suéter de otro de los conjuntos- ten, creo que servirá.

La azabache lo tomó- ¿esto es un…?

-es un blazer, Aome- cortó Sango- y para que sepas un suéter le quitaría elegancia a la ropa, ponte eso ya.

La chica obedeció, al tomarlo pensó que era un chaleco, negro y largo, era sencillo y traía la forma de la cintura de una mujer, por lo que no se veía deforme - me… me siento algo… bien- balbuceó al verse en el espejo- me gusta- admitió sonriéndole a su amiga- creo que usaré esto ¿tú qué opinas?

-si te sientes cómoda, no hay problema, te ves bien, ¿ya sabes qué te harás en el cabello?

-supongo que lo dejaré suelto, no lo sé ¿qué me sugieres?- no dejaba de observarse en el espejo, jamás esperó que pudiera usar algo como aquello y sentirse bien.

-no lo sé, no soy experta en el tema, pero…- meditó- podrías dejarlo suelto hacia un lado sin deshacer tus ondulaciones naturales- dijo visualizando- te quedará bien.

-¿de verdad?- colocó su cabello como la castaña le indicó, caía como una cascada hasta la cadera, al principio lacio hasta llegar poco debajo de la cintura se ondulaba suavemente, el estilo despreocupado le sentaba bien, tanto que casi deseó que se congelara ese aspecto hasta la tarde.

-¿lo ves? Te colocas unos accesorios plateados que cuelguen y brillen, ya sabes, no será necesario algún collar por el modelo de la blusa- se acercó a ella y arrugó las mangas del blazer hacia arriba, dejándola hasta sus codos- ahora podrás usar un brazalete.

-eres la mejor, Sango- sus ojos brillaron con alivio y se abrazó a su amiga, la cual la recibió con cariño y alivio al poder ayudar a su amiga en aquel momento que era importante para ella- te prometo que te compensaré- le aseguró tomando sus manos, envolviéndolas con las suyas y estrujándolas cariñosamente.

-eso espero- bromeó- he exprimido mi cerebro, sacando el poco sentido de la moda que habitaba en mí, así que espero que sepas utilizarlo y que te sientas bien.

-eso seguro, lo hiciste bien, voy a cambiarme- caminó hasta el baño y al pasar por la cama echó una ojeada a las demás prendas, reparó entonces en el vestido azul rey- ¿desde cuándo lo tienes?

-oh, eso…- se acercó- fue un regalo de Naraku, uno de los pocos que aún conservo.

-es… muy hermoso- miró a su amiga no queriendo que ella se sintiera mal al rememorar todo aquello- deberías venderlo para que comamos algunas golosinas- sugirió sonriendo.

-tienes razón, pero apuesto a que valdría un poco más- bromeó, Sango siempre había sido fuerte.

-ya salgo- dijo y se adentró al baño- le pensado que me quedaré hasta la noche, así que podrás alimentarme- le gritó desde el pequeño cuarto de baño.

-de acuerdo.

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A ¿qué les pareció? gracias por su apoyo y espero que Dios me de la inspiración que necesito para culminarlo sin decepcionarlas, de verdad muchas gracias, JAJAJA Miroku es un sinvergüenza XD... hasta luego!**


	15. Cap 15 La Cena, Parte 1

**Aquí está la continuación, la terminé ayer a las dos de la madrugada, pero tenía sueño y por ello no lo subí hasta hoy, lo acabo de editar y arreglar algunos detalles de los que ayer somnolienta no me percaté, pero al fin aquí está, espero que sea de su agrado :D**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con Sango, se sentía más fresca y lista para el evento de esa noche.

Mientras comían helados sentadas en el cómodo sofá de dos plazas color beige con verde de Sango, veían un clásico de los años 90, el tipo de películas que a la castaña le gustaban.

Aome mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, llevaba cucharadas repletas de helado de vainilla a sus labios sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, no era que fueran sus películas favoritas, pero esa en específico consiguió atraparla, era una película bajo la dirección de Tim Burton, titulada Eduardo Manostijeras, la historia concebía a un chico creado que nunca había experimentado emociones humanas pues no había compartido con ningún ser humano salvo su creador, que murió al principio del rodaje.

-es una de mis favoritas- comentó la castaña luego de tragar una cucharada de su helado de brownie- muy buena ¿no?

-sí- musitó Aome aun mirando la pantalla- aunque mis estilos de películas por lo general son de la época, me gustan los dramas- se giró y miró a su amiga- debo preguntarlo ¿por qué te gustan las películas de los 90?

Sango detuvo la cucharada de helado que llevaba a su boca a escasos centímetros de esta, lo meditó entrecerrando los ojos- Hmm… Brad Pitt- dijo con aire de agente secreto e introdujo la cuchara entre sus labios con lentitud.

Aome la miró unos momentos antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír, a lo que se le unió su amiga al instante- tú no tienes remedio…- mencionó al momento que su celular sonaba, parando de reír verificó el número que llamaba y al ver que era Inuyasha miró a su amiga y esta supo interpretar su mirada por lo que solo le sonrió y miró al frente, la pantalla.

La azabache se levantó del sofá, dejando a un lado su helado y caminó hasta la ventana en dónde podía apreciar la ciudad- hola- saludó.

-¿Aome, por qué no has llamado en todo el día?- había optado por reprochar al último momento.

-¿estás bien? Hoy he estado todo el día con Sango y como estabas trabajando no creí que…

-de acuerdo, olvídalo, solo son estupideces- masculló.

-¿Inuyasha?- le divertía y conmocionaba saber que él estaba tan afectado por la falta de comunicación entre ambos en todo el día- lo siento, yo también te he extrañado, pero he estado compartiendo con Sango, no he podido estar con ella como se debe desde que llegó.

-bah… Aome, tonta, nadie dijo que te extrañaba.

-¿ah, no?- le molestó el comentario- ¿entonces para que llamas y reclamas?

-¡solo era para decirte que pasaré por ti a las 7:00!- le dijo este molesto.

-entonces ven a buscarme en el departamento de Sango, ¡adiós!- le cortó.

* * *

-¿¡Aome!?- le llamó y verificó la pantalla de su celular, la muy ingrata le había cortado, contuvo los impulsos de estrellarlo contra la pared- es una malagradecida…- gruño por lo bajo.

Se recostó en su asiento mirando la ciudad, "también te he extrañado" no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se relajara al recordar su dulce voz decirle aquello, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta? Era obvio que la había extrañado y por eso llamaba.

No importaba, en tan solo unas horas la vería y podría hacerle ver cuánto la había extrañado, solo tenía que superar aquella maldita cena y Aome podría recompensarle por los sacrificios.

Miró la pantalla de su laptop, nunca podría trabajar como los demás, era realmente molesto.

* * *

Seguía tecleando, su mirada viajaba rápidamente hacia los documentos y transcribía lo que leía con velocidad, estaba muy concentrado como días antes no lo había estado y aprovechaba al máximo.

La voz de Miroku lo sacó de su nube de trabajo.

-parece que estás disfrutando- mencionó divertido y suspiró- yo nunca podría mostrarme así… al menos no con trabajo… pero si se trata de chicas- sonrió.

Se dispuso a ignorarlo, si no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo, no le importaba.

-oye… ¿no deberías estar ya terminando?- volvió a hablar- a esta hora deberías estar yéndote a tu casa para arreglarte para la cena- miró su reloj de mano.

Entonces Sesshomaru lo miró.

Al leer su mirada sonrió- yo lo sé todo- se recostó- además, hablé con Yaken- se cruzó de brazos- como sea, amigo, yo podré terminar tu trabajo, tú puedes ir- realmente haría eso por Kikyo y por él, no podía creer qué tan buena persona era.

-no es necesario- dijo, pero realmente había olvidado la cena.

-vamos, no seas tan orgulloso- se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal- si yo tuviera una esposa…

Sesshomaru lo miró de soslayo, extrañamente Miroku se había instalado en su oficina para ya no volver a la suya propia, hasta comía allí en el medio día, osaba a descansar y utilizar a su secretaria Lin para que le trajera café, era molesto.

-si yo tuviera una esposa- repitió tratando de asimilar esa mentira- no la haría esperar, estaría con ella temprano en casa, le sorprendería con palabras dulces, la sacaría e invertiría todo en ella… por supuesto tendría que ser una mujer excepcional- rio por lo bajo- y en la cama la satisficiera todas las noches de su vida- terminó mirando al cielo con las manos detrás de su espalda.

A Miroku no le pasó desapercibido que a su mente acudió esa mujer castaña, aunque la desechó rápidamente, su deseo por esa mujer era inmenso y comenzaba a preocuparse.

-claro que no es el caso, porque no tengo una esposa y no creo que la vaya a tener… la vida avanza y aun no encuentro la mujer indicada para sentar cabeza.

-si buscas en antros y bares no la encontrarás- dictaminó tecleando en su laptop.

Entonces la mirada azulada de Miroku se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru, realmente el peli plata acababa de inmiscuirse en sus problemas para aportar cierta información que era verdadera y cruel, pero el caso era que le había prestado atención, aunque Miroku sabía que Sesshomaru siempre lo escuchaba, otra cosa era que no le importaba opinar en absoluto- tienes razón- admitió con pesadez- pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Son los únicos lugares que frecuento además de la empresa, no tengo la suerte de ciertos hermanos Taisho que…

Sesshomaru se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo y miró a Miroku sobre el hombro- Miroku- mencionó el nombre con lentitud, lo cual hizo que el aludido lo mirara atento- eres un sinvergüenzas- le dijo y se fue.

Pestañeó varias veces mirando por dónde acababa de irse el peli plata, luego su boca se deformó en una sonrisa que se convirtió en una carcajada- Sesshomaru- susurró- tienes toda la razón…

* * *

Eran las 6:15 de la tarde, se encontraba ya arreglando su cabello.

Usaba un vestido de diseñador color gris perlado, de corte recto en el cuello, la manga izquierda era de color negra, hasta dos dedos por encima del codo, holgada, la manga derecha era gris perlada, a la misma altura que la otra por delante y por detrás caía más larga, el vestido se ceñía a la cintura, cadera, muslos, tubo hasta las rodillas, exhibiendo perfectamente su cuerpo, cada curva, por el color dándole un tono más blanco a su piel.

Se colocó unos tacones negros plataformas, accesorios moderados y su cabello lo dejó en su mayoría suelto sobre su espalda.

Kanna se ocupaba ahora de su maquillaje, haciendo como siempre un trabajo maravilloso.

Satisfecha con lo que miró en el espejo al final, le sonrió a la muchacha mientras esta se iba.

Se colocó unos aretes y un brazalete, esperaría que llegaran los señores Inu No Taisho e Irazue en la habitación, sabía perfectamente que serían ellos quienes llegarían, incluso antes que su esposo.

Se sorprendió cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin ser tocada y Sesshomaru entró, se dirigió al armario.

-has llegado antes de lo esperado- dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Miroku ha terminado mi trabajo de hoy- respondió mientras se quitaba la corbata y comenzaba a desbotonar su camisa.

-si quieres mientras tomas una ducha preparo tu ropa yo misma- se ofreció deslizándose con lentitud hacia dentro del vestidor y retiraba la camiseta de Sesshomaru suavemente por sus hombros.

El peli plata la miró de reojo y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Sango la había ayudado con el maquillaje, era algo diferente a lo habitual y eso le gustaba, salir de la rutina aunque sólo fuera esa noche.

Nunca había utilizado tantos maquillajes, base, corrector, sombras, polvos compactos de diferentes tonos, delineador de ojos líquido y en lápiz, rímel de diferentes volúmenes y finalmente, lo único normal, labiales.

Su amiga pese a la cantidad de productos que le había aplicado en el rostro, hizo un trabajo impecable para que no luciera maquillada en exceso, sus ojos se veían más grandes y sus pestañas más espesas y oscuras, bordeándolos completamente, sus labios estaban de un rojo pálido, dándole un toque simple y natural al maquillaje.

Finalmente había terminado con su apariencia, se colocó los tacones y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mirarse, había quedado tan sorprendida consigo misma que no había podido reaccionar de otra manera, Sango la miraba desde atrás sonriendo y orgullosa de su creación.

-creo que abriré una peluquería, daré consejos de moda, me convertiré en estilista- bromeó Sango ante el silencio de su amiga.

-deberías- dijo la azabache mirándola por el espejo- Sango, gracias, de verdad has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

-lo sé- se encogió de hombros- puedo verte, pero- checó el reloj de pared- ya es tarde para ponernos sentimentales, ¿Inuyasha no pasaría por ti a las 7:00?

-por lo visto, no- checó su reloj de mano- puesto que ya son las 7:16… tal vez se le hizo un poco tarde…

-¿tal vez? Es obvio que se le hizo tarde- Sango fue hasta la cocina y tomó una banana- si yo fuera tú, no lo acompañaría- al recibir la mirada de Aome que claramente le reclamaba en silencio sonrió sin ganas- lo sé… tú eres la que desea ir.

-Sango, además de eso, sabes muy bien que yo no le haría algo así a Inuyasha, eso sería… ¡oh! Ya está aquí- dijo tomando su teléfono que sonaba- ¿sí?

-estoy afuera, sal.

-de acuerdo, ahora bajo- miró a Sango- dejaré mis cosas aquí, Sango- se acercó- deséame suerte.

-suerte, espero que todo salga bien y que ese tal Sesshomaru sea alguien agradable.

-yo también lo espero, aunque siendo el hermano de Inuyasha debe serlo, ¿verdad?

-sí, tranquila- Sango sonrió y la acompañó hacia la puerta- relájate, estás hermosa.

-gracias, Sango- al despedirse se encaminó al ascensor mientras se repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Se había retrasado 20 minutos apropósito, no quería ir, en verdad, mientras más se acercaba el momento más se sentía tenso y preocupado.

Estaba recostado a su auto, mirando la punta de su zapato, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean, mientras esperaba por su novia, cuando la vio bajar supo que todo valdría la pena si lograba besarla luego de la cena.

Aome venía distraída, aún no lo había localizado.

La había reconocido de inmediato, estaba un poco diferente, pero su esencia, y su forma de adaptar la ropa a su estilo, realmente era ella.

Cuando los ojos chocolates de Aome se cruzaron con los suyos sintió que su corazón dejaba de palpitar, la azabache dejó que su mirada descendiera descuidadamente sobre el cuerpo masculino e Inuyasha se sintió orgulloso de que ella lo recorriera con tal descaro.

* * *

Aun no lo había visto, miraba hacia ambos lados mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de piedras, de pronto miró al frente, él estaba recostado a su auto rojo, ya la miraba embelesado, se veía tan bien en su chaqueta, camisa de vestir negra y jean, era tan él.

Sin poder evitarlo lo miró de arriba abajo, detallándolo completamente, se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos de no haber sido por los tacones.

Al llegar finalmente hacia dónde estaba él, le sonrió- Inuyasha, te ves bien.

-tú también- le escuchó decir, pero parecía que sus palabras se quedaban cortas para el remolino de pensamientos que pasaban tras sus ojos que la estudiaban cuidadosamente- ven, ya es tarde- se abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrara para luego cerrarla e ir a la suya.

* * *

Luego de tocar una vez el timbre Yaken abrió y los recibió con cordialidad.

-buenas noches, Señor Inu No Taisho, señora Irazue- hizo una reverencia a ambos- bienvenidos- se apartó y les dejó el paso libre- los señores esperan en la sala.

-buenas noches, Yaken, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó amablemente Inu No Taisho mientras pasaba a su lado.

-bi… bien, gracias, señor, ¿y usted?

-maravillosamente bien, ¿las cosas han ido bien en la casa?

-sí, señor.

-de acuerdo, vamos querida.

Al llegar Kikyo y Sesshomaru se levantaron del mueble y los esperaron.

-buenas noches, bienvenidos- dijo Kikyo acercándose a saludar- ¿cómo está?- preguntó a Inu No Taisho mientras le abrazaba.

-bien ¿y tú?- le sonrió y miró a su hijo.

-muy bien, gracias- abrazó a Irazue- se ve muy bien- halagó mientras caminaban al sofá- tomen asiento, por favor.

-gracias- dijeron al unísono ambos señores y se sentaron.

-por lo visto Inuyasha aún no llega- Inu No Taisho miró a los alrededores buscando al menor de sus hijos- ese niño nunca cambia.

-déjalo, ya llegará- Irazue posó su mano sobre la de su esposo.

-sí- miró a su hijo- ¿cómo estás?

Sesshomaru le dedicó un asentimiento como respuesta.

-me alegra, he recibido informes semanales de tu parte sobre la empresa, he pensado que no es necesario que hagas eso, al menos no tan seguido- estoy seguro que tú, Miroku y ahora Inuyasha harán las cosas bien, así que la constancia con la que envías los reportes que sea menos frecuente, he pensado pasar por la empresa, pero aún no decido el día.

-habrá una junta para platear estrategias y modos con los nuevos socios de Inglaterra.

-hablando de socios… he recibido una visita…- comenzó a hablar cuando Yaken entró en la sala.

-disculpen, el joven Inuyasha ha llegado- dijo y detrás de él apareció un Inuyasha algo incómodo.

-buenas noches- dijo este.

Sesshomaru lo miró con indiferencia, iba a mirar nuevamente a su padre para incitarlo a continuar hablando, cuando de pronto detrás de él salió una joven chica, venía sosteniendo su mano y al mirarlos sonrió.

-buenas noches- dijo con una suave voz y al visualizar a Kikyo sonrió ampliamente- prima- dijo.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A ¡yaaaa! Llegó… JAJAJA pero será para el próximo cap :P espero que les haya gustado este cap, adoro sus comentarios, Dulcechiel, eres creo que la primera que me lo dice XD, gracias por el apoyo, hasta luego.**


	16. Cap 16 La Cena Parte 2

**¡Hola! lamento la demora T_T en realidad fue porque tenía mucha flojera, pero tengo que dejar eso ya, el lunes comienzan las clases y debo terminar antes de que en verdad no tenga tiempo para poder subir la historia, no se preocupen, no planeo dejarla a media :D espero que me disculpe :T y que disfruten este cap que es especialmente largo :3**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

.-.

Sintió que su mujer se adelantaba en dirección hacia los recién llegados, al llegar con suavidad abrazó a la otra azabache.

Esta gustosamente la recibió, rodeándola con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos sobre el hombro de Kikyo.

-es bueno volver a verte- la escuchó decir mientras tomaba las manos de su prima.

-lo mismo digo- respondió Kikyo con emoción, de pronto reparó en Inuyasha- hola, ¿cómo estás?- le saludó sonriéndole.

-hola, bien ¿y tú?- le respondió algo confundido y sonrió débilmente.

\- muy bien- miró nuevamente a su prima- ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien- la jaló por las manos y la dirigió hacia dónde esperaban los demás fascinados con el increíble parecido en ambas chicas.

-buenas noches- saludó Aome al estar frente a los señores- ¿cómo están?

-buenas noches, querida- Inu No Taisho se adelantó y la estrujó fugazmente- estoy bien ¿cómo estás tú?

-bien, muy bien- sonrió perdida en la mirada ámbar del hombre frente a ella- ¿y usted?- miro a la mujer.

-bien, gracias- asintió con una sonrisa congelada en sus finos labios, cubiertos por un labial color vino.

-estás muy linda- alagó el mayor regresando junto a su mujer.

-gracias- la azabache bajó la mirada mientras colocaba detrás de su oreja un mechón de su largo cabello, estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, de pronto se vio transportado sin poder evitarlo a esa noche en Cheltenham, esa chica.

* * *

Sintió que su prima tiraba de ella.

-¡ven!- caminaron un par de pasos- Aome, este es Sesshomaru, mi esposo- dijo sonriendo, colocándose junto al hombre de mirada fría.

Aome dirigió su vista hacia arriba, el hombre frente a ella, lo primero que visualizó fue un caro traje de color negro, largos mechones de cabello color plata, sedoso, un amplio pecho cubierto por una camisa gris oscura y finalmente su cara, sin duda era como una obra de cinceladas delicadas, rasgos finos, elegantes y fríos.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los de él sintió que algo dentro de ella se sacudía y abrió los ojos levemente, perdida, atrapada en algún lugar dentro de aquellas fosas de oro, un escalofríos recorrió su espalda, sí, sintió frío, era lo que esa mirada le transmitía fija en ella- tú…- fue lo que salió de sus labios sin poder apartar la mirada.

-¿Aome?- Kikyo la miró preocupada- ¿qué sucede?

-oh… lo siento- se obligó a arrastrar la vista lejos de él- creí haberlo visto antes- mencionó confundida, era él, estaba segura, esa mirada pálida, pero con algo oscuro dentro, de un color amarillo tan intenso como el sol, pero transmitía frío.

Y esos rasgos, el cabello plateado, ella estaba segura que no habían más hombres en el mundo con esos rasgos tan propios de la familia Taisho.

-es un placer conocerte al fin, Sesshomaru- dijo extendiendo su mano, tratando de no mirarlo- yo soy Aome, la prima de Kikyo y novia de Inuyasha- mencionó al momento que sintió una mano deslizarse por sus hombros, esa presencia la reconfortó y se sintió más decidida, no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Sesshomaru miró la mano y asintió al tiempo que la tomaba.

Todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y se tornó momentáneamente oscuro, cuando sintió sus largos dedos envolver su mano, pero la sensación solo duró unos segundos, pues su contacto fue efímero y rápidamente ya había soltado su mano.

-Sesshomaru- dijo a modo de saludo Inuyasha, que se había parado al lado de Aome.

-buenas noches- dijo simplemente el aludido, mirándolo indiferentemente.

-bien, pasemos al comedor- dijo Kikyo para disipar la tensión.

* * *

Había acabado dos potes de helado, pero aún quería más y no pretendía dormir esa noche, sólo quería seguir viendo películas hasta que finalmente sus párpados se cerraran involuntariamente.

Tomó su abrigo del perchero, era de color beige, se lo anudó y salió.

Iba a la esquina por un poco más de helado, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo de puertas cerradas hacia el elevador, sintió una puerta detrás de ella abrirse.

* * *

-vendré más tarde, tengo trabajo qué hacer- dijo divertido mientras la voluptuosa mujer se pegaba a él.

-está bien- dijo y rosó con sus labios el cuello masculino- te estaré esperando…

Miró a un lado mientras ella ronroneaba en el hueco entre su clavícula y cuello, cuando de pronto miró ese par de piernas caminando a prisa hacia el elevador, el vaivén de sus caderas lo sedujo, rápidamente se deshizo de las manos de Yura sobre su cintura- sí… ya me voy- prácticamente corrió detrás de ella, se había adentrado al ascensor y las puertas se cerraban.

* * *

Iba a comenzar a tararear una canción cuando de pronto las puertas del ascensor se vieron detenidas por un pulcro zapato negro.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Sango subió su vista, barriendo todo el cuerpo del individuo que estaba parado delante de ella.

Iba vestido con un traje muy elegante y a simple vista muy costoso, él lo llevaba levemente desordenado dándole un toque juvenil y descuidado, muy atractivo.

El chico la miraba también recorriéndola, cuando ella llegó a su rostro él llegó al de ella, y ambos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio, él sonriendo perezosamente, ella sin expresión.

-buenas noches- dijo Sango cuando él decidió entrar.

-buenas noches- respondió arrastrándose dentro, al lado de la castaña.

* * *

No sabía cómo actuar, ella no estaba siendo hostil, tal vez no lo recordaba, analizó él con una punzada de decepción y a la vez de alivio.

La miraba de reojo, ella miraba al frente dándole una maravillosa vista de su perfil, era tan perfecta, parecía distraída con los números del piso que marcaba la pantallita sobre las puertas.

-¿vas a planta baja?

Ella lo miró con expresión aburrida- sí- respondió- ¿y usted?- añadió al final luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

-oh, bueno yo voy al subterráneo.

Sango lo miró unos momentos analizando- ¿estacionamiento?

-sí, así es- respondió sonriendo, ella deslizó su vista levemente hasta su pecho y luego volvió a subir a su rostro, para luego mirar al frente- ¿no me recuerdas?- preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndose también a él.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, escrutó su rostro con la mirada y luego frunció el entrecejo- no, lo siento.

-ah, no te preocupes, sólo nos vimos una vez por casualidad- no sabía si cortejarla, ya que sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, no sabía siquiera qué hacía allí en esa caja de metal con ella, no podría pretenderla, ella tenía pareja, pero no pudo evitarlo en cuanto la vio ya se encontraba trotando detrás de ella- sin embargo, yo la recuerdo perfectamente- adoptó una actitud respetuosa y coqueta.

* * *

Sango tragó saliva inconscientemente ante la respuesta del chico- bueno, mi nombre es Sango- dijo y extendió la mano luego de colocar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Sango- repitió él sonriendo y tomó su mano- señorita Sango- apretó suavemente- mi nombre es Miroku, es un placer conocerla.

-lo mismo digo- no pudo evitar detallar su rostro.

Tenía una mirada astuta y divertida, de un color azul intenso, sus cejas levemente arqueadas le daban un toque fresco y confiado y en sus labios se visualizaba una sonrisa coqueta.

Sin duda era apuesto, rico y agradable, pero ella no estaba para coqueteos ahora, en realidad era lo último que deseaba en esos momentos por muy bello que fuera.

El sonido de la puerta que ya se abría la sacó de sus pensamientos y suspiró de alivio, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellas.

* * *

-Adiós, señorita Sango- dijo, y cuando ella se giró hacia él, le guiñó el ojo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, logrando captar el ligero sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica.

Sonrió complacido, Sango, la dueña de sus pensamientos últimamente.

Al llegar subió a su coche, y para su satisfacción, la vislumbró caminar por la acera mientras él pasaba lentamente a su lado, la chica no lo miró, pero él agradecía su distracción pues pudo recorrerla sin restricción.

Pero sin darse cuenta estaba deseando que ella le mirara, con esos ojos castaños suyos, quería que ella lo mirara a él, quería acaparar su vista y su atención.

También había estado embelesado en el compás de su cabello meciéndose al viento, suspiró y apretó el acelerador.

* * *

Todo estaba delicioso, ahora se encontraba comiendo el postre y las galletas, no hizo falta que Kikyo hablara, al probarlos supo que fue su prima quien los cocinó.

-yo lo hice- le dijo Kikyo sonriendo, sin apartar la mirada de Aome.

-ya me he dado cuenta, es tan delicioso y nostálgico- sonrió- ¿no te parece?

-por supuesto que sí- rio y Aome la acompañó a sabiendas de lo que su prima recordaba.

-por lo visto son muy apegadas- intervino Inu No Taisho.

Aome y Kikyo lo miraron.

-sí, hubo un tiempo en el que solíamos decir que éramos hermanas gemelas- dijo Kikyo y miró a Aome- ¿lo recuerdas?

-claro, aunque probablemente ahora no nos creerían, anteriormente éramos exactas- rememoró mientras se llevaba una cuchara del postre helado a sus labios- creo que tengo una fotografía cuando usábamos aquellos vestidos floreados y un lazo en el cabello.

-yo también conservo esa fotografía- Kikyo se levantó- voy a traerla.

-se le ve muy entusiasmada- dijo Irazue.

-así es, a ambas- Inu No Taisho se recostó complacido.

-sí, es que los mejores recuerdos de nuestra infancia son juntas- Aome bajó la mirada- solíamos tener cortes iguales, cuando Kikyo decidió sacarse el flequillo yo también lo hice con ella, incluso algunas veces ella ondulaba su cabello o yo alisaba el mío para confundir a nuestras madres, aunque ellas siempre sabían identificarnos por mucho que nos esforzáramos.

-ese instinto de madre- dijo Irazue sonriendo.

-¿siempre fue así?- Inu No Taisho quiso saber más sobre aquel tema que lograba esa mirada tan iluminada en el rostro de su nuera.

-sí… hasta que…- ese amargo recuerdo impidió que terminara de hablar.

-Onigumo envió a Kikyo a Londres.

Aome miró a la persona que acababa de hablar, súbditamente sus miradas se encontraron, él estaba sentado, la miraba frío, calculador, mantenía su copa en la mano.

-¿en verdad?- Inu No Taisho miró a su hijo mayor y luego a Aome.

-sí…- arrastró las palabras- mi tío la envió a un internado allí y… estuvo seis años, sólo hablamos dos o tres veces, no recuerdo muy claramente ahora- mientras hablaba no podía evitar que su mirada fuera hacia Sesshomaru- pero cuando volvió todo fue como antes… bueno casi- nuevamente se animó y miró a Inu No Taisho- ella traía ideas diferentes a las mías, pero siempre respetamos nuestros puntos de vista y es agradable debatir con ella.

-seis largos años rodeada de monjas, sería extraño que regresara totalmente igual- intervino Kikyo que se acercaba- ¿no crees?

-totalmente de acuerdo contigo- dijo Aome y miró la fotografía que traía Kikyo- la encontraste.

-sí- se la tendió- recuerdo ese día.

-la casa del lago- murmuró Aome mirando la fotografía- quiero verla- miró a su prima.

-yo tampoco la he visto en mucho tiempo- se abrazó- tengo entendido que mi padre la vendió dos años después de que me fui a Londres.

-lo mismo he escuchado yo- miró a Irazue- ¿quiere verla?

-por supuesto-dijo sonriendo.

Aome la tendió y la mujer la tomó- supongo que no sabrán quién es quién, en ese tiempo éramos idénticas.

-aún lo son- dijo la mujer mirando la fotografía- son copias exactas.

Inu No Taisho se inclinó hacia Irazue y miró la foto- supongo que Aome es la del vestido de fondo blanco.

La azabache sonrió lentamente- ¿por qué lo dice?

-tu mirada es… diferente- vaciló- además, pareces algo distraída.

-no es cierto- Aome saltó a la defensiva.

-¿ves? Te dije- Kikyo sonrió mientras comía una galleta- Aome estaba mirando a Koga- le dijo a Inu No Taisho y rio.

-no es cierto- Aome hizo un mohín.

-¿Koga?- repitió Inu No Taisho.

-es un chico que cuando éramos niñas solía molestar a Aome y le decía que ella era su novia- Kikyo parecía divertida y su mirada era cálida.

-yo no lo miraba, estoy mirando la cámara.

-sí, miras la cámara pero algo parece captar tu atención más que eso y tu mente está en otro lugar- habló Inu No Taisho con una mirada suave.

-aun así pudo tratarse de otra cosa…- masculló.

El mayor rio y luego devolvió la fotografía- tranquila, ¿Inuyasha quieres verla?

* * *

El aludido lo miró y asintió, estaba realmente callado al lado de Aome, tomó la fotografía y vislumbró a una Aome de siete años, tenía unos grandes ojos chocolates, su pequeña boca color rosa mostraba una sonrisa desinteresada, sus cachetes eran redondos y se notaban suaves, su flequillo ocultaba casi sus ojos, tenía el cabello cargo como ahora, recogido en una media cola con un gran lazo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con estampado de flores negras y grises, se aferraba al brazo de su prima.

Kikyo era idéntica a Aome, ella sonreía débilmente, pero sincera, tenía el mismo peinado que Aome, y un vestido idéntico pero de color negro con flores blancas y grises.

Detrás se podía apreciar un prado, una casa a lo lejos y un enorme lago detrás de esta brillaba con la luz de la aurora.

En ese momento pudo apreciar ese enorme detalle en la vista de Aome, no lo había notado de esa manera, su brillo era único, tenía algo que hacía que se quisiera perder en su vista, que quisiera mirarla por siempre, y que sólo lo mirara a él.

* * *

Mientras llevaba su baso de cacao caliente a la boca, Aome miró a Inuyasha y reparó en que este parecía algo callado y la miraba- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó inclinándose hacia él.

-no es nada- masculló mientras dirigía una mirada hacia los demás, ellos conversaban animadamente, a excepción de Sesshomaru e Irazue que raramente intervenía en la conversación.

-¿seguro?- depositó el vaso en la mesilla de cristal- porque si quieres, nos podemos ir- le dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la de él.

* * *

Inuyasha miró nuevamente hacia los demás e Irazue lo miró, lentamente en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa tan típica de ella, mientras que con sus ojos le decía muchas cosas que él no supo descifrar.

Ella no lo odiaba e Inuyasha estaba consciente de que sería inmaduro pensar así, no era mala mujer, pero su frialdad le hacía sentir algo incómodo y esa mirada de astucia que no desaparecía ni cuando sonreía, tampoco había visto nunca que sus sonrisas llegaran a sus ojos.

-creo que estará bien irnos ahora- dijo mientras se levantaba y Aome lo seguía- ya nos retiramos- informó.

Todos detuvieron su conversación y los miraron.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó Inu No Taisho mirando a su hijo y a Aome.

-sólo estamos cansados, es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Inuyasha mirando s su padre.

-sí, pero nos hemos divertido mucho- intervino Aome- Kikyo- dijo tomando las manos de su prima que se había aproximado- es muy agradable tu casa, la cena estuvo deliciosa.

-gracias, me alegró mucho compartir contigo, Aome, deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez.

-hablando de eso, me parece que la próxima cena la daré yo- Inu No Taisho sonrió mientras recibía las miradas de los demás- para Irazue y para mí sería un placer.

-me parece bien- Kikyo se paró al lado de su marido.

-bien, entonces, creo que también es hora de que nos vayamos, Irazue- le dijo el mayor de los Taisho a su mujer.

-opino igual- Irazue se puso de pie.

-los acompañamos a la puerta- se ofreció Kikyo caminando delante.

Hablaban mientras se dirigían caminaban, cuando llegaron todos salieron a excepción de Kikyo y su marido.

Aome se aproximó a su prima- adiós, Kikyo- la abrazó.

-adiós, Aome, nos vemos luego.

-sí, eso espero- miró a Sesshomaru- hasta luego- le sonrió algo perturbada y luego regresó hacia Inuyasha.

-adiós querida- le dijo Inu No Taisho a Kikyo mientras la abrazaba- que pases buenas noches y gracias por tu hospitalidad.

-no es nada, me alegra sus visitas- dijo sinceramente- nos vemos luego, buenas noches- se dirigió hacia Irazue y le dio un pequeño abrazo- que tenga buenas noches.

-igualmente- asintió.

-buenas noches, hijo- Inu No Taisho miró a Sesshomaru.

-igualmente- fue su seca respuesta.

-bien, nos marchamos ya- tomó el brazo de su mujer y comenzaron a caminar- los acompañamos- le dijo a Inuyasha y Aome.

-de acuerdo- Inuyasha comenzó a caminar, no sin antes dedicar una mirada de despedida a su hermano y una sonrisa a Kikyo- vamos Aome.

-sí- tomó la mano de su novio- adiós, Kikyo, adiós, Sesshomaru- se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Inu No Taisho se detuvo y les sonrió a ambos chicos.

-bueno, es aquí donde nos despedimos- se acercó a Aome- nos vemos, querida- la abrazó y luego miró a su hijo- buenas noches, Inuyasha, lleva a Aome hasta su casa y conduce con cuidado.

-sí, padre.

-buenas noches- Aome les dedicó una sonrisa sincera antes de girarse e ir en dirección contraria a la que los señores tomaron.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **N.A. ¿les gustó? ¿estoy perdonada? XD espero que haya sido de su agrado y no decepcionar sus expectativas, trataré de subir el próximo cap pronto, ya lo tengo listo :) espero con ansias sus comentarios, ¡hasta luego! :3**


	17. Cap 17 Mi apuesto cuñado

**Hola, buenos días, hoy subiré dos cap para compensar, este no es tan largo, pero el otro lo es, espero que les guste.**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

¿Cómo era que había terminado así? Cuando se suponía debía estar adelantando el trabajo.

Pero no se detuvo, realmente, lo que había comenzado como solo un trago para despejar la mente y relajarse, había terminado en nublar sus pensamientos.

Una espesa neblina se extendía en su mente, cubriendo y distorsionando cualquier pensamiento coherente, hasta el momento lo más sensato que había atinado a pensar era llamarlo.

Marcó el número torpemente mientras sonreía y llevaba el trago a sus labios.

Repicó y repicó hasta que se dirigió al buzón de entrada, masculló algo que ni él mismo entendió mientras volvía a llamar, así marcó cinco veces más hasta que finalmente su llamada fue atendida, depositó el vaso sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Desde la primera llamada supo que sería Miroku, a la siguiente revisó y efectivamente era él, pero no se sentía con ánimos de atenderle.

Finalmente cuando ya iba a la quinta llamada estaba realmente molesto por la insistencia de ese hombre, miró a su lado, el reloj digital sobre su mesa indicaba que eran pasados las dos de la madrugada, un ligero dolor se instaló en su cabeza.

Kikyo a su lado se removió y abrió los ojos lentamente, en la penumbra de la noche y por haber salido de un sueño sus ojos le parecieron grandes y brillantes.

-¿quién es?- preguntó mientras llevaba los dedos a sus ojos y bostezaba.

-solo es Miroku- dijo secamente.

Kikyo se estiró y miró la hora- son las dos y media de la madrugada, Sesshomaru, tal vez deberías contestar, podría ser algo urgente- sugirió mientras se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba para continuar durmiendo.

Sesshomaru estaba absolutamente seguro de que sólo era para fastidiar, Miroku no tenía situaciones urgentes y si las tuviera él sólo las resolvía.

Aun sabiendo eso alargó la mano y tomó el teléfono, miró la pantalla y decidió esperar a que la llamada se cortara y si él volvía a llamar entonces lo tomaría.

Así fue, Miroku enseguida estaba llamando.

Se levantó y al llegar al balcón tomó la llamada- más te vale que sea algo importante porque has logrado colmar mi paciencia- dijo al tiempo que contestaba.

Se escuchó un silencio hasta que una respiración y luego una ligera risa llegó a sus oídos- Sesshomaru- dijo animado- sabía que ibas a contestar.

Enseguida supo que estaba ebrio, ese infeliz estaba llamando sólo por molestar, aun así se permitió escucharlo- habla de una vez- pronunció con lentitud.

* * *

Miroku sonrió, pese a toda esa nube de embriaguez él tenía leves momentos de cordura y su mente persistía por debajo de todo ello, era consciente de que su amigo se estaba controlando.

-sólo quería decirte que… estoy ebrio…- comenzó y Sesshomaru tensó la mandíbula queriendo asesinarlo- y que estoy en la empresa… en tu oficina… haciendo tu trabajo- finalizó y escuchó que la línea había sido colgada.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, tendría compañía en diez minutos.

Se arrellanó en su asiento, que por cierto, realmente pertenecía a Sesshomaru, pero en ese momento no importaba, porque estaba ebrio, tomó su trago y se preparó para esperar y estar listo para lo que se aproximaba, hacía no mucho que había pasado por algo parecido en Inglaterra.

Con ese silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar no fue difícil para él, que pese a que todos sus sentidos estaban siendo afectados por el alcohol que por sus venas corría, escuchara los resonantes pasos de ese imponente ser que se aproximaba hacia la oficina.

Inquietarse por ello sería tonto puesto que fue él quien lo provocó, pero no lo pudo evitar, se removió al tiempo que la puerta se abría mostrando a un Sesshomaru claramente molesto, que curiosamente traía puesta una franela color plomo, con un pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos, Miroku evitó mirarlo de arriba abajo, pero sin remedio pensó ¿qué haría Sesshomaru a las dos de la madrugada con un pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos elegantes?

-espero que comiences a explicar todo esto de manera coherente- dijo al tiempo que avanzaba.

Miroku no cambió de posición, aun sabiendo que a él le molestaría aún más que el muy descarado estuviera en su silla- bueno… mi querido Sesshomaru, verás, no hay mucho que explicar, luego de que te fueras trabajé sin parar, recibí una llamada, así que fui al apartamento de Yura, al volver vi a una linda señorita- sonrió- yo no he dejado de pensar en ese bello ángel terrenal, así que para concentrarme en el trabajo y despejar la mente, tomé un trago- señaló la botella- luego otro y no me di cuenta de que me había acabado una botella yo solo, claro que en ningún momento dejé de trabajar- finalizó con orgullo, pero a la vez divertido sabiendo que eso no le gustaría a Sesshomaru.

Vio al peli plata inhalar disimuladamente, reteniéndose.

-levántate- le ordenó.

Miroku se levantó perezosamente, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se movía y que se iba a caer- no creo que sea buena idea que me levante- dijo ya de pie.

-silencio y camina- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, estaba a dos pasos de la puerta cuando escuchó el ruido sordo que había estado esperando, no le hizo falta girarse para saber que Miroku yacía en el suelo.

Lo escuchó reír antes de hablar- no puedo caminar en absoluto.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y lo miró dese arriba como si estuviera a punto de pisotearlo- levántate y camina o te quedarás aquí toda la noche- habló de espacio.

-lo siento, pero no puedo- dijo al tratar de ponerse en pie- es… muy confuso- se levantó y se sostuvo del escritorio- si me quedara aquí, tal vez vomitaría en cualquier momento- levantó una mano- no es por amenazarte, lo juro.

Sesshomaru se quedó observándolo sin expresión, pero su mandíbula estaba en presión.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Aome se quedaron en el auto, en absoluto silencio, hasta que finalmente ella habló.

-¿estás bien?- lo miró moviéndose en su asiento para estar más cómoda.

-lo estoy- dijo son sequedad.

-¿estás seguro?- se inclinó hacia él- Inuyasha…

Alargó la mano hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, para luego jalarla hacia él, dejándola sentada sobre su regazo y luego la envolvió con la otra mano por detrás de la cabeza y la besó antes que la chica reaccionara.

Era un beso desenfrenado, enseguida introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la chica sobre él, impactándola, la mano sobre su brazo viajó hacia la cadera de la azabache y permaneció allí mientras que la otra siguió en su cuello manteniéndola contra él y profundizando el beso.

Aome pestañeó unas veces y luego se dio cuenta, había estado en tensión toda la noche y así era como reaccionaba.

Con una punzada de ternura y de culpa deslizó sus manos por el pecho y brazos de Inuyasha al momento que le seguía el beso.

Sintió cómo él tentaba su lengua para que danzaran juntas y no lo hizo esperar.

-Inuyasha- lo miró desde una distancia corta- gracias, sé que no fue cómodo ni fácil para ti, por eso, gracias.

En lugar de responderle, volvió a tomar sus labios, luego de deleitarse de ellos por unos momentos, se separó un poco- estás hermosa, Aome- el susurró.

-gracias- sonrió sonrojada y le dio una palmada en el hombro- tú estás muy apuesto esta noche, Inuyasha- se inclinó y depositó un beso en los labios del peli-plata- buenas noches- se apartó.

* * *

Lo dejó frente a su puerta y se giró hacia su auto.

-oye… oye, Sesshomaru- se recostó a la pared- no pensarás dejarme aquí botado ¿o sí?

-estás en tu casa- le dijo sin detenerse.

-lo sé, pero…- se giró a ver su puerta- no puedo… entrar… yo solo.

-no es mi problema, ni se te ocurra aparecerte por la empresa mañana, tampoco volver a llamarme, no eres mi asunto.

-aunque digas eso ahora… acabas de buscarme y traerme aquí- le recordó divertido y con evidente esfuerzo.

-solo te saqué de mi oficina, no te confundas- dicho esto entró en su auto dejando a Miroku solo.

-tan frívolo…

* * *

-así que es aterrador- meditó mientras picaba una zanahoria.

-¡No, Sango!- se giró con el cuchillo apuntando a su amiga castaña mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la patata que cortaba- solo es algo… estoico y… un poco… ¿glacial?

-¿¡Glacial!?- estalló en carcajadas- Aome ¿qué palabra es esa para describir a tu cuñado?- continuó riendo- de hecho, para describir a cualquier persona- suspiró y continuó su labor-bueno, es algo normal en ti tratar de que todo suene más suave de lo que es, pero en ese caso quizás quisiste decir "frío".

-¿Frío?- volvió a darle la espalda a su amiga y continuó cortando- no lo sé, Sango, me parece que aún no he conocido suficiente de él como para describirlo de esta manera- suspiró.

-bueno, solo estábamos hablando de cómo te pareció el tal Sesshomaru… pero… ¿es lindo?- la miró cómplice.

-ah ¡Sango!- se giró instantáneamente- ¿¡qué clase de pregunta es esa!?- gritó apuntando a su amiga.

La castaña rio- ¿de qué hablas, Aome? Solo es una pregunta ¿por qué te alteras?... no me digas que… ¿lo has encontrado apuesto?

-n…no ¡no!- apretó los puños, sintiendo su cara arder.

-no te molestes conmigo, Aome- continuó cortando hasta tomar otra zanahoria- no es mi culpa que te guste tu cuñado- volvió a jugar con su amiga para molestarla.

-¡Sango!- se quejó- no me gusta Sesshomaru… yo ¡yo amo a Inuyasha!

-tranquila, eso también lo sé, pero nunca dije que amaras a Sesshomaru ¿o sí? Es normal que notemos la belleza de las demás personas, ¿entiendes?

-sí, pero…

-además, siendo hermano de Inuyasha, no debería quedarse atrás, porque tu novio es inusualmente… único.

-sí ¿verdad?- se acercó a su amiga- es tan apuesto y…

-sí, sí… no pares de cortar, tengo hambre.

* * *

Salió del baño y se lanzó a su cama con el teléfono es sus manos, no había más que un solo mensaje de Inuyasha en dónde le deseaba buenas noches, suspiró, luego de mandar una rápida respuesta fijó su vista en el techo, en el cual lentamente se iban iluminando pequeñas figuras brillantes que ella misma había pegado allí.

Tan brillantes como estrellas, como esas estrellas de Inglaterra, esa noche…

De pronto estaba nuevamente bajo ese hermoso cielo estrellado, con el aire meciendo sus cabellos, uniendo azabache con finos hilos de plata, estaba en la calidez de sus brazos y perdida en esa mirada ámbar.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar volver a encontrarse con ese ser? El cual la descolocaba tanto, y que además fuera el hermano de su novio y esposo de su prima.

Suspiró agotada, debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, más bien debía centrarse en conocerlos más… a la familia Taisho, incluyendo a Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. ¿qué tal? respondiendo a sus preguntas, los que he subido no los terminé de publicar, pero pienso terminar este y comenzar a subir los otros que tengo aquí, esta vez terminarlos y hacer algunas modificaciones... he comenzado un nuevo fic hace poco, pronto lo subiré pues ya llevo bastante avance, pero me gustaría terminar primero con este, no sé qué opinan ustedes, adoro sus comentarios, espero leerlos pronto, saludos :D**


	18. Cap 18 Infieles I

_**¡Hola de nuevo! :D subiré el otro cap de hoy, es un regalo :3 y pues, con esto damos comienzo a la infidelidad ¡EHHEHEHEH! ¡QUÉ VIVAN LOS INFIELES! okno :V pero espero que les guste :)**_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **.-.**_

.-.

Una semana había pasado desde que había visto a Aome, fue en esa cena en la casa de su medio Hermano.

Luego de eso, pese a las constantes llamadas y textos por parte de la chica, él se había negado a hablar con ella y ni siquiera sabía el motivo.

Se sentía muy irritado y no se lograba entender para nada, así que lo mejor era no ver ni hablar con Aome para evitar tratarla de mala manera sólo por su estado de humor.

Lo de la cena había sido algo molesto y agotante, pero que él recordara no había peleado con Aome luego de eso.

-tch.

Se encontraba en la oficina, hasta el momento solo había ignorado llamadas y mensajes y sólo le escribía un corto texto de buenas noches.

En ese momento recordó que incluso le había dejado dicho a su secretaria que no dejara pasar a absolutamente nadie, solo por la cobardía de no enfrentarse a Aome.

* * *

Las ocho y media de la mañana.

Suspiró, el día era nublado, perfecto para comer helado mientras se ve una película.

Tomó su celular, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, lo depositó nuevamente en la mesa, primero desayunaría y luego comenzaría con su nueva rutina de tratar de contactar con su novio.

Bajó a la cocina, su madre estaba poniendo el desayuno sobre la mesa, en donde el abuelo y Sota esperaban.

-buenos días- dijo pasando de largo a ayudar a su madre, ella llevaba puesta aún su pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones cortos de algodón, color verde agua y una camisola de seda, color negra.

-oh, buenos días, Aome- saludó su madre, en su mano llevaba una espátula de cocina y le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Aome, tienes ojeras- observó el abuelo- en la bodega tengo un…

-no, abuelo, gracias, prefiero mis cremas- cortó antes de que se emocionara y llevó unos platos a la mesa.

-hermana, mañana comienzan mis exámenes- informó el menor

-qué bueno, Sota- depositó los platos y le sonrió fugazmente al pequeño, para luego darse la vuelta a buscar otros dos.

-¿¡qué bueno!?- repitió Sota- ¿hermana, estás bien?

-sí, vamos a comer- depositó los nuevos platos, tomó asiento y comenzó a untar mermelada a su tostada.

-hija, pareces algo distraída- su madre la miró preocupada.

-no es nada- mordió su pan- ¿quieres un poco, Sota?- ofreció el frasco.

-no, gracias, hermana, prefiero mantequilla.

-eso no es saludable- acotó distraída, su mente estaba en esa última vez que había visto a Inuyasha, ¿qué había hecho mal? Suspiró.

-¿viste el periódico, hija?- el mayor extendió el diario- hay un artículo de las empresas Taisho, ¿qué no son las empresas de la familia del joven que siempre viene a por Aome?

-sí, papá- la mujer sonrió- es el prometido de Aome.

-¡¿el novio de mi hermana sale en el periódico?!

-no precisamente, pero sí las empresas de su familia- la mujer miró a su hija- Aome…

La azabache se levantó de súbdito y se llevó su tostada.

Subió a su habitación, y buscó en su closet.

¡No! Él no iba a huir para siempre de ella, le debía una explicación por su comportamiento y más le valía que fuera una coherente.

Sacó un vestido color turquesa y lo lanzó a la cama, caminó hasta el baño y comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

Iría a su empresa y hablaría con él.

* * *

Ahora que estaba frente al pasillo, pensaba que tal vez, no fue la mejor idea y su pensamiento se acentuó más cuando la joven mujer secretaria le informó que Inuyasha no estaba.

Aome se deslizó nuevamente por el pasillo, y miró hacia el otro lado, la oficina de Sesshomaru, suspiró.

Esperó el ascensor, cuando este se abrió, de él salieron cuatro hombres vestidos de traje y uno más.

-Sesshomaru…- susurró ella al verlo salir.

Este le miró.

Aome al tener su atención, sin saber qué hacer le saludó con una sonrisa- Hola.

Sesshomaru le dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y luego se marchó.

Lo sintió pasar a su lado, su cabello como hilos de plata ondeando detrás de él constante con su paso.

Su olor.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, se adentró al ascensor volviendo a deprimirse.

* * *

-señor, ha venido una joven chica buscándolo- le dijo por el teléfono.

-¿quién?

-es su prometida, señor.

-tch ¿está allí?

-ya se ha ido, le he dicho que no estaba, tal como usted me ordenó.

-de acuerdo.

Inuyasha se sintió peor que antes, él no merecía a Aome si podía hacerle algo como eso tan fácilmente.

Decidió que la llamaría, pero no ahora, en la noche, tal vez tomar unos tragos le ayudaría a envalentonarse.

Y no la culparía si ella le rechazara, era justo lo que él le había estado haciendo.

* * *

Entró a su habitación, quería evitar llorar por la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

Sango estaría ya trabajando, había recibido un texto con la dirección y la foto de ella en un lindo traje de mesera.

Era un pequeño vestido de color negro, con falda acampanada y con muchos plises y encaje blanco, al igual que un delantal blanco y una cofia.

En el mensaje se disculpaba por haber olvidado en la noche enviar el mensaje con la dirección.

Iría a visitarla, pero tal vez otro día, ahora sólo quería recostarse un momento y esperar algún milagro.

Mirando al techo cubierto de pegatinas brillantes, recordó nuevamente el cielo de Inglaterra, y sin poder evitarlo, a ese hombre que la había tomado entre sus brazos cuando ella iba a caer.

Si hubiera conocido a Sesshomaru antes, jamás hubiera pensado que podría estar alguna vez tan cerca de él como para ver dentro de sus ojos dorados, o para sentir su respiración, la suavidad de sus cabellos…

A ella normalmente no le pasaban cosas como esas, ir por la calle de pronto estar entre los brazos de un hermoso hombre, que resultó ser su cuñado.

* * *

Estaba tomando un té, cuando recibió una llamada, era Kanna que le pedía verse esa noche, pues acababa de llegar de su viaje y quería hablar con ella.

Kanna era una vieja amiga del internado.

Kikyo pensó que tal vez un encuentro con ella no le haría mal, Sesshomaru no volvería hasta algo tarde, podría ir al encuentro de su amiga en un pequeño pero lujoso bar, algo apartado y si se disfrazaba nadie la iba a reconocer.

Aceptó la invitación y quedaron para las ocho y media.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, hizo algunas llamadas para quedar con sus viejos amigos, los mismos con los que había hecho la cita grupal en la que había conocido a Aome.

Se verían esa noche a las ocho en mismo bar.

* * *

-Sesshomaru, dentro de dos semanas tenemos una reunión con los socios viejos- le dijo mirando un bolígrafo que tenía entre los dedos- he dicho a tu secretaria que la arreglara para las diez de la mañana en un restaurante casi llegando a las afueras de la cuidad.

-¿tú no tienes una secretaria?

Miroku sonrió ampliamente- me gusta usar tus cosas, amigo- rio y luego se levantó- es sólo que, como casi siempre estoy aquí, se siente como si también fuera mi secretaria.

-lárgate, Miroku.

Este sólo le sonrió y su mente divagó por unos momentos, esa mañana él la había visto, a la hermosa Sango.

Estaba seguro que era ella en ese restaurante del centro comercial, con un uniforme de mesera, se había sentido tentado a ir hasta donde estaba ella, pero en lugar de eso, se dirigió hacia la encargada y reservó el lugar para dentro de dos semanas, era fresco y tenía clase.

-mientras iba saliendo a hacer el reservado en el restaurante, me topé con la señorita novia de tu hermano- le informó.

-yo también la vi al llegar.

-me he tomado el atrevimiento y he hablado con la secretaria de Inuyasha- comenzó con una sonrisa.

-tal parece que tienes afinidad por las secretarias ajenas.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó lentamente- no lo puedo evitar- bromeó, Sesshomaru estaba de buen humor y eso le agradaba- en fin, el caso es que tal parece, Inuyasha no la recibió, pues no está recibiendo visitas.

-¿por qué te interesa preguntar por eso?

-sólo fue casualidad, estaba conversando con ella y llegamos al tema cuando ella despachó a un hombre de recursos humanos que venía a hablar algo con tu hermano.

-ese imbécil.

Miroku lo miró estudiando su reacción, tal parece que había sido porque Inuyasha no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, él no podía despachar simplemente a quienes iban a tratar cosas con él, mucho menos si eran de la empresa.

Pero él miró el trasfondo, normalmente cuando Inuyasha llegaba tarde o no hacía lo que él decía que era de esperarse y no le daba importancia al asunto, siempre fue así con respecto a Inuyasha.

Sin embargo ahora, parecía algo molesto, realmente estaba molesto.

Miroku sonrió ante esto.

* * *

La noche había llegado y Aome no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero así era.

Se desperezó las siete y media, aún no tenía noticias de Inuyasha, pero esto no le sorprendió, ya lo esperaba.

Escuchó una voz fuera de su puerta y luego esta se abrió, revelando a su castaña amiga.

-¡Sango!- saltó hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¡Wow, Aome!- la recibió, soltando sus bolsas- por primera vez en mi vida me siento amada.

Aome sonrió y la soltó- lo siento, no esperaba verte, pero ha sido una grata sorpresa.

-me pareció detectar un fuerte aura negro saliendo de la ventana de tu habitación cuando pasé en el taxi hacia mi casa, así que decidí bajar a exorcizarte- bromeó tomando sus bolsas y caminando hacia la cama.

-no exageres, Sango- la siguió- en verdad estaba dormida hasta hace poco.

-de igual manera, me alegra haber venido, parece que necesitabas mi presencia.

-es cierto- admitió- probablemente no me había dado cuenta, pero era así- miró las bolsas- ¿qué traes allí?

-oh ¿esto?- las alzó- son comida rápida, he comprado suficiente para que veamos alguna película esta noche.

-¿de verdad? ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?

-sí, pero me quedaré aquí hoy, me necesitas, Aome- la tomó de los hombros- ese hombre malvado no se ha reportado ¿verdad?

Aome negó- fui a la empresa.

-¿y qué pasó?

-no estaba- suspiró.

Su amiga frunció el ceño, estaba molesta y Aome lo sabía.

-luego vi a Sesshomaru cuando ya me iba- le dijo para disipar su mal humor- lo saludé y me devolvió el saludo- comenzó a bromear- jamás esperé eso.

-¿ves? Es un buen tipo- se sentó en la cama con Aome- comamos algo, no he cenado.

-¿y Kirara?

-Kohaku aún está en casa, he llamado antes para avisar que no iría.

-¿cómo sabías que iba a estar deprimida?

-intuición, amiga- le dio una palmadita y ambas sonrieron.

* * *

Se hizo leves ondulaciones en el cabello, y se vistió más fresco de lo común, esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

Salió de la casa con un poco de retraso, esperando que la servidumbre se fuera a sus habitaciones, él único que estaba aún despierto era Yaken, pero aprovechó que el anciano estaba en la cocina y salió rápidamente.

Estaba emocionada de alguna manera, salir no era su día a día.

Llegó al bar luego de conducir durante un tiempo.

Las luces de neón, el humo y la música la recibieron al entrar.

Miró a la barra y se sentó en un taburete, Kanna no había llegado, comprobó al escribirle y recibir un texto en el que le decía que ya iba saliendo al bar.

Decidió esperar y pidió un trago.

No solía frecuentar esos sitios, tampoco antes de casarse con Sesshomaru, pero debía admitir que no le eran molestos, de hecho, se sentía relajada allí.

Habían personas bailando por el lugar, más allá, en unos muebles rojos, habían varios grupos de personas, en otros parejas.

Sin ver pasar el tiempo tomó otro y otro trago.

Estando sola en la multitud, su mente viajó y recordó momentos de su vida que quería olvidar.

Con la muerte de su madre ella había tenido una vida algo pobre en amor, su hermana mayor siempre estaba fuera de la ciudad y su padre se había deshecho de ella, enviándola a un internado.

Cuando por fin volvió, nuevamente se deshizo de ella al casarla con ese hombre, ella había aceptado, pues ya no le apetecía estar en casa con su padre, esperaba poder tener algo de felicidad.

Pero entonces su esposo resultó ser exactamente lo que ella había visto en él y le había atraído.

Pero sin embargo con el paso del tiempo le resultó muy distante.

Su vida no había sido tan buena como la de Aome, con su madre, sin padre, con la tía Nam que la quería como si fuera su hija.

Y su novio… Inuyasha era… un hombre maravilloso.

Bebió su trago rápidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el amargo líquido pasar por su garganta, pero no solo eso… se sentía mal al ser asaltada por esos pensamientos y con la influencia del alcohol, sus sentimientos hacían estragos en su pecho.

* * *

Estaba en compañía de sus amigos, pero su mente se desconectaba de vez en cuando, no captando las infinitas bromas de los chicos.

No había parado de beber desde que había llegado allí, pero sin embargo, todavía no era suficiente para llamar a Aome.

Eran las nueve y media, todavía era muy pronto.

-Inuyasha- le llamó uno de sus compañeros.

-¿qué quieres?

-deja de pensar tanto- le dio un codazo- has estado raro desde que llegamos.

-no es nada, déjame- se bebió otro trago.

-¿qué les parece bailar un poco?- sugirió uno.

-de acuerdo, vamos a la cacería- convino el otro, soltando su copa.

-hay una linda chica en la barra, está sola- informó el chico al lado de Inuyasha.

-¿dónde?- miró otro y la localizó luego de unos momentos- ¡ah, sí!- sonrió.

-lleva como una hora allí, no ha parado de beber desde que llegó.

-espera… ¿no es esa Aome?

Al escuchar su nombre Inuyasha saltó y miró a la barra.

La chica estaba de espaldas a él y su largo cabello azabache suelto sobre su espalda le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-ahora vuelvo- se alejó de los demás en dirección a la barra.

* * *

Sintió que alguien tiraba de ella bruscamente por su brazo y se giró para encararlo.

-Ao…- se cortó a verla de frente, no era Aome- ¡¿Kikyo?!

-Inuyasha…- susurró al verlo frente a ella.

-¿qué estás haciendo, Kikyo?

-nada… sólo estoy…- se encogió de hombros.

Inuyasha miró el trago en su mano- ¿por qué estás aquí?- le apretó el brazo- ¿en dónde está Sesshomaru?- miró a los alrededores.

-suéltame- se retorció- ¿por qué tendría que saber en dónde está él?

-estás ebria, Kikyo- le quitó el trago- vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

-¡No!- trató de zafarse y se resbaló.

Inuyasha la jaló hacia él y ella impactó en su pecho.

Subió la mirada lentamente y lo miró con ojos vidriosos, sonrojada y los labios entre abiertos- Inu… Yasha…

El chico se sorprendió con el efecto que causó ese gesto en él, le apretó el brazo y ella jadeó- tch… Kikyo debemos…

Pero ella interrumpiendo sus palabras, apretó ligeramente su cuerpo al de él y cerró sus manos en la fina camiseta de él, sobre su pecho.

Inuyasha la miró y algo en él se encendió, descendió su cabeza hacia los labios de la chica frente a él y la rodeó de la cintura.

Había deseado besarla ¿desde cuándo lo ansiaba?

Se besaron desenfrenadamente, invadiendo la boca del otro, sintiendo cada vez más necesidad del otro, más calor.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **N.A. :O ¿qué tal? realmente fue un gran problema decidir la parte final, pero me refugié en el típico "Continuará" XD disculpen cualquier falta en la ortografía, lo acabo de terminar y lo subí sin revisarlo minuciosamente antes :P espero sus comentarios :3 besos...**_


	19. Cap 19 pronóstico de tormenta

**Hola, lamento mucho la demora, he comenzado las clases y he estado muy ocupada, sin embargo no es excusa ¿verdad? bueno, también lo hice con un propósito, y eso era... ¡que estoy a sólo días de mi cumple años! por eso, esta semana estaré subiendo algunos cap, hoy serán dos, porque... me siento de buen humor y para recompensar la demora, espero que les guste :D**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

Kikyo había llegado pasada la media noche en la casa, Sesshomaru había estado encerrado en su despacho, arreglando algunos documentos que le habían entregado antes de salir de la empresa.

Cuando ella llegó, Yaken se había acercado a él para informarle sobre el regreso de su esposa.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente, se había marchado a su empresa temprano, como siempre y estando allá, hizo una llamada.

-¿sí, señor?

-necesito que investigues algo.

* * *

Kikyo tenía una terrible jaqueca y, valiéndose de ello no salió de la habitación en todo el día.

¡Había estado con Inuyasha!

A pesar de estar ebria la noche anterior, recordaba perfectamente sus apasionados besos, sus caricias envolviéndola, su voz, su cuerpo cubriendo el de ella, llenándola…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡Era el novio de su prima y su cuñado!

Por otro lado, tenía suerte de no haber visto a Sesshomaru en la madrugada ni hoy al levantarse, ¿le reclamaría él por haber salido y llegado tarde?

Estaba desesperada, debía hablar con Inuyasha, debía disculparse y sobre todo, aclarar las cosas.

Pero ella no tenía su número telefónico, ¿cómo se iba a comunicar con él?

* * *

Despertó, pero no vio su teléfono, en lugar de eso, fue al baño, luego de salir bajó a buscar su desayuno.

No tenía ganas de llamar a Inuyasha y que la llamara cayera en el buzón de mensajes de voz.

-buenos días- saludó y pasó a tomar una bandeja con comida- desayunaré en mi habitación- anunció, y, así como entró, Salió, recibiendo las miradas de todos en la cocina.

Encendió el televisor y miró un maratón de Harry Potter.

* * *

No tenía ganas de ir a la empresa, dio vuelta en su cama y miró al techo.

Había recurrido a la bebida para tener el valor de enfrentarse a su novia y en lugar de eso, había terminado engañándola con su prima.

-tks- se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, ¿Cómo iba a arreglar eso?

Ahora menos podía ver a Aome o si quiera hablarle, se sentía terrible al solo pensarlo.

Debía hablar con Kikyo y ver si ella estaba bien, también debía disculparse, pero sólo había un problema.

No tenía modo de comunicarse con ella.

* * *

Al medio día entró Miroku a la oficina, traía dos cafés en una de las manos y en la otra una bolsa plástica con dos bandejas de comida.

-Sesshomaru- se acercó- ¿no escuchaste el timbre?

El ambarino levantó la mirada y la centró en Miroku.

-es hora del receso- añadió y tomó asiento.

Sesshomaru volvió su atención a los documentos que tenía en frente, no tenía ánimos para atender a las estupideces de Miroku.

-vamos, tienes que comer y yo he traído comida para los dos- puso el café en el escritorio y las bandejas- con tu permiso- comenzó a apartar los papeles y carpetas.

Notó que su amigo, por el contrario de ayer, estaba algo irritado, pero dudaba que él quisiera hablarle sobre lo que le molestaba.

No acostumbraba a andar con rodeos, y mucho menos con Sesshomaru-¿qué sucede, Sesshomaru?- preguntó mientras abría su comida- estás algo molesto, puedo notarlo, ¿Ha sucedido algo con la señora Kikyo?

-ayer al llegar no estaba en la casa- dijo mientras se giraba en su silla y miraba por el ventanal detrás de él.

A Miroku le sorprendió que él le hubiera contado, pero enseguida se recuperó- ¿no estaba?- repitió- supongo que no sabrás a dónde fue.

-llegó pasada la media noche, ebria.

-¿La señora Kikyo ebria?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba- me pregunto ¿qué habrá sucedido para que tomara esa decisión?- miró a su amigo, esperando que no se tratara de otra de sus peleas.

-no me interesa lo que haga, pero si por sus estupideces comienzan a circular rumores sobre mí, entonces se volverá un problema.

Él estaba sereno, era mucho más aterrador así que si estuviera hecho una furia.

Miroku escogió bien sus palabras- quieres decir, que si la señora hubiera estado bebiendo en compañía de un hombre, ¿no te importaría?

Sesshomaru no respondió por unos momentos y luego se giró hacia el escritorio nuevamente- no de la manera en que debería- dijo, dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Había dejado de recibir el constante mensaje de Inuyasha por las noches, desde la noche anterior.

Ya eran las ocho y él no le había escrito, supo que no lo haría esa noche tampoco, así que se acobijó y apagó el celular, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, no lograba entenderlo.

Por un momento, volvió a recordar la cercanía de Sesshomaru en la oficina.

Realmente frente a él se sentía extrañamente torpe.

Olvidaba todo y eso hacía que quisiera y a la vez no, estar siempre a su alrededor.

Tal vez así, olvidaría el dolor y la frustración que sentía por culpa de Inuyasha.

* * *

Pasada la noche recibió un correo, se extrañó al ver dirección desconocida, lo abrió.

¡Era ella!

Kikyo le había dejado un mensaje en el que le decía que se vieran al día siguiente en la mañana, a las nueve en un cafetín al lado de un centro comercial casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras más alejado mejor.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo y ansias, la iba a ver al día siguiente, apretó los ojos y recordó por breves momentos la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que ponerle fin a todo eso que había comenzado apenas ayer.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, esperaba que apareciera pronto, miró su reloj de muñeca, ella había llegado al lugar diez minutos antes, pero él no tardó en acudir.

Al verlo sintió que se instaló en su vientre un remolino, seguido de un hormigueo.

Él se acercó- Kikyo- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Inuyasha…

-tenía que verte, saber si estabas bien.

-lo estoy, ¿y tú?

Él bajó la mirada y lo meditó- escucha, eso que pasó en el bar… lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza- soy yo quien lo lamenta, nunca debió pasar.

-lo sé- la miró y supo que en realidad, él no lo lamentaba completamente.

Ella suspiró- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Eso no era lo que había planeado, ella pensaba decirle que se olvidara del asunto, pero al estar frente a él, se encontró preguntándole ¿qué hacer?

-no… no lo sé- susurró él- ¡pero, Kikyo, yo…!- de pronto sintió una arrebato, ¿yo qué? No podía decir nada, no quería darlo por terminado, comprendió con frustración hacia él.

-Inuyasha- lo llamó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo miró con ojos comprensivos y una sonrisa en sus rojos labios- está bien, no te preocupes- le acarició una mejilla.

Él cubrió la mano de ella con la suya y la miró intensamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-Inuyasha- musitó ella, siendo controlada por un sentimiento que la impulsaba a él.

-¡Kikyo!- la abrazó con fuerza y luego la besó.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Con sentimientos contradictorios encontrados en su interior, se separó de ella- Lo… lo sien…

Pero ella lo besó antes de que él terminara de hablar y enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, recostando su cuerpo en el de él.

En ese momento lo supo, no podría acabar con eso tan fácilmente, no quería acabarlo, ni ella tampoco.

* * *

La información que había pedido llegó a él dos días después.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio y tomó los papeles, entre estos había dos fotografías.

Una de ellas había sido sacada de un video de seguridad de un bar, era ella y estaba con Inuyasha.

La otra, había sido sacada en un cafetín por el detective, estaba nuevamente con Inuyasha, se besaban como en el bar.

Al terminar de ver lo que había, lo dejó en el cesto de basura, y se levantó, dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta.

* * *

Inuyasha la había estado evitando desde hacía dos semanas, y se encontraba irritada y molesta, ¿cómo y por qué le hacía eso?

Intentó nuevamente llamarlo, resopló, nuevamente había ignorado su llamada.

-¿otra vez, Aome?

Su voz le sonó divertida, cosa que a la azabache le pareció cruel, miró a su amiga- sí, Inuyasha no contesta mis llamadas ni mensajes.

-¿ya lo has buscado en la empresa y su casa?

-en la empresa sí, pero no estaba, eso me dijo su secretaria- suspiró.

-¿y su casa?

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees que iré a su departamento a buscarlo?- se desplomó en el asiento- parecerá que estoy desesperada.

-ya lo parece- rio- escucha, él se lo está buscando, no entiendo por qué aun no le has dejado un mensaje advirtiéndole que no te vuelva a buscar nunca más- sorbió su bebida.

-pero, Sango, yo no…

La castaña levantó una mano- lo sé, sé lo que vas a decir, entonces, aunque sea eso servirá para que él se comunique contigo o para que te des cuenta de sus sentimientos, si son verdaderos o no.

-lo dices haciéndolo sonar tan fácil…- dijo con pesar.

-lo es, si quieres, puedo escribirlo por ti- estiró la mano esperado recibir el móvil de su amiga.

-no, espera- apretó los puños- primero quiero hacer otro intento yendo a la empresa, si no logro saber nada de él, entonces, puedes hacerlo.

-de acuerdo- suspiró- eres tan tonta, Aome.

Estaban en el lugar de trabajo de la castaña, ella estaba en su hora de descanso y se había sentado con su amiga que había ido para quejarse.

* * *

Depositó el móvil sobre su cama, a su lado.

Se sentía mal, ya no estaba irritado, ahora no sabía cómo contestarle a su novia, sentía que sería descubierto solo al decir "Hola".

Seguía sin poder creer su situación con Kikyo, todo había sucedido de manera desenfrenada, y ahora estaba envuelto y no podía zafarse.

Sin querer recordaba repetidas veces el momento en que besó los labios color escarlata de Kikyo.

O el momento en que sintió sus manos delicadas sobre sus mejillas, sobre su pecho…

Sin embargo al verla a los ojos había recordado a Aome, su novia y prometida, solo fue por un instante que logró descolocarlo, pero enseguida sintió los besos de la mujer frente a él y olvidó todo.

Suspiró, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Aome?

Y lo que era mucho peor… no pudo ponerle fin a aquello al día siguiente.

Iba decidido, pero a verla, al hablarle, perdió toda voluntad y supo que ella también, por lo que no pudo evitar querer besarla.

-¡Maldición!- dio un puñetazo en el colchón a su lado y apretó los dientes.

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la mañana.

Firmaba y sellaba una pila de documentos, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

* * *

Había ido a ver a Inuyasha en la empresa, pero al acercarse a la joven chica secretaria, esta con pesadumbre le dijo que el chico no había llegado aún a la empresa ese día.

Aome cuando ya iba hacia el elevador resignada, miró hacia el otro pasillo, la oficina de Sesshomaru, frunció los labios y decidió acercarse a preguntar.

-disculpe ¿puedo ver a su jefe?- apretó los puños- yo soy su…

-su esposa, claro- se levantó- espere un momento por favor- caminó hacia la puerta y llamó.

* * *

-¿qué quieres?

-disculpe señor, su señora esposa está aquí y pide verlo- le informó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Un pequeño silencio flotó pesadamente en el ambiente y luego él respondió- déjala pasar- dijo al final.

-sí, señor- respondió la joven mujer.

Él no le había reclamado nada a Kikyo, por el contrario, la había estado ignorando desde ese día, pero vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos.

Luego de unos momentos la puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una chica apenada.

Ella venía sonrojada ligeramente, y al verlo y recibir una mirada de extrañez por parte de él, bajó rápidamente la mirada y se sonrojó aún más.

-¿qué deseas?- preguntó, no tan duramente, evitando a toda costa que la joven frente a él desfalleciera del susto.

-lo siento, Sesshomaru- tragó saliva y subió lentamente su mirada- yo no le he dicho eso…

-da igual- al momento que sus miradas por fin se encontraron nuevamente, la de ella brillaba intensamente, percibió el esfuerzo que hacía ella para mantener su vista en la de él.

-bueno…- miró alrededor, una oficina pulcra y fina, luego volvió a ver a su propietario y él seguía observándola, esperando a que ella hablara, y entonces la azabache recordó a lo que venía- disculpa que te moleste mientras trabajas- tomó aire- la verdad sucede que… he venido a visitar a Inuyasha, pero… no está, su secretaria no sabe decir en dónde está él, así que pensé que tal vez tú lo sabrías. Es que no he podido comunicarme con Inuyasha desde hace… unos días y… quería preguntar, aprovechado que ya estoy aquí, si no sabrás en dónde está o por qué no ha venido, ¿no sabes si perdió su móvil?

Él siguió estoico, observándola fijamente y luego habló- no, no tengo por qué saber nada acerca de él- dijo lentamente y simple- su vida no me incumbe- finalizó.

-ah… ya… esperé que supieras porque como son hermanos yo…- al recibir la fría mirada de él se cohibió y apartó la mirada- lo siento por molestar, lo mejor será que me retire ahora.

Sesshomaru se levantó y lentamente rodeó el escritorio, siendo observado atentamente por la chica frente a él, dio unos pasos hacia ella- será lo mejor- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

La chica sin saber por qué, dio un paso atrás y su pie tocó la puerta con el talón, levemente miró atrás sobre el hombro y descubrió que estaba a unos centímetros de distancia de la puerta, miró al frente y su mirada desechó rápidamente el miedo, era irracional, así que se llenó de confianza y le sostuvo la mirada.

Él continuó caminando hasta quedar a medio paso de distancia, se inclinó y captó como ella daba un respingo y se encogía.

-¿qué…?- se humedeció los labios, atrayendo momentáneamente la atención del ambarino hacia ellos.

Él prosiguió su trayectoria hasta quedar sobre su oído, inclinado sobre ella- y te aconsejaría que no vuelvas- finalizó y alargó la mano hasta tomar el pomo y abrirlo para ella.

Aome quedó paralizada mientras él volvía a tomar distancia prudentemente y abría la puerta, apartándola levemente.

Miró hacia atrás, la puerta estaba abierta para ella, volvió a dedicarle una última mirada a Sesshomaru y se giró- no te preocupes, trataré de molestarte lo menos posible, pero no puedo dejar de venir porque aquí trabaja Inuyasha.

Luego de hablar se marchó rápidamente hacia el ascensor y una vez allí, resopló molesta y se dio cuenta del leve temblor de sus piernas, cosa que logró molestarla aún más.

* * *

-Sí, Sango, te digo que le pregunté ¡y fue extremadamente grosero!- se despojó de sus zapatos y se lanzó a su cama, puso el altavoz y depositó el celular sobre su mesa de noche y masajeó sus pies.

-bueno, Aome, ¿qué puedo decirte? Tal vez se molestó.

-¿pero por qué se iba a molestar? No le quité mucho tiempo.

-¿tal vez odia a Inuyasha?- sugirió.

-o tal vez me odia a mí- dijo con tono cansado y decepcionado.

-no lo creo, Aome, ¿Quién podría odiar a una chica como tú?

-Sango, siento que en verdad su hostilidad fue porque me acerqué a él.

-tranquila, amiga, seguro que solo tuvo un mal día, no te deprimas ¿eh?

-bien- respondió como una niña regañada, cosa que hizo reír a su amiga al otro lado de la línea, logrando que la azabache al escucharla se relajara y se sintiera feliz.

-esa es mi chica, ahora ¿sabes una cosa?

-¿qué?

-si mañana vas a mi trabajo, te presentaré a un hombre muy hermoso que trabaja allí.

-¡Sango!- se quejó- sabes que no me interesa nada de eso, ¿por qué no te lo quedas tú?

-¿estás loca, Aome?- le reprendió- yo menos busco eso, sabes que no me interesan los hombres en este momento.

-aun sí, pienso que deberías dejar atrás todo eso y pensar en tener una nueva relación.

-no, ni hablar, pero gracias por preocuparte.

-eres tan terca, Sango, igual sigo esperando que un día encuentres a un buen hombre y sean felices.

-que bien que al menos una de las dos crea y espere eso, pero debo trabajar mañana, así que me iré a dormir.

-trabajar…- repitió con un suspiro- descansa, Sango y suerte.

-gracias, espero que logres contactar con ese mal hombre pronto.

-sí… buenas noches.

-descansa, Aome.

Luego de ir a la empresa había deambulado por el centro comercial más cercano, estaba frustrada y necesitaba despejarse, entró en un cine y miró dos películas luego de comer helado, al darse cuenta ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde, así que salió a su casa, pasando antes a comprar algo de comer, no le apetecía cocinar.

Miró al techo, ella también debería buscar trabajo, no quería que Inuyasha le costeara sus gastos, ella quería seguir siendo independiente y además, una distracción no estaría mal.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y pesó que tal vez era Sango, aunque muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que fuera Inuyasha.

Al tomar el móvil y mirar la pantalla, vislumbró el número de la casa de su tía.

-¿Tía?- saludó.

-hola, Higurashi, soy Hoyo.

Hoyo era su primo que ahora se quedaba en casa de su tía- oh, Hoyo qué sorpresa.

-sí, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos.

-así es, ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-también estoy bien- dijo pensando en Inuyasha- de todos modos, ¿sucede algo?

-bueno, la verdad es que sí- habló con repentino cambio en su voz que alarmó a la chica- tía Nam se ha desmayado esta mañana, la llevamos a la clínica y ahora nos han dado la noticia.

-¿qué? ¡Dime, Hoyo!

-Alzheimer.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. espero que haya sido de su agrado, estoy haciendo lo posible por unir rápidamente a los protas, trabajar bajo presión es algo difícil XD pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, por ustedes y para compensar esos comentarios tan lindos que me dedican, gracias :3 hasta luego**


	20. Cap 20 Profundo Abismo

**Aquí está el otro cap prometido para hoy, en realidad ahorita debería estar haciendo algunas investigaciones para dos pruebas que tengo mañana, son las doce de la noche, pero el deber con ustedes llama XD no quiero ser irresponsable con este otro compromiso que tengo con ustedes, espero que les guste este cap, con mucho amor, para ustedes :3**

 **por cierto, doble raya es un cambio de escena drástico, ¿ok?**

* * *

 **.,.**

 **.-.**

 **,.,**

Iba camino a la empresa, hoy, después casi tres semana, Inuyasha le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que se encontraran en la empresa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces partió a su encuentro, no dejaría que su furia se desvaneciera tan fácilmente, le hubiera gustado que su encuentro fuera en otro lugar más privado para poder gritar y golpear a su antojo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando llegó, el ascensor se estaba cerrando, corrió hasta él- ¡E… Espere!- metió la mano antes de que se cerrara y suspiró entrando- lo siento, es que…- miró a la persona frente a ella, era Sesshomaru.

Miró a todos lados, no había nadie más, enseguida escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y tembló.

¡Sesshomaru y ella estaban solos en el ascensor!

Se posó a su lado, cabizbaja- buenos días- susurró.

-buenos días- le respondió él, tomándola por sorpresa.

Impactada lo miró.

-Mm…- ¿¡Por qué la empresa era tan alta!?- ¿cómo está Kikyo?- le preguntó para erradicar el silencio.

-no lo sé.

De pronto ya no tenía tan buena disposición- ah, pero si viven juntos- extrañada miró a su alrededor, buscando con qué entretenerse, pero no lo consiguió- voy a ver a Inuyasha, me dijo que viniera.

-¿por qué me lo dices a mí?

-bu… bueno, dijiste que no viniera más, pero…

Él se giró y la miró- te equivocas- señaló con una extraña mirada- dije que no fueras más a mi oficina.

-lo siento si te molesté mientras trabajabas, yo no… no era mi intención, no sabía que reaccionarías así, realmente me desconcertó.

-no lo estás entendiendo- se acercó y la acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Sessho… maru?

-si no quieres que pase algo que de verdad sí te va a desconcertar, deberías dejar de aparecerte en mi camino cuando no hay nadie.

Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida y colocó las manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru para alejarlo- ¿¡Qu…!? ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Sesshomaru!?- hizo presión pero no pudo alejarlo- po… por favor, no juegues conmigo, eso me tomó por sorpresa- se escabulló y él la tomó del brazo.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, Aome no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de que lo que le decía era una broma en aquella mirada.

Se le cortó el aliento y enrojeció.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y sin darse cuenta él ya se había bajado.

Se sintió realmente confundida, miró su espalda alejarse, luego las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor la llevó nuevamente abajo.

Distraída salió de la empresa y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Sesshomaru entró en su oficina satisfecho, había logrado lo que quería, que la azabache no acudiera al encuentro con Inuyasha.

Luego de unos momentos su puerta fue tocada y luego entró Miroku.

-a que no adivinas a quien acabo de ver salir de la empresa.

Sesshomaru lo miró.

-era la señorita Aome, me tropecé con ella, iba realmente absorta en sus pensamientos, y estaba algo sonrojada- dijo pícaro- ese Inuyasha…

-Miroku, ¿por qué parece que siempre estás en las puertas de la empresa?

Miroku rio y luego se sentó- secretamente envidio el trabajo del portero- confesó.

Sesshomaru estaba complacido, lo había hecho para que ella volviera a su casa, pero no esperó encontrar tanta satisfacción con la reacción de la chica.

* * *

Inuyasha intentó llamarla al ver que no llegaba, pero ella no le contestó.

Esperó otro momento y le dejó un mensaje.

Estaba seguro de que ella iba, así le había dicho ella al contestarle en la mañana.

* * *

Estaba sentada en la plaza a unas cuadras de la empresa, todavía estaba algo descolocada, no podía creer lo que había sucedido en el ascensor.

¿¡Realmente Sesshomaru le había dicho eso!?

No podía evitar pensar en sus palabras y preguntarse ¿qué clase de cosa pasaría?

Su corazón se aceleraba de sólo recordarlo y sus mejillas ardían.

Ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, lo sabía, pero no podía negar que Sesshomaru le atraía de una forma extraña.

Era tan estoico e intrigante.

Además de ser hermoso y educado.

La alteraba con sólo mirarla, con su presencia y sin haberla tocado.

Suspiró y tomó su teléfono para llamar a Inuyasha, había faltado a la cita, pero no pudo evitarlo, lo que acababa de pasar había superado sus ganas de verlo y reclamarle.

Se encontró con dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Inuyasha.

"Aome, sé que debes estar molesta conmigo, pero por favor, perdóname, quiero verte, por favor, Aome"

Su corazón se sintió conmovido y le llamó.

-¿Aome?

-Hola, Inuyasha- le saludó algo decaída- lamento no haber ido, se me presentó un… una… situación.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, pero puedes venir a mi casa más tarde, planeaba acompañar a mi madre en las compras, pero me quedaré.

-de acuerdo, estaré allá a las seis.

-está bien- ¿debía decirle que lo quería? No sintió que debía decirlo, todavía estaba algo afectada por el reciente encuentro y se sentía culpable por no haber puesto en su lugar a su cuñado, pero ¿cómo? Sentía que no podía llevarle la contraria y además, él no le había dicho que fuera algo de eso ¿o sí? En todo caso, él aún no le había explicado su ausencia, aunque le había pedido perdón y le había dicho que quería verla, ella no caería tan fácil, esta vez no- entonces te veo más tarde.

-sí… Aome- se sintió tentado a decirle que la quería y que la necesitaba, pero se sentía terrible al decirle aquello, él la quería, pero ¿la merecía después de lo que había hecho?

-¿sí?

Inuyasha apretó los puños- te he extrañado.

Aome sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, por un momento pensó que él le diría "te quiero"- yo… también a ti- susurró antes de cortar.

Se quedó sentada en la plaza, aún faltaba para las seis, y ella no quería estar en casa o estallaría de tanto pensar en toda su situación.

Miró los niños correr y los malabaristas, y fue transportada a ese día luego de volver de Inglaterra, cuando ella e Inuyasha habían ido a una plaza y había sido tan feliz.

En algún momento determinado se había levantado, había cruzado la calle y había comprado un helado, luego había vuelto a sentarse en el banco de madera.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente estando allí sentada, sentía la brisa mecer sus cabellos y la risa de los niños.

Había algunas parejas esparcidas por el lugar.

De pronto el recuerdo sobre la enfermedad de su tía la asaltó, al día siguiente de aquella noticia había ido a visitarla, ella estaba bien, eso aseguraba.

Pero ella sabía de esa enfermedad, de un momento a otro podías pasar de estar estupendamente bien, a estar perdida, sin recuerdos.

Sintió dolor al pensar en su tía de ese modo, ella que era tan alegre y viajaba a todos lados sin responsabilidades y guardando en su memoria las maravillas que veía en sus viajes.

Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, desde allí, en la lejanía podía apreciar el gran edificio que era la empresa Taisho.

Entonces Sesshomaru remplazó los demás pensamientos, se mordió el labio, ¿Sesshomaru se sentía atraído por ella?

De sólo pensarlo se sintió avergonzada y débil, si así fuera ¿qué iba a hacer ella?

* * *

Atendía rápidamente sus mesas, ya había pasado su descanso de la mañana y casi caía el medio día.

Estaba dejando unas bandejas en la barra de la cocina cuando entró Tsubaki, la jefa de las meseras.

-Sango, acaba de entrar un nuevo cliente, ve a atenderlo.

-de acuerdo- salió y miró a la entrada, un hombre muy apuesto entraba con paso elegante.

Era ese mismo hombre del ascensor, Miroku.

Fue hasta él- buenos días, acompáñeme por favor- le dirigió a una mesa, era una de las que ella cubría- ¿va a ordenar ahora o luego?

-Sango- él le sonrió- no me trates de usted.

-lo siento, estoy en mi trabajo- dijo ella, sacando su libreta- ¿tomo su orden ahora?

-sí, me gustaría una pasta y un vino, que sea de tu elección.

-bien- ella anotó.

-ah, y mientras está lista mi orden, por favor tráeme un café.

-entendido- se alejó y al rato volvió con un café y una jarra con agua y un vaso.

-gracias, Sango.

Ella asintió y fue a atender otra mesa.

Sentía cómo él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se sentía realmente acosada.

Cuando la orden estuvo lista fue a llevarla- aquí tiene- la posó frente a él en la mesa- buen provecho.

Cuando se iba a marchar, él le tomó del brazo- ¿puedo saber a qué hora sales?

Sango le dedicó una mirada molesta- lo siento, no.

-qué mala- soltó una risilla-pero no me rendiré.

-suerte- le dijo antes de marcharse y él sonrió.

* * *

Eran las doce del día, era hora de irse a su casa, aunque no quisiera.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la acera, si pasaba un taxi lo tomaría.

Así fue, pero justo cuando se iba a montar, otro carro se detuvo y con una mirada le indicó al taxista que se retirara.

-¿Sesshomaru?- lo miró extrañado- ¿por qué has hecho eso?

-sube- le indicó con su habitual autoridad.

-¿por qué?- frunció el ceño.

-hazlo.

Aome lo miró con recelo, ¿sería prudente subir?

No creí que Sesshomaru la fuera a secuestrar, pero aun así no parecía correcto.

Sin embargo subió, sin poder evitarlo.

Se sentó al lado de él y se colocó el cinturón- ¿qué sucede?

Él emprendió la marcha.

-no te has visto con Inuyasha- dijo.

No se lo estaba preguntando, él lo sabía.

-no, aún no- bajó la mirada.

-en esa ocasión que fuiste a mi oficina a preguntar por Inuyasha, ¿por qué fue?

Aome apartó la mirada- Inuyasha había estado ignorando mis llamadas y mensajes desde… desde la cena en tu casa- lo miró por instantes y luego miró por la ventanilla- ¿por qué me lo preguntas ahora?

Él no dijo nada, parecía que tenía la mandíbula en tensión.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, excepto cuando ella le indicó por dónde vivía, al llegar Aome se bajó luego de susurrar un "Gracias".

* * *

A las seis su abuelo estaba jugando damas chinas con sus amigos en la plaza, Sota estaba con su madre haciendo las compras y Aome estaba en casa, esperando a Inuyasha.

Este llegó pocos minutos tardes.

-hola- le saludó ella y sonrió débilmente- pasa.

-Hola, Aome- entró y miró a su alrededor.

-no están, mi abuelo ya se ha ido a ver a sus amigos y Sota está acompañado a mi mamá.

-ya veo- colocó la chaqueta que traía en las manos sobre un mueble.

-¿tienes hambre?- le preguntó con suavidad- voy a buscar algo para que comas, si quieres puedes subir a mi habitación.

Tras decir eso se marchó hacia la cocina, preparó unos sándwich y sirvió jugo, respiró hondo y fue a su habitación.

-¿no estás molesta, Aome?

Él estaba parado frente a la ventana.

-por supuesto que lo estoy, pero espero una buena explicación- le dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja en su escritorio- Inuyasha- lo llamó y él se giró para verla- está bien, puedes decirme qué pasó.

-Aome… yo no lo sé, me sentía frustrado luego de la cena, tú sabes que esa mujer no es mi madre y que él no es mi hermano.

-son medio hermanos, Inuyasha, para mí es lo mismo.

-de igual manera, también sabes que en toda esa maldita cena no me sentí cómodo, estando allí, con ellos…

-lo sé- ella se acercó con una suave sonrisa- lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso, pero Inuyasha, debes acostumbrarte, quiero conocer bien a tu familia y quiero convivir mucho con ellos, por ti y por mí.

-pero Aome…

-Inuyasha- ella lo miró con firmeza- me gustaría que un día yo también pudiera llevarme muy bien con tu familia tal como tú lo haces con la mía, ¿entiendes?

-sí…- susurró él, cabizbajo.

-aun así, eso no es una buena excusa para justificar que me hayas ignorado por casi tres semanas- se giró fingiendo molestia, que ya no sentía, pues la culpa por lo que había sucedido con Sesshomaru le hacía sentirse en deuda con Inuyasha- estoy furiosa.

-¿Aome?- él la miró preocupado, pero al ver su cara, comprendió que su linda novia bromeaba- pequeña tonta- la tomó del brazo y la abrazó fuertemente- te he echado de menos.

-y yo a ti- se fundió en su abrazo y olvidó el mundo a su alrededor, todo había sido tan fácil, estaba aliviada, pues en su mente se había hecho una gran lío, imaginando lo peor- nunca vuelvas a hacer eso ¿de acuerdo?- lo miró acusadoramente- la próxima vez, habla conmigo, no soy un monstruo, Inuyasha, puedes decirme lo que sea, yo entenderé.

Él contuvo la respiración por un momento y sus ojos mostraron tormento, aunque desapareció y la besó arrebatadoramente.

Sorprendida se separó de él- ¿qué sucede?

-te extrañé más de lo que pensé- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Se quedaron mirando películas toda la tarde.

Cuando él ya se marchaba, ella se mostró renuente a dejarlo ir.

-¿No puedes quedarte aquí?- le preguntó desde la puerta- veríamos películas toda la noche.

Él sonrió y la abrazó- suena tentador, pero mañana tengo cosas qué hacer, tal vez luego.

Él le dijo que iba a estar algo ocupado de ahora en adelante con la empresa, pero que trataría de no desaparecer más.

Cuando él se hubo ido, Aome miró la hora, eran las ocho y media, Sango ya debería estar llegando a casa.

La llamó.

-¿Aome?

-Sango, necesito verte.

-pues entonces estás de suerte, me he encontrado con tu mamá en la heladería y estoy yendo con ella a tu casa.

-¿en serio?- suspiró- entonces te espero.

La castaña no tardó en llegar, sin esperar la azabache la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación.

-¿qué sucede, Aome?

-Sango, he hablado con Inuyasha.

-¿en verdad?

-sí, se fue hace poco- se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- pero…

-¿qué? ¿Qué te dijo el muy canalla?

Aome negó con la cabeza- se disculpó y dijo que era por lo de la cena, que no se había sentido bien luego de eso.

-¿eso? Aome, no me digas que se lo pasaste- el silencio de su amiga se lo confirmó- amiga eres más tonta de lo que creí, eso no es motivo suficiente, ni siquiera es motivo- frunció el ceño- ¿por qué eres así?

-es que no es todo…- bajó la mirada- fui a la empresa hoy en la mañana porque Inuyasha me lo había pedido, pero, al subir al ascensor me topé con Sesshomaru…

-¿qué te dijo?

-me… me trató bien al principio, pero luego… no recuerdo cómo, terminé contra la pared del ascensor- vio en los ojos de su amiga un brillo interesado- entonces, él me dijo que… cuando me advirtió que no volviera a la empresa, se refería a su oficina, que no me cruzara en su camino cuando no había nadie más alrededor si no quería que… pasara… algo…- finalizó susurrando, sonrojada y cabizbaja.

-¿¡Quééé!?- chilló.

-shht- le calló- Sango- le miró con reproche.

-lo siento, pero es que… no lo puedo creer, amiga ¡Tu cuñado está loco por ti!

-no, Sango, no digas eso- miró a otro lado- y yo… me siento algo… mal porque no lo aparté, tampoco le dije que respetara nuestra relación de cuñados… no le dije nada de eso.

-¿te sientes culpable?

-sí- asintió- por eso no pude reclamarle a Inuyasha.

-Aome, el hecho de que te sientas culpable es… porque te gustó- se encogió de hombros.

-¡No puede ser!- chilló- Sango, no digas eso- terminó entristecida.

-es la verdad, amiga- sentenció convencida- por eso es que estás tan mal, te gusta Sesshomaru.

-eso no puede ser verdad, sabes que Inuyasha es…

-Aome, puedes querer a Inuyasha, pero no lo amas, porque si lo amaras no estarías tan sonrojada por Sesshomaru, además… yo no te juzgo por nada, Inuyasha lo merecía por desaparecer.

-eso no es verdad- se recostó en la cama pesadamente- no puede ser verdad.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había vuelto a hablar con Inuyasha, era viernes y quería verlo, pero él le había dicho que tenía una reunión esa noche con unos accionistas.

Así que decidió ir a la casa de Sango y dormir allí.

* * *

Había quedado verse con Kikyo, era la segunda vez que iban a verse a escondidas.

Suspiró sintiéndose mal por no haber podido decirle la verdad a Aome y evitarle sufrimiento.

Estaba esperándola en el bar, cuando la vio entrar con su disfraz para ocultar su identidad.

Fue hacia ella, había venido en taxi, así que tomaron el carro de él y se fueron a su apartamento.

Hacía dos meses nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría teniendo una relación a escondidas con la prima de Aome, jamás creería que él sería capaz de hacerle eso.

Pero allí estaba, entrando su cuarto mientras besaba apasionadamente otros labios que no eran los de Aome.

Arrancándole la ropa a Kikyo desesperadamente mientras ella hacía lo propio con él.

Se lanzaron a la cama sin dejar de acariciarse desaforadamente, todo era pasión y fuego.

Y al finalizar, ella volvía a su casa, al lado de su esposo, el hermano de Inuyasha.

Y él se quedaba sintiéndose horrible por lo que hacía y más aún por no poder ni querer parar.

Esa noche al ver debajo de la cama descubrió el teléfono de la azabache que acababa de marcharse.

Debió haberse salido de su cartera cuando ella la dejó caer al suelo.

Enseguida volvía a desear verla, así que le dejó un correo, citándola en el mismo café al que habían ido a "acabar" con esa situación hacía unas semanas.

A las diez menos quince en ese lugar al día siguiente.

* * *

Había recibido un mensaje de su amiga en el cual le decía que acababa de ver a Inuyasha pasar frente al centro comercial.

Aome se alegró de saber de él, pues desde el día anterior no le había escrito.

Así que se vistió y fue al lugar, con la esperanza de verlo y secuestrarlo esa mañana para ella.

* * *

-¿estás listo, Sesshomaru?- le preguntó Miroku desde la puerta de la oficina.

-¿por qué estás esperándome?- le dedicó una mirada con desdén.

-vamos al mismo lugar, así que pensé que podría irme contigo.

-tienes tu propio auto, vete solo.

-vamos, Sesshomaru, no seas así conmigo- sonrió- yo te llevaría.

-jamás me subiría a un auto en el que manejes tú.

Miroku rio- ¿de qué hablas? Soy un excelente conductor.

Sesshomaru le pasó por un lado hacia el ascensor y Miroku caminó a prisa tras él, mientras iba hablando sobre como las mujeres alababan su modo de manejar.

* * *

A Aome le costó tomar un taxi, al mirar la hora, eran las diez en punto y aún faltaba ¿por qué Inuyasha estaba tan lejos?

Suspiró mirando el tráfico, si lo encontraba sería un milagro.

* * *

Luego de darle el teléfono se quedaron conversando un poco, en ese lugar podían estar sin tener que preocuparse, pues estaba muy lejos de las personas que podría reconocerlos.

Claro, ella iba disfrazada para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

* * *

Aome llegó al centro, miró la hora, diez y cuarenta, entró rápidamente y caminó por los alrededores, pensó en pasar por el trabajo de su amiga, pero luego vio pasar a Sesshomaru, iba con un hombre y sus ánimos se vieron afectados.

Sacó su móvil y marcó a su amiga- ¿Sango? ¿En dónde está Inuyasha?

-ah, Aome, no lo sé, sólo me pareció que lo vi.

-¿qué crees? Acabo de ver a Sesshomaru, no puedo creer que te hayas confundido tan drásticamente.

Sango rio- ¿estás decepcionada? No mientas.

-¿lo has hecho a propósito, verdad?

-¿Qué clase de opinión tienes sobre mí? No sería capaz.

-Sango, sabes que eso…

-ah, lo siento, debo volver al trabajo, cuando salga te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?

-sí.

-bien, adiós… disfruta con tu cuñado…

Cuando iba a refutar escuchó la línea ser colgada.

Suspiró frustrada y se giró, para encontrarse con la mirada de Sesshomaru, luego este se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida del centro, hacia el estacionamiento que estaba al frente.

Aome lo siguió- ah, espera ¡Sesshomaru!- corrió detrás de él- ¿Inuyasha está aquí?- le preguntó al alcanzarlo.

Él no le respondió, sólo continuó caminando con la vista al frente.

¿Qué pasaba con él? De pronto era tan frío.

Llegaron a la salida y continuaron hasta cruzar la primera calle, llegaron a una pequeña isla, Aome iba a tomar un taxi y él iba a cruzar la calle al otro lado, el estacionamiento.

-"Hmm"- molesta por no haber encontrado a quien buscaba, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse y dejar atrás a su cuñado, pero entonces al girarse y pasear su vista sobre las vidrieras del cafetín al otro lado de la calle lo vio, su mirada se detuvo y retrocedió para captar la escena.

Sus chocolates ojos brillaron al instante y fue a causa de las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos, mantenía la vista fija al frente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sentía como todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor y el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía, entonces caía…

Caía al más hondo hoyo oscuro y frío, caía… hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, entonces fue allí que tocó suelo nuevamente, con piernas temblorosas pero constantes, fue allí que el sol brilló con esa intensidad al medio día y su respiración volvió.

Se obligó a voltear y ver a esa persona a su lado.

Su semblante estaba serio, frío, estoico, miraba desinteresadamente hacia el horizonte detrás de ella.

Así que la azabache se giró para contemplar la vista también, ella no era la única engañada allí, pero sin embargo sintió fuerzas cuando miró a Sesshomaru.

-andando- le ordenó y Aome se descolocó.

¿Él no lo había visto?

Al descubrir eso, enseguida miró atrás, ellos ya no se besaban, pero parecían hablar de algo muy interesante, mirándose a los ojos.

Si Sesshomaru no se había percatado de ello, entonces ella quería protegerlo, y eso haría.

Alargó su mano y tomó el brazo de su cuñado- vamos- dijo y caminó delante hacia el estacionamiento.

Dentro del auto, Aome se colocó el cinturón con suavidad y miró a Sesshomaru a su lado- ya sabes en dónde queda mi casa- sonrió, pero no fue falsa al hacerlo, porque de verdad simpatizaba con él en ese preciso momento y porque después de todo, ella sentía que podía soportar si era para proteger a otra persona.

Él le dedicó una mirada y luego miró al frente, arrancó.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. bien, con este me despido por hoy, mañana estaré por aquí si Dios quiere a la misma hora XD estos son mis ratos libres jejeje espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus opiniones, besos :***


	21. Cap 21 Cambiar

**Hola, nuevamente aquí estoy, como dije ayer... hoy sólo subiré este y mañana actualizaré en la noche nuevamente, espero que les guste.**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

Entró a la casa en cuanto bajó del auto, sus pies caminaron automáticamente, dándole más tarde la sensación de haber flotado por el suelo.

Entró a la casa, cerró la puerta, dio cinco pasos y luego se derrumbó privada en un llanto mudo al principio, luego jadeos que se convirtieron en gemidos cargados de frustración y dolor.

Miró al frente con los ojos empapados de lágrimas de su amargo llanto y entre tantas cosas borrosas y confusas sobre la mesa, vislumbró un retrato, ese en donde Inuyasha la abrazaba por detrás y no miraba a la cámara, sino a ella, perdidamente Hechizado, oliendo el perfume de su cabello.

Estiró las manos, temblorosa e insegura, como si la fotografía fuera un espejismo, la tomó entre sus manos y la apretó fuertemente, queriendo regresar a ese día, cuando acababa de regresar tras su viaje a Inglaterra.

Una desilusión desgarradora la arrollaba, no podía hacer más que aferrarse a esa fotografía con una fuerza dolorosa y llorar con fiereza.

La puerta se abrió, pues ella al estar tan perturbada la había dejado mal cerrada, una rendija se abría paso con la luz cegadora del sol.

Pronto esta leve apertura se hizo más grande y la luz dibujó en sombras una figura humana.

* * *

Ella había dejado su suéter en el asiento, despistada como siempre, se devolvió una cuadra hasta su casa y vio la puerta entreabierta, pensó que habría sido un descuido de ella o tal vez algún ladrón.

Se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la casa con su semblante imperturbable.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró hincada de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera, su espalda curvada en una pose casi ovillo, aferraba en sus manos dolorosamente un cuadro, ella lloraba y entendió el motivo de su llanto al ver la fotografía que enmarcaba el cuadro en sus manos.

Ella giró y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas y encendidas en rojo.

Sus labios entre abiertos dejando escapar jadeos y su semblante lleno de desesperación.

Una vista hermosa digna de un cuadro, ella parecía impotente y dolorosa y profundamente herida.

Su aspecto era el de una niña hecha mujer de la peor forma.

Ella al verlo solo pudo susurrar su nombre, pero tan inaudible que él lo supo al leer sus labios.

Aome se levantó lentamente y se giró para verlo, con las lágrimas brotando y en sus manos aun el cuadro.

No se cohibiría de llorar frente a él, tener vergüenza ahora parecía algo tonto, además se sentía incapaz de controlar su llanto.

De dos zancadas él cubrió el espacio que los separaba a ambos, la tomó del antebrazo y la pegó a su pecho, con una brusquedad tan precisa que la hizo estremecer, el cuadro salió de sus manos directo al suelo, reventando en miles de cristales a su alrededor, al tiempo que ella atónita le rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura a Sesshomaru.

Enterraba su rostro en el fuerte pecho de él y le sentía rodear sus hombros.

Era reconfortante, una cálida sensación que al sentir la presión de sus brazos a su alrededor la hacía sentir segura, protegida.

Aspiró inconscientemente y percibió su olor a perfume y un leve olor a cuero, era tan agradable y varonil.

Aspiró con fuerza y guardó su olor en su memoria, la sensación, la calidez, esa ligera y precisa presión sobre ella.

El dolor que sintió en su corazón también quedó gravado en su mente, para siempre.

Sintió el aire frío rodearla y borrar toda calidez anterior, abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiró.

Encontró directamente sus ojos dorados que la observaban fijos, serios, fríos...

-Sesshomaru- dijo con una extraña voz ronca y profundamente cansada- yo... estaba así porque mi tía...

-lo sé- le cortó él, ella pretendía mentir para ¿qué? ¿Proteger a Inuyasha? ¿A su prima Kikyo?

-¿De qué…?

Su mirada ámbar se dirigió al cuadro en el suelo, destrozado.

Aome la siguió y se topó con su preciada fotografía, su cuerpo dio una sacudida y luego se lanzó a por él sin importarle que trozos de cristal se incrustaran en sus rodillas y manos, estaba ida, las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos y tomó la foto.

La sangre comenzó a emanar de sus heridas pero ella parecía no advertirlo y a él le irritó de sobremanera, de pronto percibió como el cuerpo de ella entraba en tensión.

Irremediablemente se inclinó sobre ella y tomándola del brazo la obligó a levantarse.

Ella se dejó manejar y guiar hasta el baño.

Sus manos ensangrentadas seguían aferrando la fotografía.

Sesshomaru sacó el botiquín de la despensa y se inclinó, la sentó sobre el retrete, retiró los vidrios y se dispuso a limpiar y vendar.

Luego miró las manos de ella, le quitó la fotografía despiadadamente ante sus reticencias y la arrojó a la basura sin miramientos.

Ella parecía una muñeca destrozada y perdida, lo miró atónita y dolorida a lo que él respondió con un bufido y le tomó las manos para curarla.

Al terminar descubrió al mirarla que ella lloraba en silencio y estaba a medio dormir.

La tomó en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y la llevó a la cama, luego de recostarla se marchó.

Ella había llorado hasta quedar sin fuerzas, dormida y herida físicamente.

Mientras conducía su mente repasó los hechos, y terminó por darse cuenta de que las intenciones de esa chica tonta eran protegerlo a él.

-Hmp.

* * *

Al caer la noche llamó a Aome, algunas veces sentía el impulso de decirle toda la verdad, pero luego sentía que no podría.

Pese a que se sentía la peor escoria al besar a Aome y verse a escondidas con Kikyo.

La llamada se desvió al buzón, extrañado volvió a llamarla, pero nuevamente no la tomó.

¿Qué sucedería? Aome sin duda siempre le tomaba sus llamadas.

Apretó los puños.

Tal vez lo único que le impedía separarse de Aome era costumbre, pero él no lo sabía.

* * *

Aome miró su pantalla del móvil y lo dejó a un lado, no quería hablar con él ni con nadie.

O al menos eso pensó, porque cuando entró Sango con mirada preocupada en su habitación, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar nuevamente y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Sango…- susurró- Sango…

-tranquila, Aome- le acarició el cabello y la empujó hacia la cama nuevamente- todo está bien, estoy aquí, amiga, por favor no llores.

-Sango… él… me engañó.

Sango no supo qué decir, no se había esperado tal confesión y no estaba segura de ser lo que creía- ¿qué dices?

-Inuyasha…

-oh- instintivamente la apretó contra sí- Aome- susurró dolorida- Inuyasha es un tonto, amiga, no merece que estés así- le tomó las manos- mira, estás lastimada.

-pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal- su voz era ronca de tanto llorar y sus ojos estaba muy hinchados.

-un hombre es un hombre, siempre se pueden reemplazar- dijo con una sonrisa y la tomó de los hombros- escucha, lo vas a superar, sólo tienes que olvidarte de él.

-no es tan simple… además…- apartó la mirada mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano- la persona con la que me engañaba era Kikyo.

Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida y su cuerpo se sacudió, luego negó con la cabeza con la mirada gacha.

-Sango, los vi esta mañana.

-lo siento tanto- musitó y le limpió las nuevas lágrimas- Aome, lo siento, odio que hayas tenido esa horrible experiencia.

Aome volvió a llorar, pero Sango sintió que no era tanto por Inuyasha, sino que por su prima.

Nuevamente su teléfono sonó y era un mensaje, de Inuyasha.

-¿te está pidiendo perdón por mensaje?- preguntó la castaña, molesta.

Aome negó, dejando a un lado el móvil- él no sabe que los vi.

-¿cómo?

-estaba con Sesshomaru cuando los vi, pero como Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta, simplemente dejé que él me trajera a la casa.

-Aome, tienes que decirle que no te busque más.

-no lo sé, Sango… no creo que sea lo correcto- se abrazó- todo el mundo sabe de nuestro compromiso, romperlo sería algo… malo para su familia.

-¿¡malo!?- la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó- Aome, malo es lo que él te hizo a ti, y además ¿qué más da? Ya no tienes nada que ver con esa familia.

-pero es que yo no quiero perjudicarlos, yo…-miró a su amuga con fijeza- no quiero estar con él… eso lo tengo claro, pero, debo pensar muy bien lo que haré ahora, después de todo son la familia Taisho- su voz era cansada.

Sango suspiró luego de escrutar largamente a su amiga- ven aquí- abrió los brazos y su amiga enseguida estaba entre ellos- hagas lo que hagas siempre contarás conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que no estaré de acuerdo si decides perdonarlo- le acarició el cabello- me quedaré hoy aquí, ¿quieres? ¿o prefieres estar sola?

Aome negó rápidamente con la cabeza- por favor, quédate.

Pasada la media noche la azabache miró a su amiga- ¿cómo supiste que tenías que venir?

-esta vez no fue intuición- sonrió- tu mamá me llamó, al parecer vio el cristal roto en la sala y la fotografía ensangrentada en el baño.

Aome le había explicado todo lo sucedido con Sesshomaru luego y Sango estaba cada vez más convencida de que Aome se sentía atraída hacia su cuñado, pero no dijo nada sobre el tema, prefería esperar un tiempo antes de hablar sobre ello con su amiga.

Había temido que Aome resultara herida por un chico, tal vez porque ella había pasado por una decepción y ya no confiaba, quería evitarle eso a su querida amiga, pero toda persona alguna vez debe pasar por algo como eso.

Solo esperaba que su amiga no se cerrara a amar nuevamente, al chico indicado, claro.

Eso la hizo pensar en ella, ¿debería volver a intentarlo también?

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente, torturando a la azabache, ella no había salido, en una ocasión mientras desayunaba junto a su familia, su abuelo leyendo el diario le mencionó a su novio y cuñado que eran mencionados debido a que la empresa se aproximaba a su aniversario.

Al tomar el diario había barrido con la mirada rápidamente el artículo y luego lo había seguido revisando, hasta llegar a la sesión de empleos.

Ella ya había tomado la decisión, comenzaría a buscar trabajo cuanto antes posible, con eso podría distraerse de sus problemas.

Ya podía sonreír, ya podía distraer su mente aunque sólo era por un corto minuto.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había descubierto el engaño de su novio, desde que Sesshomaru le había abrazado de una forma tan cálida y protectora, desde aquel día no le había vuelto a ver, hasta ese momento.

No había contestado las llamadas de Inuyasha o sus mensajes desde hacía dos días, había evitado verlo desde que se enteró del engaño, pero esa noche tendría que volver a ver a su novio.

Habían decidido ir a la casa de Kikyo y Sesshomaru a cenar esa noche, fue Inu No Taisho quien decidió que hoy su primogénito ofreciera la cena en su hogar nuevamente.

Aome sin darse cuenta había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana recostada, cuando su mente no estaba llena de pensamientos tristes sobre su novio y su prima, estaba pensando en la cena de esa noche, estaba ansiosa y ella no lo había notado.

Había marcado algunos empleos y realizado llamadas, tenía algunas citas para la próxima semana, se sentía nerviosa por ello y deseosa de poder encontrar un buen trabajo.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y Aome decidió levantarse por fin de su cama, tomó el móvil de su mesa y suspiró antes de prender su celular.

Lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa y se fue al baño.

Se duchó lentamente y luego salió de la bañera, su cabello y piel perfumado con sus mejores esencias, tomó una toalla y luego de secarse el cabello se lo anudó con esta, tomó otra y se la enrolló alrededor del cuerpo.

Mientras iba camino a la puerta pasó frente al espejo y se miró de reojo, algo llamó su atención cuando tomó el pomo así que se devolvió y miró su reflejo.

Su cara era muy hermosa, su piel muy suave y blanca, pómulos rosados, ojos chocolates, grandes y rodeados por espesas pestañas oscuras, ella tenía siempre una expresión amigable y confiable.

Llevó sus dedos hacia su mejilla derecha, y los deslizó con suavidad por esta, luego repasó la línea de su mentón y finalmente sus labios.

Pestañeó y retiró la toalla de su cabello, este calló ondulado como una cascada hasta su espalda baja, dándole otra forma a su cara, retiró el flequillo de su frente y miró detenidamente sus ojos.

Su nariz, sus labios, su cuello… se veía delicado con los hombros descubiertos y le gustó esa nueva sensación, sentirse mujer, más femenina que nunca, así que esa noche utilizaría todo su encanto de mujer, se vestiría muy estilizada, mostrando la sensualidad de la que toda mujer es dueña.

Haría que Inuyasha se sintiera arrepentido por lo que le estaba haciendo, era inaudito no sentir deseos de hacerlo sufrir aunque fuera un poco y también por ella, para sentirse linda y no menos que su prima.

Iría de compras, luego a algún spa y finalmente a una peluquería.

Al volver la habitación miró su teléfono, este no había parado de sonar, todos los mensajes de Inuyasha, las llamadas que él le había hecho estaban allí.

Aome suspiró y fue a vestirse, luego secó su cabello con delicadeza y finalmente tomó nuevamente el teléfono para llamarle.

-¡¿Aome?!

-ah, hola, Inuyasha- dijo ella.

-¿por qué demonios no contestabas mis mensajes y tenías el teléfono apagado?- preguntó furioso.

-es que…- tragó saliva- se había descargado la batería y no encontré mi cargador, la vecina me prestó uno hace unos momentos.

-tch- bufó- como sea, Aome, voy a pasar por ti en unos momentos para que comamos algo.

-no, hmm- se mojó los labios- justo voy saliendo a comprar un nuevo cargador- le mintió.

-no importa, yo te llevaré allí luego de comer, pasemos el resto de la mañana juntos.

-pero ¿qué dices? Tendremos toda la tarde juntos en la casa de tu hermano- le recordó- allí nos veremos, Inuyasha, oh, recuerda pasar por mí a las 6:00 pm- dijo y cortó.

* * *

Entró en la boutique y una de las encargadas rápidamente acudió a ella.

-buenos días, señorita- le sonrió- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-buenos días- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, mientras veía a su alrededor- estoy buscando algún atuendo, puede ser un vestido o conjunto, pero quiero lucir muy femenina esta noche, también estilizada, delicada y elegante- decía mientras la miraba- ¡ah y también que se amolde a mí! No acostumbro a ir vestida de ese modo, pero quisiera probar algo diferente, pero no quiero verme extraña, ¿entiende?

La mujer sonrió, reprimiendo la risa y llevó sus manos a los labios para contenerse- perfectamente- dijo entornando los ojos- sígame.

Aome lo hizo, mientras veía a su alrededor, muchos vestidos extravagantes y despampanantes, estrambóticos y demasiado tontos a su parecer, pero la encargada pasó de ellos y la llevó a una pequeña área en dónde habían atuendos moderados, incluso lindos.

La mujer tomó un vestido negro, este era ceñido y desde el muslo caía suelto hasta los tobillos, en la parte superior era recto y con un pequeño corte en forma de V justo en el valle de sus senos, pero era lo suficiente para dejar ver una parte de ellos.

Aome lo tomó y le dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un escote de espalda completa, quedó asombrada, sí, el vestido era hermoso, algo revelador, pero solo en los sitios justos para no ser vulgar, era exquisitamente elegante y sencillo.

-ese es perfecto para usted, se lo aseguro- le dijo la mujer.

-ya veo- se lo puso sobre su cuerpo para verlo mejor- es… muy bonito.

-y es su talla, lo puedo ver- le aseguró- ¿por qué no se lo prueba?

-ah, bueno- carraspeó- pero también me gustaría que sacara algún conjunto, por si luego decido dejar el vestido para otra ocasión- le dijo antes de entrar al vestidor.

No le costó nada meterse en él, a pesar de lo ceñido, cerró la cremallera que ajustaba sus senos en el costado y sintió la presión de las ballenas en sus costillas.

Era muy hermoso, resaltaba su figura en una forma que nunca creyó ver, su cintura se veía estrecha, mucho más de lo que ya era, sus caderas se notaban anchas y provocativas, sus muslos y trasero firmes y sus senos redondos y voluptuosos.

La curva que el escote en su espalda revelaba e incitaba a más, su cuello y hombros descubiertos le daba un toque frágil y femenino, los escotes y cortes eran provocativos y el vestido elegante.

Era genial, todo lo que había pedido estaba en el vestido que ahora usaba, salió y la mujer encargada se encontraba buscando unas prendas en un estante, dándole la espalda a la azabache.

Aome carraspeó y la mujer se giró, abrió los ojos al verla y reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción- lo sabía- musitó ella sin voz- ¡le queda de infarto!- gimió y se acercó a ella, con aire pícaro le hincó el codo en el costado- eres la novia de Inuyasha Taisho, ¿no?- dijo cómplice.

-¿eh?- pestañeó algo sorprendida- ¿cómo lo sabes?- susurró sin saber por qué.

-aparece en todos los periódicos, les vieron juntos muchas veces- explicó la joven mujer- ah, hacen una pareja de maravilla- suspiró- lástima que ya los dos hermanos Taisho están tomados, son tan sexis y perfectos- alucinaba- primero Sesshomaru Taisho se casa con la señora Kikyo y ahora Inuyasha Taisho tiene una hermosa novia.

-oh, bueno- tragó saliva incómoda- soy su novia, sí- le afirmó, pero no se atrevió a decirle lo de su compromiso, ya no se sentía segura de ello.

-qué suerte tienes, y que suerte tiene él- dijo recorriéndola nuevamente con la vista, dio una vuelta alrededor de la azabache y luego se detuvo frente a ella, asintiendo más que satisfecha con su trabajo- serás la única mujer a la que sus ojos verán esta noche- le hizo un guiño de ojos.

-¿has encontrado algún otro conjunto?- preguntó mirando la ropa que la chica traía en las manos.

-¡oh, sí!- los estiró- es un pantalón de vestir con una camiseta, pruébalos.

-sí- los tomó y se metió al vestidor.

Era un pantalón de seda color perla, el color le daba más volumen a su cuerpo inferior y la camiseta negra le daba un toque más blanco a su piel.

El pantalón alto y suelto resaltaba su cintura estrecha y sus caderas, este ondulaba al ella moverse, la camiseta era de escote generoso en los senos, la metió dentro del pantalón, esta se abotonaba en la parte trasera del cuello con dos finos botones color perla, dejando otro escote en círculo en la parte superior de su espalda, la camisa era semi- holgada y muy suave, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

Salió y la mujer dependienta ya la esperaba, al mirarla sonrió y se acercó a ella, le acomodó la parte superior de la camisa y luego le dio la vuelta para mirar por detrás- también te ves espectacular en este- le dijo- no uses sujetador, para que no se te vea en el escote de atrás ni adelante- dijo tocándole levemente el que Aome llevaba puesto- tu piel y tu cuerpo resaltan con el atuendo, te ves estilizada, provocativa y muy hermosa.

-¿de verdad?- se miró- me llevo ambos, el vestido y este.

-usa unos plataforma perla con este, quedará perfecto- le dijo.

Luego de pagar Aome compró en otra tienda el calzado que la mujer le había sugerido, también compró unas lindas sandalias de tacón alto para el vestido, estas eran doradas.

Compró accesorios sutiles, pero hermosos y luego fue a tomar el almuerzo en una panadería cercana.

Eran ya pasadas la 1:30 de la tarde.

Entró y ordenó unos sándwiches y un refresco.

Cuando ya eran las 2:00 fue al spa.

Allí recibió un masaje, depilación y perfumaron su cuerpo, quedó en el área de relajación mientras unas manos hábiles masajeaban su espalda, salió de allí a las 4:00 pm y fue a la peluquería.

No quería cortar su cabello, solo pidió que hicieran hidratación, enseñó los atuendos que usaría esa noche y pidió algo que le favoreciera con ellos.

Se hizo manicura y pedicura, mientras en su cabello el joven chico le pasó el secador, luego la plancha y finalmente colocó pinzas en las puntas, ondulándolas, dejando el cabello de la azabache como normalmente era, pero luego los elevó y recogió en la parte superior de la cabeza la mayor parte del cabello, un poco a la izquierda, dejando unos mechones sueltos y largos sobre su hombro desnudo, estos los onduló aún más en las puntas y luego fijó con laca.

Dejó el flequillo fuera y mechones rebeldes, con toque natural pero elegante, llevaría el cabello recogido para que la blusa se mostrara en todo su esplendor, todos sus escotes y botones.

Eran las 5:30 y ya se encontraban finalizando el maquillaje.

Cuando la azabache abrió los ojos y se miró al espejo estaba algo perturbada, por lo general era su prima quien siempre iba tan arreglada, suspiró y se miró fijamente pudo descubrir su ser, ella tenía su propia esencia, la forma de sus ojos o tal vez su mirada, ella no era igual a Kikyo.

El maquillaje y el peinado, ambos le quedaban perfectos, pagó y salió, miró su reloj de mano, eran las 5:35, tomó un taxi rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar se cambió de ropa, se colocó un brazalete a juego con unos sarcillos de oro y luego se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación, quedó sin aliento, ella lucía tan femenina y hermosa, tan diferente.

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde, así que Inuyasha no tardaría en llegar.

Preparó su cartera, era de cuero negro, de tamaño pequeño, fue un regalo de su tía hace un año, ahora la usaría.

Inuyasha llegó a las 6:15.

Al sentir la bocina Aome salió, checando que no dejaba nada, su celular, su llave, su monedero, su bolso de maquillaje y su antibacterial, suspiró y levantó la mirada de su bolsa mientras la cerraba.

Se topó con la vista de su novio recorriéndola sorprendido, embelesado y sin habla.

Luego se centró en los ojos de la azabache, mirándola intensamente- Aome- susurró.

-hola, Inuyasha- saludó ella sintiendo demasiadas emociones arremolinadas en su pecho, entre ellas el enojo, satisfacción y rechazo, él estaba usando una de sus tantas chaquetas de cuero, pero esa tarde no lucía tanto rebelde, sino más bien elegante a su modo.

Él se acercó a ella con paso lento y la tomó de la cintura con una mano, con la otra acarició su mejilla mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Al sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, Aome desvió levemente la cara, recibiendo su beso en la comisura de los labios- vamos- musitó pasando de largo.

Inuyasha estaba algo extrañado, pero al volver a ver a su novia lo dejó pasar, ella estaba tan genial, diferente.

Llegaron y Yaken les abrió la puerta, uno de los coches de su padre ya estaba allí, así que todos estaban dentro.

-¡llegas tarde, joven Inuyasha!- le sermoneó Yaken.

-bah, como sea, vamos, Aome- la tomó de la mano y la condujo dentro.

Al entrar recibieron la mirada de todos, que habían estado sentados en el mueble conversando, Aome inconscientemente apartó la mirada ante la de ellos tan intensas, luego miró al frente buscando a alguien en específico.

Lo localizó más allá de los demás, hablaba por teléfono, pero la veía, su mirada dorada se centró en ella al verla entrar junto a Inuyasha.

Sus labios se separaron abstractamente observando a Sesshomaru, olvidando a los demás, pero luego la mirada de él se dirigió a los dedos entrelazados de Aome e Inuyasha y retiró la vista de ella, dándole la espalda, continuando su conversación.

Aome carraspeó y soltó la mano de Inuyasha- vamos- le dijo a él y caminó adelante.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. es importante que sepan que Aome a penas está experimentando lo que es el dolor causado por una relación amorosa, para que las personas maduren es necesario esto, ella es inocente aún... sin embargo estoy trabajando en ello, por si no se han dado cuenta... gracias por los comentarios, espero que les haya agradado el cap, hasta la próxima, besos... :***


	22. Cap 22 Sentimientos Arremolinados

_**¡Hola! hoy actualizo un poco más temprano porque estoy muy cansada... estoy enferma T_T ¡a sólo un día de mi cumple años! 18/11 día del cumple años de Mickey Mouse :3 como sea, a lo que les importa XD este cap no es muy largo, el resfriado me ha estropeado el cerebro, pese a que ya yo tenía este cap listo, tuve que hacer los arreglos, cortar cosas y eso, antes de subirlo. Espero que lo disfruten :D con amor para ustedes**_

 _ **By:Chely Chan.**_

 _ **.-.**_

.-.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba la familia Aome acomodó una sonrisa en sus labios y saludó a cada uno de ellos.

Inu No Taisho le sonrió cálidamente y se levantó para abrazarla- Hola, querida Aome- le dijo- estás muy hermosa esta noche, ¿eh, Inuyasha?

-hola, señor Inu No Taisho- respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida, sí… definitivamente ella no quería hacer nada que perjudicara a esa persona- gracias- se giró y se inclinó hacia Irazue, depositó un beso en su mejilla- hola, señora, buenas noches.

-buenas noches- respondió esta, con una fría sonrisa.

Aome miró a Kikyo y le sonrió sintiéndose extraña e incómoda y luego miró a Sesshomaru.

Él acababa de cortar y se acercaba, la azabache se sintió nerviosa y cuando él pasó su vista por donde ella estaba, aprovechó para levantar su mano y saludarlo con una sonrisa- hola, Sesshomaru.

Él la miró unos instantes a modo de saludo y luego se acercó a Kikyo.

-pasemos a la mesa, la comida está servida- dijo ésta sonriendo, tomando el brazo poderoso de su esposo, inconscientemente su mirada se desvió hacia Inuyasha y luego volvió al frente.

Inuyasha fue hasta donde estaba su novia y la tomó de la cintura posesivamente- vamos, querida- le masculló al oído.

Aome se removió incómoda y acomodó una sonrisa en sus labios- sí.

Caminaron hasta la mesa, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, Sesshomaru tomó asiento luego de ayudar a su esposa, la cual se sentó a su lado, él en un extremo de la mesa, su padre ocupó su lugar en el otro extremo, luego de ayudar a su esposa, Inuyasha ayudó a Aome guiado por los ejemplos de sus superiores, Aome sentada junto a su novio.

Aclarándose la garganta, Inu No Taisho tomó la palabra- buenas noches, familia- dijo mirando a todos- me complace sentarme a la mesa junto a mis seres más amados, a mi esposa- la miró y está le sonrió- mis dos hijos, Sesshomaru- lo miró- y su esposa- miró a Kikyo- que es como una hija desde que está con mi hijo e Inuyasha- lo miró- con su novia y prometida, Aome, una nueva hija para mí- la miró sonriendo con calidez- esta noche, mi hijo mayor, Sesshomaru es quien ofrece la cena junto a su esposa, Kikyo, en su hogar por segunda vez, quizás mañana sean Inuyasha y su futura esposa- dijo refiriéndose a cuando estuvieran casados- tal vez lo haremos Irazue y yo, pero compartir este momento juntos es lo importante, hijos, esposa, los amo, doy gracias por tenerlos en mi vida, son mi más grande orgullo y espero que como este, vengan muchas más oportunidades de compartir con ustedes - dijo sonriendo y tomó asiento.

Comenzaron a comer, Aome se sentía en tensión, ligeramente incómoda, estaba sentada a la mesa junto a su novio infiel y su prima traidora, no podía evitar sentirse indignada y furiosa con su tranquilidad y descaro, ellos jugaban con Sesshomaru y con ella, y eran capaces se presentarse ante el jefe de la familia y comer como si no pasara nada.

Su vista fue a dar hacia Sesshomaru, él comía imperturbable, parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo estar sentado en la mesa junto a su esposa infiel y su hermano traidor, parecía que ellos no le importaban en lo absoluto y por ello su engaño no le afectaba, él levantó la vista y la miró, pero Aome ensimismada en sus pensamientos no notó la mirada fría de él sobre ella, exigiéndole desviar la mirada.

Entonces ella reaccionó, volviendo de golpe a la realidad y al notar su mirada se avergonzó, miró al otro lado de la mesa, Inu No Taisho la veía y cuando ella lo miró este le sonrió comprensivo y animándola.

Aome sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada y llevaba un bocado a sus labios, suspiró y miró a su novio, él comía como solo él podía, la miró.

-¿Qué?- inquirió.

-no, no es nada- respondió ella y volvió la vista a su plato.

-¿ya tienen la casa en dónde vivirán luego de la boda?- preguntó Inu No Taisho.

-¡oh! Sí, pero...- responde ella de inmediato.

-ya- dice Inuyasha tomando la mano de su novia- es una casa que a Aome le gusta mucho, ¿verdad?- la miró.

-eh, sí- responde esta- así es.

-es cierto, ni siquiera ha fijado un día para la boda- recordó Inu No Taisho riendo- ¿Qué tal si lo acordamos ahora?

-bueno yo…- Aome no estaba convencida, quería gritar que no se podía casar con él y luego huir.

-me parece bien- respondió Inuyasha.

-¿tienen alguna fecha en especial?- preguntó el mayor.

-la verdad, no- dijo Aome.

-lo más pronto posible- dijo Inuyasha- queremos casarnos en cuanto más pronto sea posible.

Aome suspiró con un nudo en la garganta.

-ya veo- sonrió complacido- me parece perfecto, sus planes aún no han cambiado- dijo recordando la primera vez que conoció a Aome- hay que comenzar a planificar el evento.

-preferiría que fuera algo sencillo- musitó Aome, ahogada en un mar de emociones y reproches que no pudo decir, objeciones que calló.

-pero, Aome- Inuyasha apretó su mano- quiero que sea algo que nunca olvides, quiero hacerte feliz.

-estaré bien con algo sencillo, Inuyasha- le dijo esta, algo seria- existen muchas más formas en las que me puedes hacer feliz.

\- Aome tiene razón, hijo mío- convino Inu No Taisho- si ella quiere algo sencillo, puede serlo, así sería mucho más pronto.

-bah, como sea- accedió el chico.

Inu No Taisho rio, de todas formas no se decidió el día esa noche.

Kikyo recibió una llamada por lo que se alejó unos momentos.

-por cierto, Sesshomaru- dijo Inu No Taisho- ¿Quién te ha llamado más temprano?

-eran los socios de Inglaterra, estarán aquí pasado mañana, celebraremos un evento ese día.

-ya veo, me parece perfecto, acudiré ese día- aseguró- con Irazue- la miró- ¿llevarás a tu esposa, no?

-por supuesto- hacer gala del brazo de una mujer como Kikyo era algo perfecto para cualquier empresario, recordó que esa fue una de las cosas que más le impulsaron a casarse con ella.

Kikyo volvió a la mesa en ese momento- disculpen- dijo al sentarse.

-no te preocupes, justo hablábamos de ti- dijo Inu No Taisho.

-¿de verdad?- inquirió- ¿qué decían?

-que Sesshomaru tendrá un evento en la empresa dentro de dos días con los nuevo socios de Inglaterra y quiere ir del brazo de su maravillosa esposa, ¿no es así, hijo?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, tomó un sorbo de vino.

Kikyo lo miró y le molestó que él callara, se sintió indignada- no sabe cuánto lamento no poder acompañarlo- dijo con pesadumbre.

-¿qué ha pasado?- inquirió el mayor.

-mi hermana en Hong Kong ha enfermado- miró a Aome- ¿recuerdas a Kaede?

-por supuesto, ¿qué le ha sucedido?

-ya sabes, es por la edad, ha tenido enfermedades continuas.

-ya veo, que mal- frunció el ceño- ¿irás entonces?

-así es, iré mañana en la mañana- dijo- por ello no podré acompañar a Sesshomaru al evento.

-lo entiendo, primero está la salud- dijo Inu No Taisho- pero no está bien visto que Sesshomaru no lleve a su esposa a un evento como este, comenzarán a circular malos entendidos.

-Aome es muy parecida a su prima- sugirió Irazue, con un rostro calculador.

-¿qué sugieres, mujer?- exigió que se explicara Inu No Taisho.

-ella bien podría acompañarlo como su mujer, haciéndose pasar por Kikyo, claro- finalizó.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Aome, excepto la de Sesshomaru, que bebía vino.

-¿tú qué opinas, querida?- preguntó Inu No Taisho enterneciendo la mirada- ¿podrás hacerlo?

-¿eh?- tragó saliva y miró a Sesshomaru, quien le devolvió la mirada, ella desvió entonces la suya a la de Kikyo, que la miró expectante, entonces giró y miró a Inuyasha- yo… por supuesto- accedió.

-me parece perfecto, gracias Aome- dijo el mayor- y gracias mujer, eres muy astuta- halagó a su esposa.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa fugaz.

La cena terminó para alivio de la azabache, Sesshomaru la había estado mirando por momentos, algo frío y con el ceño fruncido, hasta que su celular sonó y él se disculpó mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

Aome luego de unos momentos anunció que iría al baño, pero realmente fue a tomar algo de aire, para liberar tensión.

Allí lo vio, él estaba hablando por teléfono, intentó irse lentamente para evitar hablar con él, pero Sesshomaru colgó luego de una corta conversación y se giró, encontrando la mirada de ella.

-¿qué pretendes?- inquirió este, acercándose a ella, a paso lento.

-¿de qué?- inquirió.

-¿por qué has accedido a ir como mi acompañante, suplente de mi mujer?- su modo de hablar era en cierta manera hiriente.

-nada en especial- levantó el mentón- solo lo hago por Inu No Taisho- dijo, pero sentía que no era del todo cierto.

-no pedí tu ayuda, que te quede claro- le dijo y se fue.

Aome apretó los puños y se giró enfadada- ¡no lo hago por ti!- le gritó.

Él no se detuvo, pero la escuchó perfectamente- hmp.

Aome suspiró superficialmente, y sintió ganas de llorar, pero de la ira que sentía, su garganta se oprimía dolorosamente, con unas inmensas ganas de gritar y golpear cualquier cosa.

Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces antes de volver adentro.

-has tardado-le dijo Inuyasha posándose a su lado.

-sí, me duele la cabeza- le dijo- quiero ir a casa.

-de acuerdo, vamos a despedirnos- dijo y se acercaron a donde estaban todos- padre, nos retiramos ahora, Aome no se siente muy bien.

-¿qué tienes, querida?- inquirió preocupado Inu No Taisho.

-no es nada, no se preocupe, por favor, solo un dolor de cabeza- dijo con voz suave, apretando levemente la mano de Inuyasha, apoyándose en él.

-espero que así sea, Inuyasha, no te vayas de su lado hasta que ella se sienta mejor- le ordenó.

-de acuerdo, no pensaba hacerlo- le dijo y comenzó a caminar- adiós, cuñada- le dijo a Kikyo y se despidió con un pequeño abrazo, sin soltar a Aome- adiós, Irazue- se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo igualmente- vamos- le musitó a Aome.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa y Aome pretendió entrar sola, pero él siempre estuvo a su lado, pasó con ella y la acompañó a la habitación.

-no es necesario que te quedes, estaré bien, te lo aseguro- le dijo, tratando de sonreír.

-no, Aome, quiero quedarme a tu lado, no soportaría que te sucediera nada- le dijo.

La azabache lo miró fijamente, sintiendo inmensas ganas de decir que no dijera esas cosas tan a la ligera, como si fueran verdad, no después de lo que le había hecho ¡Y con su propia prima, además!

Abstracta en su remolino de molestias, vio la mano de él aproximarse y la sintió acariciar su mejilla, Aome cerró los ojos ante el contacto, no supo ¿por qué? Entonces cuando los volvió a abrir él ya estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, casi se atraganta con el aire que inhaló e intentó apartarse, pero él la tomó de la cabeza y la besó.

Primero de manera leve, luego con una mayor presión, pero a pesar de que Aome había olvidado todo por unos momentos, de pronto se sintió extraña, sintió repulsión a su contacto, no podía dejar de pensar en Kikyo y él juntos, por más de que lo intentó, le quedaba muy claro que no podría y no quería ningún contacto con él.

Se sentía herida aún, así que se separó de él bruscamente- lo siento- dijo ante la mirada desconcertada de él- me duele la cabeza.

-Aome- la tomó de la mano cuando ella intentó alejarse de la cama- has estado huyendo de mí, de mi contacto- la miró a los ojos y se levantó- ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Al principio pensé que solo era algo pasajero, pero ahora me preocupa más, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Aún me amas?

-Inuyasha… de verdad, no quiero hablar de eso ahora… por favor, déjame sola, por favor- repitió, se zafó del agarre y se alejó de él.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido- entiendo… te dejaré sola, por favor descansa un poco- se alejó cabizbajo.

Y una vez sola, Aome se aventó a la cama, muy cansada como para llorar, molesta y frustrada consigo misma y su situación.

-¿qué puedo hacer?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N.A. estoy inmensamente agradecida con sus comentarios que me animan a continuar (de todos modos me propuse terminar esta historia :V) porque, respondiendo a la pregunta de cierta personita :3 antes subí dos historias, pero nunca las terminé :c y ahora las voy a terminar, para luego subirlas por aquí, ¡me alegra tanto que le interese leerlas! luego de terminar con esta, subiré otras más, una por una, tal vez luego les pregunte ¿Cuál quieren primero? en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, espero sus comentarios, besos, abrazos :* :3**_


	23. Capr 23 Sensaciones peligrosas

_**¡Hola! he tardado porque el día de mi cumple años el Internet estuvo súper pesado, que no podía ni subir una foto a mi Facebook... por otro lado, estuve ocupada a partir de las 3 de la tarde más o menos hasta el otro día, me levanté tarde y pues... los días siguientes hasta ahora la página no me dejaba subir el cap ni siquiera montarlo en documentos, así que fue muy exasperante y lo intenté bastante... en fin, espero que me disculpen y que esto lo recompense :D**_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **.-.**_

.-.

A la mañana siguiente su madre le había dejado una nota en la cocina, había ido a cuidar de su tía junto con Sota y el abuelo.

Aome tomó el desayuno y se preparó para salir a una cita de trabajo que le acababa de surgir.

Mientras veía qué usar, recordó su apariencia la noche anterior y pensó que le había gustado mucho sentirse así de linda.

Pero ella no tenía más ropa de ese estilo, suspiró y tomó un short con una blusa larga, antes de la entrevista iría a comprar algunas prendas.

* * *

Sango llegó, la había llamado antes de salir, ella se había ofrecido a ayudarla en su labor.

-aquí fue donde compré el conjunto que usé ayer y el vestido que te mostré.

-bien, entonces entremos.

* * *

Compraron cinco conjuntos más, y dos pares de calzado.

-es tarde para mí, tengo que ir a la casa a cambiarme de ropa y salir a la entrevista, ¿te devuelves a tu trabajo?

-sí, eso fue lo que acordé con Yakotsu- Yakotsu es el jefe gay de Sango.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos, te quiero- la abrazó, se sentía extrañamente sentimental ese día.

-también te quiero, amiga.

* * *

Aome se duchó rápidamente y se colocó un vestido corto de color crema, unos zapatos altos que eran cerrados hasta los tobillos del mismo color que el vestido, era elegante y casual, fresco igual que ella.

Le sentaba bien, el vestido era manga larga, las cuales eran holgadas, cayendo como un kimono, la parte de los hombros era descubierta, luego debajo de los senos tenía un arruchado que le enmarcaba el área de su pecho y caía suelto hasta cinco dedos debajo de la mitad de los muslos.

El cabello lo usó semi-recogido, tomó dos mechones de los costados de la cabeza y los llevó en alto, hasta la cima de la cabeza en donde los sujetó con unos prendedores brillantes, el resto del cabello caía hacia atrás y dos mechones hacia adelante, al igual que dos mechones más cortos en su frente.

Se maquilló con colores suaves en los ojos y sus labios con un brillo color melocotón, el rímel y el lápiz los aplicó de manera delicada y simple.

Se colocó un reloj de plata en la muñeca, era delicado y elegante.

Una cadena de plata muy fina brillaba en el cuello de la chica, tenía un pequeño corazón y unos aretes de aros pequeños.

Salió de prisa y tomó un taxi.

La entrevista era para trabajar en un despacho de abogados como secretaria, ya que Aome tenía estudios era una buena opción.

Al llegar fue bien recibida.

-buenos días, señorita- una chica muy alegre le sonrió- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-buenos días, vengo por la entrevista de trabajo.

-oh, ¿me permite su nombre?

-Aome Higurashi.

-Aome…- musitó mientras revisaba- ¡aquí está! Pasa adelante, el jefe te espera- la guio hacia una puerta al final de un pasillo, pasando todos los escritorios de abogados- es aquí, espera un momento- tocó la puerta y luego se asomó- señor, la señorita Higurashi ha llegado.

-hazla pasar.

-sí, señor- miró a Aome, que se mantenía detrás, esperando pacientemente- pasa.

-gracias-sonrió y respiró profundo antes de entrar- buenos días.

-buen día- respondió un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio, él era muy hermoso y joven, pero tenía una mirada muy sabia, era albino, tan blanco y de cabello blanco también, tan increíble- toma asiento, por favor.

-sí, gracias- Aome se sentó frente a él y lo miró atenta- mi nombre es Aome Higurashi.

-sí, he leído tu ficha curricular- dijo él con la carpeta en sus manos- me llamo Hakudoshi, soy el jefe de este buffet de abogados.

-es un placer, señor.

-seré claro, te he llamado aquí sólo para tener una breve charla, comenzarás a trabajar a partir de pasado mañana, al salir de aquí habla con Botan que ella te dará instrucciones respecto a los horarios y uniforme.

-sí.

-aquí hay dos secretarias además de ti, Botan y Momiji, ambas son muy profesionales, Momiji se encuentra en reposo ahora, así que tú la sustituirás, si pasas la prueba y resultas ser buena en el trabajo, entonces cuando ella se reincorpore te otorgaré un contrato formal y les harás compañía, ¿entendido?

-sí, señor, muchas gracias.

-de acuerdo, ahora ve.

-sí- Aome se levantó y se inclinó antes de irse.

-¿cómo te fue?- le preguntó la amable chica.

-pues, estaré momentáneamente mientras la señorita Momiji se reincorpora, y luego se decidirá si me quedaré.

La chica sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano- te quedarás, él solo lo dijo para que te esforzaras.

-eso espero.

-yo soy Botan, y Momiji es mi hermana.

-Aome, mucho gusto- estrechó su mano- el señor Hakudoshi dijo que me darías instrucciones.

-oh, sí- tomó unos papeles- ya los tenía preparados para ti- se los extendió- allí está tu horario de entrada y salida de todos los días, el uniforme es este- se lo tendió- hazle los arreglos y te esperamos pasado mañana.

-gracias- los tomó- nos vemos pasado mañana.

-sí, te acompaño, es muy emocionante conocer personas nuevas- decía mientras iban hacia la salida- hablando de eso, ellos son los abogados que trabajan aquí, por allá está Kagewaki Hitomi, es tan lindo y amable, luego está Suikotsu, muy amable también, Hoshiyomi, él da miedo, Byakuya, es tan perfecto, el viejo Mushin, Amari Nobunaga, que no ha parado de observarte desde que entraste, el señor Tsukuyumaru, es muy gentil y Shinosuke- sonrió.

-¿no hay mujeres abogadas aquí?- preguntó algo sorprendida.

-¡oh, sí! Okugata, que está en un viaje y Wakana, que aún no llega.

\- de acuerdo, gracias por ser tan amable- le dijo al llegar a las escaleras.

-no ha sido nada, espero que nos llevemos bien, Aome.

-igualmente, Botan, hasta luego.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, recibió un mensaje de Inuyasha, en donde le decía que estaba por llegar a su casa.

No quería verlo, hoy no.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su casa, simplemente trató de prepararse mentalmente para una visita de su novio.

Dejó su cartera y el uniforme sobre un mueble y se dirigía a la cocina, cuando escuchó el motor del carro de Inuyasha afuera y deseó que hubiera gente en su casa, aunque sabía que estaba sola.

El sonido de su puerta al ser abierta sonó, algo en su interior se agitó como si de una alarma al activarse se tratara, dejándola pasmada en su lugar, quiso huir, no quería verle.

Escuchó sus pasos detrás de ella y sintió sus piernas temblar, sin darse cuenta contuvo la respiración y apretó los puños luchando contra las ganas de correr luego de gritarle.

Dio la vuelta hacia él de espacio y notó que él la miraba- Inu...Yasha...

-Aome- dijo él y ella lo vio vacilar antes de caminar hacia ella.

-"No... No..." -se repetía una y otra vez al verlo acercarse con intensiones claramente notorias en sus manos que se extendían- "no me toques... no... No con esas manos con las que la tocaste a ella"- no podía moverse y su mente estaba frenética.

La noche anterior él la había besado, y ella lo había rechazado, debía hacer lo mismo ahora, no quería que él la tocara, nunca más.

Pero, finalmente fue rodeada por sus brazos y pegada contra él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con voz ronca en su oído al notarla tensa bajo su agarre.

Aome forzó a su voz para hablar, tomó aire y controló el timbre al hablar- ¿de qué?

-¿en dónde estabas?- la miró descaradamente.

-en… una entrevista de trabajo.

Él la miró sorprendido- ¿vas a trabajar? ¿Por qué?

-simplemente es algo que quiero hacer- su voz tuvo un tono brusco al hablar.

-Quiero besarte- ronroneó contra la comisura de los labios de la azabache.

-Es... espera.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado.

-es... es que estoy enferma- soltó y luego comprendió que podría valerse de ello para evitar su contacto- tengo un resfriado, nada grave, pero puede ser contagioso.

-¡Ja! Como si me importara- la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló nuevamente junto a él.

-¡No! Inuyasha- en su voz la urgencia se hizo presente y su expresión era de rechazo sin darse cuenta.

Él la soltó con ojos sorprendidos y algo resignado- como lo pensé, algo te pasa Aome, dime ¿qué es?

-no, no es nada- su corazón golpeaba duro en su pecho y sus manos temblaban levemente- iré a cocinar algo- dijo de pronto para escapar de la mirada del chico.

-espera Aome- pero su voz no la alcanzó pues ella ya estaba de camino a la cocina.

Ella con movimientos torpes buscaba los instrumentos y condimentos para cocinar algo, huir de él para siempre no sería una salida, ni siquiera una opción, pero ahora no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a él.

Luchaba por mantener sus lágrimas y que no rodaran por sus mejillas, estaba muy afectada, no entendía por qué ahora se sentía tan sensible por eso, debía calmarse o terminaría por partirle un plato en la cabeza a Inuyasha si él decidía tener otro acercamiento a ella, así que distraída y perturbada tomó un plato de la bajilla que estaba en la encimera y uno de los demás platos quedó cerca de la orilla, propenso a caer, lo cual pasó inadvertido para ella.

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas y luego la mano de Inuyasha se adelantó, alcanzando el plato y colocándolo en un buen lugar.

Aome giró y se encontró con él muy cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal, cosa que en el pasado no le importó, sin embargo ahora se sintió asfixiada y acorralada, fingió una sonrisa- gracias- deslizó sus manos por el pecho de él- si tienes hambre me apresuraré, puedes ver una película del repertorio de mi abuelo- dijo empujándolo suavemente para ganar espacio, ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a Inuyasha las películas de la era Feudal.

-Me gusta verte mientras cocinas- dijo él como si tal cosa mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa detrás de Aome y de forma descarada tomó una fruta llevándosela a los labios con una lentitud que rozaba en lo erótico, hubiera resultado más normal si no hubiera mantenido su vista fija en Aome mientras saboreaba la fruta.

La chica tragó saliva notoriamente y dejó salir el aire contenido en un intento por liberar la tensión de su cuerpo, se giró y comenzó a preparar algo rápido y sencillo.

Sentía la mirada dorada de su novio siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, automáticamente se esforzó por no hacer nada torpe, tal vez en otras circunstancias, en el pasado, cabe remarcar, hubiera tratado de moverse de manera lenta, sensual, juguetear con él, voltear y hacerle un guiño de forma coqueta, se hubiera esforzado por cocinar algo especial y delicioso, sintiéndose satisfecha de tener toda la atención de él sobre su cuerpo y escudriñando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pero no era el caso, ella lo que sentía era una opresión, tensión e inmensas ganas de terminar de cocinar y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que él se marchara, e incluso después.

Cortó bruscamente una zanahoria al escucharle hablar.

-¿qué quieres hacer luego de que comamos?- le preguntó de pronto.

Ella apretó fuertemente el vegetal y apretó los dientes- nada, la verdad- no pudo creer que lo había dicho hasta escucharlo saliendo de sus labios, al pensarlo había reprimido tanto los impulsos de decirlo que no se dio cuenta que ya lo había hecho.

-¿te sientes bien?

Aome escuchó como él se removía incómodo en su silla- no, solo estoy agotada por el evento de ayer y la entrevista, es todo.

-Esperaba pasar el resto del día contigo y tomar hoy la propuesta de aquel día- dijo haciendo referencia a pasar la noche en la casa de Aome mientras veían películas.

-"no" aulló Aome en su mente- lo siento- arrastró lentamente las palabras- Sango se quedará esta noche- terminó cabizbaja.

No, aquella no era su Aome, esta mujer que tenía en frente era una impostora, Aome jamás le habría negado algo y se hubiera emocionado de pasar toda la noche con él mientras veían alguna película o jugueteaban, ella hubiera hablado con su amiga Sango para explicarle que ahora era él quien se quedaría esa noche en su casa.

Veía la espalda de ella, la línea de sus frágiles hombros se notaba en tensión, sus piernas estaban firmemente plantadas en el suelo, parecía incapaz de moverlas, se acercó a ella y al ver sobre sus hombros pudo divisar el leve temblor de las manos de Aome.

Cuando alargó su mano para tocar en el hombro a su chica reparó en como todo el cuerpo de ella tenía una leve sacudida y enseguida se tensaba, se abstuvo de tocarla-¿qué es lo que te pasa, Aome?- su voz tenía reproche.

Entonces la azabache apretó los puños y se giró hacia él-¡no, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti?!- lo apuntó con el dedo- Inuyasha, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cínico y descarado? ¿cómo puedes ser así conmigo?- terminó cabizbaja con voz quebrada y sus ojos nublados.

Él la miró perplejo y el color abandonó su rostro- Aome... no sé... de qué me...

-lo sé- lo interrumpió brusca y lo miró con rencor- lo sé todo… yo…- miró hacia otro lugar- los vi besarse- musitó.

Inuyasha sintió que su mundo se sacudía y la miró tan abatido, que Aome creyó que él era inocente, pero ella lo sabía, sólo era apariencia- Aome…- susurró- yo…- su voz era ronca y su vista era esquiva- lo siento…

Aome asintió débilmente y jadeó en busca de aire, nuevamente sentía como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y su mundo se volvía un oscuro hoyo- por favor, vete.

-Aome…

-¡vete!

Él asintió cabizbajo, sintiéndose aún peor al no haber sido capaz de darle una explicación a ella, la pequeña chica tierna que tanto merecía felicidad.

Él se fue, dejándola allí, tan furiosa como adolorida.

Volvía a sentirse igual que en el momento en que lo supo, cuando les vio besarse.

Cuando lo recordó algo empujó todo eso fuera de su mente para colarse en ella, ese nuevo recuerdo extrañamente le provocó una sensación hormigueante en el vientre y en su pecho.

Recordó de forma tan clara y nítida el abrazo de Sesshomaru, fue tan perfecto en todos los sentidos, se preguntó ¿por qué su prima le habría engañado? a pesar de que Sesshomaru no era precisamente su tipo de chico ideal, Aome aseguró en sus pensamientos que era un hombre magnífico, perfecto en cierto modo.

Un gran partido.

Suspiró de manera pausada, debía aclarar su mente, todo iba a ser un tormento de ahora en adelante, ahora que le había reclamado a Inuyasha, era obvio que el compromiso estaba cancelado, pero, ¿cómo explicárselo a Inu No Taisho?

Nuevamente su mente la transportó a un lugar en donde Sesshomaru era el protagonista, se encontró preguntándose ¿seguiría él con Kikyo? O ¿pediría el divorcio?

* * *

Aome se negaba a creer que realmente deseaba ir al evento acompañando a Sesshomaru.

Ella sabía lo que iba a usar esa noche, el vestido que había comprado anteriormente, esa era la oportunidad de usarlo.

En la tarde iría a arreglar su cabello en la peluquería, ya tenía una cita para las 5:00 pm.

Suspiró y miró el reloj que reposaba a su lado en la mesita de noche, 10:50 am.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto la hora y también de las veces que había intentado dormir o distraerse para que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Sango llegaría en cualquier momento, había pedido el día para estar con Aome, alegando que tenía que ir al médico.

Debido a que era sábado, había personas que podrían cubrir su turno, cambiando el suyo con Sango.

Como su amiga no hacía más nada en la semana, podría cubrir el turno de la chica que hoy le hacía el favor.

Agradecía inmensamente la compañía y el apoyo de su amiga todo el tiempo, era como una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo y que había creído que tenía en su prima Kikyo.

Pese a todo ella no la odiaba, tal vez se había enamorado de Inuyasha y él de ella.

Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, no, pensar en eso no le iba a hacer bien, no podía dejar que su mente se llenara de ese tipo de pensamientos ahora.

Ella había aceptado que Inuyasha la había engañado con Kikyo, no necesitaba razones, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era decidir ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?

Claro que no era fácil, considerando que Inuyasha no era solamente su novio, sino que también era su prometido y formalmente.

Y por si fuera poco, la familia de él era muy reconocida en Tokio, no podía cancelar el compromiso así como así, quería evitar escándalos o malos rumores.

Le gustase o no, estaba involucrada en eso, pese a que a ella no le afectaba directamente el escándalo, a ellos sí, y no sólo lo evitaba por Inuyasha, también tenía que ver con Sesshomaru y mucho… y por supuesto con Inu No Taisho e Irazue que la habían tratado muy bien, no merecían algo así.

Pero ella tampoco, y Sango se lo había dicho muchas veces, tanto que Aome ya lo sabía y comprendía bien, ella no merecía ser infeliz ni sacrificarse por el bien de ellos.

Ya que Inuyasha no merecía tales condescendencias, ni tampoco Kikyo; pero ella siempre volvía a recaer en lo mismo: Sesshomaru y sus padres eran inocentes y no tenían nada que ver con el engaño.

Era tan frustrante sentirse atada de manos y pies, impotente, sin saber qué hacer para no herir a nadie.

En ese momento entró Sango, interrumpiendo su nube de pensamientos.

-¡Sango!- se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

-hola, Aome- caminó hasta ella y le tendió unas bolsas plásticas- es comida.

Aome sonrió sinceramente- típico de ti- las tomó.

-¿estás preparada para esta noche?

-pues…

-me han invitado, pero me he negado- miró por la ventana- por ti hubiera aceptado, pero la persona que me invitó es… realmente muy persistente y siento que sería muy peligroso para mí aceptar algo de él.

-¿de quién hablas?

-se llama Miroku… es un hombre que trabaja en la empresa Taisho y en algunas ocasiones le he visto en compañía de Sesshomaru.

-ya veo… ¿está interesado en ti?

Sango sacudió la mano, restándole importancia- no te dejes engañar, conozco a los de su clase.

Aome suspiró- Sango, quisiera que volvieras a creer en los hombres… o en el amor.

-¿qué hay de ti?- la miró atenta- ¿aún crees en ellos?

Aome calló por unos momentos y luego asintió- por supuesto que sí, mi experiencia con Inuyasha es sólo eso, yo no puedo juzgarlos a todos por igual.

Sango la escrutó con cuidado y luego sonrió- cuando te escucho decir eso no sé si eres la chica más ingenua que he conocido o la más valiente- negó con la cabeza- espero que puedas estar con tu cuñado- soltó para molestar a la chica.

Aome asintió y luego se percató- ¡Sango!- miró a su alrededor como si hubiera alguien- ¿estás loca? Sesshomaru es… es el esposo de Kiky…

-¿ella respetó que Inuyasha era tu prometido?- le interrumpió- no, ¿verdad? Así que no digas tonterías, además… si te das la oportunidad con él, yo me daré una oportunidad también.

-no sé de qué me hablas…

-sí, lo sabes- buscó las bolsas con comida- pero lo negarás, entiendo.

-siempre dices cosas extrañas- suspiró- Sesshomaru y yo no podemos estar juntos.

-como sea, ya luego te convenceré sobre eso, por ahora- se recostó- ¿ya sabes lo que vas a hacer con Inuyasha?

Aome aspiró profundo- luego de la entrevista ayer, él vino a mi casa, ayer yo estaba algo sensible, probablemente por eso no pude reprimirme y le dije que ya sabía lo de él y Kikyo, pero ahora el único problema es… tener algo qué argumentar a las personas para romper el compromiso sin afectar demasiado a su familia.

-¿qué te dijo cuándo le reclamaste?

Aome se encogió de hombros- se mostró muy herido y confundido, no pudo decir nada y le pedí que se fuera.

-es un tonto…- suspiró- Aome, entiendo muy bien tu afán de no herir a nadie- comió una patata frita- pero ¿no crees que deberías consultar sobre eso con alguien?

-¿alguien?

-Sesshomaru- sentenció- está tan metido en esto como tú o incluso más y es muy inteligente.

-claro, pero… yo no tengo muy claro si él conoce sobre…

-es obvio que sabe sobre el engaño, no es tonto, Aome- puso los ojos en blanco- la única tonta eres tú… yo sugiero que hables con él y le digas lo que quieres hacer para que tal vez, él pueda aconsejarte.

-sospecho que buscas algo más sobre eso, pero confieso que no parece ser mala idea- se recostó también.

-entonces está decidido.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado frente a su padre, este repentinamente lo había llamado porque quería verlo esa tarde antes del evento en la empresa.

-Hijo, desde que llegaste estás muy inquieto ¿pasa algo?

-¿Mm? No, no es nada, padre.

-¿es por el evento de esta noche al que Aome asistirá con Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha apretó los labios y desvió su mirada- no.

-si estás preocupado por eso y molesto porque hubieras sido tú el que hubiera asistido acompañado de ella, puedes decirlo- sonrió comprensivo- asumí que no querías ir porque nunca te gustaron ese tipo de eventos.

-no estoy preocupado por eso.

-Aome se quedará esta noche en casa de tu hermano, deberías ir y quedarte allí con ella.

-no será necesario, no quiero molestar, padre- tenía que decirle lo que había hecho, pero no podía.

-ve, odio verte tan perturbado, hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? No aceptaré una negativa de tu parte- tomó su café.

-sí, padre- respondió a regañadientes, necesitaba un trago, urgente.

* * *

Ya estaba esperando a que la viniera a recoger, estaba lista y muy hermosa.

Sango le había hecho pensar seriamente en hablar con Sesshomaru sobre lo que haría ahora, pero no se sentía con ánimos de sacar el tema esa noche, aunque tal vez no tuviera otra oportunidad como esa nunca más.

Impaciente, esperaba a por él, faltaban dos minutos para la hora acordada.

Finalmente él llegó, estaba en una limusina negra.

Un chico abrió la puerta para ella y Aome se encontró con Sesshomaru al entrar.

-Hola- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al verlo.

-buenas noches- le respondió él al tiempo que la limusina emprendía su marcha hacia la empresa.

En el transcurso del viaje Aome se mantuvo en silencio, incómoda ya que tenía cosas qué decirle y sin embargo no se sentía con el valor de comenzar a hablar.

Inspiró y lo miró, percatándose de que él ya la miraba.

-¿se te ofrece algo?- preguntó notando lo inquieta que estaba la chica.

-bueno- se irguió- sucede que… supongo que como ya sabes, sobre Kikyo e Inuyasha…- se aclaró la garganta- hay ciertas cosas que quisiera preguntar.

Él la miró expectante, parecía bastante atento a las palabras de la chica, lo que hizo que Aome se sintiera presionada- adelante.

-Inuyasha… él…- trataba de escoger bien sus palabras- la verdad, es que nunca me esperé algo como eso y realmente me sorprendió- de pronto recordó todo, incluyendo el abrazo del hombre frente a ella y lo miró sorprendida- ¡cierto! Quería agradecerte por… ayudarme ese día.

El rostro de él era muy relajado mientras la observaba.

-de verdad fue muy noble de tu parte Sesshomaru, pero como estaba diciendo, Inuyasha sabe que…- suspiró.

Él irguió una ceja- ¿qué querías preguntar?- le instó a hablar.

-es que…

Pero la azabache fue interrumpida al llegar a su destino, bajaron juntos, siendo inmediatamente fotografiados y asaltados por periodistas excitados.

Aome inconscientemente se pegó más hacia Sesshomaru.

-no te separes de mí- le susurró este antes de comenzar a caminar ignorando a todos.

Aome haciendo acopio de la orden dada, tomó el brazo del peli plata y caminó a su lado, sonriendo por momentos a las personas.

-bienvenido Sr. Sesshomaru, Sra. Kikyo- saludó un hombre parado en la entrada que daba al largo pasillo hacia el salón en dónde se celebraba en evento.

Mientras iban por el pasillo, Aome se detuvo- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pensaba que las cosas entre él y yo seguirían su curso como habían sido planeadas, pero yo ya…

-¿aún le amas?- preguntó directo.

Aome tragó saliva y se mojó los labios, un momento de vacilación que no pasó desapercibido por el ambarino- no lo sé- susurró cabizbaja.

-¿te estás engañando a ti misma o solo mientes a los demás?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella subió la mirada enseguida y lo miró enfadada- no lo hago- dijo indignada- estoy diciendo la verdad, y de todos modos ¿qué te importa eso?

-hmp- cerró los ojos- no me importa para nada- afirmó y Aome se sintió decepcionada- como sea, vamos- dijo caminando.

-espera- le detuvo- espera, por favor, Sesshomaru, lo siento- dijo al estar frente a él- de verdad lo siento, solo estoy algo perturbada, es que mis sentimientos en este momentos me son confusos- dijo, pero ella sentía que en verdad, no lo amaba, sin embargo no lo dijo por recato.

Él la miró unos momentos y luego asintió para comenzar a caminar.

-espera- volvió a detenerlo, esta vez tomándolo del brazo- ¿por qué…?- tragó saliva, desviando la mirada mientras que llevaba su otra mano hacia su cuello y apartaba un mechón largo de su cabello, señal de nerviosismo- ¿…lo preguntaste?- inquirió al fin, volviendo su mirada a la de él.

Sesshomaru estudió cada movimiento de ella, cada gesto- ¿interesa?- se inclinó al frente, quedando más cerca de ella.

Volvió a tragar, esta vez, audible y apartó la vista- pues, yo… quería saberlo- volvió a verle- ¿es porque tú aun la amas?- preguntó con más firmeza de la que era poseedora en esos momentos- a Kikyo, quiero decir.

Él no respondió, continuó estudiándola fijamente y Aome fue consiente, más que nunca de su cercanía, y se sonrojó levemente.

Él parecía complacido con esto, pues se apartó un poco, enderezando su figura y comenzando a caminar dijo- mi caso es diferente.

Por el tono que él empleó Aome dedujo que no diría más, pero ella estaba ahora más intrigada- ¿es porque están casados desde hace dos años?- inquirió algo molesta-para que lo sepas- siguió al ver que él no hablaría ni se detendría- eso no quiere decir nada, Inuyasha y yo nos amábamos y por eso nos íbamos a casar.

-¿tanto te amaba que te engañó?

Aome cerró los labios como si hubiera recibido una fuerte bofetada- eso…

-no tiene nada que ver- cortó él.

Entonces apreció en los puros ojos chocolates la furia de un ejército, de echo lo vislumbró en todo su rostro, su mandíbula duramente apretada, barbilla erguida, labios tensados y sus ojos, ese par de mares, eran un remolino de emociones, tenían un brillo opaco pero al mismo tiempo llameante, una mirada audaz y desafiante, a su parecer.

Él se había permitido estudiarla momentos antes, pero la imagen de la pequeña azabache en ese vestido color negro, tan elegante y provocador, y su rostro encendido y furia, le era más atractiva que antes.

Ella caminó muy digna y pasó a su lado, caminando recta y tan rápido como sus zapatos de tacones altos le concedieron.

Justo cuando sintió su olor a lilas tan cerca la tomó del brazo y sin darle el tiempo que sería ineluctable para que ella contraatacara ya la ceñía contra sí y estampaba sus labios en los de ella.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer lo que ahora estaba haciendo con Sesshomaru, el esposo de su prima cabía destacar.

¿Qué hacer? Apartarse era la opción correcta, pero ella sin duda se sentía atraída a continuar con aquello, saber ¿por qué la había besado tan repentinamente?

Ahora estaba a sabiendas de cuanto había deseado que él hiciera eso, fue impactante para ella darse cuenta de ello, pero su estupefacto por ello no perduró demasiado ya que su mente quedó en blanco cuando sintió la fuerza con la que él demandaba su atención en lo que ahora sucedía.

Era un beso desaforado, nada sutil, era tan intenso que un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

Pero él no la dejó ir, contrario a esto la sostuvo posesivamente al sentirla flaquear, rodeando con su brazo la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Aome torpemente movió sus labios, sintiendo que la presión de los de él dificultaban el movimiento de los suyos, entonces él dejó de tomarla de forma agresiva y disminuyendo la presión comenzó con un beso totalmente diferente, pero solo él podría hacer tal cambio sin que se sintiera desconcertante, pues todo él, su ser era así, salvaje y finísimo, elegante y peligroso, demandante y delicado.

Finura, fue lo que Aome pudo apreciar en el nuevo beso, entonces correspondió debidamente, deleitándose con esto.

Sentía cada movimiento de él, era consciente de cada respiro, cada roce, tan delicado, pero aún era tan demandante sobre ella que sentía que no daba lo que él esperaba y eso le desosegaba, era un beso tan imperioso como todo su ser.

Paladeó el final del beso cuando él aflojó el agarre sobre su cintura y luego sutilmente la dejó libre.

Ella estaba perdida, se sintió desfallecer cuando él la dejó en libertad.

Lo miraba inconscientemente, con los labios rojos e hinchados, entre abiertos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Él volvió a acercarse, enviando escalofríos al cuerpo de la chica, y cuando él habló en su oído ineludiblemente ella cerró los ojos- si estás confundida, eso te ayudará a aclararte, ahora vamos- le dijo y se separó.

Fue un beso indeleble para ella, de eso estaba segura.

Pero no podía seguir comportándose así, estaba en un evento importante y debía actuar adecuadamente, no avergonzarse a sí misma ni a su acompañante.

Carraspeó levemente y recuperó la compostura, figura erguida y mirada audaz.

A los que educadamente le saludaban ella les respondía con una sonrisa fría, era más una mueca, imitando a la señora Irazue.

Sesshomaru hablaba con otro hombre, y entonces apareció un chico, apuesto e instintivo, a leguas se le notaba, muy contrario a Sesshomaru el cual era esporádico y nada impulsivo, todos sus movimientos estaban fríamente calculados, entendió con algo de indignación, pues el beso de hace sólo minutos también tendría un motivo muy diferente a la atracción, para aclarar los pensamientos de Aome, había dicho él.

Sus meditaciones cesaron cuando percibió las miradas de ambos hombre sobre ella- ¿sí?

-mucho gusto, señorita- dijo Miroku por lo bajo, guiñándole el ojo mientras tomaba su mano y se inclinaba con su mirada puesta en ella, sensual e insinuante, besó lentamente el dorso de su mano.

-Aome-musitó ella y luego miró a Sesshomaru, él la miró y luego apartó la mirada, entonces ella comprendió su error- Kikyo- dijo con voz normal.

-lo sé-dijo el chico-oye, Sesshomaru ¿podría secuestrar a tu esposa unos momentos?- bromeó.

-¿ya están aquí?- inquirió ignorando las palabras de Miroku.

-así es, precisamente acaban de llegar- respondió el chico girándose para ver a los hombres que caminaban en dirección a ellos- buenas noches, señores- saludó cuando ya estaban frente a frente.

-buenas noches- respondió galantemente un hombre joven y apuesto, de cabello largo azabache, piel bronceada y mirada salvaje, la cual paseó sobre los dos hombres frente a él y luego reparó en Aome, a la cual analizó insolentemente y luego se perdió en sus ojos.

-ah, querido Koga- dijo Miroku posando su mano en el hombro del chico que aun veía a la mujer.

-buenas noches- intervino Sesshomaru- ella es mi mujer- anunció, presentando a Aome.

Aome reaccionó, sobresaltada de pronto, pero actuó de forma natural- Kikyo, mucho gusto- extendió su mano.

-Koga- respondió este al tomar la mano y besarla- el gusto es mío, señora.

¿Koga? Abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida y lo estudió disimuladamente con la mirada, ¿Sería el mismo Koga?

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. ¿les gustó? espero que sí, y espero poder subir un cap mañana.. agradezco sus comentarios y lindos apoyos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz :3 espero no defraudarlos y pues.. seguiré dando lo mejor de mi y exprimiendo mi cerebro en cada letra que escribo para ustedes XD los adoro, besos y abrazos :***

 **-Chely-Chan-**


	24. Cap 24 Extrañas situaciones

**¡Hola! nuevamente por aquí, el cap de hoy es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero igual, tiene mucho cariño XD agradezco inmensamente el apoyo :D en verdad me hacen muy feliz... espero que lo disfruten :3**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Desde ese momento se enfrascaron en una conversación de negocios y oportunidades, pero el rol de Aome era mantenerse erguida y esbelta.

Gallarda hacía gala de su hermosura, junto a Sesshomaru, mirando a todos con gentileza digna de una diosa.

Cuando la conversación rozó su culminación Aome decidió ir al baño- si me disculpan un momento, señores- habló, empleando un tono sutil.

-adelante- concedieron todos al momento, sonriendo amablemente.

-no tardo, cariño- musitó a Sesshomaru, pero a sabiendas que los demás escucharían.

Caminó marcando un ritmo lento y elegante con sus caderas, hasta perderse de la vista de todos, entonces pudo respirar tranquilamente.

Se encerró en el baño y miró su reflejo, cierto era que estaba deslumbrante, su maquillaje estaba intacto.

Acomodó su escote y acarició su cabello, entonces sintió un ruido tras ella.

Se dio la vuelta, debajo de la puerta de una de las cabinas había unos pies.

Tocó levemente y nadie respondió, entonces llamó- ¿hola?

-lo siento, ¿podrías usar otro?- respondió una voz juvenil.

-oh, no se trata de eso- aseguró- ¿podrías salir un momento? Quisiera conversar un poco y no conozco a nadie allá afuera.

-tampoco a mí- respondió la chica.

-pues no, pero siento que tú serías más agradable- le dijo y tocó levemente la puerta- ¿podrías salir?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y dejó ver una chica de unos 17 años, era delgada, un poco alta, figura esbelta acorde a su edad, largo cabello castaño oscuro, piel pálida, labios rosados, pómulos sonrojados, pestañas espesas que bordeaban unos grandes ojos chocolates.

Estos eran tan deslumbrantes, muy hermosos y puros.

Ella la miró alzando las cejas y Aome reaccionó- eres muy linda- soltó de pronto, sonriendo amable.

-gracias- dijo tímidamente- tú también lo eres- acotó la chica.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- inquirió Aome.

-tengo 18, ¿y tú?- se acercó un poco.

-yo tengo 20 años- se recostó al lavamanos- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Rin-dijo y se sentó sobre el lavamanos.

-lindo nombre, yo me llamo Ao…- vaciló unos momentos y luego dijo- Kikyo, mucho gusto- sonrió.

-mucho gusto- dijo algo desosegada.

-¿qué hacías allí, Rin?- cambió la conversación rápidamente.

-estaba esperando a que acabara el evento- respondió esta.

-¿por qué aquí?

-porque es el único lugar en donde no hay tantas personas.

-¿te molestan las personas?- entornó los ojos.

-me dan nervios- respondió con algo de vacilación.

-ya veo, aún eres joven, ¿eres la hija de alguno de los empresarios que aquí están?

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza- soy la secretaria de uno de los dueños- respondió sonriendo por primera vez.

-¿ah sí?- preguntó intrigada- ¿de quién?

-del señor Sesshomaru- sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de él y parecía honestamente emocionada.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-sí, él es muy bueno conmigo, a pesar de su forma de ser, todos dicen que es frío y malvado, pero no es así- hablaba sin parar- él es muy comprensivo con Rin.

-¿te agrada mucho, eh?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero no se cohibió- sí, a Rin le gusta el señor Sesshomaru.

Aome abrió los ojos ante la confesión, estaba atónita.

-¿y tú?- preguntó luego de uno segundo de silencio.

-¿yo?- pestañeó.

-¿eres la hija de alguien de aquí?

-soy…- tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios- la esposa de… uno de los empresarios- finalizó.

-¿enserio?- preguntó emocionada, con inocencia- ¿de quién?

-de…

En ese momento para alivio de Aome entró una chica y al verlas sonrió con frialdad y pasó directo al espejo.

-bueno, Rin, iré afuera, mi esposo ha de estar preguntándose por mí- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-de acuerdo, adiós, señora Kikyo- se despidió alegremente.

Aome estaba algo perturbada por la reciente conversación, así que pasó directo al balcón.

Allí encontró una figura masculina que le daba la espalda, cuando estuvo unos pasos más cerca descubrió con cierta extraña satisfacción que se trataba de Koga.

Él se giró y la miró, dejando estática a Aome en su lugar- acércate- le pidió.

Ella lo hizo, con cautela y se mantuvo alejada prudentemente.

-la vista es maravillosa- dijo él volviendo a ver hacia la ciudad.

-así es- convino ella.

-y más aún cuando se disfruta en compañía de tan bella dama, si me permite el halago.

-señor Koga, yo…

-solo Koga- interrumpió él, acercándose un poco.

-disculpe, es que yo…

Pero esta vez fue interrumpida por alguien más, que tomó su bazo y la arrastró hacia atrás, hasta estamparse en un pecho fuerte y duro.

-ella está casada- dijo una voz masculina- señor Koga, su limusina ha llegado para llevarlo al hotel, que pase buenas noches.

-de acuerdo- dijo él con una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano- adiós, Señora- y con un asentimiento se despidió del recién llegado.

Cuando el chico se había ido, Aome se separó y giró para ver al hombre.

-señorita Aome, recuerde que aquí es la esposa de Sesshomaru- le dijo cortés.

-Miroku- musitó ella- lo sé, y no pretendía hacer nada…- abrió los ojos- ¡espera! ¿Tú lo sabías?

-en efecto, soy el mejor amigo de Sesshomaru y…

-¿quién es el mejor amigo de quién?- interrumpió una nueva voz.

-Sesshomaru, mi buen amigo, aquí estás- dijo Miroku sonriendo.

-deja de holgazanear y ve a hacer tu trabajo- ordenó sin miramientos.

Miroku palideció y asintió- de acuerdo, me iré ahora- dedicándole una sonrisa a Aome se marchó a toda prisa.

Sesshomaru se recostó al balcón sin dedicarle una mirada a Aome, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, le dio una calada- ¿así que estabas coqueteando con mi nuevo socio?- la miró de soslayo, tan duramente que Aome retrocedió involuntariamente.

-No…- llevó su mano al pecho, como si con ello se llenara de valor frente a él- yo no lo hacía- dio un paso al frente y recuperó la compostura- Sesshomaru.

Él la analizó unos segundos más antes de soltar el humo y mirar hacia abajo, las luces, las calles de Tokio.

Aome miró hacia abajo, también, lo que él veía tan concentrado- encontré en el baño a Rin, tu secretaria- le dijo de pronto.

-Mm.

-es una niña muy hermosa y entusiasta- dijo con una sonrisa- se escondía allí de la multitud, ella fue muy amable conmigo y se expresó muy bien de ti y… ¿¡oye estás escuchándome!?- preguntó agresivamente al verlo sacar su móvil y llamar.

Él llevó el aparato a su oreja, no dijo nada, luego de unos segundos cortó- vamos- le dijo y lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo, para luego pisarlo.

Aome lo siguió, llegaron al elevador y entraron, además de Sesshomaru y ella estaban dos chicas.

Estas bajaron en el siguiente piso y ellos siguieron hacia el piso subterráneo, el aparcamiento.

Aome iba concentrada plenamente en los cristales que los rodeaban formando una caja, al pasar por cierto lugar sus reflejos se notaron en el cristal y Aome miró solamente a Sesshomaru.

A su mente acudió el reciente beso, nunca antes había besado a nadie que no fue Inuyasha, instintivamente llevó sus dedos a los labios, ¿debería preguntarle sobre eso?

No, por supuesto que no, debía darle la menor importancia, seguro que para él tampoco significó nada, pero… Ella sentía que la curiosidad la mataba, tenía que escuchar sus razones, para no sonar interesada bien podría preguntárselo como un reclamo, después de todo él era el esposo de Kikyo.

-o… oye, Sesshomaru- llamó cabizbaja- ¿por qué…?- inhaló profundamente, si lo pensaba demasiado no lo preguntaría, debía decirlo ya- ¿por qué me besaste?

-ah, eso…- dijo él desdeñoso- ¿por qué me lo preguntas?- se giró y la miró, estaban a corta distancia.

Aome de pronto sintió que todo daba vueltas y que el ascensor era demasiado pequeño para ellos dos- yo… eso no…

-no te preocupes, no se volverá a repetir- sentenció.

Aome no pudo ocultar su desconcierto.

-a no ser que quieras que se repita, ¿es eso?- dio un paso al frente y se deleitó al verla dar un paso hacia atrás chocando con el cristal.

-yo no… no- tragó saliva- no quiero que vuelvas a…- una exclamación ahogada salió de sus labios cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, pero no lo sintió, por el contrario sintió su respiración sobre su oído.

-no lo haré- le susurró y enseguida sonó la puerta que se abría.

Aome lo miró marcharse con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco, tan descarado, tan egocéntrico, tan imperioso y ¡tan tonto!

Caminó detrás de él molesta, en la limusina esperaban dos hombres vestidos de traje negro, uno fue hasta la puerta del piloto y se subió, el otro abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para ambos, luego de que Sesshomaru y ella entraran, cerró la puerta y se subió del lado del copiloto.

Emprendieron la marcha y cuatro motos iban alrededor de la limusina escoltándola, Aome miró fascinada desde la ventanilla, no se acostumbraría a esas cosas, nunca.

-tanta seguridad para un simple hombre… es ridícula- dijo y no fue hasta entonces que se percató que lo había dicho en voz alta, se sonrojó y dejó de ver por la ventanilla, en cambio miró hacia abajo, sus dedos entrelazados sobre su vestido.

-hoy te quedarás en mi casa, mañana por la mañana te llevarán a tu casa- dijo Sesshomaru mirando hacia la ventanilla.

-¿eh?- lo miró- pero… -vaciló antes de hablar-está bien…- se tocó el cabello- ayer… le dije a Inuyasha que sabía todo acerca de su relación con Kikyo- se encontró diciendo- peleamos y él se fue…

Sesshomaru no había dicho nada, pero la había escuchado atentamente, y cuando ella de la nada dejó de hablar, él continuó observándola hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Sus nervios estaban de punta cuando vislumbró la mansión, no había nadie más que servidumbre y ellos en aquella casa, subieron en silencio las escaleras, al llegar a un silencioso pasillo Sesshomaru se detuvo sin previo aviso y la azabache chocó contra él.

-¡Mm!- tocó su frente y lo miró molesta- ¿qué suce…?

-dormirás aquí- dijo frente a una puerta.

-¿aquí?- miró- sí, gracias- dijo y se giró para abrirla, al verlo marcharse se sintió extrañamente solitaria en aquel lugar que desconocía- buenas noches, Sesshomaru.

* * *

Estaba metida en la cama, una mujer le había traído un cambio de ropa más cómodo, para alivio de la azabache era nuevo, pues aún tenía la etiqueta, consistía en una fina franelilla de algodón y un short holgado.

Dudó unos momentos, pero se sentía mental y físicamente cansada luego de ese evento, así que se quitó el vestido y lo dejó sobre una silla, bien tendido para que no se arrugara, y miró su sujetador, nunca podría dormir con él puesto, así que se lo quitó también y lo colocó junto al vestido, luego de colocarse su pijama se acercó a la puerta para asegurarla.

De pronto escuchó la chillona voz de Yaken, parecía realmente enfadado.

Intrigada se acercó más a la puerta y escuchó atentamente, el anciano venía discutiendo con…

¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha estaba allí, pero ¿por qué?

-¡ya le dije que no puede entrar así!

-cállate, a mí no me importa lo que digas.

Estaba ebrio, pudo distinguir la chica.

-¡Joven Inuyasha, deténgase ahora o el amo…!

-¿en dónde está ella?- él sonaba desesperado.

-¡no te lo voy a decir!

-¿qué significa todo este bullicio, Yaken, Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru acababa de aparecer.

-amo Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ha…

-¿en dónde está Aome, Sesshomaru?

-silencio- miró a Yaken- vete, y prepara una habitación para este imbécil.

-sí, señor.

-¡Sesshomaru, te he…!

-silencio, Inuyasha, tú y tu…- vaciló por unos momentos para fastidiar a su medio hermano- novia, están en mi casa, y no toleraré estas actitudes.

-sólo quiero hablar con Aome para…

-no me interesa lo que tengas que decir, vete a dormir, Yaken te mostrará el camino.

-tch, Aome y yo tenemos cosas de qué hablar, no te metas.

-sólo te dejo permanecer aquí porque padre me ha llamado más temprano para informarme, pero no tengo porqué tolerarte, lárgate a dormir o te echaré ahora mismo y créeme que a padre le apetecerá una explicación.

Hubo un corto silencio, luego escuchó a Inuyasha bufar y sus zancadas alejarse por el pasillo.

Aome suspiró y se recostó a la puerta, ¿Inuyasha estaba allí para hablar con ella?

Tonto, llegar ebrio a la mitad de la noche en la casa de Sesshomaru sólo para hablar con ella, en lugar de esperar al día siguiente.

* * *

Sintió que su cuerpo entumecido por el frío, lentamente entraba en calor, era tan agradable, en su nube de pensamientos sugeridos por los sueños pensó en Sesshomaru, él estaba en esa misma casa, había pensado tanto en la posibilidad de que él abordara sus aposentos a mitad de la noche que ahora imaginaba que era él quien brindaba ese calor a su lecho.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, Sesshomaru ¿en su habitación?

Su exaltación aumentó al descubrirse siendo silenciada por una mano fuerte que cubría su boca, sus ojos desenfocados solo captaron un par de piedras color miel, brillando en la oscuridad sobre ella y en medio de su desconcierto pensó en un demonio, luego meditó bien, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad vislumbraron mechones de cabello plateados.

-Aome, no te asustes, prométeme que no vas a gritar en cuanto quite mi mano y te soltaré- susurró.

Entonces ella puso los ojos en blanco, eso sólo podría ser obra de Inuyasha, era obvio que estaba nervioso al irrumpir en la habitación de la azabache en medio de la noche, pues, al pedirle que prometiera tal cosa mientras apresaba sus labios.

-lo siento- soltó al darse cuenta- pero, por favor no grites, solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿está bien?- sus ojos eran grandes- voy a quitar mi mano- anunció mientras con vacilación la retiraba.

Al ser liberada Aome rápidamente se apartó lo más lejos que pudo de él, saliendo incluso de la cama- ¿qué haces aquí?

-ya te dije que vine a hablar contigo- repitió.

-¿por qué no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-es que…

Él parecía indeciso y aún ebrio- dime lo que tienes que decir, quiero volver a la cama.

-bueno…- vaciló y le dedicó una mirada a cuerpo completo.

Aome entonces reparó en su ropa, llevaba una fina camiseta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, como iba a dormir no estaba usado sujetador y se transparentaba con la delgada prenda y un pequeño short holgado, rápidamente tomó una sábana y se cubrió- habla ahora, Inuyasha, tengo sueño.

-respecto a … Kikyo y yo… te juro que te amaba, Aome, tú lo sabes…

-Inuyasha- exhaló el nombre, estaba incómoda y dolorida, lo único que consiguió prudente hacer fue actuar cansada- no tienes que explicarme nada más…

-te debo esta explicación, Aome, yo…

-no, no me la debes y si es así, entonces no la quiero- dijo y frotó sus brazos desnudos-escucha, no quiero que me digas más nada sobre eso, no quiero que te sientas culpable y por sobre todas las cosas no quiero que vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación en medio de la noche, nunca más.

-me odias- susurró.

-no es así, solo que no es correcto, ya no…- susurró.

La mirada de Inuyasha era dolorida al verla y ambos compartieron ese extraño sentimiento de conocerse muy íntimamente, de haber estado alguna vez tan cerca el uno del otro como para fusionarse en uno solo y sin embargo ahora estaban a un metro y medio de distancia con una cama como barrera en medio de los dos, que no podrían volver a estar más cerca que eso nunca, jamás.

-ahora por favor, por favor vete- le dijo ella sintiendo que los recuerdos quemaban su garganta y ahogaban su voz, jaló la sábana con la cual cubría su cuerpo y esta hizo que se enredara y tropezara hacia atrás con la mesa de noche, tumbando así un jarrón, qué si bien no se rompió, impactó con fuerza sobre el piso de madera haciendo un estruendo seco.

-¿¡Aome!?- se echó hacia adelante como para alcanzarla pero ella ya había caído junto al jarrón.

-ouch- masculló luego de estar unos segundos en el suelo para romper el silencio- vete ya, no quiero que alguien nos vea.

-de acuerdo- se dirigió a la puerta y le dedicó una última mirada- buenas noches, Aome.

En cuanto él hubo abandonado la habitación la chica suspiró y comenzó a levantarse, miró a un lado, el jarrón, lo tomó y depositó sobre la mesa nuevamente.

Era muy claro para ella saber que no volvería a conciliar el sueño aquella noche, que duro había sido ese enfrentamiento pacífico... no, no lo había sido, de eso debía convencerse, Inuyasha ya no significaba nada para ella, debía darle la menor importancia al echo de que los recuerdos junto a él parecían querer cobrar vida en su memoria y estremeciendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con sutileza, estaba algo distraído.

Se deslizó hacia la cama, pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y su camisa se elevó dejando entre ver su abdomen.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo, pero no veía el diseño de este, en sus ojos estaba Aome, ella había sido su luz durante mucho tiempo y sin embargo ahora solo al pensar en ella se sentía devastado, la peor escoria.

Conciliar el sueño luego de haber sido técnicamente rechazado, botado, por la persona que una vez hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque se quedara tan solo unos instantes junto a ella, parecía imposible, así que con un suspiro de resignación se quedó mirando el techo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Aome se arrastró fuera de la cama con pereza y se quedó sentada, observando su ropa en la silla.

La habitación tenía su propio cuarto de baño, así que podría disponer de él y ducharse, porque si no lo hacía, estaba totalmente segura de que caería roncando mientras fuera caminando hacia la salida de la casa o en cualquier momento.

Se duchó largamente para enviar lejos su fatiga tras no haber dormido por casi toda la noche.

Al finalizar se sentía un poco mejor, tomó su vestido color crema y se colocó sus zapatos.

Buscó en la peinadora, habían dispuesto un peine para su uso y se sintió agradecida, pues su cabellera era una maraña luego de dar vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir; Cepilló su cabello y lo trenzó a un lado rebeldemente, se aplicó labial, mascarilla en las pestañas, corrector de ojeras, delineador de ojos y perfume que traía en la pequeña bolsa que había llevado con ella.

Su aspecto estaba impecable, pero se le notaba desganada y cansada en su andar y en la caída de sus hombros.

Aspiró y soltó el aire lentamente para llenarse de valor y luego abrió la puerta.

Casi suelta un grito al descubrir a una doncella al lado de su puerta.

-disculpe si le he asustado- se inclinó- buenos días señorita.

-buenos días- dijo Aome algo perturbada aún- ¿sucede algo?

-el amo me ha ordenado esperar aquí por si se le ofrece algo.

-oh… bueno, gracias- dijo y miró al otro lado del pasillo- ¿en dónde está él?

-se encuentra en su despacho, ¿quiere que la lleve hasta allí?

-sí, por favor.

Caminaron hasta el otro extremo de la gran mansión y llegaron a una puerta algo apartada.

-es aquí- informó la chica.

-gracias- miró la puerta y luego a la chica- am… ¿sabes si Inuyasha se ha levantado ya?

-no, señorita, no lo ha hecho aún.

-entiendo, gracias- volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y tocó- ¿Sesshomaru? Soy yo.

-pasa- concedió este.

Aome se adentró y lo encontró mirando por la ventana.

-buenos días- le saludó la chica- gracias por tu hospitalidad, ahora me marcho.

-no puedes hacer eso- dijo con su habitual tono autoritario, pero no la veía.

-¿qué?- parpadeó algo confundida, de pronto, quiso saber si él pensaba en el beso que compartieron la noche anterior, así como lo hacía ella.

-me has escuchado- dijo este sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Aome se preguntó qué veía tan atento- ¿por qué? Dijiste que hoy podría marcharme en la mañana.

-aun así- dijo y la miró momentáneamente y luego volvió su vista a la ventana- acércate.

Aome dudó unos momentos y luego se acercó con sigilo, lanzó la mirada hacia la ventana en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver, había un reguero de personas frente a la casa, estaban tratando de entrar.

Aome soltó una exclamación- ¿qué sucede?

-son periodistas, quieren una entrevista ya que ayer no consiguieron una.

-pero, ¿venir a tu casa sólo para eso?

-no es la primera vez- dice tranquilo y toma asiento- por la tanto no puedes irte, estarán esperando que alguien salga, incluso cuando parezca que no hay nadie, siempre queda alguien camuflajeado algo alejado de la casa, vigilando.

-pero, necesito irme, tengo cosas qué hacer, mañana comenzaré a trabajar y tengo que arreglar mi uniforme.

-enviaré a alguien a buscar eso en tu casa, y cualquier otra cosa que vayas a necesitar, pasarás esta noche aquí y te irás por la mañana a tu trabajo- sentenció.

Aome abrió los labios y luego frunció el ceño- eso es ridículo, no quiero- le había fastidiado ese tono hostil que adornaba la profunda voz de Sesshomaru, parecía molesto con ella, ni siquiera la había mirado durante mucho rato, ¿Sería él acaso bipolar?

-no te estoy preguntando- tomó unos papeles- ahora sal.

La chica suspiró para no discutir y un peso se instaló en sus hombros, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta- mandón- masculló antes de salir.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **N.A. espero que les haya gustado, y poder subir mañana, tal vez a esta misma hora... en verdad, agradezco sus comentarios tan lindos y animados, espero poder leer más :3 saludos, besos :***

 **-Chely-Chan-**


	25. Cap 25 ¿Agua o Fuego?

_**¿Hola? ¿Todavía me recuerdan? D: verdaderamente, soy un desastre, sobre todo porque, lo crean o no, apenas ahorita a la 1:17 am. del 25/02/2018 es que vengo a terminar de escribir este cap, en serio... había estado muy, pero MUY corta de imaginación, pero sobre todo de tiempo, he estado haciendo mi proyecto de investigación para el colegio y como el segundo lapso me lo recortaron, entre otras cosas, mis estudios han ocupado todo mi tiempo, saben que no soy de poner excusas, pero esta vez, de verdad, las hay, por lo menos para justificar desde como el veinte de enero hasta acá, el resto fue vagancia, y, mentiría si dijera que no por falta de materia gris en mi cerebro... ¡Gomen! espero que en sus corazones encuentren el perdón para mí y que guarden aún un poco de interés en la historia... bueno, sin más qué decir, pues... espero que les guste D:**_

 _ **.-.**_

.-.

.-.

Era el medio día e Inuyasha seguía dormido, según había dicho la doncella que acababa de retirar los platos de la comida de Aome.

Encerrada en la habitación, se estaba impacientando, hacía unos momentos que habían salido a buscar sus cosas en su casa y aún no volvían.

No había querido salir de la habitación para no encontrarse con el mandón y molesto Sesshomaru ni mucho menos con Inuyasha.

Caminó hacia la ventana y corrió a un lado las pesadas cortinas color ocre.

El cristal dejaba ver un hermoso jardín, desde allí captó buena vista de él y siguió rápidamente con sus ojos cada camino que había por medio de este, se emocionó a ver uno que daba hacia lo que parecía ser un gran invernadero.

Había estado muy ansiosa dentro de esas cuatro paredes, necesitaba aire, aire puro.

Se giró y caminó hasta la puerta, algo le decía que esa mujer iba a estar allí todavía, aguardando al lado de la puerta.

Al abrirla, efectivamente, descubrió con cierta satisfacción que la chica estaba allí.

-¿se le ofrece algo?

-es que… quisiera ir al jardín ¿puedo?

-por supuesto, sígame- comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida desde cerca por la joven chica.

Atravesaron la casa completa, la azabache estaba mareada con tantos pasillos y estancias, al fin llegaron a la cocina y Aome divisó una puerta de vidrio, la mujer se apartó y le cedió el paso.

-este es el jardín trasero, señorita.

-muchas gracias- siguió caminando hasta atravesar las puertas y se quedó mirando perdidamente a su alrededor.

El aire le meció los cabellos, transportando pétalos de cerezos y con ellos un agradable olor.

Respiró hondo y quiso abrir los brazos mientras reía como una pequeña.

Caminó por el largo pasillo rodeado de árboles de cerezos y miró a la izquierda, un laberinto de rosas blancas. Largos pasillos de piedras lisas de color hueso se extendían en varias direcciones, rodeados de hermosas flores de todo tipo, un pasillo de rosas se encontraba a su izquierda, y a la derecha habían muchas plantas de cerezos, florecidas, pintando el paisaje de rosa.

Y entonces dio con el camino hacia el principal motivo de estar allí, el invernadero.

* * *

Se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana, esas personas seguían allí, tratando de entrar, tan obstinados, pero no le molestaba realmente.

Un movimiento captó su atención y atrajo su dorada mirada hacia el extremo opuesto del portón.

Esa mujer se encontraba en el jardín y parecía realmente feliz. Ella estaba en medio de los cerezos, sonriendo y la brisa la arropaba con suaves pétalos rosados.

Lucía feliz con flores en sus manos y observando el lugar ensimismada.

Ella acarició suavemente una rosa y él supo que la sensación que sintió ella en su dedo, fue la misma que sintió él al besarla.

Sus labios eran tan suaves como un pétalo de rosa.

Esa línea de pensamientos siguió, recordaba haber estrechado su menudo cuerpo contra él, haberla tenido entre sus brazos y sentirla estremecer por él.

Ella había sido tan delicada y suave en aquel momento.

La vio sonreír sinceramente y ser libre mientras el viento hacía remolinos a su alrededor, cubriéndola con pétalos de cerezos.

Iba por el largo sendero de piedras, llegó al puente de madera y se detuvo a observar los peces dorados que había en la pequeña laguna que corría debajo de aquel pequeño puente.

Entornó la mirada mientras le veía; Ella dirigió sus pasos hacia el invernadero, ¿Por qué su medio hermano había sido tan desgraciado con ella?

Enseguida recordó el evento que presenció esa madrugada y su mirada se endureció.

Apretó la mandíbula levemente.

¿Por qué le interesaba tanto esa chica? Estaba siempre rondando sus pensamientos, aunque odiara admitirlo, esa noche en Inglaterra… Luego había estado bastante satisfecho al volverla a ver y ahora ella estaba en su casa, paseando en el jardín.

-Hmp- Complacido con la vista volvió su atención a su trabajo.

* * *

Inuyasha despertó desorientado en un lugar que no conocía.

Rápidamente salió de la cama, sintiendo la resaca de la noche anterior.

Abrió la puerta luego de lavarse la cara y salió al pasillo, caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras y reconocer el salón de abajo.

Era la casa de su medio hermano.

Entonces parte de sus recuerdos volvieron al instante y miró hacia atrás, tenía que volver a buscarla, hablar con ella sobrio.

Dio media vuelta y volvió por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de ella.

Al entrar la encontró vacía, recorrió rápidamente con la vista el lugar y se quedó mirando a la doncella que ordenaba la cama- ¿en dónde está ella?

-disculpe, joven- hablaba la mujer, nerviosa- el amo Sesshomaru no…

-¡maldita sea! Yo soy el novio de Aome, quiero hablar con ella.

La mujer se encogió-ella está en el jardín, joven, en el jardín trasero.

-tks- dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, quería hablarle, recordaba vagamente haberse colado en la habitación de la joven la noche anterior, pero algo le molestaba, no podía fiarse de él estando ebrio, ¿Y si le había hecho o dicho algo que no debía?

Se quedó parado mirando alrededor en su busca, y de pronto divisó un lejano invernadero, Aome estaría allí sin duda.

* * *

-¿señor?- tocó nerviosamente y luego entró a medias- Inuyasha se ha levantado y preguntó por la señorita.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, una vez Yaken hubo abandonado el lugar, Sesshomaru con parsimonia se acercó a la ventana y miró sólo para atestiguar lo que ya sabía.

Su molesto medio hermano estaba caminado apresurado hacia el invernadero, en el cual momentos antes había entrado esa chica.

* * *

Aome se encontraba realmente llena de emociones que intentaban desbordarse mediante una gran sonrisa, ese lugar era hermoso, vagamente le traía nostálgicos recuerdos sobre su niñez.

Caminó unos pasos adelante, tratando de no perder detalle alguno, había una extensa variedad de plantas, que no sabía a cuál acudir.

Examinó el sistema de riego que corría por todas las plantas sin excepción.

Miró abajo y encontró unas lilas grandes y olorosas, a ella le gustaban las lilas, su olor y la forma de la flor, podía decir que eran sus favoritas.

A su lado, no muy alejadas, había plantas con flores de Jazmín, con su delicioso olor mezclándose con el de las lilas.

* * *

Entró mirando alrededor, buscando.

De pronto, entre hojas verdes, flores y mariposas la vio.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre unas plantas, sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones mientras sostenía una flor.

Lo que fuera que iba a decir murió en su garganta, Aome parecía realmente feliz, había olvidado esa imagen de ella, tan llena de dicha.

Apretó los puños, sí, desde que él la había engañado esa imagen de Aome se había roto.

Pero allí estaba, renovada y más hermosa.

Bajó la mirada, no debió hacerle eso a ella, ahora, cualquier cosa que le dijera sólo aumentaría su tristeza, debía dejarla, alejarse de ella de una vez por todas.

Intentó alejarse en silencio, pero atrajo la curiosa mirada de la mujer hacia él.

* * *

Aome intrigada se removió hacia atrás para intentar ver a la persona que había entrado, su mirada captó mechones plateados y su corazón saltó.

Se levantó- ¿Sesshomaru?- inquirió mientras se acercaba.

Pero no pudo verlo, sólo vislumbró la penosa espalda de una silueta que se alejaba sin haber dicho nada.

Al verlo, sintió que algo en su pecho se desprendía, se soltaba, dejando un vació y un extraño alivio se extendió lentamente desde su pecho.

Suspiró y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta.

"Adiós" cruzó su mente sin darse cuenta y una corriente de aire fresco acarició su rostro, atrayendo un exquisito olor y fue entonces cuando se percató de la furtiva lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

Se limpió extrañada y decidió dejar el asunto como estaba, volvió su atención a las plantas.

* * *

Resopló y se sentó erguida, satisfecha con su trabajo.

Estaba listo, así que decidió volver a probárselo puesto para quedar segura.

La noche había caído finalmente, su ropa había llegado y los arreglos a su uniforme estaban acabados.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía en un rincón de la gran habitación.

Era una falda tubo color azul oscura, con una camiseta blanca tres cuartas.

Su madre le había mandado unas medias pantys negras y unas zapatillas con tacón de color negras.

Aún no podía creer cuán tranquila y confiada era su madre, llegaban hombres extraños buscando cosas de Aome en su casa y ella se las entregaba.

Se desvistió al cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, estaba perfecto, eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, debía dormir para poder levantarse a tiempo e ir a su primer día de trabajo como secretaria en el despacho de abogados.

Estaba ansiosa y ligeramente emocionada.

Esta noche dormiría plácidamente en lo que se podía, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en una casa desconocida.

Inuyasha ya se había marchado más temprano, le habían dicho al preguntar por él.

Se metió en la cama, llevaba puesto su pijama, ya que su madre también la había enviado.

Un camisón de seda que hacía juego con su bata.

Prefirió usar este a la pijama que le habían dispuesto en esa casa, ya que por lo menos su camisón no era ceñido ni transparente y por otro lado, estaba muy acostumbrada a él.

Eran pasadas la doce de la noche, despertó extrañamente sedienta.

Así que se arrastró fuera de la cama, tomó su bata y se la anudó en el estómago con la fina cinta.

Salió y recorrió el mismo camino que ella y la doncella hicieron antes para ir al jardín y efectivamente llegó a la cocina.

Alcanzó un vaso y luego lo llenó de agua temperatura ambiente.

Aome bostezó mientras llevaba el vaso de agua a su boca, al abrir los ojos miró a Sesshomaru que acababa de entrar a la cocina- oh, Sesshomaru- bajó el vaso- buenas noches.

Él solo le dedicó una mirada y le pasó por un lado, abriendo el frigorífico, obligando a que la chica se apartase del medio.

-¿está todo bien?- inquirió preocupada por la excesiva frialdad del hombre, había notado algo así en la mañana al hablar con él, pero ahora se sentía más acentuado.

-silencio- ordenó mientras servía agua en un vaso.

-oye ¿no te parece que estás siendo demasiado grosero?- estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-y tú voluble- le soltó, no pudo detener el reclamo, aunque sabía muy bien que no le correspondía tal cosa.

-¿yo?- pestañeó confundida- ¿De qué hablas?

-olvídalo- depositó el vaso sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia la salida.

-¡espera, Sesshomaru!- lo tomó del brazo- ¿a qué te refieres?

-no me toques- le advirtió.

-por favor dime por qué dices que soy voluble- se interpuso entre él y la salida, él tal vez estaría molesto, pero ella comenzaba a fastidiarse de tener que lidiar con sus extraños cambios de actitud, sin motivos, además.

-apártate- ordenó.

-no, no me voy a apartar- estaba molesta- no puedes simplemente acusar de algo a una persona sin explicar tus motivos.

La mirada de él pareció tornarse más suave, pero tenía algo que inquietó a la chica- una mujer tan inconstante como tú, no puede ser llamada de otro modo.

-¿en qué me he contradicho?- frunció el entre cejo.

-ya deberías saberlo- fue su simple respuesta.

-discúlpame, pero no lo sé- reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

-ayer vi a Inuyasha salir de tu habitación a la mitad de la noche- le informó con indiferencia, harto de rebotar respuestas como si fueran pelotas.

-eso… yo…

-no necesito tus explicaciones, no es de mi incumbencia, muévete.

-Sesshomaru, en verdad no es lo que crees él y yo solo estábamos…- ¿Estábamos qué? Explicarse ante Sesshomaru carecía de utilidad y justificación, realmente, ¿Por qué sentía que estaba mal si él pensaba erróneamente sobre ella?

* * *

Él la vio pasar hacia la cocina, ella iba somnolienta y no se percató de su presencia, aunque era entendible que aún si ella hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos tampoco la hubiera advertido, ya que él estaba en la estancia con las luces apagadas, observando como esos insignificantes periodistas se iban resignados.

Seguirla fue un pensamiento espontáneo que él iba a ignorar, pero de pronto se encontró deseando tomar agua.

Al estar frente a ella y hablarle, no pudo evitar pensar que la chica parecía realmente inocente en lo que respecta a sus pensamientos sobre la noche anterior y lo que sucedió en su habitación cuando Inuyasha acudió.

Eso le molestaba, pero más le molestaba sentir que el hecho de que esa mujer aún estaba involucrada con ese despreciable ser, no parecía querer dejar sus pensamientos y martirizarlo con abundantes planteamientos sobre ellos dos aún juntos.

Cuando ella lo detuvo e intentó explicarse, callando en el proceso, fue totalmente inútil negar que se sintiera desgraciadamente atraído a ella.

Y, si Inuyasha había tomado a **_su_** mujer y esposa, ¿Por qué no él sacar algo de provecho de esa situación? Después de todo, la mujer frente a él no le había despreciado el anterior acercamiento que tuvieron en el evento.

Con esa línea de pensamientos, irrevocablemente se inclinó al frente, no dando tiempo a pensarlo mejor y recapacitar, aunque, llegados a ese punto en dónde había incluso aceptado que le atraía, dudaba que el razonamiento estuviera aún en su ser.

La azabache sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros y creyó que iba a apartarla, pero él la jaló hacia sí.

-¿qué…?- resolló inevitablemente desconcertada y exaltada con la repentina cercanía.

-¿estaban haciendo qué?- le preguntó muy de cerca, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, el contacto de sus dedos con la seda de su bata era exquisito- ¿esto?- se aferró a su cintura mientras la ceñía más contra sí, abarcando cada milímetro de sus cuerpos- ¿o esto?- con una de sus manos acarició el camino desde su cintura hasta su cuello y apartó el cabello, para luego jalarlo levemente dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de la chica, se inclinó sobre ella y posó sus labios sobre la piel caliente.

Aome solo pudo temblar y un jadeo salió de sus rosados labios.

-¿se reconciliaron?- su voz era extrañamente ronca, mientras su aliento se escurría por dentro de su bata, Sesshomaru subió sus labios arrastrándolos por la nívea piel del cuello de la chica, encontró su oído y mordió levemente el lóbulo.

-¡Mm! Nn…- abrió los labios extasiada- Sesshomaru…- musitó jadeante, era tan increíble cómo había alcanzado ese punto de éxtasis con solo unos cuantos roces, ¿Debía parar? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Por qué se preguntaba eso? ¡Era obvio que debía detenerlo!

Entonces él encontró sus labios y Aome lo recibió enseguida, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino depositó su cuerpo en el de él, aplastando sus pechos en el duro abdomen del peli plateado, fue arrastrada hacia atrás, hasta quedar aprisionada contra una pared, apretó con más fuerza su cuerpo con el del chico y jadeó contra su boca, había olvidado lo que tenía que hacer, o su firmeza era tan sólida como el agua; Agua, eso era lo que había ido a buscar allí, en la cocina, y había encontrado, sin embargo, un ardiente beso inesperado y unas caricias insaciables y sorprendentemente eróticas.

Sesshomaru deslizó sus manos, deshizo con un movimiento fluido el nudo de la bata y arrastró las manos dentro de esta, tomando las caderas femeninas y presionándola contra él.

-ah…- Aome gimió débilmente al sentir las manos del peli plata sobre ella, siendo solo separadas de rozar su piel por la fina camiseta de seda- Sesshomaru… yo no… Inuyasha y yo no nos reconciliamos… solo hablamos de…- decía entre besos y jadeos, pero Sesshomaru ya había escuchado lo que quería, así que cubrió los labios de la azabache en un ardiente beso.

Aome abrió los labios permitiendo más intimidad, sintió los dientes del chico rozar los suyos, su lengua acariciar levemente su labio inferior.

Desenroscó sus brazos y al bajarlos la bata se deslizó hasta quedar en el suelo, sin esperar más llevó sus manos hacia el abdomen del chico y palpó el borde de la camisa que llevaba, introdujo sus manos debajo de esta y rozó con sus dedos su duro abdomen marcado, subió acariciando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba en su camino, sus manos fueron hacia la espalda del chico y se aferraron a sus omoplatos; Debía parar, en su mente aún había una voz que le indicaba que se alejara y ella estaba convencida de que le haría caso en sólo unos momentos.

Sesshomaru sintió sus pechos aplastados contra él, sus pezones erizados, duros contra su abdomen, sin hacerlos esperar más deslizó su mano hasta los muslos de la azabache y subió lentamente, introduciendo la mano debajo del camisón, rozando la piel desnuda de la chica, sus muslos, cadera, vientre, cintura, abdomen y finalmente llegó a su destino, ahuecó en la palma de su mano uno de los senos de la chica, la cual se arqueó con solo el contacto y gimió de placer, estremeciéndose completamente.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del peli plata al sentir cómo este deslizaba su pulgar en su erizada coronilla del seno izquierdo, rozándolo levemente y luego lo presionaba, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo cuerpo, una calidez se concentró en su vientre bajo, arrastró las manos haciendo un pequeño camino desde los omoplatos del peli-plata hasta sus caderas, haciendo presión para juntarse más a él, tal vez le había dejado marcas.

Eran tan suaves, redondos y firmes, de pronto sintió la necesidad de sentirla más, más cerca, así que deslizó su mano fuera de la camiseta, complacido ante las protestas de la chica, tomó su trasero y lo apretó contra él, elevándola, enseguida ella enrolló sus piernas en torno a él y la transportó hacia la mesa.

Subió sus manos desde los muslos llevando consigo a su paso la camisa de la chica, subiéndola poco a poco descubriendo sus bien torneadas piernas.

-espera- jadeó ahogada- Sesshomaru… alguien podría… Mm… Nn- sus palabras murieron al sentirlo besar su cuello, mordiendo y succionando- ¡Sesshomaru!- gimió aferrándose a su espalda.

-deberías bajar la voz- susurró roncamente contra el cuello de la chica.

-no… puedo…- habló entre jadeos- paremos ya… no quiero que alguien… nos vea.

-no tienes convicción en lo que dices.

-lo sé…- su voz era aguda, cargada de deseo- pero… pero hablo en serio, debemos parar, ya- misteriosamente había sonado convincente, incluso ella se sorprendió al escucharse e intentando hacer justicia a sus palabras, acomodó su pose y trató de normalizar su respiración.

-hmp- Sesshomaru se separó de ella, si estaba fastidiado o molesto, ella no lo supo, su semblante era totalmente estoico- recoge tu bata antes de irte- le dijo y se marchó.

Aome no pudo creer cómo él se había recuperado tan rápido y ella seguía agitada, avergonzada de sí misma bajó de la mesa y caminó temblorosa hasta su bata, la recogió y se fue.

* * *

Como si fuera un milagro, ella había conseguido dormir luego de eso, ahora estaba casi lista para ir a su primer día de trabajo.

Terminó de maquillarse y luego se examinó cuidadosamente en el espejo su peinado.

No estaba muy segura de si debería llevar sus cosas con ella o dejarlas allí y que uno de los hombres de Sesshomaru se encargara de llevárselas luego a casa.

Decidió que debía abusar de su hospitalidad y dejarlas allí.

Salió de la casa con sumo cuidado de no tropezar a Sesshomaru en su camino, alguien iba a llevarla al trabajo, agradecida salió al jardín delantero de la mansión, donde una limusina esperaba aparcada frente a la puerta, delante de la gran fuente en el medio del lugar.

Un hombre que esperaba al lado del vehículo, al verla le dedicó un saludo respetuoso y abrió la puerta para ella.

Aome agradecida le devolvió el saludo y entró, algo distraída y aliviada de haber logrado su objetivo con éxito; Huir de la mansión sin tener que enfrentarse a Sesshomaru.

-Buenos días.

Al parecer, había fracasado después de todo.

De algún modo…

Tensa miró al frente, en dónde Sesshomaru yacía muy bien vestido, bastante cómodo sentado en el mueble delante de ella, con una postura exquisita, como los ingleses y leía el periódico, no la miraba y ella agradeció este gesto por su parte.

-Buen día- saludó ella, logrando fantásticamente ocultar todos sus nervios.

Él la miró por instantes por sobre el periódico, luego la ignoró completamente durante el trayecto hacia el lugar de trabajo de la azabache.

Cuando ella se estaba bajando del auto, vaciló unos momentos, pero luego decidió despedirse para no parecer tan urgida de huir de él y su presencia- Adiós, que tengas un bonito día, Sesshomaru.

Él la miraba con bastante interés, ya no leía, ahora estaba levemente recargado a la ventanilla, con la mejilla reposando elegantemente sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda.

-Lo tendré- aseguró con un enigmático tono, ¿Calculador?

Ella no quiso averiguarlo, salió a toda prisa y miró el edificio delante de ella, suspiró.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **N.A. ¿Saben? de algún modo... siento que... acabo de notar que el cap está bastante corto, pero les aseguro que el próximo no lo será, he conseguido un poco de inspiración que he estado cultivando ardúamente desde hace.. Mmm... una semana más o menos, así que el próximo cap vendrá pronto, si Dios quiere... bueno, cariños míos, espero que este cap haya bastado para reivindicarme, sobre todo porque me esforcé con ese motivo D: no me odien, espero leer sus insultos y regaños T_T _aunque si pueden sean flexibles con esta humilde servidora :V..._ Bye- **

**-Chely-Chan-**


	26. Cap 26 ¿Interés?

**Tanto tiempo sin saber de mí... :D lo siento por eso, no tengo excusa, además de mi falta de inspiración... bueno, sólo con este fic, porque empecé como cuatro más, y continué otros, pero con este me faltaban ideas; suerte que en estos días me ha estado llegando poco a poco lo que me faltaba y he podido escribir este y el 27... Bueno, también que leí sus comentarios y en serio, era eso lo que me impulsó a presionarme y poder escribir para ustedes, los amo :3 espero que les guste :***

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

Hacía ya cinco minutos que había llegado, Botan no se apartaba de su lado y ella lo agradecía en demencia, así no estaría perdida con su guía, además de estar siempre ocupada y distraída, no pensaría en lo pasado la noche anterior, ya que en los pocos segundos que los recuerdos asaltaron su cabeza, Aome sintió grandes deseos de estrellar su frente contra el escritorio hasta quedar inconsciente o en coma.

La chica era animada y bastante amable, le indicaba cómo grapar los documentos para mayor satisfacción del jefe.

Cómo debía atender las llamadas, comunicarlas, desviarlas, incluso como le gustaba el café a Hakudoshi.

-Nos compartiremos el trabajo- le decía ella- si tú estás ocupada o cansada, yo lo haré por ti y tú harás lo mismo por mí y así nos apoyaremos, es lo que Momiji y yo hacíamos.

Aome asintió- entiendo, eso suena tranquilizador.

-Sí, ahora- tomó un sobre- cuando llega algo como esto, no debes abrirlo, sólo se lo darás a él, son casos especiales, sabes, debes diferenciar los sobres, por lo general estos son los que más apremian al jefe- sacudió un sobre amarillo con una estampa en la esquina- algunas veces él te pedirá que hagas cosas fuera del edificio, eso es parte de nuestro trabajo también, sin embargo, no siempre debes esperar a que él te lo pida, el jefe no suele hablar mucho, así que las actividades que ya están pautadas o que son rutinas, debes hacerlas por tu cuenta, ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, ¿Cuáles serían estas actividades?

-Mm… veamos- miró alrededor- traer el diario todas las mañanas, comprar el café, organizar los documentos para que los casos de hace una semana no queden en el olvido al final, llevar los ya culminados al archivo, ah, también está buscar a su hija en el colegio, es una tarea que yo asumí por voluntad propia, es una niña bastante agradable y prefiere estar aquí que con su niñera y chofer, pero eso es a partir de las tres de la tarde.

-No sabía que tenía una hija, parece tan joven- admitió.

-Lo sé, la pequeña tiene siete años, su madre se divorció de su padre y ahora ella vive con el jefe, que es un hombre soltero ahora, o divorciado- se encogió de hombros- pero en fin, estás agarrando el hilo, ¿No? Parece que aprendes rápido.

Ella asintió- Sé las cosas que debo hacer, gracias por ayudarme.

Botan le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, siendo seguido por Miroku que, no extrañamente, estaba en la puerta, como si fuera el vigilante, una mujer pequeña y distraída chocó contra su pecho, derramando su café sobre el traje de Sesshomaru.

Él no varió su expresión mientras la contemplaba desde arriba.

Ella sin embargo, perdió todo color en su rostro, comenzó a sudar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento y pulverizarse, o tal vez sólo era el efecto de su fría mirada en ella.

Miroku saltó al frente y la consoló, llevándola lejos de Sesshomaru mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien y que Sesshomaru no le haría nada porque él tenía muchos trajes.

Subieron al ascensor finalmente, Sesshomaru primero y Miroku corrió a alcanzarlo, una vez arriba el ambarino siguió de largo hacia su oficina.

-Buenos días, Señor Sesshomaru- saludó Kaede y luego miró su traje- Oh.

-Trae una camisa nueva para mí- le dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta en las narices de Miroku.

Este último abrió la puerta mientras reía y se sentó delante del escritorio de Sesshomaru sin decir nada.

Unos minutos más tardes ya Kaede estaba tocando la puerta con una nueva camisa.

-Aquí tiene- se la dejó sobre el escritorio- cuando acabe vendré a buscar la otra para llevarla a la lavandería- le dijo antes de irse.

Sesshomaru se quitó la camisa y la dejó sobre la silla, antes de girarse y tomar la nueva.

Miroku observaba desde su puesto, con una mueca interés, de pronto su cara se llenó de genuina satisfacción y toque de picardía.

Se aclaró la garganta- Sesshomaru, ¿Has estado recientemente con alguna mujer?

Sesshomaru se giró y miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para estupideces?

-Yo pienso que sí- presionó con un toque de peligrosa burla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Ah- él cambió su posición- tal vez que todo hombre en las noches consigue algo de tiempo extra para ello… o tal vez es sólo que no soy ciego y acabo de ver esos arañazos en tu espalda- indicó.

Sesshomaru no cambió su expresión, pero eso consiguió tomarlo desprevenido.

-Dos pares de marcas, serían cuatro en cada lado, ocho en total- prosiguió él- eso es el equivalente de los dedos índice, medio, anular y meñique de una fogosa dama, el punto aquí es… ¿Quién es ella? Tal vez no deba preguntar, tomando en cuenta con quién te fuiste hace dos noches, y obvio tampoco preguntaré ¿Cuándo fue? Porque acabo de decirlo, ahora la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué sientes por ella?

El ambarino no dijo nada, terminó de abotonar los puños.

-Sesshomaru, pienso que no es necesario que te indique el sufrimiento por el que ella pasó, tampoco creo correcto el pensar que tú le harás daño, sé que no lo harías, lo único que no sé, es ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos? ¿Es sólo por llevarla a la cama? Eso me sorprendería, tú no sueles hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Carece de sentido hacer tanto drama sólo por llevar a una mujer a la cama- objetó él, sin mostrar demasiado interés, mientras se sentaba.

-Exacto, esa es tu manera de pensar y ser, es por ello que descarto esa posibilidad, pero aún quedan muchas por desechar, ¿Me echas una mano?

-No seas estúpido, sólo es interés.

-¿Interés? ¿En qué? Hay muchas formas, ¿Interés en verla sonreír? ¿En hablarle? ¿En tenerla a tu lado? ¿Por escuchar lo que tenga que decir? ¿Consolarla? ¿Cuidarla? ¿Curarla? ¿Enmendar los errores de tu hermano? O sólo ¿Escuchar sus gemidos mientras la posees?

Nuevamente el ambarino guardó silencio.

-Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado directo y bastante entrometido, pero recientemente descubrí quién es la mejor amiga de la señorita Aome y Sango es una mujer a la que he apuntado de una manera bastante nueva, no es sólo eso, además, la señorita Aome no merece más maltratos, Sesshomaru.

-No es lo que estoy pretendiendo, eso ya lo sabes.

-Sí- asintió- pero no sé qué es lo que pretendes y tal vez no entiendas a la señorita Aome, tal vez sin querer lo que hagas la hiera, es una mujer bastante especial, no es Kikyo- lo miró seriamente.

-Eso ya lo sé- no estaba irritado, bien sabía que Miroku estaba totalmente en lo cierto- he entendido su pensar con sólo un poco de interacción con ella, es bastante simple- añadió, pero no lo dijo con ánimos de ofender, más bien parecía una cualidad.

Miroku tomó nota de ello- ¿Te gusta la señorita?

-Creo que eso es algo que ya quedó claro desde hace mucho.

-Bien, pero ¿Para qué? Ella de seguro querrá estar sola, o buscará refugiarse en un nuevo amor, uno que sí la atesore como se debe, una relación, Sesshomaru.

-Conoces muy bien mi posición- indicó, ¿Cómo era posible ofrecerle lo que no tenía? Lo que no podía dar, y no sólo por el hecho de estar casado con la prima.

-También la de ella- respondió resuelto- y sabes que nada podría impedirte darle lo que ella quiere… excepto tú mismo, por supuesto- Miroku tenía el control y él lo sabía, también Sesshomaru estaba al tanto.

-Es algo que aún no me he planteado- dijo al final.

-Deberías hacerlo, entonces, y lo más pronto posible, antes de volver a llevártela a la cama, Sesshomaru.

-No la llevé a la cama- fue su seca respuesta, no iba a decir más.

* * *

El día transcurrió rápidamente, de alguna forma había bastante trabajo por hacer y Aome estuvo tan ocupada que la noche le llegó por sorpresa.

Estaba ahora en su casa, preparando su uniforme para el siguiente día, sus cosas aún no habían llegado de la casa de Sesshomaru y ella tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que él lo hacía a propósito.

Luego de ducharse se acostó, necesitaba dormir temprano y ya había tomado un té.

Su teléfono sonó, tomándola desprevenida, era Sango.

-Hola, Aome- saludó la castaña.

-Sango- suspiró- ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú? Hoy fue tu primer día de trabajo ¿No? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-No me quejo, la verdad, fue bastante… Mm… dinámico.

-¿Dinámico? Hasta donde sabía ibas a trabajar en un despacho de abogados.

-Ajá.

-¿Eso qué tiene de dinámico, Aome?- había interés en su voz.

-La otra secretaria, con Botan es imposible que las cosas sean aburridas.

-¿Una chica animada?

-Al lado de ella me siento como una señora, creo que este trabajo no ayudará a mi autoestima.

Escuchó a su amiga reír- vamos, no seas pesimista, ¿Qué tal si adoptas un poco de la actitud de esta chica… Botan?

Aome resopló- Es imposible, siento que gastaré toda mi energía en ello y sin embargo, me quedaré corta, ¿Sabes? Creo que sólo debe seguir así, ella animada y linda, yo aburrida y sola.

-Oh, oh… Siento que esto va más allá de simplemente una chica alegre, ¿Qué es?

Aome evitó suspirar dramáticamente- Ay, Sango…- su voz era aguda- Sesshomaru… él… no lo sé… probablemente estoy equivocada, pero siento que él quiere vengarse de lo que Inuyasha le hizo con Kikyo y para ello quiere que yo…

Sango la cortó- ¡Espera allí! ¿Qué me estás diciendo, Aome? ¿¡Estás loca!? Digo, tu cuñado está muy hermoso y todo, pero ¡Ni se te ocurra caer en eso! Es muy desagradable de su parte.

-Te estoy diciendo que yo no lo sé con certeza, es sólo una posibilidad- sonaba más cansada lo que en realidad estaba- en realidad, ya no sé ni lo que digo.

-Amiga, ¿Estás pasándola mal, no es así?- su voz era suave- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Podemos vernos cuando quieras, sabes que no tengo problema en dejar el trabajo si es por ti.

-Lo sé, Sango, y me gustaría mucho verte, ¿Te parece este fin de semana?

-¿No está muy lejos? Si quieres mañana puedo ir a tu casa, ya sabes, no me queda muy lejos del trabajo.

-Mañana estaré trabajando, todos los días, de hecho.

Sango lo meditó- Está bien, el fin de semana estaré allá, aguanta un poco ¿De acuerdo?

Aome asintió como si su amiga la pudiera ver- Trataré.

-Descansa, buenas noches, Aome.

-Tú también, buenas noches, Sango.

* * *

Era jueves por la tarde, sus cosas aún no había llegado de la casa de Sesshomaru y Aome ya las daba por perdidas.

-Aome, el jefe quiere verte- le informó Botan.

La azabache se levantó mientras arreglaba su falda- Voy- caminó hacia la puerta cerrada de Hakudoshi y tocó un par de veces- ¿Señor, me necesitaba?

-Pasa.

Una vez dentro, Aome se encontró con la pequeña hija de Hakudoshi que dibujaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la ventana- ¿Señor?

-Necesito que vayas a la empresa publicitaria y pagues la mensualidad, además, lleva a Kanta a tomar un pastel cuando vengas de regreso.

-¿Iré con la tía Aome, papá?- preguntó la pequeña niña.

Se había hecho una costumbre para la pequeña llamar tía a Aome, pero a la azabache no le molestaba.

-Así es- miró a Aome, para advertirle que la cuidara- la empresa es esta- le pasó una pequeña tarjeta junto con el sobre con el dinero- esto otro es para Kanta- pasó la tarjeta de crédito con un papel en el cual decía su clave- Puedes irte, ahora.

Pero Aome estaba en otro mundo, ella no podía creerlo.

Su suerte no era la mejor de todas. Definitivamente.

De algún modo esa empresa era…

* * *

-Sesshomaru, pienso que en tu vida necesitas a una mujer como Aome Higurashi- recibió una corta mirada- Sí, porque si te pones a pensarlo bien, ella es carismática, atenta, amable, divertida y muy hermosa, además; mientras que tú por el contrario eres muy amargado, son los dos lados de una misma moneda, polos opuestos, ¿Entiendes? Créeme, es lo que te dará satisfacción y plenitud.

Sesshomaru escuchaba atento, esa teoría de los polos opuestos ya la había escuchado antes, pero nunca le importó.

De hecho la plenitud no era algo que no estaba en sus pensamientos ni anhelos, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en tener nuevamente a esa mujer en su casa para sentirse tranquilo y menos irritado.

Hasta ahora no se había percatado de que ella lo había hecho sentir pleno por unos momentos, compartiendo casa, carro y momentos juntos.

-Con que de eso se trata- murmuró ensimismado mirando sus manos, con las que había tocado su piel y rememoró su voz, su olor, sus ojos, su cabello… Ella era un nuevo anhelo, algo totalmente diferente a todo lo anterior.

La quería a su lado casi con dolorosa necesidad, ahora todo caía sobre él como agua pesada y fría, era la realidad.

No era sólo ardiente deseo o extraño interés, era genuina necesidad.

-Parece que has entendido algo, mi querido amigo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- apoyó los codos en la madera del escritorio y su barbilla reposó en el dorso de su mano derecha.

-La mantendré a mi lado, sea como sea.

-¿Qué hay de sus deseos?

Sesshomaru guardó silencio, bien era cierto que no podría obligarla a estar con él.

-Y suponiendo que ella también quiera estar contigo, ¿Qué harás con Kikyo? Todavía estás casado con ella.

-Eso no tienes que recordármelo, ya lo sé- nuevamente estaba irritado, la simple mención de su querida esposa- haré lo que se tenga que hacer.

-¿Planeas casarte con la señorita Aome?- presionó.

-No te adelantes, Miroku- frenó él- Volver a casarme no está en mis planes.

-Pero como dijiste que ibas a retenerla a tu lado… Creí que de eso se trataba, ahora dudo mucho más que la señorita acepte.

-Esas no son cosas que se deciden tan a la ligera… Es por eso que la mayoría fracasan- giró en su silla y miró por la ventana- ¿Qué crees que le hará más daño? ¿Una relación sin ataduras u otro compromiso roto?

* * *

Allí estaba parada frente al gran edificio Taisho's, con una pequeña que le aferraba la mano y tarareaba canciones infantiles.

De pronto olvidó lo que debía hacer, sabía que las posibilidades de cruzarse con Sesshomaru o Inuyasha eran escasas, pero siempre había que tomar en cuenta el factor "suerte" que últimamente parecía no estar de su lado.

Aferró la mano de Kanta con mayor presión y entró.

-Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Aome había visto a esa mujer antes, la recordaba vagamente de sus antiguas visitas a la empresa y sabía que esa mujer la había reconocido- Vengo de parte del señor Hakudoshi, del despacho de abogados…

-Oh, sí, ya sé cuál es- interrumpió a la mujer, parecía interesada- ¿Qué desea el señor Hakudoshi?

-Esto- le pasó el sobre- es su mensualidad.

-Ya veo- la tomó y comenzó a teclear en su computadora, luego contó el dinero y miró a Kanta- Tú debes ser la pequeña Kanta, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Porque puedo verlo en tu cara- le dijo sonriendo.

Kanta pareció desconcertada y miró a Aome- ¿Es cierto?

Aome no sabía qué decir.

-¿Cuándo vuelve el jefe Inuyasha?- le preguntó entonces la mujer.

La azabache pareció desconcertada ahora- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-De su viaje- le dijo como si fuera obvio- ¿Cuándo volverá? No nos informó, de hecho no sabíamos que se había ido.

-Ya somos dos- murmuró Aome.

-¿Cómo? No pude escuchar.

-¡Ah, no! Nada, es sólo que no lo sé- no quería entrar en detalles, miró con apremio a la mujer- ¿Ya? Tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Un momento- le indicó mirando la máquina- oh… hay un pequeño problema- miró Aome- espera un momento- marcó en el teléfono- Kaede, el problema con la publicidad del señor Hakudoshi todavía no se ha resuelto… ajá… ¿Cambio? Ya veo, sí, bien, la haré subir- colgó y miró a Aome nuevamente- toma el ascensor y ve a hablar con Kaede, ha habido un cambio en la publicidad del señor Hakudoshi y eso no lo manejo yo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser…- murmuró- de acuerdo, vamos, Kanta.

-Yo puedo cuidar de ella mientras vuelves- se ofreció la mujer.

Aome lo dudó por momentos- No, el señor Hakudoshi me la encargó mucho, gracias- caminó hacia el ascensor conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

El sonido de este al llegar la alarmó y un estremecimiento la recorrió.

-¿Sucede algo malo, tía Aome?

-¿Hum? No, no es nada- le sonrió- vamos.

Caminó directo hacia la anciana mujer, sin voltear a ver hacia el lado opuesto, la oficina de Inuyasha.

-Buenas tardes, señorita- saludó- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Buenas tardes, muy bien, ¿Y usted?- le dedicó una corta sonrisa.

-Bien, muy bien- miró a la pequeña- Hola, me llamo Kaede.

-¡Mucho gusto, soy Kanta!- se inclinó en una reverencia perfectamente angulada.

Kaede rio- oh, que jovencita tan educada- miró a Aome- vamos, el jefe te atenderá.

-¿Hum? ¿Sesshomaru?

-Sí, si hubiera sabido que eras tú te hubiera anunciado…- murmuraba mientras caminaba hacia la oficina, se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó dos veces- jefe, ella está aquí- dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Se escuchó silencio y luego Sesshomaru habló.

-Que pase.

Aome vaciló unos momentos miró a Kaede.

-Ve- le instó- y tú te quedas conmigo, vamos a charlar un poco, ¿Te parece?- le habló a Kanta.

La pequeña dudó, mirando a Aome.

-Tengo dulces y colores- comentó Kaede.

-Tía Aome, esperaré con la señorita Kaede- anunció yendo hacia el escritorio de la anciana.

Una desolación invadió a la azabache, que avanzó hacia la puerta sintiéndose como si estuviera caminado por la plancha directo al océano y su muerte.

Entró y Sesshomaru la miró con interés al igual que Miroku.

Se sintió aliviada de que hubiera alguien más en la oficina.

-Buenas tardes- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Señorita Aome, que enorme placer verla, justo hablábamos de usted- se levantó galantemente- pero pase, no se quede allí parada.

Aome trato de sonreír y se acercó unos pasos-¿Ah, sí?

-Por supuesto, ¿Verdad, Sesshomaru?- No esperó a que él respondiera- Me parece que tienen asuntos qué atender y cosas de las que hablar, yo iré a trabajar- se levantó y miró a Sesshomaru- los dejo entonces, adiós señorita, fue un placer verla.

Aome se sintió mareada y se apoyó con la mano en el respaldo de la silla- Um. Igualmente, nos vemos.

Aome lo miró marcharse y luego siguió viendo hacia la puerta cerrada.

-Oye.

Casi tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar su voz llamarle, lo miró-¿Sí?

-Toma asiento- le indicó.

Ella decidió que debía sentarse por su propio bien- Claro. ¿Cómo estás, Sesshomaru?

Él la observó con una chispa diferente en sus ojos, parecía que le divertía y en cierto modo era así, ella tenía esa gracia indiscutible que le atraía de una manera rara, cada vez que ella estaba frente a él era como ver a un pequeño conejillo exhibirse en la punta de una colina, atrayendo sin percatarse a un feroz halcón- Como todos los días- respondió con voz profunda y clara- Por lo visto te mantienes muy ocupada en el trabajo.

Aome abrió los labios para responder pero él se adelantó.

-teniendo en cuenta que no has ido a buscar tus cosas en mi casa- terminó apoyando los codos en la mesa y su barbilla en los dorsos de sus manos.

Ella lo contempló pestañeando apenas- ¿Hum? Oh, bueno. Ciertamente el trabajo no me da días libres, pero realmente esperaba que tú las enviaras con uno de tus tantos empleados de asistencia.

Él irguió una ceja- ¿No es algo pretencioso de tu parte?

-En realidad, es lo justo; Teniendo en cuenta que están allí porque tú me mantuviste en tu casa, y probablemente estás acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que quieres, pero yo no estoy obligada, sólo te hacía un favor- No pudo detener sus palabras, necesitaba decirlo, aclarárselo a él y a ella misma.

-De igual manera debes buscarlas tú- se recostó en su silla.

-Pero…

-Puedo enviar a alguien a buscarte para que te transporte de ida y vuelta.

-Si es así entonces, ¿Cuál es el caso de que vaya? No tengo tiempo, en verdad- se quejó.

-No me vas a decir que trabajas también los fin de semanas, ¿O sí?- su penetrante mirada la observó seriamente.

-No, pero…- Aome apartó la mirada y frunció los labios buscando una salida.

-Eso me recuerda… Este fin de semana mi chofer pasará por ti a las ocho en punto.

-¿Por mí?- lo miró extrañada- ¿Por qué?

-Pienso llevarte a un lugar- le dijo antes de comenzar a teclear en su ordenador- Ahora, respecto a la publicidad…

-Espera un momento- sacudió las manos- ¿Por qué? Y ¿Para qué? ¿A qué lugar? No entiendo nada.

-Por qué, para qué y a dónde lo sabrás el sábado- le dijo mientras la miraba, luego volvió su atención a la pantalla- Por el momento presta atención a esto.

Pero ella ya no escuchó nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarlo mientras él le explicaba algo y luego cuando él terminó ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo y lo miró- Hasta luego, Sesshomaru- musitó y abrió la puerta.

Él la miró irse y luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

* * *

Ella ya iba por el ascensor.

Aome llegó a la planta baja y caminó hacia la salida con paso perdido y lento.

Kanta le estaba comentando algo, pero ella no escuchaba realmente.

Al pasar por el escritorio de la mujer de antes escuchó como esta le llamaba.

-¿Sí?

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó con interés.

-Sí, ya está.

-Oye, tengo una duda y disculpa si es mucha intromisión, pero ¿Por qué estás trabajando? Si yo fuera tú, con tu suerte, no trabajaría para nada- decía con bastante sinceridad- me daría la buena vida, en islas y con las mejores ropas… Ah… sería de sueño.

-Supongo, no lo sé- la ignorancia de esta mujer le irritaba rápidamente- tal vez estés equivocada.

-¿Equivocada? ¿Por qué? Eso no puede ser, siendo la prometida de Inuyasha Taisho…

-Ya no estamos comprometidos- soltó ella con fastidio- y me tengo que ir, lo siento- miró a la pequeña y la llevó consigo, captando buena vista de la cara pasmada de la mujer antes de girarse.

Salió de la empresa y caminó hacia la acera- ¿Quieres caminar hacia una panadería?

Kanta asintió con entusiasmo y partieron.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba parado viendo hacia la entrada principal de la empresa, había alcanzado a escuchar como ella le revelaba la verdad a la imprudente mujer, eso le brindó bastante satisfacción.

Se había permitido observarla desde las sombras.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Nos vamos o vas a seguir observando el vacío?- preguntó Miroku, divertido, que lo había seguido al verlo pasar hacia la entrada.

Este le dedicó una mirada significativa- silencio- comenzó a andar y Miroku lo siguió mientras reía.

De verdad, este hombre era bastante terco, Miroku no sabía si él quería negarse a sí mismo lo que sentía por Aome, o si no se había percatado que era más que simple interés o atracción.

* * *

-Entonces le dije que tenía problemas familiares, que mi padre había sufrido un accidente…

-¡Sango!- la regañó.

-Lo sé, mi padre, que en paz descanse, murió en un accidente, sólo estoy reviviendo la historia, y no creas que no lo amé, pero necesitaba el permiso y Yakotsu estaba especialmente irritado hoy.

-Eso no se hace- dejó de teclear en la laptop y arrastró su dedo en el cursor.

-Sí- suspiró- Un gracias hubiera sido suficiente.

-Lo siento, gracias, de verdad significa mucho para mí- la miró por unos momentos y luego volvió su atención a lo que hacía.

-Está bien, no es lo mismo cuando te lo tienen que recordar- habló y luego frunció el ceño- De cualquier modo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Oh, bueno- se apartó un poco para que Sango viera.

-¿Departamentos en alquiler?- leyó- ¿Y esto?

-Estoy pensando, cuando me den mi primera paga voy a comenzar con los trámites para mudarme, quiero encontrar un lugar bueno.

Sango se le quedó observando por unos momentos- ¡Eso es genial, amiga!- saltó hacia ella- ¿Sabes? En el complejo de departamentos en donde me quedo están algunos en renta, la paga no es mucha y son espaciosos, sobre todo si vives sola, y el área es muy linda, bueno, tú los has visto ¿No?

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado, ¿Tienes el número del encargado?

-Ah, no… Pero no te preocupes, esta misma noche te lo paso cuando llegue allá.

-Hablando de esta noche…- miró a Sango con culpabilidad- Saldré con Sesshomaru.

-¿Sesshomaru? No me digas que otra vez te harás pasar por Kikyo.

-Eso me temo- musitó- No sé qué hacer, no pude decir nada cuando me lo dijo, pero ahora me siento fatal, probablemente vaya a ser terrible.

-Espera un momento, ¿Vas a dejar que te utilice en sus sucios planes?

-Sango…- exhaló el nombre- Realmente no sé si es lo que planea, pero… ¿Y si no es así? Y ¿Qué pasa si sus intenciones son buenas?

-¿Qué pasa si no lo son? Aome, yo no lo conozco bien, pero… Sí conozco muy bien lo que Inuyasha te hizo y son hermanos.

-Eso no quiere decir nada, es absurdo.

-¿Lo defiendes, Aome?

-No, no lo defiendo… O bueno, sí, pero…- Miró a Sango de hito en hito, no sabiendo qué decir- Sango… Yo… Quiero ir, porque… La verdad no lo sé; Pero, no quiero ir porque me niego a ser ahora el objeto de juguete para el otro hermano, probablemente me estoy volviendo loca, pero ya son las cuatro de la tarde, él pasará por mí dentro de cuatro horas y aún no estoy lista, ni si quiera sé lo que voy a usar debido a que aún no me decido a ir o no ir.

-Espera, Aome- Sango se removió sobre el colchón para quedar más cerca- No sé mucho sobre Sesshomaru, pero por lo que me has dicho, tengo una pregunta, ¿Acaso él te dio opción?

Aome guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego comprendió- No- dijo lentamente- lo dio por sentado sin antes preguntarme si quería ir o no.

-Eso te facilita las cosas- dijo resuelta y al ver la mirada de confusión en su amiga explicó- Aome, claramente se nota que quieres ir, y no solo eso, te gusta Sesshomaru, es normal que tengas una lucha interna entre la razón y los deseos, pero ya que él demandó que irían, no tienes qué decidir y déjale la culpa a él- tomó la mano de Aome- no tienes que privarte de tus deseos, sólo debes aprender de esto que te sucedió y saber cómo jugar ese juego que ellos se empeñan en jugar contigo… O bueno, Inuyasha… Esperemos que Sesshomaru tenga más decencia.

Sin saber qué decir sonrió ampliamente- Sango, siempre me sorprenden tus pensamientos- rieron juntas- deberías escribir un libro.

-Lo pensaré- se levantó- Ahora, busquemos algo para que uses esta noche, y mientras te explico lo que debes y NO debes hacer esta noche.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N.A. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí T_T el otro, a pesar de tenerlo listo (es más largo que este) no lo subiré por los momentos por dos razones: 1- quiero empezar a escribir el 28 para no quedarme sin nada. 2- Es un cap algo... revelador, aunque no tanto, no se emocionen. sin embargo, quiero que lo esperen con ansias :3 los amo con todo mi corazón, son mi más grande inspiración no lo olviden ;)**_

 _ **ATT: Chely-Chan.**_


	27. Cap 27 InocenciaExperiencia

**Hola, hola.. nuevamente aquí estoy con la continuación, este cap ya lo tenía más o menos listo antes de haber terminado o comenzado si quiera el 26... sólo le agregué algunas cosas y le arreglé detalles, el 28 ya está en marcha, sin embargo sólo llevo una hoja y media, ya se imaginarán el tiempo que tardaré en subirlo :3 trataré de darme prisa y terminarlo pronto, gracias por esos comentarios, me animan y me inspiran :D**

.-.

.-.

.-.

Lo había olvidado completamente, las indicaciones de Sango ahora eran una extraña mezcla muy revuelta.

¿Se suponía que debía actuar como una virgen o no?

Ya no lo sabía, pero dejándose llevar por su instinto, ese era un NO rotundo.

No debía, pero era tan… Difícil estando con alguien tan experimentado y experto en ese arte que le resultaba muy imposible no sentirse la más virgen de todas las vírgenes.

Para rematar la idea, volvió a halar las solapas de su abrigo, queriendo ocultar el marcado escote del vestido, en serio, debía parar YA.

Al final había optado por salir con Sango a última hora y comprar un atuendo.

Era escarlata, dos gruesas tiras se unían detrás de su cuello, dejando un largo escote por delante, la pretina de tres dedos de grueso estaba cubierta por pedrería brillante y plateada, la falda era holgada hasta tres dedos sobre las rodillas y la cola detrás del vestido le llegaba a los tobillos, hondeando detrás de ella.

Unos tacones de gamuza plateada y los accesorios de plata, unos aretes y dos brazaletes.

Se colocó un abrigo fino de color vino y el cabello se lo recogió en una coleta alta y gruesa, que caía larga y espesa por su espalda hasta sus omóplatos.

Su maquillaje lo había dejado en manos de Sango y honestamente, estaba más que maravillada con el resultado.

Se sintió enardecida, aún más, de su imagen cuando Sesshomaru le dedicó su penetrante mirada por varios segundos, y a cada oportunidad, era como si quisiera observarla todo el tiempo.

Él le había dicho algo acerca de Inuyasha huyendo con Kikyo, cuando iban en la limusina camino al restaurante.

Tal parece que había investigado y descubierto en dónde estaban ambos, y lo peor, estaban juntos.

Pero a ella no le importó, más atención prestó al hecho de que sus ojos estaban conectados de una manera muy directa.

Aome no entendía cómo de pronto se había vuelto mucho más consciente de él.

Era insólito, sin exagerar, Aome sentía que lo olía a kilómetros acercarse.

Y su voz ya no pasaba desapercibida por ella, en ningún momento.

Y si él estaba por los alrededores, siempre lo veía, percibía la vista de él, así solo se la dedicara por instantes, y su cuerpo voluntariamente se giraba, para que sus ojos lo mirasen hasta que él saliera de su rango de visión.

Y,… ahora.

Mientras entraban a restaurante sintió una mano deslizarse por su espalda, en sus omóplatos.

Su cuerpo reaccionó enseguida ante el exquisito contacto de su mano.

Y al escuchar su voz sobre su hombro, un inaudible suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-vamos- le dijo casi susurrando.

Aome tragó saliva y asintió, entrando al hermoso lugar.

Una corriente de aire frío le abrazó el cuerpo, él estaba haciendo un desastre con sus sentidos, todos estaban puestos en él, lo percibían.

¿Era justo? No, realmente no le parecía.

De algún modo ahora estaba con él, en un restaurante bastante caro y privado, un lujo que ella normalmente no podría darse y que tampoco necesitaba, comida es comida en donde sea y ella no era exigente con ello.

Con lo que sí estaba empezando a ser quisquillosa era con eso que justo ahora estaba pasando, ya no le parecía, ¿Ser Kikyo hasta que ella decidiera que se había cansado de revolcarse con Inuyasha y volviera al lado de su esposo?

No, ella tenía una vida, un trabajo y familia, ¿Tenía necesidad de esto? Realmente, ya no, ya no tenía nada que ver con los Taisho y eso ella lo agradecía en demencia.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, cenando con el hijo mayor de esa familia, intentando ser su prima sinvergüenza, y ¿Todo para qué? Para beneficio de los malditos Taisho.

No lo valía, para nada.

Pese a que ella sentía que de alguna manera se había interesado en Sesshomaru, eso estaba fuera de discusión, Aome no iba a hacer nada con ese sentimiento.

Ya no más Taisho en su vida, tal vez lo mejor era apuntar hacia… un chico lindo y adorable, que fuera tan común y corriente como ella.

Por algún motivo Koga vino a su mente, pero sacudió la cabeza enviando muy lejos ese pensamiento, ¿Koga? Un empresario, su primer amor.

No, definitivamente, no.

* * *

Él la observaba fijamente, mientras revolvía su copa en la mano, con un leve movimiento de muñeca.

La chica parecía ensimismada en algún punto de su nebulosa cabeza, ella hacía gestos, suspiraba o fruncía el ceño, Sesshomaru se sentía interesado hacia lo que fuera que había captado así su atención.

Pero también complacido, ya que con su distracción, él podía verla tal cual ella era, sin que la chica se avergonzara al notarle mirándola, o se mostrara evasiva, allí estaba esa misma mujer que había conocido en Inglaterra, esa fría noche.

Espontánea y despreocupada.

Tan transparente como un cristal, brillante y reluciente, que se teñía fácilmente con los colores a su alrededor.

Una chica frágil, a pesar de irradiar fuerza y firmeza, hiperactiva y sensible, una extraña mezcla de todo lo que él jamás pensó que encontraría en una mujer y se le hiciera tan… Extraordinario.

Sinceramente, Sesshomaru Taisho ya no se reconocía, sus pensamientos hoy en día diferían mucho de lo que él siempre había considerado de sí mismo.

Y sobre todo porque, casi la mayoría eran abarcados por esta mujer de gran melena azabache que ahora estaba frente a él.

Pensó, que a lo mejor sería en gran parte debido a que, realmente él no sabía lo que ella pensaba o quería y sentía, todo sería, efectivamente, más fácil y rápido si Sesshomaru supiera si ella estaba aún enamorada del maldito de Inuyasha, o si en verdad lo había olvidado.

Sí, sería más fácil ir a por ella, sin preocuparse de los sentimientos que ella guardara, de cómo reaccionaría, eso era otra cosa, ¿Ella daría pelea para no involucrarse con el hermano de su antiguo novio?

Eso él no lo sabía, pero no le importaba, esa mujer tenía algo que lo había envuelto irreparablemente, y pensó, que lo único que aliviaría sus pensamientos sería conseguir que ella…. ¿Que ella qué?

¿Para qué la quería? Lo ideal era pensar que ese punto había quedado claro al hablar con Miroku, pero algo le estaba molestando.

Esta mujer era frágil, esta mujer se rompería con facilidad.

Sobre todo porque él sabía que ella era una mujer soñadora, entregada, aún soñaba con el amor verdadero y esperaba conseguirlo.

Y, él tenía la sensación de que ella era una mujer fácil de amar, que, de hecho, se hacía amar.

Pero ese era un problema, ¿Estaba él dispuesto a permitirse amar a una mujer? Estaba claro que la quería para él y la deseaba en su cama, pero eso no implicaba sentimientos, no por su parte.

Sin embargo, en ella el sentimiento era imprescindible, debía existir sí o sí y eso le desosegaba, no ser capaz de darle lo que ella quería a cambio, sólo porque no quería.

No era fácil lidiar con esos pensamientos, por lo menos sabía que no quería obligarla, tampoco aprovecharse, no quería hacer lo mismo que el imbécil de Inuyasha y lastimarla, no.

Sesshomaru se preocupaba en gran manera por ella y eso no había pasado desapercibido por él, por supuesto que no, no muchas cosas lograban escapar de su percepción, es por ello que se encontraba en un dilema, se preocupaba, su imagen plena y feliz era la que más le atraía, eso sólo significaba que quería verla de ese modo, llena de dicha, pero ¿No quería ser él quien le diera esa dicha?

Era contradictorio, porque él sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no se sentía dispuesto, sin embargo.

* * *

Aome, nerviosa, pasó su dedo sobre el filo de su copa, mientras bajaba instantes sus chocolates ojos, él la observaba tan naturalmente y no parecía querer apartar la mirada.

Inspiró profundamente y bebió su segunda copa rápidamente, todo bajo la insistente mirada de él; Se sentía tentada a enfrentarlo y decirle que no quería ser Kikyo más, ya no, nunca más, pero para ello necesitaba valor, mucho, apretó su copa y al levantarla la sintió ligera, notando que había acabado su bebida.

Enseguida su copa fue llenada por el chico a sus servicios, Aome había olvidado su presencia allí, él se mantenía ajeno a la interacción de la pareja, no se movía, no hablaba, no se notaba.

Solo permanecía allí, en espera de que surgiera algo que requiriera sus servicios.

Cuando su copa fue llenada, él volvió a erguirse y alejarse prudentemente.

Aome lo miró, todo para evitar la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru.

Se removió mientras se aclaraba la garganta y rozó por accidente el zapato de él.

Nunca había experimentado tal desconcierto por ese simple y extraño toque.

Su mirada fue a la de él y fue su error, nuevamente se vio atrapada en ese pozo de oro que la engullía en calor y desorientación.

Se lamió los labios.

-estás inusualmente calmada esta noche- señaló él, con tranquilidad.

-¿Hum?- había escuchado perfectamente, pero quiso ganar tiempo para pensar en una respuesta inteligente qué darle; bebió un largo sorbo, parecía tan relajado, como si estuviera disfrutando- pues… no sé de qué me hablas- miró a su alrededor, en la mesa aún reposaba la taza de cristal con las grandes y rojas fresas, rápidamente tomó una y la sumergió en el líquido acaramelado para luego llevarla a sus labios- no se trata de eso, es sólo que no me esperaba que tú… me invitaras a… cenar- terminó tímida y volvió a sorber su copa.

Él la siguió estudiando con aparente satisfacción durante unos segundos, le había costado un poco de autocontrol no dejar que sus ojos divagaran en el movimiento de su mano hacia sus labios y luego recrearse en su boca devorando la fruta- debería, entonces, hacerlo más a menudo para que te acostumbres.

-¿disculpa?- casi se atragantó con el trago, tomó la servilleta y se cubrió los labios, pestañeó numerosas veces y miró a su alrededor, ¿él estaba siendo amable?- Sesshomaru- se inclinó hacia él- ¿esto es…?- se lamió los labios- ¿tengo que actuar como Kikyo?- le susurró mirando a su alrededor.

Él permaneció calmado- no te lo pedí- le dijo, pero su tono de voz ya no era tan satisfecho como hace unos momentos, o eso le pareció a Aome.

-oh- volvió a arrellanarse en su asiento- bueno, yo sólo lo decía porque como estamos en un lugar público y podrían… vernos en…

-¿en qué, Aome?- le instó a continuar.

"Aome" la manera en que dijo su nombre, él nunca lo decía, le pareció una suave melodía, una caricia muy sensual en sus oídos.

-en… una cita- dijo idiotizada por los efectos de él en ella, cada una de sus acciones le hacía sentirse extrañamente atendida, pero ¿Cómo era que las acciones de su ser tan déspota y frío como Sesshomaru hacían sentir a una mujer atendida? Sería acaso que ella estaba ¿Necesitada de atención? Se horrorizó al pensarlo.

Reaccionó ante la mención de la palabra casi al instante de soltarla y se estremeció- ¡No! Es decir…- tomó un trago de su copa y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja- esto no es… eso, pero…- "debo relajarme… probablemente me veo como una tonta" pensó al tiempo que se terminaba su copa y nuevamente era llenada- gracias- le musitó al chico- Sesshomaru, respecto a… la pregunta que me hiciste en el aniversario de la empresa… he estado pensando sobre eso y… la verdad es que no- inhaló profundamente- yo no amo a Inuyasha y Sango me… me dijo algo que en verdad me… pues me hizo pensar, porque ella me dijo que tal vez nunca lo amé, pero yo…- "¿por qué le digo esto?" pensaba mientras hablaba- aún estoy algo confundida- finalizó y tomó otra fresa

Ella lo había dicho, sin necesidad de presionarla, eso consiguió un efecto muy placentero en él-y supongo que ya no se casarán- afirmó, siguiendo el ritmo de la conversación.

-bu… bueno, sobre eso…- tomó de su copa antes de hablar- la verdad es que yo no… -se inclinó hacia adelante levemente y susurró- ¿de verdad crees que estaría bien romper el compromiso?- Eso ya estaba más que decidido, pero quería saber la opinión de Sesshomaru.

-¿de qué hablas?- irguió una ceja.

-es que… tú también lo sabes, son una familia muy reconocida, pensé que tal vez por eso es que tú… no te has divorciado de mi prima- susurró mirando sus manos- ¡por eso yo…!- lo miró rápidamente- es por eso que pensé que… no quería hacerles eso a ustedes… y al señor Inu No Taisho- indicó con una voz baja- pero eso me lleva a otra cosa- levantó la mirada y había decisión en ella, ya no más inseguridad- hace unos momentos estuve pensando, probablemente te diste cuenta, hay algo que…

Él apretó ligeramente la mandíbula, ella sabía que eso no le agradó a él y que además, era cierto, por eso se mantenía en silencio.

-Sesshomaru- musitó suavemente para atraer su atención- yo no quiero…

-deberías ignorar todo lo demás, no eres la esposa de Inuyasha y un compromiso se pude cancelar muy fácilmente- la interrumpió, no podía dejar que la situación se le escapara de las manos, ella no debía pensar tan mediocremente, no debía casarse con un ser como Inuyasha sólo por beneficio de una familia que no era de ella.

-bu…

-esos asuntos no te incumben- le dijo, nuevamente cortando sus palabras, mirándola tan fijamente que la traspasaba profundamente.

Aome apartó la mirada- lo sé- de pronto se sintió herida, pero lo manifestó con molestia y se tomó su copa sin mirarlo, volvió a ser llenada- pero lo serían si me casara con tu hermano- eso no era lo que quería decir, pero estaba molesta, quería molestarlo también.

-no hay necesidad de que lo hagas, y no quieres hacerlo ¿o sí?- con su voz la obligó a mirarlo.

Y ella con un poco de molestia se centró en él, frente a ella, tan imperioso y elegante- no- musitó secamente- ¿y qué hay de ti?- tragó saliva- hemos hablado bastante sobre mí y mis decisiones, pero ¿qué harás tú?

-no veo por qué eso importe- evadió, ciertamente había acordado separarse de Kikyo, y el que ella estuviera fuera del país en compañía de su hermano, eso él podía arreglarlo en sólo dos días, o menos, si quisiera, no era impedimento en sus planes.

-entonces ¿te importa lo que yo haga?- presionó, sintiéndose osada y atrevida, ¿Sería el alcohol? Miró su copa durante unos segundos, magnificada.

Su cara se transformó y nuevamente adquirió esa fachada de satisfacción y autosuficiencia- ¿eso te satisface?

-me… quisiera que no evitaras mis preguntas y me dijeras también lo que piensas hacer respecto a esto, porque… ambos estamos en este problema, son nuestras parejas y... claro que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con esto, por eso es que te dije lo que pienso sobre romper el compromiso.

-¿segura que es sólo eso?- él también presionó, no dejándola escapar tan fácilmente.

Aome apartó la mirada nuevamente y bebió, frente a él y siendo presa de su inquietante mirada, ella decía exactamente lo que pensaba, era tan fácil ser sincera con él, era casi como si fuera un libro abierto, transparente ante sus ojos dorados.

-sigues evitando contestarme- tomó otro trago- entiendo si no te divorcias, pero ¿por qué no lo dices?- nuevamente sintió que la molestia llegaba a ella, como una oleada que subía vacilante por su estómago hasta su pecho.

-estoy haciendo las cosas como mejor me parecen, pero no actuaré imprudentemente, es algo que deberías imaginar- con eso le explicaba demasiado, aunque dudaba que ella lo entendiera en verdad, y sinceramente ese era su propósito al hacer la elección de palabras.

-lo sé- ¿qué significaba eso? En realidad no lo sabía, ¿se iba a separar de Kikyo o no? Bebió su copa y sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba exquisitamente, emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho, esperando el momento para explotar en una llamarada que la abrazaría completamente.

-tal parece que tienes sed.

Aome miró como llenaban su copa y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico- un poco, sí- tomó su copa- no acostumbro a tomar de esta manera… pero- tomó un trago y se encogió de hombros- ¿qué más da?- no queriendo que la conversación tomara otro rumbo añadió- Hace unos momentos iba a decirte algo.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sesshomaru, no quiero volver a actuar como Kikyo- mencionó lentamente, con determinación- no me gusta y no quiero, ¿Entiendes? Tal como dijiste, tu familia no es mi problema y si antes lo hice, realmente fue por ustedes, pero ya no quiero hacerlo más, no soy ella… es por eso que…

-Creo haberte dicho que no hay necesidad de que lo hagas- indicó, perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Quería una declaración directa?

-Lo sé- admitió- pero lo digo a futuro, si en algún momento lo necesitan, no me lo digan, yo no lo haré- respiró hondo- sólo quiero alejarme de tu familia- confesó con desgana y parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima- pienso que si lo hago, todo será más fácil y bueno para mí.

A Sesshomaru no le agradó lo que ella dijo- no es necesario eso, sabes que no lo necesitas- si ella se empecinaba en hacerlo, entonces complicaría más las cosas para él- solo debes alejarte de Inuyasha.

-Pero… es que no lo entiendes, también de ti y tus padres, siempre que los vea habrá la posibilidad de verlo a él, yo no quiero eso.

-No pasará- le aseguró con autoridad, como si él fuera un Dios todopoderoso que podía controlar eso, pero por extraño que pareciera, Aome se sintió confortada, nuevamente por él- ahora estás conmigo, ¿Lo ves por algún sitio?

Eso era psicología, pensó ella- No- admitió con reticencias, como una niña traviesa que había sido reprendida.

Él suavizó su semblante nuevamente y la tensión que tenía desapareció- Cuando estés conmigo, si es tu deseo, no verás a Inuyasha.

Ella lo miró, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una proposición? Decidió no notarlo, bebió su copa y le regaló una sonrisa forzada, necesitaba escapar de esto- Supongo, no lo sé, sólo necesito más estabilidad y tranquilidad en mi vida, ¿Sabes?

-Todos siempre dicen necesitar eso, pero no es así realmente- dijo con indiferencia, parecía que lo decía por él mismo, ¿Tal vez se sentía solo y aburrido?

Conmovida, ella frunció los labios- un poco de eso en mi vida no estaría tan mal, parece que voy en una montaña rusa en donde sólo hay círculos, grandes y rápidas subidas y bajadas, curvas y más curvas, agitación y nada de paz en ningún momento, no puedo descansar.

-En algún momento lo extrañarás si consigues esa paz que buscas- la examinó, era la charla más larga que había tenido con alguien que no fuera el insolente de Miroku.

-tengo una pregunta- indicó- ¿Puedo…?

-Adelante-concedió él, más que interesado.

-¿Es una cita? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con Aome Higurashi?- especificó.

Él le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, que pareció la eternidad más grande para Aome y cuando por fin respondió sintió que el mundo se sacudía violentamente- Sí, esto es una cita, Aome.

Ella inhaló profundamente y luego reprimió esa sonrisa que quiso nacer en sus labios- ¿Por qué? Digo, ¿Sucede algo?

-Creo que tú sabes muy bien lo que sucede.

-Creo que no- no estaba dispuesta a quedar en ascuas, no quería albergar dudas sobre esto- ¿Es para hablar sobre la situación?

-¿Nunca habías tenido una cita antes?-irguió una ceja.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió rápidamente- pero era diferente.

-¿En qué?-la dirigía en la conversación queriendo que ella lo dijera.

-Además del lugar, la situación entre los dos era diferente.

-¿Por qué?- presionó.

-Porque… ambos nos sentíamos atraídos y… Era diferente- se humedeció los labios.

-Atracción- repitió- ¿Qué es lo que hay aquí? ¿Por qué piensas que te traje a este lugar?

-¿Para hablar sobre lo que está pasando?- aventuró.

-Eso es algo que se puede hablar en cualquier sitio y circunstancia, hasta en mi oficina, por lo que no es eso, así que esto no deja en ¿Qué situación?

-¿Por… decisión de ambos? Una cita común- pronunció con cuidado, observando la reacción de Sesshomaru.

-Así es, como cualquier otra cita.

Aome estaba levemente sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, ella seguía tomando sin reparos y su mirada estaba perdida en un punto más allá de la puerta que indicaba el final del área restaurant y daba paso al bowling, volvió a verlo- Sesshomaru yo no quiero que…

Sesshomaru decidió que ya habían avanzado bastante en la conversación, y ella estaba un poco ebria, así que por esa noche lo dejaría hasta allí-vamos- él se levantó primero y la esperó a ella.

Aome lo miró confundida e hizo lo propio.

Al levantarse el alcohol cayó sobre ella como un velo cubriéndola completamente.

Su cuerpo ardió y su cabeza dio vueltas, pestañeó y trató de disimularlo.

-¿ya nos vamos a casa?- preguntó como si fuera una pequeña decepcionada de abandonar un parque de diversiones.

-aún no- fue lo único que dijo y le indicó que caminara en dirección a la puerta a la que ella miraba anhelante.

Al entrar la fina melodía del restaurant cesó y una nueva música la recibió.

Luces de colores verdes, rosas, azules y amarillas la maravillaron.

La cerámica resplandecía en contraste con las luces y el humo, todo era brillante y hermoso ¿Era por el alcohol? No lo sabía, pero ni le importaba ni le prestó atención, sólo disfrutó.

La barra estaba siendo atendida por un apuesto barman, que servía cervezas y tragos a algunas personas allí, que reían.

Por el lugar habían ejecutivos, parejas, amigos, todos disfrutando, comiendo pizzas, bebiendo o jugando.

Miró maravillada hacia los bolos perfectamente apilados esperando a ser derribados y luego a Sesshomaru detrás de ella, pero su excitación cesó y se vio algo entristecida.

-Sesshomaru, yo… Yo nunca he… jugado… antes- susurró decepcionada.

Sintió unas hebras de cabello de él rozar su hombro, una sensación ya conocida que la descolocó e hizo que viajara en tiempo y espacio hacia esa noche, esa hermosa noche, nuevamente volvía sentir que su contacto le afectaba inmensamente, estremeciéndola completamente, llevándola a las nubes con tan poco y su aliento caliente y con olor a vino le erizó la piel cuando él habló contra su oído.

-probemos entonces.

Elevó de improvisto la mirada, exaltada y emocionada a la vez sin saber por qué.

Sonrió ampliamente y caminó, aún podía caminar sin caer, eso era bueno.

Se paró delante de la máquina y miró el sistema.

Tenía que tomar una bola, lanzarla y atinarle a los bolos.

Fácil ¿eh?

Algo nerviosa miró a su acompañante que sólo se dedicaba a mirarla como si fuera un depredador.

Esto hizo que Aome deseara con todas sus fuerzas sorprenderlo, derribar todos los bolos y ver en los ojos ámbares de Sesshomaru admiración por ella.

Fantaseó momentáneamente con ello, y sintió los pasos de él aproximarse, antes de escucharlo hablar.

-¿lo intentarás o no?- la alentó.

-sí, sí- torpemente tomó la pesada bola y con algo de esfuerzo la sostuvo adecuadamente, se obligó a no mirar atrás y respiró profundo antes de lanzarla con fuerza hacia los bolos, tambaleándose un poco en el acto, rezando porque derribara por lo menos la mitad.

Pero no fue así, pasó a un costado, rozando apenas uno, que se tambaleó levemente, pero no cayó.

Los bolos fueron renovados inútilmente, ya que ninguno había caído y Aome miró a Sesshomaru con una punzada muy fuerte de decepción.

Descubrió que él se adelantaba y pasaba frente a ella.

Había dejado su saco en el restaurant junto con la cartera de ella, su camisa estaba ahora remangada, dejando al descubierto su fino reloj.

Él tomó la bola con elegancia y facilidad.

Aome no pudo evitar fijarse hechizada en como sus músculos bajo la fina camiseta se le contraían en la espalda, sus cabellos se esparcían a cada paso.

Con un movimiento fluido él lanzó la bola y todos los bolos cayeron.

La respiración de la azabache era pesada, estaba muy caliente y sofocada, su corazón palpitaba precipitado en su pecho y en su vientre mariposas revolotearon mareadas por el vino, pero igual o más fuertes que cuando están sobrias.

Cuando él se giró y la miró con suficiencia sobre el hombro, Aome no pudo evitar morderse el labio y bajar la mirada.

Astuto.

Fue lo primero que pensó al verlo así, casi parecía que todos sus movimientos estaban calculados para provocar en ella admiración.

-Sessho…maru…- musitó ensimismada en su mirada y el alcohol la engulló más, se tambaleó y comenzó a reír, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas cercanas.

Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo y su risa cesó, se perdió en la cercanía y en su olor.

Se lamió los labios y suspiró- eso fue…

-ahora nos vamos- le dijo caminando a la salida.

Aome desorientada lo siguió mientras protestaba- pero yo no quiero… no quiero irme… todavía- balbuceaba sintiendo que con cada segundo el alcohol que había consumido hacía más y más efecto en sus palabras y actos.

Llegaron a la mesa y Sesshomaru tomó su saco, la miró sobre el hombro.

-yo no quiero… me quedaré…- miró a su alrededor y buscó su cartera- puedo irme en taxi si…

-silencio- le ordenó con una mirada autoritaria- viniste conmigo y te irás conmigo, estás ebria.

-¿eh?- pestañeó y sonrió desorientada y avergonzada, luego comenzó a reír débilmente, transformándose poco a poco en una carcajada- ¡yo no estoy ebria!

Él se acercó a ella y le susurró amenazante- guarda silencio.

-no, sólo quiero beber un poco más… lo necesito… me… me siento…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- estoy feliz- hablaba en llantos, siendo consciente en un lugar muy recóndito de su ser, de sus extraños y rápidos cambios de humor y de lo mal que se estaba comportando, pero era incapaz de parar- yo… necesito olvidar…

-suficiente- dijo antes de tomarla del brazo con exquisito disimulo y guiarla a la puerta.

Ebria, se dejó arrastrar sutilmente hacia la salida, mientras protestaba en murmullos que no quería volver a su casa.

-llévame a la playa… no quiero… Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa y había salido del coche y era llevada hacia la puerta de su casa como si fuera una tonta.

Molesta, sus murmullos se convirtieron en gritos y se rehusó a obedecer.

-Se… Sesshomaru… ¡ya basta, suéltame!- se rehusó a su agarre, tambaleándose un poco.

-te ves patética, mujer- le escupió él y ya no era tan amable.

Herida en lo más profundo de su ser, lo miró iracunda y frunció los labios, buscando qué decir que pudiera herirlo en su orgullo tal como él le acababa de hacer, en medio de su embriagues recordó la situación con sus parejas y le soltó sin pensar-¿y tú qué?- preguntó altanera- tú puedes parecer y creerte muy perfecto… pero… aun así ella te engañó, ¡Kikyo te engañó con mi novio!- le recordó, estaba furiosa.

Algo en su mirada brilló y se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomó del brazo y la metió dentro de la casa, una vez dentro cerró la puerta sin importar los gritos de ella y sus quejas, la miró irritado, sus ojos mostraban lo peligroso que podría ser.

Estar frente a la casa de ella podría suponer un escándalo si alguien los veía o los periodistas los habían seguido, y ella no paraba de divulgar sobre la traición de su mujer.

-¿qué?- estar ebria no le permitía advertir el peligro- ¿por qué me miras así? Si ella te engañó es porque ella piensa que Inuyasha es mejor que… ¡hmm!- sintió la presión de los labios de él sobre los suyos, eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo natural.

La besó con fuerza, siempre demandando sobre ella, la acercó cubriendo cada centímetro entre sus cuerpos, sus bocas estaban fundidas en un beso exigente y ella torpemente se oponía, aún con la amarga ira en su pecho.

Él dejó los labios de ella con la misma brusquedad con la que los tomó, pero aun manteniéndola ceñida a él, a escasos centímetros, le susurró- ¿y tú qué?

-¿Mm? ¿Qué?- inquirió a la defensiva.

Él la miró, estaba muy afectada por el beso, se veía acalorada, sonrojada fuertemente, sus labios levemente hinchados por la fuerza y exigencia con la que habían sido tomados, sus ojos brillantes y lo miraban perdida, eso le confirmó su respuesta, pero él aun así preguntó- ¿tú opinas lo mismo que ella?- finalizó.

-¿lo mismo que Kikyo…?- repitió- no… yo no…- decía pero él volvió a besarla, dirigiéndola a algún mueble cercano- Sessh…- sus labios había sido sellados.

Pronto estaba recostada sobre una encimera, sintió como un jarrón caía al suelo y se partían en miles de pedazos, pero lo ignoró, si ahora podía pensar en algo, era él, en su cercanía, en sus caricias, en la brusca, pero precisa, presión de sus labios contra ella, se apoyó en sus palmas e intentó alejarse, él era un Taisho, él no era Inuyasha, pero de igual manera, ella debía odiarlo.

No tardó en sentir como sus dedos hábiles jugaban con el borde de su vestido, rozando la piel de sus muslos, luego deslizaba sus manos por su espalda y cuando sus dedos tocaron el prendedor de las tiras que se unían detrás de su cuello, Aome se alarmó.

Con un estremecimiento habló- Sesshomaru… No… lo…

Torpemente desvió su mirada, evitando que él pudiera besarla, para luego deslizar sus manos por su pecho y duro abdomen marcado y tratar de alejarlo, era tonto, ella sabía que no podría, pero al menos quería que él sintiera su rechazo, estaba molesta y triste, maldito alcohol.

Fue elevada y transportada hacia la cama, sintió la presión fría de esta contra su espalda desnuda.

Hacía un perfecto contraste contra su piel caliente, inconscientemente cerró los ojos cuando él besó su cuello con pausada sensualidad.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado, de pronto su resistencia flaqueaba, si no lo detenía ahora podría acabar mal- ¡Hey! Tú… Mm… Espera…

Sentirla moverse con insistencia le hizo ser consciente de su cuerpo bajo él, ahora que la tenía a su merced se percató de su delicadeza, era incluso más delicada de lo que aparentaba, suave, fácil de manejar, pura e inexperta.

Fue su inocencia lo que burló su experiencia e hizo que recobrara el juicio, él no quería forzarla, no iba a hacerlo.

Dejó de acariciarla y se apoyó en sus manos para apartarse.

-Sesshomaru…- murmuró ella con ojos vidriosos, ahora se sentía sola.

-duérmete ahora- le ordenó mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la cama.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta escuchó unos sollozos y al girarse ella estaba abrazada a su almohada mirando hacia la ventana.

-hmp- entornó los ojos, era una mujer problemática.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Aome despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al recibir los rayos del sol por su ventana se quejó y apretó su almohada contra su rostro.

-Aome, levántate- la muchacha arrancó la cobija y luego comenzó a forcejear con la azabache para quitarle la almohada- arriba, amiga, tenemos que hablar.

-hmm… ¿por qué?- inquirió mientras se cubría los ojos con su brazo.

-ayer estabas muy ebria, por lo visto, ¿quién te trajo a tu casa?

-Sessho…maru- murmuró con voz ronca.

-¿se quedó contigo? ¿Te trajo él a la cama?- jaló el brazo de su amiga- Aome ¿por qué tu vestido está suelto en la pretina?

-…- la azabache se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego se levantó de golpe, provocando un dolor de cabeza agudo, lo ignoró- Sango… ¿podría ser que yo…?

-¿lo hiciste con Sesshomaru?- terminó por ella la castaña, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba acusadoramente a través de sus pestañas- No- negó con suavidad- No hay manera, estás vestida aún.

Aome se revisó con la mirada- Sí- suspiró- pero, no puedo recordar nada.

-Aún no te alivies- le advirtió- si tu vestido está así de suelto, sólo significa que algo pasó y uno de los dos se detuvo.

Nuevamente Aome se sintió helada- Sango, ¿Y si me ofrecí a Sesshomaru mientras estaba ebria?

La castaña lo meditó y luego se encogió de hombros- Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

-¡¿Y por qué lo dices tan tranquilamente?!- salió de la cama y corrió al espejo- Si yo hice eso y todavía estoy vestida, eso quiere decir que…

Sango asintió concordando con lo que Aome planteaba.

-¡Qué él me rechazó!- exclamó Aome.

A Sango se le cayó la mandíbula en los pies y se quedó observando a Aome con una expresión pacífica en su rostro, luego entrecerró los ojos- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-Sango, no lo entiendes- dejó de verla a través del reflejo del espejo y se giró- Si fui tan tonta para ofrecerme, obvio por estar ebria, más tonta quedo ahora que sé que no lo tenté… Quiero desaparecer, irme lejos… a otro continente si es posible, no quiero verlo, no podría, lo malinterpreté todo, eso es claro, pero, por lo menos pudo haberme…

-¿Haberte qué, Aome?- Sango la tomó de los hombros- Amiga, ¿En verdad no te das cuenta?

Aome se quedó expectante a lo que su amiga estaba por decir.

-Si te ofreciste a Sesshomaru en estado de embriaguez, y no te tomó, dejándonos guiar por sus otras acciones en otros momentos, eso quiere decir que no eres un juego o un capricho para él.

Aome continuó mirando a Sango, medio esperando que la castaña dijera algo más.

Sango casi resopló- Si él solo buscara llevarte a la cama, hubiera aprovechado ayer por la noche, mientras, ebria- remarcó- te ofreciste como corderito en parrilla, para que él te devorara, o si sólo quisiera desquitarse con Inuyasha, pero en lugar de eso, se marchó y se abstuvo de tomarte, por más que te desee, porque te desea, amiga.

Poco a poco todo cobraba sentido, pero, había algo que asaltó a la mente de la azabache tan rápidamente, que no le dejó paladear la atractiva hipótesis- Ah, Sango, pero ¿Y si fue él quien intentó forzarme y yo lo detuve?

Salgo se quedó en silencio por nos momentos, la soltó, se dio la vuelta, meditando, y finalmente se encogió de hombros- Supongo que entonces tendrás que averiguarlo- dijo resuelta.

A Aome se le cayó el alma a los pies.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **N.A. Mis amores, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco nos acercamos al final... espero leer sus comentarios para tener mi dosis de inspiración... Los Amo :3 besos para todos de esta humilde servidora.**_

 _ **Besos Psicóticos- Chely-Chan-**_


	28. Cap 28 Descifrando Sentimientos

**O_O Ho... ¿Hola? ¿Se acuerdan de mí? :T Perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que subí por última vez, lo siento, no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración, ahora que ya salí de mi defensa de proyecto (Con 20 pts) tuve tiempo para presionar a mi cerebro a trabajar, y aquí me tienen, con vergüenza, pero me la aguanto, espero que les guste.**

.-

-.

.-.

 **Descifrando Sentimientos.**

-Sesshomaru, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en invitarla a salir? ¿Invitarla de verdad?

El aludido levantó la mirada hacia la persona que tenía en frente, arrastrándola lentamente, de alguna manera, Miroku estaba ese día nuevamente en su oficina, pero lo que más le intrigaba, eran las agallas del hombre, o debería decir, su descaro, al entrar e instalarse como si nada y para colmo, inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Aunque secretamente, Sesshomaru admitía que Miroku era en algunos puntos, y ocasiones, de gran utilidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que quiero decir es que, la invites y lo dejes a su libre albedrío, que no se lo impongas, ¿Serías capaz de arriesgarte a esperarla en un restaurante con la posibilidad de que ella no llegara?

El ambarino se quedó callado y se encontró estudiando a fondo la posibilidad, ¿Iría ella por su propio pie a encontrarse con él?

Hasta el momento sólo la había presionado para cada uno de sus encuentros, declarando que irían, pero, y si por una vez solo le informara que iba a esperarla en un lugar a una hora determinada, ¿Ella iría igual? ¿A encontrarse con un Taisho? ¿A verlo a él?

-No es que quiera ver que por una vez en la vida te dejen plantado, aunque la posibilidad me resulta algo atractiva, sólo quiero que salgas de dudas, con eso podrás saber más de lo que ella siente por ti.

Miroku seguía inyectando poco a poco la duda, ¿Y si...?

De pronto su celular sonó, era un número internacional.

Con un gran resoplido, Aome se dejó caer en la gran cama.

Recordó nuevamente la conversación con Sango, pero todavía no terminaba de procesarla, al día siguiente cuando habló con su amiga, esta le había propuesto una forma de saber si en verdad Sesshomaru era honesto.

Ya no sólo se trataba de descifrar si él había intentado algo con ella mientras se encontraba ebria, ahora quería conocer sus pensamientos, pero más que eso… Sus sentimientos.

Sesshomaru nunca le había hablado de sentimientos, en realidad, no le había hablado de nada que ella pudiera interpretar como que quería algo más allá de tenerla en su cama.

Al ser consciente de ello cayó en una profunda reflexión, si bien Sesshomaru sólo le había expresado deseo, ¿Por qué era que cada vez que estaba con él se sentía segura? ¿Confortada? Se sentía… Libre.

No sabía si la del problema sería ella o si él algo estaba ocultando, pero quería entenderlo, ahora más que antes quería saber ¿Qué sentía? Y ¿Qué quería de ella?

Con nuevas ganas se levantó, hoy iba a ser un día aburrido y monótono para ella, pero ahora tenía un nuevo plan; Sacó su móvil de su pantalón y marcó el número de Sango, ella estaba trabajando, pero seguro que podría atender una llamadita.

-¿Aome? ¿Sucede algo?- siseó preocupada.

-No, no es nada, pero quería saber tus planes para hoy en la noche.

-Estaré libre, hoy le dije a Miroku que no podríamos salir, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, amiga- le dijo sinceramente, ella sabía que Aome se encontraba algo mal por su situación.

-¡No! Eh, digo, necesito que llames a Miroku, dile que salgan esta noche, y yo quiero ir con ustedes.

-No te estoy entendiendo, ¿Qué piensas?

-Sólo hazlo, cuando vuelvas te explicaré lo que tengo en mente.

-De acuerdo, será como tú digas, Aome.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Luego de haber finalizado esa llamada, se encontraba de mal humor, algo le incomodaba y no podía ocultarlo ante Miroku, que lo observaba atentamente desde hacía ya varios minutos.

-Era ella, ¿Cierto?

Sesshomaru no lo miró, miraba por el gran ventanal detrás de su escritorio, ella se había atrevido a llamarlo a él, ella estaba en Hong Kong, ella estaba con su hermano, ella había tenido las agallas para pedirle a él un último encuentro.

Por supuesto que se encontrarían, y sería más pronto de lo esperado.

-Habla con Lin, que cancele todas mis citas hasta la próxima semana, partiré mañana a Hong Kong.

Miroku asintió al tiempo que se levantaba y salía de la oficina, así que era el momento.

Sango y ella estaban listas, Miroku, luego de una sesión de chantajes por parte de la castaña, había accedido a salir esa noche, se escuchaba algo serio.

-Bien, este es el plan, cuando él llegue tú abres la puerta y le dices que estoy arreglándome, mientras tanto le haces compañía, cuando salga te veré y voy a sugerir que vayas con nosotros ya que Yuka y Ayumi no parece que vayan a llegar, así que accederás y nos iremos, ¿De acuerdo?

Aome asintió repasando mentalmente lo que le acababan de decir, estaba nerviosa, necesitaba hablar con alguien cercano a Sesshomaru y ese sólo era Miroku.

Finalmente Miroku tocó a la puerta del departamento, Sango corrió a la habitación mientras le hacía numerosas señas a Aome, de las cuales la azabache no entendía ninguna pero asentía una y otra vez yendo camino a abrir la puerta.

-Señorita Aome- saludó el recién llegado.

-Hola, Miroku, pasa adelante, Sango está terminando de arreglarse.

-¿Va a salir?- preguntó mirando su atuendo.

-Oh, bueno, he quedado con unas amigas, pero van un poco retrasadas- dijo checando su reloj de muñeca.

Se sentaron en el mueble y Aome no sabía qué decir, pero moría de ganas por preguntarle algo sobre Sesshomaru o que el tema surgiera de la nada.

-Hmm, ¿Qué tal estuvo hoy el trabajo?

-Interesante- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Cómo es que aún encuentras interesante tu trabajo teniendo años trabajando en el mismo lugar?

-Bueno, con Sesshomaru siempre surge algo extra, es sumamente interesante para mí trabajar con él.

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho? A Sesshomaru, me refiero.

-Se podría decir que crecimos juntos- dijo y parecía recordar tiempos buenos.

-¿Son familia?

-No, pero nos conocimos en primaria, teníamos nueve años en ese entonces, acababa de transferirme a una nueva escuela, la primera vez que lo vi era un miércoles de gimnasia, él siempre usó el cabello largo, así que de espaldas a mi lo confundí con una señorita, sola, indefensa, asustada y rodeada de cinco niños rudos, me acerqué y dije "Oigan, dejen de meterse con esta dulce dama" en mi familia el ser cordial con las mujeres es algo hereditario, mi sorpresa fue al darme cuenta que era un chico muy bello, que me dedicó una mirada muy cruel y luego de llamarnos a todos inútiles me dio la espalda y se alejó… ese día recibí una paliza en su nombre- parecía realmente feliz con lo que decía, Aome se preguntó si él secretamente sentía algo por Sesshomaru- desde ese día él no me miraba si quiera y yo aún estaba resentido por la paliza, pero mi molestia se acrecentó cuando él obtenía toda la atención de las damas y yo pasaba a segundo plano, pero lo que era aún peor era que a él parecía importarle poco que las chicas lo buscaran día tras día, me acerqué nuevamente un día para retarlo con la más tímida del salón, pero me rechazó sin decir una palabra, de modo que me empeciné más y más en descubrir qué pasaba con él- soltó una risa suavemente- era un niño bastante energético, por asares del destino, mi familia se mudó cerca de la suya y nuestros padres se conocieron, desde entonces no pudo escapar de mi.

La azabache no pudo evitar una sonrisa, Miroku era una persona bastante agradable y graciosa- Entonces, lo forzaste a ser tu amigo.

-Prácticamente- le siguió el juego mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recostado en el sillón- debo decir que es una persona muy difícil, pero luego de años y años de persistir, puedo decir que me considera lo más cercano a un amigo.

Aome sabía que estaba siendo humilde de alguna manera, Sesshomaru sí lo consideraba su amigo, incluso más que a su propio hermano, Inuyasha.

-¿Cuándo conoció a Kikyo?- se encontró preguntando.

-Fue cuando celebraron el aniversario de la empresa, hace casi tres años, su padre le había sugerido recientemente lo del matrimonio y él también lo había pensado, así que la señorita Kikyo llegó justo en el momento adecuado, fue algo planeado y oportuno para ambos.

-¿Oportuno para ambos?- sacudió la cabeza- entiendo para Sesshomaru, pero, ¿Para Kikyo también?

-Su padre tenía control total sobre ella y sobra decir que su relación no era muy buena que digamos, por lo cual ella buscaba deshacerse del yugo de Onigumo.

-Nunca me imaginé que Kikyo tuviera problemas con mi tío- de pronto un súbdito escalofrío la recorrió, así que se abrazó a sí misma, encogiendo los hombros- aunque teniendo en cuenta la forma de ser de él, su sola presencia era muy tensa para todos- suspiró para relajarse- como sea, probablemente no tenía tan buena relación con Kikyo después de todo- de pronto se sentía cansada, desanimada, ya no le apetecía ir con ellos ni preguntar más.

El casarse con alguien a quien no se amaba, y que no te amaba, entregarse a él y convivir con esa persona durante casi tres años, sólo por salir de una jaula, era algo que se le antojaba de mal gusto y contradictorio, era como salir de una relación destructiva para entrar en otra algo peor.

Después de todo, ¿A dónde la había traído esa decisión? ¿Qué había logrado? ¿Había valido la pena?

Justo ahora estaba en otro país, huyendo de su esposo y de todos, junto con alguien que no le pertenecía, no del todo y ella tampoco a él, viviendo un amor prohibido y destructivo, hiriendo y engañando a su paso.

Sin duda alguna ella debía estar decepcionada de sí misma, si algo de lo que ella le había mostrado en el pasado era cierto, entonces se estaría odiando a sí misma por caer tan bajo.

Y Aome se sintió triste e impotente, de cualquier manera ¿Qué podía hacer ella por su prima? ¿Qué tanto podría lograr para ayudar a una persona que creyó su familiar más querido? ¿Cómo? Cuando ambas estaban heridas, y acababa de descubrir que no era lo que ella creía, en realidad no se conocían tanto como le había gustado pensar antaño.

No eran las mismas, no eran aquellas niñas que se sentían felices y maravilladas con su parecido, ahora solo podían odiar su innegable singularidad.

Sacudió la cabeza, ciertamente ella ya no era la misma, en los últimos meses habían pasado cosas trascendentales, se había comprometido, tuvo un reencuentro con Kikyo, su tía estaba enferma, su prometido la había engañado con su propia prima, ya no se iba a casar, pero fue lindo mientras duró, pensó para consolarse de algún modo; además de todo eso, tenía un trabajo y ahora poco veía a su madre y su familia.

Por otro lado, estaba Sesshomaru, su "Ex-cuñado" por el cual ahora se encontraba en un caos mental y sentimental; dominaba completamente todo dentro de ella con una mirada y Aome no sabía si era solo por su imponente presencia o por algo más, pero cada vez que lo veía o este le hablaba, sentía su cuerpo sacudirse de alguna forma… agradable.

Y sinceramente, si alguien le hubiera dicho hace tres meses atrás que ella terminaría sola, teniendo encontronazos con el hermano de su prometido, le hubiera gritado y se hubiera ido pensando en que se había vuelto loca esa persona, todo pasó tan rápido que ahora que se detenía a analizarlo y asimilarlo, ni siquiera lo podía creer, ella en esa situación, de manera tan espontánea creció su interés por él, de manera tan abrasadora la arropaba la presencia de Sesshomaru y se cernía sobre ella una sensación de necesidad.

Pero, ¿Necesidad de qué? ¿Qué podía tener él que ella necesitase?

Seguridad, madurez, estabilidad y confianza.

Le susurró su mente, ciertamente su corazón y mente concientizaban en que lo que necesitaban ahora luego de semejante caravana de golpes mentales y sentimentales una tras de otra, era estabilidad, recuperar la confianza, sentirse segura y madurez en ella y en las personas a su alrededor; lógicamente la idea sería "Soledad" si estaba sola estaría más cerca de la estabilidad que buscaba y podría centrarse mejor en su camino, ¿Hacia donde iba? No lo tenía claro, sin embargo, pero ¿Hacia donde estaba yendo? Eso sí, sus pasos la llevaban hacia Sesshomaru, pese a que se empecinaba en encontrar lo mejor para su vida, seguía yendo en su dirección y por extraño que le pareciera también a ella, con él encontraba todo eso que buscaba.

Lo único malo era que él no se lo ofrecía, solo era ella quien lo encontraba, encontraba refugio en sus brazos, en su mirada… Y le molestaba la idea, ¿Acaso era ella una desesperada o una masoquista?

Claro que no, había algo que ella no estaba entendiendo, pero no lograba dar con qué era.

-Parece realmente absorta en lo que piensa, Señorita Aome- comentó Miroku, con un poco de diversión en sus ojos.

Entonces Aome lo miró y se percató de que Sango yacía con él, la miraba instándola a hablar y seguir el plan ya trazado con anterioridad, pero ella ya no estaba concentrado y no se sentía con ganas de salir.

Sacudió la cabeza- Sí, bueno… sólo me dejé llevar un poco- se levantó del mueble- creo que las chicas ya no van a venir, así que me iré a cambiar para dormir, no les quito más su tiempo- dijo y le dirigió una mirada a Sango excusándose.

-Sabes, Miroku, la verdad yo tampoco tengo ganas de salir, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a hacerle compañía y juntos vemos alguna película? Tengo palomitas- ofreció, tentándolo.

El hombre sonrió ante esa mujer que ahora era su debilidad- De acuerdo, me parece una buena idea.

-Bien, yo iré a preparar las palomitas y ustedes pueden ir poniendo la película ¿De acuerdo? Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Ambos miraron a la castaña desaparecer hacia la cocina, luego Aome miró al hombre.

-Iré a buscar las películas, ahora vuelvo- dijo y se fue tras de Sango, cuando la encontró en la cocina buscando en los estantes, se le acercó- Sango, eso no fue necesario, en verdad, no quiero incomodarlos.

-¿Qué dices, Aome? Realmente no íbamos a salir hoy, sólo lo decidimos por ti, y en verdad me apetece pasar tiempo contigo- le sonrió cálidamente.

Aome frunció los labios cuando un nudo se instaló en su garganta y sin pensarlo abrazó a su amiga- Gracias, de verdad.

Cuando volvió, ya venía con una nueva actitud, más relajada- Traje las favoritas de Sango- informó al tiempo que las dejaba sobre el mueble e iba a encender los equipos.

-tiene unos gustos muy peculiares- carraspeó Miroku mientras veía los personajes de la era medieval, con vestidos y los títulos intensos.

Aome sonrió- Es cierto, pero ya te acostumbrarás, no son del todo aburridas como lo aparentan- al terminar su labor, volvió al mueble y comenzó a rebuscar también entre las películas.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales ambos buscaban algo que elegir, hasta que él habló.

-Señorita Aome, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Ella lo miró interesada- claro.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué piensa usted de él? Si siente que me estoy entrometiendo demasiado no se sienta obligada a responderme- dijo al ver la expresión de Aome.

-Oh, bueno, no se trata de eso, es sólo que no esperé tal pregunta…- bajó la mirada, ganando tiempo para poder responder- es… a mi parecer es un hombre muy centrado, demasiado, diría yo, un poco frívolo, no deja que nadie se acerque a él realmente, imperturbable, no muestra sus sentimientos o expresiones, siempre me es difícil saber lo que piensa, lo cual me molesta ya que él lee perfectamente a los demás y nunca deja entrever sus pensamientos- dijo molesta- no sé por qué es tan hostil, pero también trasmite seguridad, apoyo, confianza, no es como nadie que haya conocido, aún sin ser su intención, logra consolarme, confortarme, y aunque algunas veces me hiere con sus palabras, porque es grosero- añadió- de alguna forma consigue abrirme los ojos… no lo sé, como ser humano es deplorable, excepto por la parte de los negocios, pero siento que su corazón no está tan podrido como su exterior- explicaba exhorta en sus cavilaciones, tratando de expresar adecuadamente todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

-Hmm…- tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- es una descripción bastante interesante, tiene mucha razón, él es grosero, terco e imposible, no muestra sus sentimientos a los demás, es cierto, podrá parecer tener todo bajo control siempre, pero lo cierto es… que es un desastre de persona.

-¿Eh?

-Él ocultó y reprimió tanto sus sentimientos y deseos, que acabaron siendo imposibles de entender para él mismo también, no sabe como tratar a las personas, ni lo que busca de ellas, sólo en los negocios consigue éxito con esta actitud, sólo en los negocios sabe exactamente qué hacer y cómo controlar y conocer a los demás, es bastante simple, de hecho, para él todo es una especie de empresa, incluso su matrimonio, hizo con él propaganda para su imagen, pero lo que en verdad sucede es que sólo puede manejar su vida si se concentra en verlo todo y a todos como parte de un negocio. Pero luego llega usted, a la cual no sabe como involucrar en su "negocio" ¿Qué papel puede jugar usted en su vida de empresario? Es ilógico, él lo sabe, ningún papel, sin ofender, esa noche en Inglaterra se instaló en su mente, tal vez por el parecido con su esposa físicamente, pero descubrió a un ser humano, una persona de verdad, al volver a su oficina estaba irritado pero no lograba dar con la razón, sólo se trataba de que no lograba encajarla en su vida, usted no encaja dentro de su rompecabezas minuciosamente armado, pero seguía insistiendo, empecinado, algo dentro de él deseaba involucrarse con usted.

Aome lo escuchaba atentamente, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, enfocados en Miroku.

-La continuó viendo, para colmo estaba con su hermano Inuyasha y era prima de su esposa, no tenía modo de escapar de usted y por lo tanto no iba a lograr deshacerse de la necesidad, contrario a eso, fue creciendo, a Sesshomaru nunca se ha acercado nadie que no tenga como un mecanismo robótico, siempre rodeado de personas centradas y frívolas, él mismo rechazaba al mundo fuera de su propio mundo, pero lo que usted hizo fue penetrar en su defensa, por decirlo de algún modo, con su espontaneidad, su naturalidad al hablarle y acercarse a él; siguió intentando encajarla en su mundo pero aún no lo logra, sin embargo tampoco logra deshacerse de usted, está renuente a dejarla ir, en estos momentos, Sesshomaru está luchando con algo desconocido para él mismo, en su interior quiere surgir un sentimiento, pero todo en su ser lo rechaza, sin darse la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

-¿Entonces él podría sentir algo por mi? Es decir, hasta ahora siento que sólo busca… de alguna forma…

-Yo comprendo muy bien su pensar, pero créame, he convivido con Sesshomaru por muchos años, lo he visto crecer personalmente y en los negocios, lo vi crear su fachada poco a poco y encerrarse dentro de sí, ya de por sí cuando lo conocí era un chico introvertido y estoico.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Sesshomaru va a divorciarse de Kikyo, no conozco sus planes para luego de eso, y creo que ni siquiera él los conoce, así que me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarlo a aclarar su mente.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer con mi propia vida... ¿Cómo puedo si quiera pensar en ayudar a alguien tan centrado y ordenado como Sesshomaru? Además, dudo mucho que le vaya a agradar la idea…

-No pretendo que lo aconseje exactamente, Señorita.

-Ah…- Aome entendió su idea- se refiere a que no me aleje de él.

-Me refiero a que no se cierre, él no es mala persona y no sería jamás capaz de herirla de algún modo, de echo, siento que ambos se harán bien mutuamente, no reprima lo que sea que sienta por Sesshomaru, permítase la oportunidad.

Finalmente había terminado quedándose dormida antes de que acabara la película, Sango y Miroku estaban viendo la segunda parte.

-Iré a traer más palomitas- anunció Sango, levantándose del mueble con cuidado de no despertar a la azabache.

Miroku la observó mientras se iba y luego Aome se giró, llamando su atención.

Mientras observaba abstractamente a la azabache se le ocurrió una idea que lo hizo sonreír con malicia.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que había hablado con Miroku y más tiempo aún desde que había visto a Sesshomaru, trabajaba como se había echo su costumbre, su aburrida tarea diaria.

Ese día planeaba ir a visitar a su tía, se sentía sola sin las constantes demandas de Sesshomaru, pese a que Sango hacía múltiples cosas para divertirse juntas, últimamente sentía la necesidad crecer en ella por llamar a Sesshomaru y hablar de cualquier cosa.

Pero por más que lo deseara y por ende le diera vueltas y vueltas al asunto, no planeaba hacerlo en verdad, no podía llamar al hermano de su ex novio y simplemente hablar de cualquier eventualidad por sus tontas ansias.

Iba camino a pasar el día completo dándole compañía a ese ser tan querido, ocuparse con las ocurrencias extrañas de su supersticiosa y excéntrica tía la ayudarían a resistir o no sucumbir a sus deseos irracionales.

Desde que se había enterado de su enfermedad no se había atrevido a verla, tal vez por temor, temor a encontrarse a un ser totalmente destrozado, que ha perdido su vivacidad, su tenacidad, o de que en algún punto ya ella no pudiera reconocerla.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se había reunido con Kikyo, aún no volvía a Tokio, pero tenía planeado volver en dos días y también lo que haría al llegar, estaba muy decidido, sería tonto decir que se sintió más inconcuso de su decisión al recibir el mensaje de Miroku con un archivo adjunto, que, para su sorpresa, al abrirlo resultó ser una foto de Aome, ella estaba profundamente dormida sobre un sofá negro de cuero, el mensaje de Miroku era claro y conciso:

"Esta podría ser la angelical cara que veas cada mañana al despertar"

Era obvio que sus intensiones eran bromear, pero con ello ir logrando inculcar en él la duda y el deseo, como siempre lo había hecho, su estrategia nunca cambiaba, también era claro el mensaje "Cásate con ella"

Cuando llegó sintió tanto alivio de verla tan bien, había un chico que cuidaba de ella, ya que no quiso internarse de ningún modo, ahora bromeaba hablando de su enfermero personal.

Aome se sintió culpable al ver el brillo en sus ojos al verla, o al percibir tanta emoción en su voz al contarle cosas triviales, su tía se había sentido sola y ella lo había ignorado.

Hubo un punto del día en que perdió el hilo de la conversación y sus pensamientos tomaron el control, enviándola lejos, hizo otro viaje en tiempo y espacio.

Todavía no lograba indagar nada sobre los sentimientos que Sesshomaru pudiera guarda por ella, si es que los había.

Miroku le había contado sobre él, y la forma en que quizás la miraba a ella, pero ¿Y si sólo se trataba de un capricho? "En estos momentos, Sesshomaru está luchando con algo desconocido para él mismo, en su interior quiere surgir un sentimiento, pero todo en su ser lo rechaza"

Esto podría interpretarlo de varias maneras, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar en él, en eso y más bien preguntarse ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto Sesshomaru? ¿Qué quería ella de él?

En ese momento su tía llamó su atención- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Hmm… ya te vi, estás pensando en un chico, ¿No?- la miraba con ojos entrecerrados- dime, ¿Es ese chico de cabellos largos y ojos bellos?

Aome la miraba con ojos atentos, ¿De quién hablaba? ¿Inuyasha?-Tía, Inuyasha y yo ya no…

-Ay no, no cariño- hizo un ademán con la mano- No me refiero a ese chiquillo- parecía al tanto de todo, y realmente decepcionada- hablo del alto, guapo y muy sensual empresario. Él es muy importante, ¿No es así? Muy ocupado…- parecía soñar despierta con un amor lejano.

Aome sacudió la cabeza- Tía, ¿De qué hablas? ¿De dónde lo conoces… a Sesshomaru?- volteó la cara a mirar al enfermero que estaba alejado hacia la ventana, pero siempre atento, el cual le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad.

-¿En dónde era? No logro recordar…- comenzó a tocar sus sienes y a contraer fuertemente el ceño.

La azabache sintió temor de que le diera un episodio, y también sentía una pizca de frustración por la incertidumbre- Tía… ¡Tía! Ti…

De pronto la mayor comenzó a reír y se enderezó- No te preocupes tanto, querida- siguió riendo- Sólo bromeaba contigo- volteó a ver a su enfermero- ¿No es una ternura esta sobrina mía?

Con todo eso, Aome no sabía como sentirse, ¿Cómo podía bromear así? Sin duda sólo su tía podría hacer algo tan cruel y descabellado como eso, cuando el alivio por el bienestar de su tía se disolvió, la curiosidad picó nuevamente en ella, con mayor insistencia, pero no quería mostrarse tan intrigada, su tía era muy perceptiva algunas veces- Tía… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Fue de muy mal gusto.

-Hmm. Mi sobrina es muy seria, ¿Qué sucede? Pareces tensa- le tocó los hombros- ¿Es por el trabajo? Déjalo y vente a vivir conmigo, ¿Sí?

-Tía, sabes que yo no…

-No te preocupes, con que no me abandones estoy bien- se recostó en el sillón blanco en donde había estado sentada.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar, la chica miró a su tía y se sintió culpable- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para la tarde?

-No, eso no es importante ahora, en la tarde algo surgirá, ya sabes como soy- sonrió con parsimonia- ¡Oh! Cierto, todavía no te he dicho en donde conocía a este hombre, Sesshomaru Taisho, un joven muy interesante, ¿No?- hizo un ademán como si llamara a un mesero y su enfermero llegó con un diario en las manos- lo conocí hace… lo que sea, el caso fue, que yo sólo recuerdo que salí a comprar al centro que está al otro lado, sabes que es allí donde me gusta hacer las compras- dijo ante la mirada de su sobrina- tomé un taxi y recuerdo el trayecto hasta cierto punto, luego ya no recuerdo nada más, hasta que me veo en un auto diferente, es grande y lujoso y a mi lado están dos guapos adonis, uno muy amable y sincero, de ojos azules intensos y cabello negro como el tuyo, luego, el otro era tan albino, como un ser de luz, cabellos largos como hebras de plata y ojos de oro, creí que había muerto y estaba siendo transportada por dos hermosos ángeles- describía entusiasmada- pregunté, ¿A dónde me llevan?

" _-No se preocupe, Señora mía, mi buen amigo Sesshomaru la ha rescatado y ahora la llevamos a un hospital para asegurarnos de que va a estar bien"_

-Eso me dijo el moreno, yo, por supuesto que no quería ir a ningún hospital, estoy fastidiada de eso, con dos hombres como esos, lo menos que quisiera es que me llevaran a un hospital- bromeó- luego el moreno se disculpó y le pidió al chofer que lo dejara en un restaurante, cuando me quedé a solas con el adonis que no hablaba, lo miré y él me miró también, fue allí que supe que no era del todo un ángel, su mirada fría y autoritaria casi me hizo ponerme nerviosa, ¿Tú lo crees? A una mujer vieja como yo, que un joven la ponga en esa penosa situación, eso me avergonzó, pero soy una Higurashi y no me dejo vencer, así que con mucha calma y control le dije que me dejara por favor por allí, me daba igual el lugar, sólo quería hacer lo que iba a hacer.

" _-Sería una irresponsabilidad dejarla sola nuevamente, pienso llevarla a un hospital y si quiere irse luego, puede hacerlo"_

-Su respuesta me pareció un descaro, como si quisiera lavarse las manos de mi- parecía molesta, Aome casi sonrió, esa característica tan propia de la familia Higurashi, las emociones que sentían eran tan fuertes que eran difíciles de ocultar- perdóneme, pero usted no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y yo no le pedí ayuda, ni si quiera sé de donde salió y porqué…

" _-Hace quince minutos pudo ser arrollada, es cierto que no tengo nada que ver con eso, pero resulta que después de presenciar eso, dejarla a su suerte no me pareció tolerable."_

-Me interrumpía mientras yo le reclamaba, finalmente, nuestra conversación llegó a su fin cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, no lo contestó, perdí la cuenta de todas las llamadas que recibió antes de atender al bendito aparato, parecía ser algo serio, pero sin embargo me llevó al lugar, pagó para que cuidaran de mi, y dejó un taxi para mi en la entrada, yo no sé qué fue todo eso, ni por qué tantas atenciones, pero cuando por fin me libré de todos esos molestos doctores, que llamaron a tu madre, por cierto, para que fuera a por mi, vine directo aquí sin hacer las compras y lo investigué.

Ella parecía realmente orgullosa de su historia- No sé qué decir, sinceramente él no es amable, pero nunca me ha parecido un desarmado.

-Desde entonces es mi pasatiempo el seguirlo, claro que no puedo salir todo el tiempo- miró de manera agria al joven- pero como es una persona tan famosa, descubrí que estaba casado con tu prima Kikyo, a la cual creí en un internado, descubrí que sus empresas están en la cúspide, que es un gran empresario, también, por supuesto, descubrí que es hermano de tu ex novio.

-Sí, estás en lo correcto, pero tía…

La mujer levantó una mano para hacerla callar- Espera, esto es lo último que supe de él- le tendió el periódico.

Aome dirigió la vista al papel frente a ella y lo barrió rápidamente con la vista, hasta llegar con el encabezado del artículo que pertenecía a Sesshomaru, "El reconocido empresario Sesshomaru Taisho y la flamante Kikyo Muso ¡¿Divorciados?!" rápidamente miró a su tía, que sonreía, ¿Qué sabía aquella mujer sobre ella y Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No… No entiendo tu pregunta- balbuceó con ojos muy abiertos.

-Me refiero a Sesshomaru Taisho, él se ha separado de Kikyo, tú ya no estás con Inuyasha, ¿Qué harás?

-Eso es algo… que no sé- suspiró, ¿Qué podría ella ocultar ahora si no sabía hasta donde sabía su tía? De hecho, ¿Qué podía saber? Ella no tenía ni tuvo algo con Sesshomaru, sería absurdo, hasta hace un día era el esposo de su prima… y sin embargo lo había besado, había salido con él en una "cita" y habían estado en situaciones muy comprometedoras, una de las cuales no sabía con exactitud los acontecimientos, el pensar en todo eso la hacía sentir de alguna manera mal, sucia… traidora.

Pero ella no… ¿No qué? ¿No le atraía Sesshomaru? ¿No lo había hecho deliberadamente? ¿No estaba en plenas facultades de sus sentidos? Ella conocía las respuestas a casi todas esas preguntas, sólo una ignoraba y eso era porque realmente se negaba a encontrarse con una realidad que le mostrara lo que era ella, lo que sentía.

Miró a su tía y sus ojos debieron ser un poema, pues su tía suspiró y alargó una mano para tomar la suya.

-Escúchame, pequeña, no es malo que sientas algo por Sesshomaru, sería muy imposible que, con todas sus atenciones en ti, no te enamores de alguien como él.

-¿Atenciones?- repitió la chica, nuevamente perdida.

-El aniversario de la empresa, esa salida extracurricular… y sólo ustedes sabrán qué otra cosa habrá pasado en su casa o… la tuya- la miró con picardía- yo no te juzgo, querida-Se apresuró en acotar- sé muy bien todo lo que pasó con Inuyasha y Kikyo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que tú, encerrada aquí, puedes saber tanto?

-Como te dije, vi los diarios, la imágenes de Sesshomaru con su "esposa" en la celebración, Sesshomaru con su "esposa" en una cita- sonrió- yo siempre he pensado en ti como una hija, la que nunca tuve, Aome, y una madre, o una persona que quiere tanto a otra, como yo te quiero a ti, que te he visto crecer, te conozco y puedo reconocerte aunque te tiñas los cabellos de naranja, te vistas con vestidos de seda y bordados de oro, uses tacones de más de 10 cm. Y te maquilles con miles de cosméticos, yo siempre podré ver tu ser, lo que realmente eres, una chica amable, sencilla, muy humilde y cariñosa, alegre y bondadosa, todo eso, con sólo ver tu mirada, yo puedo verlo, te veo a ti.

Aome quiso llorar, pero se tragó las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Te veías hermosa, mi niña, al verte cubriendo el lugar de tu prima, entonces quise saber más, y gracias a unas páginas donde pude encontrar ayuda a cambio, claro, de mi dinero, un muy amable señor me informó sobre todo lo que sucedía contigo- cuando observó que Aome se horrorizaba, sacudió las manos- son personas muy profesionales, no revelarán nada.

De pronto era nuevamente esa tía que tenía un toque… especial, por no decir otra palabra, pero que era tan divertida y con tantas ocurrencias, tenía tanta energía que lamentaba que ahora estuviera enferma de esa manera.

Suspiró y se relajó un poco- La verdad, yo tengo miedo… Probablemente a descifrar mis sentimientos y descubrir que yo siento algo por Sesshomaru, él fue el esposo de mi prima, el hermano de mi… de Inuyasha, y es una persona tan inalcanzable, siento que si yo… si yo algún día lo amara, él nunca podría corresponder a mis sentimientos.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que te estás subestimando.

-¿Eh?

-Así es, esa persona tan inalcanzable te ha dedicado tiempo, se ha interesado en ti, de algún modo y yo siento que sólo es un poco orgulloso como para aceptar que se está enamorando de ti.

Aome sacudió la cabeza- todo esto es demasiado para mi, en sólo un día- se levantó- necesito meditar, no puedo simplemente aventarme al vacío ciegamente.

-Te comprendo, lo que has pasado ha sido duro, mi pequeña Aome, pero si no nos arriesgamos, ¿Cómo triunfaremos? Eres joven, mi amor, no dejes que un tropiezo inmovilice tus pasos y te deje estancada, ve, y aviéntate con los brazos abiertos a ese abismo al que llamamos lo desconocido, vive, pero vive todo lo que tengas que vivir, que si tu corazón vuelve a ser quebrado, él mismo o un nuevo amor podrá curarlo, y si nunca logras dar con ese amor que buscas, que tú necesitas, mi niña, entonces ven aquí o a mi tumba si ya no estoy, y reclámame, ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto? Porque estoy completamente segura de que tú serás feliz y que ya has encontrado a esa persona que será tuya, sólo para ti.

El fuerte sonido de su corazón latiendo desenfrenado llegaba a sus oídos, silenciando todo lo demás, ¿Trataba de decirle algo? Se concentró en escucharlo y le pareció entenderlo, estaba ansioso, emocionado y listo.

* * *

 **N.A. Bueno, esto es todo, ya no recuerdo ni de cuántas páginas hacía yo los cap T_T pero les haré uno con mucho amor, y que les guste para compensarlo todo, ¿Sí? prometo terminarlo pronto.**

 **Por otro lado, he estado pensando en diferentes historias, además de tantas sobre Kagome y Sesshomaru, he pensado en emparejar a Sessh con Lin, o Kagura (Este es sólo un One Shot sin salir del Sengoku) podrían decirme cual les gustaría más, ¿De acuerdo? Sin más qué decir, me despido.**

 **Besos Psicóticos: "Chely-Chan"**


	29. Cap 29 Decididos

**Nuevamente aquí estoy : no he dejado pasar mucho tiempo, gracias a que me ha llegado inspiración divina :D agradezco que aún me recuerden, sinceramente no sabía lo que iba a pasar con esta historia, ya que en septiembre 24 del año pasado, tuve un problema, estuve hopitalizada y al salir estuve días quedándome en casas de tías y abuela, no estaba en condiciones de escribir nada, ni siquiera recordaba la historia, y luego cuando ya me encontraba mejor, tuve que ponerme al corriente con mis clases, pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre, puedo escribir hasta dónde pueda, subo este ahora, ya que mañana empezaré pasantías, no sé si podré seguir subiendo seguido, pero trataré de subir por lo menos una semana sí y la otra no (no es seguro) pero si me da tiempo, e inspiración, subiré dos por semana. Bien, Disfruten el capítulo.**

 **.-.**

.-.

.-.

Tres meses más habían transcurrido sin la menor contingencia, pero Aome estaba inquieta, no sabía porqué sentía un terrible frío en su piel, más allá del frío inducido por el comienzo del otoño.

Se cerró el abrigo y amoldó su pasamontañas para cubrirse las orejas.

Antes de salir del departamento le dedicó una mirada a la felina que había venido a despedirla y, arremangando la bufanda en su cuello y labios, salió.

-Nos vemos, Totosai- se despidió del portero del edificio.

La ventisca que azoró su cuerpo no le permitió abrir los ojos por unos momentos, cuando finalmente pudo ver, se encontró con un auto instalado frente a ella.

El pavor se hizo presente en su pecho al instante, ¿Y si Sesshomaru ya había llegado y estaba allí para verla?

Su corazón brincó de emoción y ansiedad, estaba nerviosa y en sólo unas milésimas de segundo, experimentó miles de sensaciones agradables y vibrantes.

En dos días, ciertamente había tenido tiempo de sobra para aclararse y decidir, ¿Quería darse una oportunidad de amarlo o no? Pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, sinceramente no se sentía decidida, valiente o si quiera en ese planeta.

Pero quería… Cuánto quería poder volver a besar sus labios sin ninguna preocupación.

Cuando la ventanilla se bajaba lentamente, Aome estaba desesperada por verlo, sentía que había pasado una eternidad.

La azabache no supo si su cara demostró lo que sintió al verlo, esperaba que no, pero realmente, llegados a ese punto en el cual ella se encontraba, ya no le importaba.

-Hola… Inuyasha.

-Hola, Aome, por favor sube, te llevaré- le pidió con voz suave.

-Ah, no… yo no creo que…

-Por favor- insistió.

La chica en medio de su desconcierto, miró a todos lados, medio esperando ver a Sesshomaru esperando por ella, o medio esperando que no la viera subirse al auto de Inuyasha, lo cual, no tenía mucho sentido, pues no tenían una relación.

Una vez dentro, se alegró del calor que envolvió sus huesos entumecidos, estaba ya tan acostumbrada al buen clima.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Uh? Ah… Bien…

-¿Sucede algo? Pareces desconcertada.

-No es nada, sólo no pensé que fueras tú- dijo con una sonrisa algo amarga.

-¿Ah no?- sonrió- Apuesto a que te sorprende saber que he vuelto.

-No precisamente- murmuró.

-¿Entonces? O ¿Es que acaso esperabas a alguien más?- inquirió, aún con humor, parecía querer romper la tensión.

-Pensé que quizás sería Sesshomaru- soltó distraídamente.

-¿A Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué tendría él que pasar por ti?- ahora parecía realmente desconcertado él, y algo perturbado.

Secretamente, Aome se sintió satisfecha al ver sus ojos llenos de confusión, y por primera vez experimentó el dulce sabor de la venganza, decidió que era un sabor muy… placentero- Amm… ¿Te importaría poner el auto en marcha? Voy retrasada- eso era mentira, pero necesitaba salir de allí, no porque le doliera verlo, sí le impactó, pero ya no dolía, ahora sólo se sentía incómoda.

El joven miró sus manos sobre el volante y parecía que aún estaba descompuesto, ¿Qué sucedía con él?- De acuerdo, ¿A dónde te llevo?

-La parada de autobús, está a dos cuadras.

-Aome, sabes que puedo llevarte, déjame hacerlo, quiero que hablemos y…

-No, Inuyasha, por favor, ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué?- lo miró- yo ya no tengo nada más qué decirte, si no tienes claro la situación o estás preocupado porque necesitas hacer tu vida pero no quieres lastimarme más, entonces aliviaré tu corazón, lo nuestro se acabó, tú ya no tienes ninguna obligación ni me debes nada, puedes ser feliz con ella e irte a donde quieras, eso no me hará más daño del que me causaste alguna vez, sinceramente, mi vida ha cambiado tanto estos últimos meses, que ya no la reconozco, pero estoy bien con esto que soy ahora, he recibido bastante apoyo de mi familia, Sango, mi tía y Sesshomaru, y con…

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué se traen?

-¿Con Sesshomaru? Nada… nada en especial- al momento de hablar, procuró vacilar, solo un poco, para confundir al chico, sintiendo unas corrientes de placer recorrer su estómago, pero por momentos se imaginó la reacción de Sesshomaru si se enterara, por asares del destino, de que ella lo estaba involucrando, para no decir usando, en su venganza contra Inuyasha.

-¿Nada en especial? Desde que subiste no has hecho otra cosa que hablar de él.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Además, no he hablado de él, sólo le mencioné un par de veces- frunció el ceño- creo que será mejor que me baje- justamente cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta, una mano fría aferró su brazo.

-Espera, por favor- susurró cabizbajo- No era esto lo que planeaba, yo no busco criticarte ni inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, mucho menos herirte más- la miró- Déjame llevarte, Aome.

-No creo que sea lo correcto, de seguro Kikyo…

-Kikyo y yo ya no estamos juntos- soltó interrumpiendo a la mujer.

Su corazón se sobresaltó y ella no supo si fue por sorpresa, o por percibir el tono tan lamentable de su voz, al decirle aquello, ¿Acaso buscaba que ella le consolara?- Inuyasha, no puedo…

-Por favor- instó.

Parecía casi suplicarle un poco de su tiempo, y, después de todo, ¿Quién era ella para negar un poco de tiempo o el perdón?

Se relajó y suspiró discretamente- Y… Entonces, ¿Qué pasó? Con Kikyo, quiero decir.

Él la miró y sus ojos brillaron con alivio- Ella… y yo decidimos tomar un tiempo para… que todo se calmara- finalizó con un tono más bajo- pero realmente, no vine a obligarte a escucharme hablar de esto.

Aome se removió, incómoda- Por supuesto… ¿Te imaginas?- rascó su cuello- eso sería… muy extraño.

-Sí- encendió el auto- Y entonces, ¿A dónde?

La joven mujer lo miró con desaprobación, negando con la cabeza, pero le dio la dirección.

* * *

7:34 Am. Exactamente 34 minutos con 18 segundos tarde, calculó al ver su reloj de muñeca por tercera vez esa mañana.

Con impaciencia y molestia, se cuestionaba el haber decidido esperarla frente a su lugar de trabajo, claramente esa mujer o había abandonado el trabajo o estaba muerta.

Y ahora él iba tarde a su empresa, y tampoco es que eso fuera relevante, él era prácticamente su propio jefe, el hecho era que no sabía a qué atribuirle la frustración que ahora sentía, de cualquier otro modo, debía admitir que sólo se trataba de el no haber podido llevar a cabo sus intensiones de verla.

Con indicaciones muda, puso a su chofer en marcha, ya tendría tiempo luego de eso, ahora debía atender otros asuntos.

Sacó su móvil para llamar a Miroku, cuando lo llevó a su oído, un carro aparcó frente al edificio y seguidamente se abrió la puerta, revelando a Inuyasha.

-Detente- indicó al joven que conducía y observó detenidamente a su hermano cruzar el carro y abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Dentro de sí, casi deseó no ver, pero era evidente, y no hubo duda, cuando la que salió del auto, ayudada por Inuyasha, fue ella… Fue Aome.

-Andando- masculló y por fin le respondió a un Miroku confundido, que preguntaba si había alguien de otro lado de la línea- Llegaré en diez minutos y espero no encontrar nada fuera de lugar.

No era eso lo que planeaba decir en un principio, pero con la furia que llevaba dentro, no quiso evitar descargarla en Miroku, ahora iba a hacer lo que debió hacer desde un principio al poner un solo pie en Tokio esa mañana, ir a la oficina.

* * *

-Gracias, Inuyasha, pero nuevamente te digo, no quiero esa casa, por favor, no insistas, porque lo podría tomar como una humillación, ¿Comprendes?- sonrió incómoda- Nos vemos.

-Lo siento, lamento haberte molestado.

Ella se alejó con paso lento- No te preocupes.

-A… Aome.

-¿Hum?- se detuvo al sostener la perilla de la puerta.

-Gracias.

Sintió un vació en el pecho, pero fue algo momentáneo, luego se sintió mareada y le sonrió algo descompuesta, cómo odiaba este tipo de cosas.

-Gracias.

Al entrar se recostó, casi por obligación en un pilar más adelante, ¿Así que eso era? ¿Así se sentía una despedida?

Esa fue formalmente, probablemente, la última vez que podría hablar así con el que una vez fue…

No.

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía sentido ahora pensar así, recordar o ponerse nostálgica, eso era pasado y en el pasado se debía quedar, ahora se había cerrado finalmente un ciclo en su vida, y no debía traerlo de vuelta, pues fue hermoso, pero doloroso.

Todavía algo entumecida, se alejó hacia el ascensor.

* * *

-Estás de un humor increíble, ¿Pasó algo malo? O es sólo que no has dormido bien, podría recomendarte algunas…

-Calla, Miroku- le dijo con sequedad- No te inmiscuyas más en mis asuntos, cada vez que lo haces solamente dices tonterías.

-¿Oh?- ¿Era eso un reclamo? No pudo evitar una sonrisa- ¿Qué sucedió la con la Señorita Aome? ¿No la habrás ido a buscar, o sí?

-Ella está con Inuyasha.

-¿Con Inuyasha? ¿Y eso qué?

Con una mirada le respondió.

-Vamos, vamos, Sesshomaru, ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? O es que acaso ellos… ¿Están juntos de nuevo?

-La vi bajarse del auto de ese inútil esta mañana.

-¿La llevó al trabajo? Eso se puede interpretar de cualquier manera, no entiendo por qué te empecinas en buscar lo peor de ella, o es que… no me digas que… no puede ser que…

-Habla de una vez, bastardo inservible.

-¿Tienes miedo, Sesshomaru?- dijo, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por borrar cualquier rastro de burla en su voz.

-¿Miedo? Hmp… no seas absurdo, ¿Miedo a qué?- lo miró altivo y desafiante.

-Miedo a perderla- afirmó- también conocido vulgarmente como la palabra "Celos"- explicaba como un profesor- Verás, mi buen amigo, es normal que cuando…

Pero Sesshomaru ya no lo escuchaba, se había girado a mirar por su ventana, analizando la posibilidad, ciertamente no carecía completamente de sentido, si lo pensaba detenidamente, ella no había hecho nada que él pudiera interpretar como que estaba con Inuyasha nuevamente, y si realmente conocía algo de ella, no era una persona capaz de rechazar o negarle a otra un poco de amabilidad.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en ella, esa mujer tonta, realmente no podía estar molesto- Suficiente, largo de aquí, no soporto escucharte alardear.

Miroku casi se echó a reír, Sesshomaru se notaba más fresco, más joven y relajado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, ahora parecía más humano.

¿Y cómo no? Si era la primera vez que lo veía expresar externamente un sentimiento, aunque fuera uno negativo, de algún modo.

-De acuerdo, me iré, pero que quede claro que he trabajado duro estos tres meses que estuviste fuera- dijo orgullosamente- así es, mientras tú tomabas vacaciones, yo…

-Sabes muy bien que no estaba de vacaciones- Cortó el ambarino- ¿Los papeles no ha llegado aún?

-Sí llegaron esta mañana, a primera hora.

-Házmelos llegar.

Miroku asintió- Sinceramente me sorprendió cuando me llamaste para avisar que te quedarías un poco más para resolver lo de los negocios que se suponía, Inuyasha debía preparar.

-Si quieres que las cosas estén bien hechas, debes hacerlo tú mismo- dijo al tiempo que sacaba su celular y marcaba un número- encárgate de preparar el boleto de avión sin retorno, me encargaré de hacer que preparen todo en Estados Unidos para su llegada.

-¿Estados Unidos, eh?- repitió- lo has decidido lejos.

-Fue una de las condiciones en el contrato.

-¿Hablas del acta de matrimonio?- corrigió- ¿Kikyo lo tomó bien?

-No tiene nada de dónde escoger, se irá allá hasta que pasen por lo menos quince años, hasta entonces no podrá retornar aquí, no quiero más estupideces de su parte.

-Estás siendo muy duro con ella.

-Ella siempre supo el precio de sus actos.

-¿Inuyasha se irá con ella?- preguntó precavido.

-No estoy enterado de lo que van a hacer esos dos- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su teléfono sonó.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que es tu padre.

-Vete- le indicó, antes de contestar la llamada.

"Sesshomaru, hijo, esperaba que cuando llegaras lo primero que hicieras fuera visitarme, sigo siendo tu padre y tenemos cosas de que hablar"

-Te veré en la tarde- fue su respuesta concisa antes de cortar la llamada, su padre querría preguntarle acerca de Kikyo y su reciente separación, pero Sesshomaru sentía que la responsabilidad de aclarar las dudas de su padre era Inuyasha, sin embargo, como siempre, él lo haría.

* * *

Finalmente era la hora de volver a casa, sólo debía terminar de archivar y organizar las carpetas con los casos que el despacho estaba llevando y podría irse, ya sólo quedaban ella, Botan y Hitomi en la oficina, Hakudoshi había tenido que partir antes de lo habitual por asuntos personales.

-Aome…- bostezó- ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya son las siete, ¿No es muy temprano como para ya tener sueño?

-Ayer no pude descasar mucho- frotó sus ojos- estoy tan cansada y estos papeles parecen interminables.

La azabache asintió- Puedes irte si quieres, yo puedo terminar esto sola- sugirió, observándola con amabilidad.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te podría llevar? Es demasiado para ti sola.

-No hay problema- le sonrió con confianza- puedo hacerlo, ahora ve, dijiste que nos apoyaríamos de este modo cuando llegué aquí, ¿Recuerdas? Tal vez luego lo necesite yo.

La chica pareció meditarlo y luego le sonrió con alivio- ¿De verdad? Gracias, muchas gracias- se comenzó a levantar y recoger sus cosas- no sabes lo agradecida que me siento, eres increíble, prometo compensarlo luego, ¿Vale?- terminó de cerrar su bolso y fue hasta el escritorio de Aome- ¿En verdad vas a estar bien?- la miró preocupada- Es tarde y que te vayas sola…

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada, ve.

-No te preocupes, quedarás con el perfecto Hitomi- le hincó el codo mientras lo veía concentrado en lo que hacía en su laptop- No vayan a hacer cosas sobre mi escritorio, ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió- Le diré que te lleve a tu casa, él tiene auto.

-¡No! No, no, no- le tapó los labios- no lo hagas, te juro que no lo necesito, por favor.

-De acuerdo, entonces ten cuidado, ¿Sí? Y una vez más gracias- se despidió mientras se alejaba.

Aome suspiró de alivio al verla cruzar la puerta del ascensor y desaparecer.

Miró de soslayo al abogado absorto en sus asuntos, y se relajó por completo, era ridículo sentirse inquieta o nerviosa por estar a solas con él, ya que él si quiera había volteado a verla ni una sola vez, apostaba a que incluso no se había percatado de su presencia.

Suspiró nuevamente y siguió con lo suyo.

* * *

Ya tenía 20 minutos en casa de sus padres, para su sorpresa, cuando llegó Inuyasha ya estaba allí, y por si eso no fuera suficiente para impresionarse, él ya estaba asumiendo sus culpas y confesando todo a su padre.

De modo que, sólo se acercó a ellos y se mantuvo como espectador, al igual que Irazue, que, extrañamente, mantenía su rostro tranquilo y con su característico toque de diversión y superioridad, parecía incluso complacida.

Cuando Inuyasha acabó, Inu No Taisho resopló y luego se masó el cabello, parecía agotado- Tú- dijo hablándole a Sesshomaru- ¿Desde cuando lo sabías?

En ese momento toda la atención se centró en el hijo mayor.

-Desde que comenzó- dijo con aridez.

-Y lo dices tan tranquilamente…- suspiró negando con la cabeza- ¿Eres consiente de que Kikyo era tu esposa?

Sesshomaru lo miró ácidamente.

-Lo pregunto, porque si algo así me pasara, como hombre normal que ama a su esposa…

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que entre ella y yo el amor nunca existió- le cortó.

Inu No Taisho lo meditó y asintió- Sí, tienes razón- se quedó en silencio unos momentos- precisamente por evitar este tipo de cosas te dije que era un error desde el principio… Bien, ya no tiene caso hablar del pasado, así que, ¿Por qué no me dicen lo que planean hacer? Y ¿Qué pasó con esa linda señorita Aome?

En ese momento se sintió la tensión que se instaló en los dos hermanos, al mirarse no pudieron evitar que sus padres notaran esos sentimientos que se profesaban y también el interés en saber la respuesta el uno del otro respecto a ella.

El primero en hablar quiso ser Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru hábilmente lo interrumpió.

-Padre ya le propuse…

-Ella será mi esposa.

No fue hasta que lo dijo, que se percató de la magnitud de lo que había dicho, acorralado por su familia, ¿Cómo pudo acceder a eso sin si quiera plantearse el asunto con toda la tranquilidad que se requiere para tomar ese tipo de decisiones trascendentales? Además, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Para no dejársela a Inuyasha? ¿Estaba compitiendo? ¿O era que al sentirse presionado de pronto, sus verdaderos deseos brotaron por una milésima de segundo? Porque aunque no podía decir que se arrepentía de sus palabras, ahora sí se sentía discordante a eso, era algo muy delicado y era muy pronto.

Pero no podía retractarse, y no iba a admitir que lo que lo llevó a tomar la decisión tan apresuradamente fue que se sintió celoso de Inuyasha, ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Celoso? Y para colmo de un inútil, eso jamás, tampoco admitiría nunca que un ser tan insignificante como su hermano lo había perturbado.

Esa mujer pagaría por todo el desastre que había hecho con él, de eso se aseguraría, pero sería hasta luego de que fuera su mujer, y ya tenía la manera perfecta, pensó con satisfacción.

Irazue había elevado sus cejas y sus labios finos se habían separado abstractamente, ni siquiera ella se esperó tan confesión tan directa y concisa.

La mujer si sabía que podría terminar de esa manera, desde un principio supo que las parejas no concordaban tal y como estaban, y su esposo, aunque lo negaba, también lo pensaba así.

Pero de ahí, a que su hijo Sesshomaru, el cual era tan metódico, analizando todo con parsimonia y minuciosamente, que él tomara la decisión de casarse nuevamente, pero con tanta intensidad y sentencia, con una chica común y a la vez diferente, era algo que no se esperó.

Pensó, por el contrario, que a él le tomarían años antes de aceptar que ella le convenía mejor para su vida, su bienestar, para ser feliz, y que se tomaría su tiempo antes de hacérselo saber a ellos y a la misma muchacha.

La chica la sorprendía, era extraordinaria si había convertido a su hijo en tan poco tiempo, sinceramente, ahora estaba más convencida que antes, pero sin embargo, no le parecía que fuera tan apresurado.

-¿Sesshomaru tú estás seguro de…?- comenzó a preguntar Inu No Taisho.

-Tks- chasqueó Inuyasha- Maldito, ¿Qué le has estado haciendo a Aome?

Sesshomaru lo ignoró y miró a sus padres- Por supuesto no será ahora, dejaré pasar el tiempo prudencial para evitar, en lo posible, a la prensa, también necesito concentrarme ahora en ciertos negocios que empecé recientemente en Hong Kong- entonces miró a Inuyasha- y en la expansión al Reino Unido, por eso, no puedo dar una fecha exacta.

-Entonces estás decidido- adujo su padre- ¿Y ella?

-¡Esto es una tontería! Es obvio que Aome no quiere estar con Sesshomaru, ella…

-¿Tú que puedes decir al respecto, Inuyasha?- le cortó Inu No Taisho con autoridad- has estado fuera de su vida desde el momento que la heriste con su propia prima, la esposa de tu hermano, y para colmo desapareciste por meses con Kikyo, ¿Qué puedes tú hablar de ella? O de sus sentimientos.

-Aome no puede amar a Sesshomaru- masculló.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú lo dices?

-Ella me ama a mí.

-Suficiente, Inuyasha, no toleraré tus caprichos y comentarios, por el momento ya escuché de ti lo que tenías que decir, ahora vete, debo hablar con tu hermano, cuando tenga claro lo que voy a hacer contigo te llamaré aquí, de momento ve y ni se te ocurra buscar a Kikyo hoy, ni mañana, ni hasta que te de la autorización de hacer tu vida con ella si es lo que ambos desean, no permitiré que por tus errores tu hermano y nosotros no veamos involucrados en tediosos escándalos, ¿Entendido?

El menor bajó la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Te quedó claro?- repitió el hombre.

-Sí, padre- masculló y se levantó para irse.

-Conduce con cuidado, hijo mío- cómo odiaba ser duro con él, pero debía disciplinar al chico si quería hacer de él un hombre respetable, el cual, él sabía, que estaba destinado a ser, por el momento sólo era un chiquillo algo tonto.

Una vez el chico se marchó, nuevamente la atención volvía a estar en Sesshomaru.

-Necesito que estés completamente seguro, pero además de eso, Sesshomaru, no te permitiré que te cases nuevamente sin amar a tu prometida, fue un error haberte permitido hacerlo aquella vez, pero no volveré a permitirlo, además de la reputación tuya y de tu familia, está el bienestar de tu esposa, su felicidad, Sesshomaru, no estoy de acuerdo de que hagas propaganda nuevamente con esas cosas, no es algo con lo que puedas jugar y esa chica parece ser más frágil que Kikyo, y ya ha sufrido bastante por causa de tu hermano, no permitiré más transgresiones hacia esa chica por parte de esta familia.

-No pretendo dañarla más, si bien ahora no estoy seguro de sentir por ella eso que se llama amor, sí me preocupo por ella, estoy al tanto de todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado, y deseo verla feliz.

Inu No Taisho lo miró, esperando algo más.

-La haré feliz, padre- concluyó, dispuesto a no hablar más sobre sus deseos o pensamientos con respecto a ella.

El mayor pareció complacido- Ah, pero ¿Y ella? ¿Ella también siente algo por ti?

Sesshomaru lo meditó un poco, rememoró todo lo acontecido con ella, ¿Qué sentía ella? Esa pregunta lo desosegó, no sabía aún lo que ella quería.

-No tengo la respuesta a ello.

-Entonces, ¿Qué?- parecía molesto- ¿Tu plan es tomarla como esposa en contra de su voluntad? ¿Sin importar sus sentimientos?

Él no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero luego respondió con seriedad- Dije que no pretendo dañarla.

-¿Y qué sabes sobre lo que ella siente por tu hermano? ¿Estás seguro de que ella ya no piensa en él?

Nuevamente Sesshomaru se veía meditando a fondo, ella le había dicho que nunca lo amó, también que ya no quería estar con él, ni con nadie de su familia, en realidad, así que no sabía si era resentimiento o si sólo ya no le importaba, pero resultaba que justo esa mañana la miró con él.

Debía escuchar lo que ella tenía por decir- Iré a verla justo ahora, me aseguraré de no guardar más dudas sobre el tema.

-Espera, hijo, ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a abordarla con estas preguntas?- suspiró- no cabe duda que no tienes tacto, no puedes ir por la vida simplemente asaltando a las personas con esa manera tan directa que tienes de hablar…

-¿Para qué andar con rodeos?

-No se trata de eso, las mujeres son cosas delicadas- se inclinó al frente y susurró- y cuando se enojan porque algo no les gusta… son realmente el demonio.

Irazue sonrió y tocó el hombro de su esposo, el cual se erizó al contacto- ¿Qué demonio? ¿De qué hablas, querido?

-No es nada, amor mío, simplemente le daba algunos tips a nuestro hijo.

Sesshomaru observó a sus padres interactuar y trató de imaginarse una vida así, junto a la azabache, pero la idea no le terminaba de encajar, simplemente él no era ese tipo de persona, no era como su padre, y Aome tampoco era como su madre, Kikyo sí, e Inuyasha se asimilaba más a Inu No Taisho en cuanto a personalidades, por el contrario, él había heredado de su madre su forma de ser, y Aome se podría decir que era en cierto modo similar a su padre.

Sin embargo estaba decidido ahora, respecto al paso que daría.

De modo que sí, ella sería feliz.

* * *

Pasadas una hora y media, siendo ya las 8:27 de la noche, Aome sentía un enorme peso instalado sobre sus hombros, se consideró mínimo diez años mayor de lo que era.

Escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la sala, pero no prestó atención, alguien más que se iba y ella persistía.

De pronto lo escuchó acercarse y situarse frente a ella, por su mente cruzó miles de pensamientos, se imaginó ultrajada, y asesinada en algún lugar recóndito…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- sugirió con voz suave.

La mujer se obligó a levantar la mirada, si bien él nunca expresó ser alguien malo, precisamente por su aura de persona amable y confiable le provocaba miedo ahora en la soledad con él, muchos asesinos fingen ser algo, pero en realidad…

-No, no se preocupe, licenciado, ya…

-Llámame por mi nombre, no hay necesidad de tantas formalidades.

-Como le decía- retornó su frase- usted ya va tarde también, no se preocupe, yo lo terminaré enseguida.

Él tomó asiento frente a ella y tomó algunos- te ayudaré, de todos modos ya vas a acabar, así puedes irte conmigo y te dejo en tu casa, es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?- repitió casi balbuceando- Bueno… Yo tengo amigos que pueden…

-¿Por qué no aceptas mi ayuda? No es ningún problema para mi- hablaba con naturalidad mientras grapaba expedientes y los aseguraba en una carpeta, para luego colocarle la etiqueta.

-"Tranquilízate Aome, él no es ningún asesino peligroso, no seas tonta, no te dejes llevar por las películas de Sango" pensó sacudiendo la cabeza- De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

* * *

Llegó al departamento donde la mujer se alojaba con su amiga, no se sorprendió al ver el auto de Miroku aparcado al frente.

-Buenas noches ¿A quien busca, señor?- Habló el portero.

-Departamento 116- dijo.

-Un momento, por favor- llamó al intercomunicador- Señorita Sango, aquí afuera está un señor que la busca, se llama… ¿Me dice su nombre?- preguntó al ambarino.

-Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Sesshomaru Taisho- repitió.

-Déjalo subir… ¡Espera! Miroku estoy ocupada… ¡Oye!...

Sesshomaru se sintió irritado cuando escuchó la risa de ese sinvergüenza, y complacido cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido del instantáneo quejido de Miroku.

-Por favor, Totosai, déjalo subir, ¿De acuerdo? Adiós.

Al subir, el no encontrar a Aome le tomó desprevenido y se imaginó que Inuyasha la habría ido a buscara para fastidiar, la sola idea lo molestaba.

-Ah, Sesshomaru, hola, soy Sango, Aome no ha llegado aún, la llamé, pero me dijo que ya está saliendo de su trabajo, llegará pronto.

-¡Sesshomaru! Mi buen amigo, que sorpresa, jamás me imaginé esta escena…

-Iré a buscarla- anunció, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Mm. Es que ella me dijo que estaba bien, un amigo la traerá en su auto, ya deberían estar en camino.

"Un amigo" ¿Qué significaba eso? Podría tratarse de Inuyasha, así como de cualquier otro inútil.

-Vamos, ven, pasa y compartamos todos juntos como buenos amigos…

-No, Miroku- Sango lo tomó de la camisa- Nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿No es así?

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónd…?

Con un pisotón, Sango le hizo señas con los ojos- ¿No recuerdas que vamos a festejar el cumple años de Kirara?

La mencionada llegó y se paseo por las piernas de la pareja y maulló.

-Ah, claro, no lo recordaba, mi Sanguito- respondió- ¿Nos vamos?

-Espera un segundo, iré por mi bolsa y vuelvo.

Cuando la castaña se hubo retirado apresurada, Miroku miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros- Mujeres, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Por otro lado, Sesshomaru, ¿Tú por aquí? Vienes a hablar con la señorita Aome, ¿No es así? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Aclarar algunas dudas- dijo con simpleza.

-Mm… ¿Tuyas o de la señorita…?

-Ya estoy lista- anunció Sango mientras se acercaba- Ahora podemos irnos- lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Oh, cierto, Kirara, te traeré algo delicioso, ¿De acuerdo?- le habló a la gata y luego miró a Sesshomaru- Siéntete como en tu casa, Aome debe estar por llegar, si tienes sed o algo, la cocina está por allá- señaló hacia la izquierda- y el baño allá- señaló un corto pasillo a la derecha- Adiós.

A Miroku apenas le dio tiempo de sonreírle a Sesshomaru antes de ser arrastrado fuera.

* * *

-En la próxima esquina, cruza a la derecha y siga conduciendo, luego a la izquierda y cuando se vea la plaza, estaremos a dos cuadras de llegar- decía la mujer.

-Entonces compartes departamento con una amiga- habló él, continuando la conversación anterior.

-Sí, se llama Sango- Aome se sentía extraña, no era incomodidad, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas- ¿Y usted vive solo?

Él sonrió- vivo solo- afirmó- soy divorciado.

-¿Divorciado?- repitió- no sabía que usted había… Quiero decir, se ve tan joven que creí que…

-Me lo han dicho un par de veces, pero sí, tengo 2 años divorciado, que es el mismo tiempo que tengo viviendo aquí, anteriormente vivía con mi esposa en Osaka, pero mi lugar de origen es aquí.

-Entiendo, muchas veces he querido ir a Osaka, mi tía me ha hablado mucho sobre los lugares que ella frecuentaba allí.

-Yo tengo un departamento allí, el cual, por cierto, no he visitado en mucho tiempo, pero sí, es una ciudad muy bonita y pintoresca, te gustaría.

-No lo dudo, he visto algunas fotografías, mi tía ha viajado mucho y tiene muchas fotografías de todos los lugares que ha visto.

-Si algún día te animas a ir a Osaka, puedo ser tu guía turístico- ofreció con amabilidad.

Si había un trasfondo en esa oferta, Aome no la descifró, tal vez era despistada o tal vez él lo dijo por amabilidad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias… ¡Ah! Ahí está, es ese edificio.

-¿Aquí?- condujo otro poco y se aparcó al frente- es muy bonita esta área.

-Lo es, y hay muchos negocios cerca- dijo animada- bueno, gracias por traerme, señor Hitomi.

-Sólo Hitomi, ¿De acuerdo? No te saco muchos años- le corrigió.

-De acuerdo- accedió sonriendo- nuevamente gracias, que tenga buenas noches.

-Igualmente, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Sí.

Cuando bajó del auto, miró un auto aparcado justo frente al de el señor Hitomi, pero no le dio importancia, se despidió con la mano del amable hombre y sonriendo entró al edificio.

* * *

-Hmp- Sesshomaru se apartó de la ventana- así que no era Inuyasha.

De cualquier modo, independientemente de la buena disposición de esa mujer para con el que la trajo, no dejaría que su cerebro imaginara cosas, no era propio de él ser tan obsesivo con una mujer, así que no empezaría a serlo ahora, además, debía recordarse que ella no era suya.

Aún no.

Pero eso lo solucionaría, y más pronto de lo que había planeado.

Dejó de indagar en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta sonó, él se encontraba ahora sentado en un mueble, viendo directamente a la entrada del departamento.

Cuando ella abrió, entró, cerró la puerta y dejó en la mesa tiradas las llaves y su cartera, él se quedó en silencio, observándola.

-Ha pasado largo tiempo.

Al escuchar una profunda voz, la chica se giró y casi gritó cuando encontró a Sesshomaru frente a ella, sentado como si fuera el amo de aquel lugar, pero cuando su sorpresa pasó, admitió que en realidad, él parecía dueño del mundo con su porte y su actitud arrogante- Sesshomaru… qué susto me has dado… tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?- se veía muy bien ahí sentado, como si la estuviera esperando… ¿La esperaba a ella?

Miró alrededor- ¿En dónde está Sango?

-Vamos a hablar- le dijo con serenidad, pero sin dejar atrás su toque autoritario.

-¿Conmigo? O ¿Con ell…?

-Toma asiento- le indicó.

Aome se sintió la invitada y no la propietaria de aquel departamento, se sentía nerviosa y no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿En dónde demonios estaba Sango?

-Claro, ¿No quieres agua o té o…?- era un intento desesperado por sentirse más segura, como si en realidad ella viviera allí.

-No es necesario- negó este.

-Hm- caminó, pasando de largo de los muebles- Yo sí quiero un poco de agua, ahora vuelvo.

Una vez estuvo en la cocina, se tocó el pecho, ¡Él había vuelto y estaba allí! Nuevamente lo veía, después de tanto tiempo deseando tenerlo frente a ella, escuchar su voz, sentir sus labios…

¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!? No, ella no iba a comportarse como una tonta o una boba, él había dicho que quería hablar con ella, bien podría ser algo bueno o algo malo, con él nunca se sabía, así que no se haría ilusiones y evitaría a toda costa tener tantos nervios.

Saldría allí y se comportaría como toda una mujer madura, independiente y… Y no dejaría entre ver las ansias y el descontrol que le provocaba el tenerlo allí, solos los dos, después de tanto tiempo pensando en él cada vez que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

Por supuesto que él no debía saber eso, dejaría que él hablara y dependiendo de lo que él le dijera, entonces actuaría, de momento, sólo intentaría, en lo posible, copiar un poco de la actitud calmada de él.

Cuando su terapia mental estuvo concluida, y se sintió más segura, salió a enfrentarse con él, pero ahora ya no estaba en el mueble, si no que miraba por la ventana.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué deseas hablar?

-De nosotros.

Aome sintió que sus fuerzas recién adquiridas la abandonaban, casi como también estaba segura, el color del rostro.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **N.A. Hasta aquí llega, pero este fue más largo que el anterior :D bueno, nos acercamos al final, por lo menos ya no hay tantos problemas a la vista, sólo detalles y pequeñeces... bueno, como dije en el anterior, pueden pedir el fic que quieran, ¿Ok? hasta la próxima.**

 **-Chely-Chan-**


End file.
